SEMPAI SE CASA 2
by GiseSanito
Summary: Continuación de "Sempai se Casa". ¿Ahora que Morinaga y Sempai son pareja... qué pasará? ¿La relación será como Morinaga se lo esperaba? ¿Cuánto soportará Sempai el estar siempre al lado de Morinaga? ¿Sempai se arrepentirá de haber tomado esa decisión? ¿Quién será aquella persona con ganas de venganza? Descúbrelo y léelo :)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! **

**BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE "SEMPAI SE CASA". ESTA VEZ VEREMOS A SEMPAI Y MORINAGA EN NUEVAS SITUACIONES DE LAS CUALES APRENDERÁN MUCHAS COSAS... SOBRETODO... EL VALOR DEL AMOR. LA TEMPORADA 2 SALDRÁ BAJO EL NOMBRE DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! HAY LEMON! :D**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 1**

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_**~CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... TETSUHIROOOO... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TIIIIIII~**_

Hoy es un día especial... ¿y saben por qué? Porque HOY es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo 25 años de edad. Tal vez se pregunten cuánto tiempo ha pasado, o qué ha sido de mí, o de Sempai, o de mis amigos. La verdad, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas no han cambiado mucho que digamos.

Estoy viviendo en Nagoya desde hace casi 6 meses. ¿SEIS MESES? Sí, así es... eso significa que Sempai y yo tenemos casi 6 meses de relación. Como era de esperarse, saqué todas mis pertenencias de Hamatsu y nuevamente volví a vivir en el apartamento con Sempai. Hablemos de Sempai. Sí... es mi pareja, pero... a veces no lo parece, pues sigue siendo el mismo tirano de siempre, pero lo bueno es que ahora es un poco más atento que antes... y se preocupa más por mí.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_¡MORINAGA... LA CENA! ¡MORINAGA... VETE A DORMIR! ¡MORINAGA... DEJA DE COMER PORQUERÍAS! ¡MORINAGA... LLEVA ABRIGO QUE TE VAS A ENFERMAR! ¡MORINAGA... A QUÉ HORA VOLVERÁS! ¡MORINAGA... YA ES DE NOCHE... DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS! ¡MORINAGA... CUELGA EL TELÉFONO! ¡MORINAGA... DESPIERTA!_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días Sempai me regañaba de algo, pero lo hacía con todo su amor, bueno... con sus "puños" de amor. Así lo amo, no quiero que Sempai cambie nunca; aunque la verdad me gustaría que fuera más cariñoso conmigo, pero de todas maneras me gusta su actitud de tirano.

¿Respecto al sexo? Bueno... Sempai y yo no lo hacemos todos los días, la verdad yo tampoco se lo pido. A veces llego tan cansado del trabajo que me quedo dormido, pero lo bueno es que me encanta dormir con Sempai. Así es, Sempai y yo estamos durmiendo en la misma cama todas las noches. ¿En qué cama? Pues en la mía. Sempai prácticamente duerme en mi habitación. Sus pertenencias aún se hallan en su habitación, pero su lugar de dormir es en mi cuarto, en mi cama, junto a mí. Los primeros días era algo como:

"_Sempai, vamos a dormir" "Sempai, ya es tarde... ¿dormimos?" "Sempai, te esperaré en la cama" "Sempai, ¿vienes?"._

Ahora no hace falta que lo diga. Sempai solito se pone de pie y se va a recostar a mi habitación, o cuando llego tarde del trabajo, encuentro a Sempai durmiendo en mi cama y yo me acuesto a su lado. Eso es lo que más me gusta de Sempai. En cuanto a nuestra intimidad, ahora Sempai está más suelto. Sus gemidos ya no son con vergüenza, ahora son llenos de placer y amor. Sempai me abraza cada vez que lo hacemos y a veces entre gemidos puedo escuchar un "te amo". También, Sempai aprendió a acariciarme la espalda, los brazos, el cuello, hasta me besa a su voluntad. Intenté hacer que Sempai tome el control en la cama un par de veces, pero siempre se cohíbe o sino me viene con la típica excusa _"No, Morinaga... en esta posición me duele"_, y obviamente tengo que ser yo el que está arriba.

Claro está que eso no fue desde el primer día de pareja. Sempai fue ganando confianza con el tiempo. Recuerdo la primera vez que me exigió un beso... fue tan tierno:

_**FLASHBACK**_

Eran las 8:50am, se me había hecho tarde para ir al trabajo. Por alguna razón extraña mi despertador estaba en el suelo... roto. Para mí que Sempai en un arranque de cólera y cansancio, arrojó el despertador y eso causó que yo no despertara... tengo el sueño pesado. El punto es que me bañé y me cambié rápidamente. Cuando estaba listo para irme, encontré a Sempai en pijama preparando café...

**-¿No desayunas?-** me preguntó.

**-No, Sempai. Voy tarde. Nos vemos-** corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta con mi mochila pero me detuve antes de abrir al sentir la mano de Sempai sujetándome.

**-Oe Morinaga... ¿no te olvidas de algo?-** preguntó nervioso.

**-¿De algo? Eh... no. Tengo mis cosas en la mochila y...-**

**-¡BAKA!- **se sonrojó y desvió la mirada **-¿Qué... qué hay de... mí?-**

**-¿De ti?- **no comprendía -¿**Quieres que te lleve a mi trabajo?-** dije inocentemente y un golpe fue lo que me gané **–AUUUCH, SEMPAI... eso dolió-** me sobé el hombro.

**-¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ?-** se ofendió.

-**CLARO QUE NO, SEMPAI- **me defendí –**Jamás lo haría, yo te amo; pero voy tarde...-**

**-Por lo menos despídete ¿no?-** nuevamente se sonrojó y había comprendido por dónde iba la cosa.

-**¡Oh! Lo que Sempai quería era su beso de despedida ¿verdad?- **lo tomé del rostro y lo miré amorosamente.

**-¡Baka! Tampoco te emociones. Se supone que es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora ¿no?-**

**-Tienes razón, Sempai-** sonreí y acerqué mi rostro a él **–De hoy en adelante te besaré todos los días antes de irme a trabajar-**

**-Ba... baka... no... no lo digas tan abiertamente... sabes que eso no me...-**

Sellé sus labios con los míos, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirme. Fue un beso rápido, apasionado y profundo. Duró pocos segundos, pues cada vez se hacía más tarde y mi jefa me iba a matar. Me separé de Sempai, lo miré, le sonreí y...

**-Te veo en la noche, Sempai. Ten un buen día, te amo-** le dije y luego me fui sin recibir respuesta de Sempai.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Las cosas fueron mejorando de a pocos, Sempai no me pedía besos, tan solo me los daba cuando le apetecía; y claro... correspondía a mis besos. Lo que seguía igual era que cuando yo lo tocaba y él no quería... me daba un golpe como señal de que "me detenga".

La relación aún se mantenía en secreto, tan solo pocos lo sabían como mi Nii-san, Masaki-san, Hiroto-kun, Taiga y Takasu (supongo que se habrá enterado por Taiga). La verdad, desde que Sempai me pidió que no dijera nada respecto a nosotros, nunca más me volvió a tocar el tema y yo tampoco he sido tan valiente como para decirle "Sempai, ya es hora que los demás se enteren". No, estaba completamente seguro que Sempai se negaría y probablemente se armaría una pelea entre nosotros y eso no quería. Ante todos los que no sabían... Sempai y yo éramos solo amigos.

Hablando de peleas. Sempai y yo no solemos pelearnos. La verdad no me gusta discutir con Sempai, intento evitar problemas. Siempre hago lo que Sempai diga. Las únicas discusiones que tenemos es respecto a una persona en especial, una persona la cual se llama "Taiga".

Ella sigue trabajando en la Farmacéutica S de Hamatsu y yo ahora en la sede de Nagoya, por lo que hay mucha distancia y no podemos hablar ni pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Así que a veces cuando regreso de trabajar, hablo con ella por teléfono o sino hablamos por mail o videochat; cosa que le molesta a Sempai. Para mí que Sempai está celoso que hable mucho con Taiga, aparte que no le agrada. Pero para no hacérmelo notar... pone de excusa:

"_Morinaga, apaga eso y ven a dormir" "Morinaga, cierra la laptop que ya es tarde" "Morinaga, cuelga ya... no gastes el teléfono" "Morinaga, si no duermes no podrás levantarte"._

Pero nunca era capaz de decirme directamente: _"Morinaga, ya deja de hablar con Taiga y ponme atención". _Eso es algo que Sempai jamás diría.

A pesar de todo... me gustaba mi vida, claro que era agotador... siempre la misma rutina. Levantarme en las mañanas irme a trabajar, regresar en la noche a casa, limpiar un poco la casa, hacer la cena, hablar un poco con Taiga (a veces), hacer el amor con Sempai, e irme a dormir.

Por otro lado, Sempai se iba en la universidad en las mañanas a clases. Era el nuevo profesor de la carrera de agricultura. Había ganado experiencia siendo profesor de reemplazo antes, así que decidieron darle un trabajo de medio tiempo siendo profesor en las mañanas y en las tardes se dedicaba a sus experimentos con sus kohais, los cuales seguían siendo los mismos.

Sin embargo, hoy fue un día distinto... pues como había dicho antes... HOY es mi cumpleaños. Todos cantaban la canción típica de cumpleaños a mi alrededor, mientras yo con una gran sonrisa estaba al medio de todos con la torta y las velas encendidas. Todos mis amigos estaban reunidos, claro... lo más cercanos.

Yamaguchi, Hiroto, tía Matsuda, Kanako, Tomoe, Kurokawa, Isogai, Masaki, Kunihiro, Taiga, un par de amigos del trabajo, los kohais del laboratorio; y sobretodo... Sempai, pues él fue quién me organizó esta fiesta.

Sinceramente todo me tomó desprevenido. Estaba tan ocupado que me había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños, hasta que llegué a casa cerca de las 8pm y ahí estaban todos reunidos. Era una fiesta sorpresa y todo lo planeó Sempai, y vaya que fue con tiempo, pues trajo a Tomoe y Kurokawa de América, y a Taiga de Hamatsu; al igual que llegó a contactar con mi Nii-san y bueno... supongo que trajo a Masaki-san.

La casa estaba adornada con serpentinas y globos, al igual que habían instalado un sistema de Karaoke y equipo de sonido en nuestra sala; los bocaditos y torta estaban en una mesita un poco afuera de la cocina. Y claro... el súper cartel hecho a mano por Sempai que decía:_** "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA"**_.

"_Deseo que nada ni nadie me separe de Sempai"_; fue el deseo que pedí en mi mente antes de soplar las velas. Todos aplaudieron y decidieron que era la hora de empezar con la entrega de regalos.

Todos se sentaron en las sillas y sillones que estaban ubicados alrededor de la sala, pegado a las paredes. Todo estaba acomodado especialmente para la fiesta. A mí me pusieron una silla al frente de tal manera que todos puedan mirarme. Cada uno iba pasando al frente también para decirme unas palabras y entregarme su regalo. No recuerdo exactamente lo que me entregaron todos, pero sí de algunos. Como desde que Kanako con su tía Matsuda pasaron al frente para dedicarme unas palabras.

**Tía Matsuda:**

_Morinaga-san te deseo un feliz cumpleaños en este día tan especial. Me da gusto que estés creciendo rápido y no solo en edad sino también profesionalmente. Sigue así Morinaga-san._

**Kanako:**

_Feliz feliz feliiiiiz cumpleaños Morinaga-san. Espero que te haya gustado mucho la fiesta porque mi Nii-san lo organizó con mucho esfuerzo y cariño. Te deseo lo mejor y ya sabes que te quiero mucho._

Entre las dos me regalaron unas zapatillas nuevas. Estuve muy contento, me abrazaron y yo les agradecí. Luego se fueron a sentar.

El siguiente fue **Yamaguchi:**

_Tetsuhiro; a pesar que ya no nos vemos mucho, quiero decirte que eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, pues eres el primero de nuestra clase que se graduó y se llegó a titular. El camino fue difícil, pero las cosas salieron bien... jajaja y al parecer no solo laboralmente. Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y espero que te guste mi regalo._

Me obsequió una nueva bata de laboratorio. Me iba a ser muy útil, pues la que usaba ya estaba algo vieja. En mi trabajo no paraba siempre en el laboratorio, ya que estoy en el área de resultados y veo cosas de gestión, pero hay ocasiones en las que tengo que bajar al laboratorio de la Farmacéutica S y dar instrucciones a los de esa área. Se lo agradecí y se fue a sentar.

Los siguientes fueron **Tomoe y Kurakawa:**

**Tomoe:**

_Morinaga-san espero que pases lindo este día. Los cumpleaños son muy especiales jeje. Sigue siendo tan valiente como siempre... digo... tan paciente. Gracias por ser un gran amigo para mi Nii-san, así no se la pasa vigilándome día y noche... digo... preocupándose mucho por... por mí._

**Kurokawa:**

_Morinaga-kun, en este poco tiempo que te conozco debo decirte que... TE ADMIRO. No puedo decirte la razón, porque Tatsumi Souichi podría asesinarme jeje. Feliz cumpleaños._

Ambos me regalaron chocolates finos de América. Se veían apetitosos, pero obviamente los guardé con los demás regalos. Se fueron a sentar, claro con miedo de que Sempai los mate, pues ambos le insinuaron que yo soy valiente como para soportar a Sempai.

El siguiente fue **Hiroto:**

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Angel-kun! Estoy muy feliz por ti. Al fin cumpliste tu sueño de estar con tu... (mirada incómoda de Sempai)... digo... de estar trabajando en tu hogar que es Nagoya jajaja (disimuló, pues estaba a punto de revelar mi relación con Sempai). En fin, quiero decirte que te quiero muchooooooooooooooooooooooo (me abrazó colgándose de mi espalda, cosa que no le gustó a Sempai, pues puso una mirada seria. Algo me dice que Hiroto-kun lo hizo apropósito). Ya sabes que cuando estés triste me tienes a mí para consolarte jajaja._

Y me entregó mi regalo que fue botella de vino que jamás habíamos visto. Hiroto no pudo quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, como si estuviera tramando algo, pero Sempai se dio cuenta...

**-¡Oe homobaka! Más te vale que esa botella no tenga los mismo efectos que la basura de hace años-**

**-Jajajaja... tranquilo. Solo es vino extranjero...- **respondió Hiroto yendo a su sitio sin quitar esa sonrisa.

**-Sí, Sempai. No te preocupes, respecto a los de hace años, le dije a Hiroto-kun que no lo vuelva a hacer-** reafirmé dejando la botella a un lado.

**-¿Así? Pues no te creo nada, baka. Y para estar seguro... te la tomarás TÚ solo-**

**-¿Ehhhh?- **

El siguiente fue **Isogai:**

_¡Morinagaaaaaaa! Feliz cumpleaños. Veo que Souichi-kun se está portando bien contigo ¿eh? ¿Por qué será? (mirada incómoda para Sempai) Me voy a poner celoso jajaja (mirada incómoda para mí). En fin... compré este regalo pensando especialmente en ti jajajaja_

Me entregó un vale para una cena romántica para dos personas en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Nagoya. Me puse algo nervioso y lo recibí...

**-Oh... muchas gracias, Isogai-**

**-Jajajaja... no me lo agradezcas... solo quiero saber... ¿A QUIÉN LLEVARÁS A LA CENA ROMÁNTICA?-**

Ese Isogai, siempre quiere causar problemas, haciendo ese tipo de preguntas en frente de todos, cuando sabe que es "obvia" la respuesta; sin embargo, me agarró frío. No supe qué responder. Todos los presentes empezaron a preguntar e insistir que diga a quién tengo pensado llevar. Miré por un momento de reojo a Sempai y éste me hizo una señal como diciendo _"NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR, BAKA"._

Sin embargo... el ambiente se tornó incómodo y para salvarme de este aprieto... Sempai habló...

**-TU TIEMPO TERMINÓ, ISOGAI. KUNIHIRO... TU TURNO-** gritó sonrojado, empujando a Nii-san al frente.

Isogai entendió la indirecta y se fue a sentar para no causar más problemas.

El siguiente fue **Kunihiro:**

_Tetsuhiro, sé que en el pasado hemos tenido muchas diferencias, y bueno... creo que aún las seguimos teniendo de alguna manera, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Recuerda que soy tu hermano mayo y te quiero mucho. Estoy orgulloso de tu progreso a pesar de que mamá y papá no te apoyan emocionalmente, tú supiste salir adelante. Aunque sé que ese progreso en parte ha sido por una gran motivación... y esa motivación tiene un nombre (sonrojo de Sempai). Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, hermano._

Y su regalo fue una maleta de viaje (las que tienen ruedas)...

**-¡Oh! Gracias Nii-san-**

**-Te será muy útil, Tetsuhiro. Ya sabes... para cuando tengas algún problema... no dudes en viajar jajajaja-** dijo una indirecta que a Sempai y a mí nos incomodó.

**-Eh... pues... gracias Nii-san, pero no será necesario el viaje. Estoy bien aquí- **sonreí.

**-Uno nunca sabe, Tetsuhiro... jajaja-** dijo y se fue a sentar.

El siguiente fue **Masaki:**

_Tetsuhiro, a pesar de todos los problemas y decepciones que te causé, quiero que sepas que nunca quise lastimarte. Aunque no lo creas, siempre fuiste... eres y seguirás siendo una persona muy especial para mí. Gracias por mostrarme siempre tu amabilidad y cariño; y quiero que tengas presente que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero, Tetsuhiro... nunca lo olvides. Feliz cumpleaños._

Luego de aquellas palabras... Masaki-san se atrevió a darme un gran abrazo. Pude notar que Sempai se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada seria como esperando a que Masaki-san me suelte. Luego de un rato, Masaki-san me soltó y me dio mi regalo...

**-Espero que te guste, Tetsuhiro-**

**-De seguro que sí... veamos-** abrí el regalo y no lo pude creer **–Wow... Masaki-san... no... no puedo aceptar esto... es demasiado-**

**-Por favor... acéptalo... sino me sentiré ofendido... jajaja-**

**-¿Qué es?-** Taiga ya se había acercado curiosamente **–¡Vaya! Un reloj de oro- **luego se volteó **–Supera eso, Souichi jajajajajaja-** se burló de Sempai.

**-¡Taiga!-** la regañé en un susurro, pues eso fue una indirecta sobre la "relación" entre Sempai y yo, que por suerte nadie lo tomó de esa forma.

**-¿Qué?... Solo fue un comentario inofensivo. Relájate, Mori jaja-** sacó su regalo **–Ahora es mi turno- **sonrió.

Masaki-san me sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de mi Nii-san y ahora la siguiente era** Taiga:**

_¡Mori-Mori de mi corazón! Mi mejor amigooooo (me apapachaba). Feliz feliz feliz cumpleañooooooooooos. Te deseo muchas bendiciones en este día especial. Sabes que te quiero muchisisísimo. Gracias por siempre brindarme tu apoyo, amistad, compañía y cariño. Aún recuerdo cuando recién llegaste a trabajar a la Farmacéutica S en Hamatsu y te conocí jaja. Me gustaba molestarte y hacerte la vida imposible; pero luego te fui agarrando cariño y confianza y nos hicimos mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana. Me gusta que hagamos todo juntos... trabajar juntos... comer juntos... salir juntos... reír juntos... llorar juntos... y sobretodo estar juntos. Lamentablemente, ya no podemos estar como antes ya que vives aquí en Nagoya, pero en fin... sé que por razones personales... eres feliz aquí y tú felicidad es mi felicidad, Mori. Sabes que... cuando tengas alguna PELEA o sientas no te sientas VALORADO... siempre tienes la opción de regresar a Hamatsu jaja (sonrisa hipócrita de Taiga, cara molesta de Sempai e incomodidad de mi parte ante la situación)._

**-Tengo dos regalos para ti-** me entregó el primero **–Este es un perfume muy fino de Santa Bárbara-**

**-¿Santa Bárbara? ¿Me lo compraste hace meses?-**

**-Así es-**

**-Pero... ¿y Takasu no te dijo nada?-**

**-No se enteró-**

**-Alguien debería decírselo no lo crees-** se metió Sempai con sonrisa malévola.

**-Tú me acusas y yo te castro ¿oíste, baka?-**

**-¡JA! Para ser mujer tienes un vocabulario horrible-** Sempai quería vengarse por la incomodidad que sintió en el discurso de Taiga.

**-¿Así?-** Taiga se sintió ofendida **–Y tú para ser...-**

**-¡TAIGA!-** la interrumpí, pues sentí que casi habla de más otra vez **–Paciencia, por favor... sabes cómo es mi Sempai- **susurré.

**-De acuerdo. Pero solo me quedo callada por ti-** suspiró **–En fin... y este es mi segundo regalo- **

**-¡Qué lindo detalle, Taiga! ¡Está lindo!-** sostuve con mis dos manos un hermoso cuadro tamaño grande de mesa.

**-Gracias, Mori-** sonrió y explicó **–De todas las fotos que nos hemos tomado... elegí las mejores e hice un collage de nosotros. ¡Ah! Y mira... aquí abajo en el marco dice...-**

**-"Tetsuhiro y Taiga"-** leí **–Muchas gracias-** me sonrojé y me puse nervioso, pues no quería que Sempai se enojara.

Taiga me dio un último abrazo y se fue a sentar. Me gustaron mucho mis regalos. Los amontoné en una esquina de la sala y quise dar las gracias...

**-Me gustaría agradecer...-**

**-¡ESPERA!-** gritó Isogai **–Aún no hemos escuchado las palabras de Souichi-kun jajaja-**

**-Es cierto, Nii-san... falta que le digas cosas lindas a Morinaga-san-**

**-Jajajaja sí, Souichi. Queremos escucharte decirle cosas LINDAS a Mori-**

**-Ah...-** me sentí incómodo –**Si... si Sempai, no desea hacerlo... no hay proble...-**

**-¡Voy a hacerlo!-** Sempai se puso de pie y se puso a mi lado **–Siéntate, idiota-** me sentó de un tirón en la silla y él se ubicó a un lado para empezar con su discurso **–Etto...- **se rascó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco **–No... no soy muy bueno para las palabras, pero... lo intentaré-** suspiró **–Pues... Morinaga. Eh... feliz... feliz cumpleaños... fin- **terminó de golpe.

**-¿Qué clase de discurso es ese Nii-san?-** se quejó Kanako.

**-Sí, Souichi... dile más cosas a Mori... como por ejemplo lo que sientes por él en "general" jajaja-** Taiga lo fastidió.

**-¡Ah! Y también queremos saber cuál será su regalo... jajajajaja- **Isogai le siguió la corriente a Taiga para fastidiar a Sempai.

Todos empezaron a animar a Sempai para que me diera un discurso sobre lo que siente por mí, pero obviamente Sempai iba a guardar discreción en cuanto a nuestra relación. Por mi parte, estaba sentado bastante incómodo, sonrojado y rogando que este momento acabe, pues no quería que Sempai se sintiera presionado y luego se enoje conmigo por los problemas que pueda causar nuestra relación.

**-¡SILENCIO!-** Sempai gritó y luego se aclaró la garganta **–Etto... bueno... Mo... Morinaga-** empezó muy nervioso y sonrojado, mientras que todos escuchaban con atención **–En estos años que te he conocido, quiero decirte que te has ganado mi confianza y amistad. Al principio sentí que serías una molestia al igual que todos tus compañeros de primer y segundo año que recién entraban a la universidad. Ese grupo de principiantes ignorantes- **recordó y suspiró **–En fin... sentí que tú serías alguien más inteligente y es por eso que te elegí como mi kohai y amigo... único amigo se podría decir y valoro mucho eso. A pesar que yo siempre te gritaba, criticaba y golpeaba por tus torpezas, siempre estabas ahí, a mi lado. Bien sabes que te tengo un gran cariño y quiero decirte que te considero... mi mejor y único amigo y...-** de algún modo esas palabras me dolían ya que Sempai prácticamente estaba dejando en claro que solo somos AMIGOS y la verdad no era así, pues Sempai es mi PAREJA, pero debo entender que ante los demás debemos guardar las apariencias cosa que no me gusta mucho –**Bueno... eso es todo. Tan solo decirte que nunca cambies, que sigas adelante con tu vida profesional y bueno... no te compré nada porque mi regalo para ti es esto... la fiesta-** me miró a los ojos y sonrió **–Feliz Cumpleaños, baka-** rió

**-Gracias, Sempai-** sonreí algo nervioso **–¿Y dónde está mi abrazo?-** extendí los brazos.

**-¡VETE AL DIABLO!-** se fue a sentar.

**-¿Ehhhhh?-** me sorprendí.

**-¡Qué malo, Nii-san!-** dijo Tomoe.

**-Sí, Nii-san. Morinaga-san solo quería un abrazo amistoso- **continuó Kanako.

**-Así es, Souichi... qué rayos te ocurre-** Taiga fingió molestia.

**-Exacto, Souichi-kun. Tan solo es un pequeño abrazo... jajaja ¿de qué tienes miedo?-** finalizó Isogai guiñando un ojo.

**-¡CÁLLENSE GRUPO DE TONTOS! ¿HAN VENIDO A DIVERTIRSE O SOLO SE LA VAN A PASAR CRITICÁNDOME? SI ES ASÍ... YA SE PUEDEN IR-** Sempai se hartó y se cruzó de brazos.

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-** gritó Isogai y se paró en una silla para que le presten atención **–¡Gente! Llegó la hora de empezar con la música y el karaoke-**

**-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- **gritaron todos en coro.

Primero comenzamos con el Karake, algunos cantaban y otros simplemente seguían el coro y reían. Obviamente Sempai no se acercó al karaoke porque no quería que Isogai lo obligara a cantar Doraemon. Luego, decidieron poner música fiestera y ponerse a bailar. Como los muebles de la sala estaban arrimados había suficiente espacio para bailar libremente. Tomoe con Kurokawa, los dos kohais de Sempai, Kanako con Yamaguchi, Masaki con Kunihiro, Matsuda con Hiroto, y Taiga conmigo.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Todos son unos bakas y ese Morinaga es aún más baka. Cómo se le ocurre pedirme un abrazo en frente de todos. ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara? Obviamente si lo hacía TODOS nos descubrirían, sobretodo los bocones de Isogai y Taiga, que no paraban de molestar. Hablando de esa mocosa igualada, quién rayos se cree para apoderarse de Morinaga toda la noche. Ellos bailando muy divertidos, mientras que yo aquí solo, aburrido, con una lata de cerveza en la mano, apoyado en la pared, mientras los veo a los dos moverse tan profesionalmente en la pista de baile al compás de la música. Qué se cree Morinaga sosteniendo a Taiga de la cintura, mientras que ella enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Morinaga. Maldita... seguro lo hace para fastidiar... ella todo lo que hace es para fastidiarme la vida... baka... sacándome celos y... ¿celos? dije "celos" ¿yo? ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente hacia Morinaga y Taiga con el seño fruncido y arrugando con mi mano la lata de cerveza vacía...

**-¿Celoso, Souichi-kun?-** apareció a mi lado Isogai como un fantasma.

**-¡AH!-** grité del susto y me sonrojé **-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, BAKA? ME ASUSTASTE-**

**-Jajajaja... te pillé mirando celosamente a Morinaga con Taiga ¿eh?-**

**-CÁLLETE BAKA... ESO... ESO NO ES CIERTO- **tartamudeé.

**-¿Entonces por qué no dejabas de mirarlos? Y claro... sin mencionar que tu lata de cerveza está triturada por tu poca fuerza jajaja...-**

**-Estaba pensando en otras cosas y por casualidad me quedé mirando a esa dirección... ¿oíste? Deja de pensar ridiculeces-**

**-Bueno... entonces si no estás celoso... no habría problema en que me des tu opinión ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Qué opinión? ¿Sobre qué?-**

**-Míralos...- **se acercó más a mí apuntando a la misma dirección que yo había mirado hace un momento **-¿Los ves?-**

**-Qué tiene... son Morinaga y Taiga-**

**-¿Bailan muy bien, no?-**

**-No me interesa-**

**-No... no pero míralos... ambos tienen una gran sincronización en el baile- sonrió maliciosamente –Mira cómo Morinaga agarra a Taiga por la cintura y ella se le mueve de una manera sensual-**

**-¡QUÉ!-** me sobresalté y luego me calmé para disimular **–Digo... de qué rayos hablas-**

**-Digo que juntos se ven lindos. Yo pienso que harían una hermosa pareja jaja ¿Tú qué opinas, Souichi-kun?-**

**-¡Ja! Opino que estás loco. Morinaga es gay-**

**-¿Y? A Morinaga le gustan los hombres, pero... puede que aún no haya encontrado a una mujer que le mueva el piso y enamorarse de ella... no sé. ¿Qué tal si Morinaga nos resulta bisexual? Porque por lo que veo... él y su amiguita se miran y bailan de una manera muy especial-**

**-Deja de hablar estupideces, baka. Morinaga jamás se fijaría en esa mocosa-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**

**-¡SÍ!-**

**-Mmmmm... tal vez. Pero... ¿qué tal si yo los ayudo a que estén juntos? Me gusta hacer de Cupido jajajajaja-**

**-Jajajaja... ¿y por qué crees que lo vas a lograr?-**

**-Logré unir a Kurokawa y Tomoe... ¿qué te hace pensar que no podré hacerlo con Morinaga y Taiga?-**

**-¡TÚ HACES ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO, IMBÉCIL!-** me descontrolé totalmente sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa.

**-Jajajaja... tranquilo, Souchi-kun. Yo estoy de tu lado- **sonrió **–Jamás permitiría que alguien te quite a TU Morinaga-**

**-Deja de referirte a Morinaga como si fuera algo mío, baka. Él y yo solo somos amigos ¿entendiste? Grrrrrrrr-** lo solté y me fui furioso.

Felizmente la música estaba tan fuerte que mis gritos no lograron oírse. Estaba tan furioso con Isogai y sus estúpidos comentarios. Estoy seguro que ese maldito quiere hacerme caer y descubrir que yo y Morinaga... estamos... juntos. RAYOS, HAN PASADO CASI 6 MESES Y AÚN ME CUESTA DECIRLO. Maldito Isogai, maldita Taiga y maldito Morinaga. DEJA DE BAILAR CON TAIGA.

Me dirigí a la cocina para sacar otra lata de cerveza. Quería estar concentrado con algo y nada mejor que una cerveza fría del refrigerador. Además... prefería estar sentado a estar bailando... odio bailar... no me gusta... bueno... yo... yo no sé bailar... DEMONIOS... NADIE PUEDE SABERLO.

Salí de la cocina y cuando regreso a la sala me encuentro con la peor escena de mi vida. MALDITO... CON QUÉ DERECHO TE ATREVES A DARLE UN BESO Y EN LOS LABIOS Y CON UN ABRAZO MUY COMPROMETEDOR. MALDITO... TE VOY A AGARRAR Y TE VOY A MATAR... LO JURO...

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! KUROKAWA... VEN ACÁ**- empecé a perseguirlo **–COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A TOMOE DE ESA MANERA-**

**-¡AHHH! SOUICHI-KUN... PERDÓNAME LA VIDA-** rogó Kurokawa empezando a correr.

**-NII-SAN ESPERA... NO LO VAYAS A MATAR...-** Tomoe empezó a seguirme para evitar que mate a su estúpido esposo.

Nadie se percató de la escenita, pues todos estaban concentrados en bailar y las luces estaban bastante bajas para que el ambiente parezca una discoteca. Empecé a perseguirlo por la sala, por la cocina, por el pasillo de los cuartos y el baño, por todos lados y cuando volvimos a la sala sentí un brazo que me rodeó el cuello y me jaló hacia una de las sillas que estaban en la esquina de la sala, haciendo que le perdiera el rastro a Kurokawa y Tomoe. Malditos sin vergüenzas, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Voy a golpear a Kurokawa y a Tomoe le tocará un gran sermón.

Luego me di cuenta que la persona que me había jalado era nuevamente el fastidioso de Isogai que se sentó en la silla de al lado para seguir platicando...

**-Tranquilo, Souichi-kun. Deja de ser tan agresivo. No querrás aguarle la fiesta a Morinaga ¿verdad?-**

**-Cállate, metiche. Estoy en todo mi derecho de proteger a mi hermanito del pervertido de Kurokawa-**

**-¿Proteger? Pero Souichi-kun... Tomoe y Kurokawa ya son esposos... se CASARON-**

**-¡Mierda! Ya lo sé. No me hagas acordar que si lo hubiera sabido... te juro que me oponía en plena boda-**

**-Jajaja... no seas tan malo, Souichi-kun. Ya verás lo lindo que se siente casarse. Pronto te tocará a ti con Morinaga-**

**-¿AHHH? DE QUÉ MIERDA HABLAS, BAKA. ESO JAMÁS OCURRIRÁ-**

**-Pero por qué te alteras ¿No me digas que te lo imaginaste? Jajajajaja-**

**-Déjame en paz. Solo vienes a fastidiar. Mejor no te hubiera invitado-**

**-De todas formas hubiera venido. Soy un buen amigo de la familia Tatsumi jajaja-**

**-Por desgracia-**

**-Por cierto, Souichi-kun, cuántos años cumple Morinaga-**

**-25 ¿por qué?-**

**-¿25?-** se **sorprendió –No puede ser... es terrible jajaja-** Isogai dramatizó.

**-¿Terrible? De qué hablas-**

**-Cómo... ¿no sabes lo que significa?-**

**-Eh... no-**

**-Mientras más grande se haga Morinaga... más grande te harás tú también-**

**-De qué hablas... tan solo tengo 27 años-**

**-¿27 años? Jajajaj... Souichi... te vas para la tercera base... LOS 30-** una pequeña y molesta vocecita se asomó a mi otro costado.

**-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, mocosa entrometida?-**

**-¡Vaya! Pero qué carácter, Souichi... no tienes que ser tan amargado-**

**-Es cierto, Souichi-kun. No trates mal a la señorita. Por cierto... soy Isogai, es un placer-** Isogai hizo una pequeña reverencia presentándose a Taiga.

**-Isogai-san el placer es todo mío. Me llamo Taiga-**

**-Taiga-chan. Qué lindo nombre. Llámame Isogai o mejor dicho... la peor pesadilla de Souichi-kun jajaja-**

**-¿Enserio? Igual que yo... jajajaja-**

**-Choca esos cinco-**

**-¡Sí!-** y chocaron manos cosa que me sacó de quicio, pues yo estaba en el "medio" literalmente.

**-¡BUENO BASTA! ¿ACASO SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO PARA UNIR SUS FUERZAS MALIGNAS Y FASTIDIARME LA VIDA?-**

**-Eh... no. Tan solo estaba comentando que cada vez te vuelves más viejo, Souichi-** Taiga responidó inocentemente.

**-Es cierto Souichi-kun. Recuerda que entre Morinaga y tú hay una diferencia de edad...pequeña... pero la hay. Mientras más Morinaga crece... más viejo te haces tú-** continuó Isogai.

**-Claro. La diferencia es que Morinaga recién cumple sus 25 años, es decir, está a la mitad de la segunda base y está en edad para tener aventuras-**

**-Taiga-chan tiene razón. Qué pasaría si Morinaga se fijara en alguien más joven, no sé... alguien que tenga 20 o 22 años-**

**-Tiene razón Isogai-san. Es mejor fijarse en la gente joven que en la gente vieja-**

**-SILENCIO, USTEDES DOS BAKAS- **me enojé **–En primer lugar YO NO ESTOY VIEJO, en segundo lugar TENGO SOLO 27 AÑOS, y en tercer lugar... MORINAGA NO SE FIJARÁ EN MOCOSOS MENORES QUE ÉL ¿OYERON?-**

**-Sí... tienes razón. Puede que Morinaga se consiga a alguien aún mucho mayor que tú y mucho más maduro, Souichi-kun-**

**-Así es... como el rubio con el que salió del apartamento a dar una vuelta-** afirmó Taiga con una sonrisa maligna.

**-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿QUE MORINAGA SE FUE DE LA FIESTA CON MASAKI?-** me alteré y me puse de pie de golpe.

**-Eh... no sé cómo se llama, pero solo los vi salir del apartamento hablando-**

**-¡MALDITA SEA!-** maldije muy enojado.

**-Tranquilo, Souichi-kun. No eches a perder la fiesta- **Isogai me sostuvo del brazo.

**-SUÉLTAME, BAKA...-** logré zafarme de Isogai y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta principal **–MORINAGA... MORINAGA...-**

**-¡Ja! Y dice que no está celoso-** comentó Isogai.

**-Es un tarado-** respondió Taiga.

Era cierto... Morinaga no estaba en la fiesta y ya se me había hecho extraño que Taiga estuviera molestándome y no esté pegada a Morinaga. Además cómo es eso que Morinaga salió a dar una "vuelta" con ese rubio tonto. Creo que hace mucho tiempo... yo le dije claramente que NO quería que vuelva a ver a Masaki. A pesar que dejé que viniera al cumpleaños, fue por educación... no significa que Morinaga se esté dando las confianzas con Masaki. Pero juro que me va a oír.

Salí desesperado del apartamento y cuando miré a los lados del pasillo del edificio... mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

MORINAGA SOSTUVO EL ROSTRO DE MASAKI ENTRE SUS MANOS, LO MIRÓ A LOS OJOS Y LUEGO LO ABRAZÓ MUY CARIÑOSAMENTE.

Ver a Masaki y Morinaga en una esquina a solas del pasillo del piso... me dolió... me dolió en el alma. ¿Acaso Morinaga aún siente algo por su ex? ¿Y encima lo trata tan amorosamente? Y tanto que me costó a mí admitir mis sentimientos y aceptar que Morinaga parte de mi vida ¡Ahora se le ocurre TRAICIONARME! Pero eso no lo voy a permitir... no voy a dejar que esos homobakas se BURLEN de mí.

Aguantándome la ira, con el ceño bien fruncido, las manos en puño, los dientes crujiendo y con pasos acelerados me acerqué a ellos y cuando estuve a pocos metros grité...

**-¡MORINAGA!-**

Con el grito que pegué, Masaki y Morinaga se separaron del abrazo y el primero en reaccionar fue Morinaga...

**-Se... Sempai...-** se dio cuenta que estaba muy pegado a ese rubio **–Yo solo...-**

**-¿Qué MIERDA significa esto?-** me tranquilicé, pero hablé con rabia.

**-No, Sempai. No es lo que tú piensas...-** tragó grueso y se puso nervioso **–Masaki-san y yo solo estábamos platicando...-**

**-Y por qué el abrazo... por qué sostenías su rostro tan cerca del tuyo-**

**-Perdón que me meta, Souichi...- **habló Masaki.

**-¡TÚ CÁLLATE HOMOBAKA! ESTOY HABLANDO CON MORINAGA-** lo interrumpí de mala manera.

**-Sempai... es que... Masaki-san se sentía mal y yo lo estaba consolando...-**

**-¡AH! CONSOLANDO... PUES TAN SOLO FALTABA QUE LO BESARAS-**

**-Espera un momento, Souichi, no voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto-** nuevamente Masaki interrumpió.

**-TÚ NO ME VENGAS A HABLAR DE RESPETO, CUÁNDO LOS ÚNICOS QUE ME ESTÁN FALTANDO EL RESPETO A MÍ SON USTEDES DOS, SIN VERGUENZAS-** me di media vuelta, pero Morinaga lo impidió sujetándome del brazo.

**-¡NO, SEMPAI!-** se veía muy angustiado **–No es eso... solo estaba consolando a Masaki-san. No tenía otras intenciones, te lo juro. Sabes que a quien amo es a ti-**

**-Pues no lo parece-** no me zafé de Morinaga, pero solo le puse una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza.

**-Ay, Souichi, ya bájale ¿no?- **ese homobaka me trataba con muchas confianzas **–No te pongas celoso por tonterías-**

**-Espera... cómo te atreves a hablarme así... oe... Masaki-**

Masaki ya se había encaminado para el apartamento, dejándome en ridículo y sobretodo a solas con Morinaga.

**-¡Baka! Ya te he dicho que no te quiero ver a solas con ese rubio tonto- **me zafé de Morinaga y lo miré a los ojos sonrojado y regañándolo.

**-Sempai, no pasa nada, enserio-** estaba más tranquilo **–Solo estábamos platicando de mi Nii-san-**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué tanto lo abrazabas?-**

**-Etto... no debería decirlo, pero... a Masaki-san no le está yendo muy bien con mi Nii-san y se puso a llorar. Yo le sequé las lágrimas y luego lo abracé para que se desahogara. Es todo-**

**-¡Ja! Es todo... tú dices "es todo" y ya debo sentirme mejor ¿no?-** me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado.

**-Por favor, Sempai... no te pongas así. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me hiciste esta gran fiesta. Se supone que debemos estar felices ¿sí?-** se inclinó un poco para acercar su rostro al mío **–Vamos... confía en mí-**

**-Aj... confío en ti, pero NO CONFÍO en las intenciones de ese Masaki grrrr-**

**-Jajaja... tranquilo, Sempai-** me abrazó a pesar que yo aún seguía cruzado de brazos **–Yo te amo a ti. Además... Masaki-san ama a mi Nii-san-**

**-No confío en Masaki, baka. Sé que intenta algo ¿acaso no viste el regalazo que te dio?-** lo empujé un poco para que se despegara de mí.

**-Ah... bueno... su regalo está muy bueno jeje-** se sentió incómodo.

**-TE MATO SI TE ATREVES A USARLO ¡EH!-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Y también TE MATO si te atreves a poner en tu habitación el cuadro ridículo que te dio tu amiguita esa-**

**-¿Eh? Pero, Sempai... el cuadro está lindo... es un gran detalle-**

**-Mira, Morinaga... no quiero ver cada vez que entre a tu habitación el maldito cuadro que encima dice "Tetsuhiro y Taiga" con un collage de fotos de ustedes como si fueran novios-**

**-Tú eres mi novio, Sempai-** se sonrojó y nuevamente se me acercó a mí.

**-¡PAREJA!-** me sobresalté sonrojado nuevamente **–Dí... "pareja" maldición... ¿qué no lo entiendes?-**

**-De acuerdo, mi Sempai-** dijo en un susurro.

Me tomó de sorpresa, pues Morinaga de pronto me sostiene el rostro y me da un beso profundo en los labios. No sé por qué no pude rechazarlo y le correspondí el beso. Morinaga me abrazó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, mientras que yo tan solo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros como para apartarme, pero no sentía fuerzas. El vaivén de lenguas empezó...

**-Mo... Mori... mmnmnnnmnmhmm... Mori... naga... mmnnmnhmnnm-** intenté zafarme, pues alguien nos podía ver.

Morinaga empezó a caminar aún sosteniéndome, ocasionando que yo retrocediera sin despegarme de él y que choque contra una pared lateral, una que no estaba en el mismo lado que nuestra puerta del apartamento. En ese momento, Morinaga profundizó aún más el beso y de la nada empezó a descender sus labios por mi cuello, y su mano por mi trasero.

**-Mori... Mori...naga... espera... Mori...naga... ahora... ahora no... Morinaga...- **me dejaba llevar, pero tenía que cortarla de una vez **–Te dije que no-** lo empujé muy sonrojado y con la respiración muy acelerada **-¿Qué haces, baka? ¿Te volviste loco?- **cuestioné avergonzado y enojado **–Mi familia está adentro-**

**-Sempai... tan solo un beso, por favor. No puedo fingir que solo somos amigos-**

**-Baka... deja de ser tan pervertido. Además... ya me diste un beso-**

**-Quiero otro... por favor...-**

**-No-**

**-Di que sí. Vamos... es mi cumpleaños... ¿sí?-** me puso su carita de inocente, pero no me dejé convencer.

**-¡Dije que no!-**

**-Ay, Sempai. Qué malo eres. Encima que me hiciste sentir muy triste cuando en tu discurso decías que solo somos amigos-**

**-¿AH? ¿Me estás reclamando algo así?-**

**-Estoy en todo mi derecho, Sempai. Eres mi pareja-**

**-Y QUÉ RAYOS QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA, IDIOTA. No podía decir en frente de todos que... que... que tú... y... yo... que tú... y yo-**

**-Vamos, Sempai, dilo... no es tan difícil-**

**-Aj mierda-** me resigné **–Qué tú y yo... tenemos una... relación... y... que yo te... te am...-** cada vez hacía mi voz más baja.-

**-¿Qué tú qué, Sempai?-**

**-Ya lo dije-** me sonrojé.

**-No lo escuché, Sempai-**

**-QUÉ TE AMO, IDIOTA-** grité de cólera **-¿Estás feliz?-**

**-Jajajaja... sí y mucho. Estoy muy feliz-** sonrió y me abrazó.

**-Ya suéltame. No quiero que nos descubran-** lo empujaba.

**-De acuerdo, Sempai-** se sonrojó **–Sabes... me encanta verte celoso jajaja-**

**-QUIÉN ESTÁ CELOSO ¡EHH!-** grité y lancé un puñete, pero Morinaga se hizo para atrás.

**-Fallaste jaja ¡AHHHH!-** le di un puntapié en la canilla **–Auch, Sempai... eso dolió-** se agachó a sobarse la zona afectada.

**-Te lo mereces por pervertido y por decir que estoy celoso cuando NO LO ESTOY-**

**-Al menos esos golpes vienen con amor jeje- **le vio el lado bueno a la situación.

**-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Entonces... ¿quieres más de "este amor"?-** le enseñé mi puño.

**-Eh... no... creo que no-** tragó grueso con una gran sonrisa y se puso de pie.

De pronto una pequeña voz interrumpió el momento y nos alteró, pues casi nos descubren...

**-¿Nii-san dónde estás? ¿Morinaga-san... estás ahí?-** Kanako nos estaba llamando, pero no llegó a salir del apartamento.

**-Mejor regresemos a la fiesta, Sempai-** el baka me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el apartamento.

**-Suéltame, baka... de la mano no- **me sonrojé, pero logré zafarme de su mano antes de entrar para que no nos descubrieran.

Nos anunciaron que ya querían que se parta el pastel, pero antes de eso vino la tan molesta sesión de fotos. La mayoría tomó fotos con sus respectivos celulares, pero Morinaga sacó de su habitación su cámara digital y se la dio a Taiga para que tomara muchas fotos, y claro... Isogai había traído su cámara filmadora para grabar. Hubo demasiadas fotos. La verdad... me molesta tanto las fotos... no me gusta. Yo creo que con una sola basta. Los recuerdos no están en las fotos, sino en el corazón. Ahora que recuerdo, desde que Morinaga y yo empezamos a andar juntos nos hemos tomado muchas fotos juntos. Ya sea en la sala, en la cocina, en el cuarto, en el parque, en el metro, en la universidad, en la calle, en algún restaurante. Siempre Morinaga tenía que llevar su cámara o sino su celular y abrazarme y tomar una fotos de los dos juntos. Hay una que otra en la que el baka me sorprende, me besa y toma la foto apropósito.

**-Souichi-kun-** Isogai me estaba empujando.

**-¿A dónde me llevas?-** pregunté.

**-Anda con Morinaga para tomarles una foto juntos con el pastel-**

**-¿Qué? No... no quiero...-**

**-Vamos, Sempai. No tenemos una foto en mi cumpleaños-**

**-Aj... está bien. Pero solo UNA- **me resigné.

Nos ubicamos en la mesita con el pastel en frente de nosotros y atrás el cartel que yo había hecho que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORINAGA". De pronto antes que tomaran la foto, Morinaga me abrazó por atrás y yo intenté zafarme para que los invitados no pensaran mal...

**-Oye... suéltame... así no-**

**-Por favor, Sempai, para la foto-**

**-Compórtate, Morinaga. Este abrazo es muy comprometedor-**

**-Por favor...-**

**-Mierda... pero rápido-** menos mal que nadie se percató a excepción de Isogai.

**-Haber...-** dijo Taiga con la cámara en mano **-¿Listos? Sonrían y digan... "Te amo"-**

**-Te amoooo-** solo Morinaga repitió mientras que yo me sonrojé y me quedé mudo.

Esa baka lo había hecho apropósito para ponerme en aprietos. Es una causa problemas... siempre tiene que fastidiarme la vida... pero algún día se las devolveré TODAS.

Inmediatamente me zafé de Morinaga, pero luego Taiga se acercó a mí y me entregó la cámara...

**-Ahora tómame una foto con Mori...-**

**-Grrrrr-** me resigné y así lo hice.

Esa maldita fue donde Mori y lo abrazó del costado dándole un beso en el cachete para que de esa manera sea foto. Encima me dice a mí mismo que la tome para sacarme "celos" de alguna manera pero no lo va a lograr... yo no estoy celoso de NADA y de NADIE.

Las fotos siguieron, pero yo ya me había cansado así que me fui a sentar tranquilamente. Luego, partimos el pastel y a cada uno le repartimos. Cuando terminaron la torta, todos se despidieron. Ya era tarde... asumo casi la 1:00am de la madrugada. Morinaga y yo estábamos agotados. Prendimos bien las luces para ver mejor. Menos mal que Isogai desconectó y se llevó su equipo de karaoke de nuestra televisión. Morinaga y yo acomodamos la sala para que esté como antes y ya mañana limpiaríamos mejor, pero los platos era otro tema...

**-Morinaga... lava los platos-**

**-Pero, Sempai... estoy agotado-** hizo un puchero.

**-No, Morinaga... la torta que se comieron fue de chocolate y no quiero que vengan insectos-**

**-De acuerdo, Sempai-**

**-Yo... ya me iré a acostar. Muero de sueño-** bostecé.

**-Qué descanses, Sempai. Gracias por todo-** dijo Morinaga remangándose la camisa para lavar.

**-Terminas de lavar, apagas las luces y vienes al cuarto para dormir. Mañana debes ir a trabajar temprano-**

**-¡Hai!-** sonrió.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Qué gran fiesta tuve. La verdad estaba demasiado agotado. Ya casi ni sentía los pies y ni decir de mi cuello... me dolía algo. A pesar que tuve una pequeña pelea con Sempai por el tema de Masaki-san, lo demás salió bien. Es muy tierno que Sempai se tome la molestia de organiza una fiesta para mí. Eso debe haberle llevado tiempo, pero en fin. Fue la mejor fiesta del mundo.

Eso es lo que me gusta de Sempai. Solo cuando le nace... es detallista y cariñoso... bueno a su manera tirana, pero lo es.

La fila de platos y vasos eran interminables, pero tenía que lavarlos bien. Me habré demorado casi media hora en lavar todo lo que se usó para la fiesta. Me sequé las manos al terminar y me desarremangué la camisa de vuelta. Di un gran bostezo, apagué las luces de la sala y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé los dientes y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Supuse que Sempai ya se había dormido, pues tenía mucho sueño y me había demorado bastante tiempo en la cocina.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero una pequeña luz cálida que supuse que era de una lámpara de mesita de noche, salía desde mi habitación. "¿Sempai está despierto? ¡Qué raro! O de repente dejó la lámpara prendida leyendo un libro", fue lo que pensé.

Entré a mi habitación y...

**-Vaya... esto no se ve todos los días- **dije y me quedé atónito parado en la puerta.

No había ninguna lámpara prendida, lo que provocaba la iluminación eran dos velas rojas. Una ubicada en mi mesita de noche, y la otra en mi escritorio. El cuarto estaba ordenado y encima de la cama había pétalos de rosas. Me quedé boquiabierto, pues el cuarto no estaba así cuando me fui a trabajar en la mañana. Entré al cuarto aún sorprendido, y sentí que la puerta se cerró atrás mío. Volteé algo nervioso y pude ver a un Sempai en pijama con el cabello suelto, sin lentes, y sosteniendo dos copas de champagne...

**-Sempai... no comprendo... por qué...-**

**-Baka... cómo que no comprendes-**

**-Es decir... las velas... los pétalos de rosas... el champagne-**

**-Bueno, Morinaga...-** se acercó a mí y se puso frente a mí entregándome la otra copa de champagne **–Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti-** se sonrojó **-¿Salud?-**

**-Jajaja... Salud, Sempai- **chocamos nuestras copas y nos lo bebimos de un trago.

Luego, Sempai me recibió mi copa vacía y junto con la suya lo colocó en uno de los cubículos del estate de libros que tenía. Sempai había tenido un gran y lindo detalle para mí. No pude creer que mi regalo sea él mismo. La noche sería perfecta.

Me acerqué suavemente a él y lo abracé por atrás hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Sempai se sobresaltó y me sostuvo las manos como querer zafarse...

**-Qué haces, baka-**

**-Abrazándote, Sempai-**

**-Oe... espera... qué... qué haces...- **me preguntó pues empecé a meter mi mano dentro de su camisa para rebuscar una de sus tetillas, pequé mi sexo a su trasero y además empecé a lamer su cuello **–Ah... Mo... Morinaga... espera...-**

**-Sí, Sempai. Es obvio que mi regalo es una noche romántica contigo-**

**-Bueno... sí... pero... ah... ah... no... no te apresures, baka...-**

**-Sempai... no aguanto más... quiero hacerlo-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-No lo hemos hecho desde hace días-**

**-Es porque has tenido mucho trabajo y yo también-** no podía soltar a Sempai, pero él ya perdía la paciencia **–Suéltame, baka-** me empujó, lo solté y se volteó a verme **–Por qué tienes que ser tan apresurado...-** respiraba entrecortado y pude notar que Sempai ya estaba duro **–Por qué todo siempre lo ves sexo. Sé más paciente-**

**-Pero Sempai, tú también estás duro-**

**-¡Ahhh! Deja de verme ahí, pervertido-** se cubrió sonrojado.

**-Jajaja... pero mi Sempai...-** me acerqué a él y lo abracé, pero esta vez por delante **–Te he visto ahí muchas veces... una y otra vez-** lo besé con pasión.

El beso poco a poco se fue profundizando. Yo abrazaba a Sempai desde la cintura y él cedió enrollando sus manos en mi cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello. Unidos por nuestras bocas, caminamos lentamente hacia la cama casi sin ver, pero como ya conocíamos el espacio de mi habitación... no tropezamos. Llegamos al pie de mi cama y lentamente deposité a Sempai en el medio con los pétalos de rosas alrededor. Sin despegarme de sus labios me coloqué encima de él a besarlo con mucho entusiasmo.

Sempai fue el primero en querer liberar la ropa de nuestros cuerpos, sobretodo del mío, pues sentí que sus manos poco a poco me desabrochaban la camisa y me quitaban la corbata. Yo no me quedé atrás y también empecé a desabrocharle la pijama. De un momento a otro nos despojamos de toda nuestra ropa quedándonos desnudos y sudorosos por la calentura de nuestros cuerpos. Quise escuchar los gemidos de Sempai, por lo que bajé una de mis manos a una de sus tetillas y empecé a estimularla. Sempai soltó un gemido fuerte y luego buscó nuevamente mi boca. Así seguí, pasando mi mano por sus dos tetillas, ya que con la otra mano me sostenía para no caer completamente encima de Sempai. Pero Sempai no se quedó atrás. A lo largo de estos casi 6 meses de relación, Sempai accedió y aprendió a tocarme también durante el sexo y eso me satisfacía más que antes. Por lo tanto... yo también me zafé de la boca de Sempai y solté un gran gemido cuando sentí la mano de Sempai masturbando mi hombría...

**-¡Ahhhh! Sempai...-** volví a buscar su boca.

**-¿Te... te gusta?-** me preguntó Sempai extasiado con la excitación.

**-Sí... mu... mucho... ah...- **Sempai se había apoderado de mi hombría **–Gracias por... este regalo, Sempai-**

**-Así... es... baka... ahhh...-** gimió otra vez **–No siempre... seré... así de... ahhh... detallista-**

**-No importa... ahhhh... es el mejor regalo...ahhh-**

**-Ya... deja de... hablar... y bésame... idiota-**

Me callé y también callé a Sempai con un beso profundo. De pronto abandoné sus tetillas para apoderarme de ellas con mi boca y con mis manos empecé a darle atención al miembro de Sempai y con la otra a estimular su entrada. Sempai empezó a gemir como loco... no sabía que estaba tan excitado, pero de alguna forma... oírlo gemir así... me excitaba mucho a mí también. Estaba decidido a disfrutar este regalo el mayor tiempo posible.

De pronto no aguanté más y me acomodé en la entrepierna de Sempai y empecé a succionar su miembro. Sempai empezaba a retorcerse del placer y también quiso jalarme del cabello para que dejara de hacer eso...

**-Ba... baka... ya... deja... deja eso... ahhhh... ahh... ahh.. Mori... naga... detente-**

**-Por qué debo detenerme, Sempai. Te escucho gozar-** lo solté para hablar y luego volví a donde estaba.

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh! Morinaga... no me... no me quiero... correr... tan rápido-** me dijo pero yo no le hacía caso **– Mori... naga... ahhh... ahhh... baka... ahhhh... ahhhh... detente... ****ahhh...-** no me iba a atrever a dejar el miembro de Sempai **–Ahhh... ****ahhh… Morinaga… no… no puedo… ahhh… no puedo más…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

Sempai... se había corrido y yo me tragué toda su esencia. Me limpié la comisura de mis labios y me volví a poner encima de Sempai, pero antes de acomodarme... Sempai se sentó y me puso la mano al pecho como detuviéndome...

**-¿Qué sucede, Sempai?-**

**-Ah... ah...-** respiraba entrecortado **–Ba... baka... te dije que... te detengas...-**

**-Lo siento, no pude. Se sentía muy bien...-**

**-Lo sé... idiota... me corrí-**

**-Pues sí... jeje. ¿Y te digo algo? Sabes muy bien-** me sonrojé y él también.

**-¡BAKA!-** quiso esconder su rostro **–No seas tan... explícito-**

**-Hay que seguir...-**

**-¡Espera!-** respiró hondo **–Después de que siempre me corro... ahora viene lo demás-**

**-Claro, Sempai... me toca correrme-**

**-Antes que... antes que... tú sabes...-**

**-¿Que te penetre?-**

**-¡AHHHHH! DIOS, MORINAGA... COMO LO DICES ASÍ TAN ABIERTAMENTE... ¿NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?-** Sempai se exaltó más sonrojado que de costumbre.

**-No, Sempai. No tengo vergüenza porque estoy haciendo el amor con la persona que amo y que además... es mi pareja-** sonreí orgulloso.

**-Eh...-** tragó grueso **–Sí... bu... bueno... tienes razón-**

**-Entonces ¿por qué me detienes? ¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Es que... antes que... me hagas... lo que sigue-** estaba nervioso –**Pues yo... bueno... parte de este "regalo" es... intentar algo... nuevo-**

**-¿Nuevo?-**

**-Sí-**

**-¿Cómo qué?-**

**-Tú solo... recuéstate boca arriba y... no cierres las... piernas-**

**-Eh... está bien-**

Qué raro... qué es lo que Sempai querrá hacer. Normalmente no solemos platicar durante el sexo. Esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos de una manera normal y sobretodo Sempai proponiendo hacer algo nuevo. Qué será... ¿alguna pose nueva? ¿Sempai querrá montarme? No... pero eso no es nuevo. A lo largo de nuestra relación... me ha montado un par de veces, aunque sea un pequeño rato pero lo hizo. ¿O tal vez querrá montarme hasta que me venga? Sí eso es... porque no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Hice lo que me pidió y me recosté en la cama boca arriba con la cabeza en la almohada. Sempai se quedó se rodillas viéndome desde arriba y yo mirándolo desde abajo. Se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera indeciso, sin mencionar que estaba completamente sonrojado y le temblaba el cuerpo. Me preocupé...

**-Eh... Sempai... no te veo seguro. Si no quieres... no lo hagas y...-**

**-CÁLLATE, BAKA- **me interrumpió **–Lo estoy asimilando mentalmente-**

De pronto... me sorprendí pues en vez que Sempai se montara en mí... bajó su rostro hacia mi entrepierna y... _"¿ACASO SEMPAI VA A HACERME SEXO ORAL?"_. Me sobresalté y me senté de inmediato...

**-¡Espera, Sempai!- **

**-¡Qué pasa, Morinaga!-** Sempai estaba impaciente, pues era un momento delicado y yo lo estaba interrumpiendo.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?-** se sonrojó aun más **–Voy a... voy a... hacerte... pues... eso... eso que me hiciste hace un rato-**

**-¿Me la vas a chupar?-**

**-¡AHHHHHH! MALDICIÓN... AHÍ ESTÁS DE NUEVO CON TU LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO-** se tapó los oídos.

**-Lo siento, Sempai. Es que... me sorprendió-**

**-Qué tiene de malo. Quiero... intentarlo-**

**-Pero... no sabes hacerlo-**

**-¿Eh? Pero puedo aprender. No soy tan inútil-** se sintió ofendido.

-**Pero... ¿qué tal si me muerdes por accidente?-** me puse nervioso y me sonrojé.

**-Pues... así me cobraré todas las veces que me forzaste a hacerlo...-**

**-¿Qué?-** me asusté.

**-Jajaja... es una broma, baka-** respiró hondo **–Quieres que lo haga sí o no-**

**-Eh... sí...-**

**-¡Entonces cállate y recuéstate, porque si me vuelves a interrumpir te juro que ya no haremos nada de nada!-**

Apenas me recosté mi cabeza en la almohada pude sentir que la boca de Sempai se apoderó de mi miembro. Primero de una forma tímida y luego cogió un vaivén bastante excitante.

Empecé a gemir como nunca. Esta vez... Sempai tenía el control. _"Rayos... no puede ser... esto... se siente tan bien... no... no puedo resistirlo. Me... me voy a correr... pero... si me corro... en la boca de Sempai... ME MATARÁ. Debo... detenerlo"_, pensé.

**-Ahhh... ahh.. ah... ah... Sempai... ah... para... ah... me... ah... me... voy a... me voy a... correr...-** no me hizo caso **–Sempai... Sempai...-**

Era obvio que Sempai no pararía, pues su concentración era increíble. Así que me sentí... lo tomé de las axilas y lo levanté hacia mí, haciendo que Sempai abandonara mi miembro. Lo recosté en la cama y yo de inmediato me puse encima de él. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y rápidamente lo penetré...

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-** Sempai chilló de placer y de dolor, pues no lo había preparado **–Idiota... cómo se te ocurre... ahh... me duele-**

**-Perdón, Sempai. Es que... no aguanté más tiempo. Quiero hacerte mío-**

No quise escuchar algún sermón así que lo besé y empecé con el vaivén. Sempai gemía del dolor al principio, pero luego su entrada se acostumbró a mi miembro y todo se transformó en placer. No me tardé mucho en correrme, pues Sempai ya me había incentivado con el sexo oral; así que me corrí y caí rendido encima de Sempai con la respiración acelerada. Sempai se corrió en mi vientre como siempre y también se relajó con cansancio en la cama.

Había sido una gran noche. Estaba más que satisfecho, sobretodo con lo nuevo aprendido por Sempai. Esperaba que siempre quisiera hacerlo. Después de unos segundos respirando, busqué el rostro de Sempai y lo besé...

**-Te amo, Sempai...-** no escuché respuesta **–Dime... dime que me amas...-**

**-Te... te amo, Morinaga- **dijo algo agotado.

Aún continuaba encima de Sempai besándolo apasionadamente. Sempai había enrollado sus manos a mi cuello y también me acariciaba la espalda. Estaba muy feliz por esta regalo. Sempai... no sabes lo MUCHO QUE TE AMO.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Pero qué cansado estoy. Ese baka ni siquiera tuvo tacto al momento de embestirme, era la primera vez que no me preparaba antes y SÍ me dolió. Pero bueno... lo demás... estuvo... bien... como siempre. Espero que Morinaga haya disfrutado bien este regalo, porque será la última vez que yo, Souichi Tatsumi, me atreva a hacer tal cosa con su miembro... QUÉ ASCO.

Morinaga y yo estábamos muy cansados. Él se encontraba como siempre después del sexo... encima de mí besándome hasta que nos quedáramos dormidos, mientras que yo enrollé mis manos a su espalda, pues involuntariamente necesitaba abrazarlo. Le acaricié a lo largo de la espalda, pero dejándome llevar por el beso... no me di cuenta cuando mi mano bajó de más y toqué algo que jamás había tocado en Morinaga y...

**-¡SUÉLTAME NO ME TOQUEEEEES!-** gritó con odio y miedo, bajándose de encima y cayendo boca arriba a mi costado.

**-¿MORINAGA, QUÉ TE PASA?-** me asusté arrodillándome en la cama para mirarlo.

**-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR AHÍ ¿ME OÍSTE?-** su mirada... estaba llena de odio.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 1 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan sorprendido, que se hayan reído... etc. Gracias por leer siempre mi fic _

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios._

_GiseSanito_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! **

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA "SEMPAI SE CASA". **

**BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP 2 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LEMON! :)**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**Personaje nuevo: Doctor Makishi (psicólogo de Morinaga)**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 2**

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Morinaga y yo estábamos muy cansados. Él se encontraba como siempre después del sexo... encima de mí besándome hasta que nos quedáramos dormidos, mientras que yo enrollé mis manos a su espalda, pues involuntariamente necesitaba abrazarlo. Le acaricié a lo largo de la espalda, pero dejándome llevar por el beso... no me di cuenta cuando mi mano bajó de más y toqué algo que jamás había tocado en Morinaga y..._

_**-¡SUÉLTAME NO ME TOQUEEEEES!-**__ gritó con odio y miedo, bajándose de encima y cayendo boca arriba a mi costado._

_**-¿MORINAGA, QUÉ TE PASA?-**__ me asusté arrodillándome en la cama para mirarlo._

_**-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR AHÍ ¿ME OÍSTE?-**__ su mirada... estaba llena de odio._

Pero... qué... qué acaba de pasar. Cómo es que Morinaga se atreve a hablarme en ese tono tan... horrible... tan lleno de ira... dolor. Y esos ojos... tienen una mirada de odio y a la vez de miedo. _¿Qué te pasa, Morinaga? Tú nunca habías reaccionado así después del sexo,_ me pregunté en mi mente.

Me quedé perplejo, inmóvil, boquiabierto arrodillado en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos. Morinaga estaba bocarriba echado en la cama y alejándome de él con las manos; sin embargo, de un momento a otro... su ceño fruncido se fue para transformarse en una expresión de desesperación. Aquel Morinaga enojado y rencoroso, se convirtió en un Morinaga... débil y miedoso. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y me miró asustado, reaccionando rápidamente. Cogió la sábana y se envolvió totalmente que se quedó en posición fetal, dándome la espalda. Morinaga empezó a temblar y a llorar. No podía verlo porque se había cubierto hasta el rostro. _¡Qué rayos le pasa... no comprendo su reacción!_

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Morinaga se esconde, no me quiere hablar, y encima reacciona de una manera extraña. Agarré la sábana y empecé a arranchársela, el también puso fuerza para evitar que se la quitara y lo vea al rostro. Estábamos forcejeando estúpidamente...

**-¡Oe Morinaga! Ya déjate de estupideces y dime de una buena vez que mierda te pasa-** no obtuve respuesta, mientras lo seguía forcejeando **–Morinaga... suelta esa maldita sábana. Oe... BAKA-** aún sin respuesta hasta que me enojé en verdad **–Morinaga... si no sueltas esa sábana en 3 segundos... juro que me enojaré contigo...-** no me hizo caso **–Voy a contar... 1... 2... y... 3-**

Al momento de decir "3", Morinaga había soltado la sábana haciendo que yo me fuera para atrás, pues yo sí estaba jalando duro. Apenas se soltó y yo me derribé accidentalmente, salió corriendo del cuarto totalmente desnudo y escuché el portazo del baño así que supuse que ahora el muy baka se había escondido ahí.

_¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA...! ESTÁ ACTUANDO COMO UN COMPLETO INMADURO. SI HAY ALGO QUE LO MOLESTA ENTOCES POR QUÉ NO ME LO DICE DEFRENTE._

Me estaba enojando... ya me había cansado de esta actitud de Morinaga. Ya no es un adolescente y menos un niño para estarse comportando así. Ya es un HOMBRE... que salga de ese maldito baño a dar la cara.

Agarré mi ropa interior y me la puse, al igual que mi pantalón de pijama y fui directo al baño. Forcejeé la manija, la cual estaba en pestillo y empecé a golpear la puerta...

**-Morinaga... sal de ahí en ESTE INSTANTE-** sin respuesta **–MORINAGA... TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA SEA...-** rugí **–ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA- **nada, tanto que pegué el oído y tampoco logré escuchar **–Escúchame bien Tetsuhiro Morinaga... no sé qué rayos te pasó. Si hice algo que no te gustara, pues lo lamento... no era mi intención, pero por lo menos dímelo a la cara ¿no?-** ni con eso se atrevió a responder **–Es todo. SI NO ABRES ESA MALDITA PUERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO... LA VOY A DERRIBAR Y DESPUÉS DE ESO JURO QUE...-** no terminé de hablar, pues Morinaga había abierto la puerta.

Estábamos frente a frente. Morinaga se había envuelto de la cintura para abajo con una toalla de baño; sin embargo, eso era lo que menos importaba, pues al verlo a la cara... me di cuenta que había llorado y estaba con la mirada aterrada; además... su cuerpo estaba... temblando...

**-¿Mori... naga?-** me sorprendí y me puse nervioso al verlo así **–¿Morinaga?-** era como si le hablara a la nada **–¡Dime algo, baka!-** insistí, pero en ese momento Morinaga se había recostado sobre el arco de la puerta del baño y se deslizó hasta el suelo como si de un cadáver se tratara **–MORINAGA... OE MORINAGA...-** me asusté **-¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-**

Él había caído sentado, y yo me agaché para saber de una maldita vez que le había pasado. Intenté verlo a los ojos, pero estaba tan cabizbajo que no lo lograba. Lo llamé un par de veces más y me di cuenta que de su rostro caían lágrimas. Rápidamente, Morinaga se tapó la cara con las dos manos y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de llanto...

**-Per... perdón, Sempai. No... no quería que me vieras... así-** su respiración estaba algo entrecortado.

**-¿Por qué actúas tan raro, baka? Dime qué te pasa-**

**-Es que... es que...- **balbuceaba **–No puedo... no puedo decírtelo-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Me da... vergüenza-**

**-¿Vergüenza de qué, Morinaga?-** intenté ser paciente **–Lo hemos hecho mil veces... ¿y me vienes con "me da vergüenza"?-** no me respondió **–Déjate de tonterías y mírame-**

**-No...-**

**-¡Morinaga... mírame a los ojos!-** lo obligué jaloneando sus manos y dejando su rostro al descubierto **–Baka... ¿por qué llorar así?-**

**-Lo... lo siento, Sempai. No quería preocuparte...- **se abrazó asimismo, temblando.

**-¿Pero por qué lloras? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así tan misteriosamente?- **me arrodillé en el suelo acomodándome para estar a su altura.

**-No lo entenderías, Sempai-**

**-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo entienda si no me lo explicas?- **quise hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-De... de acuerdo...-** habló con miedo **–Tengo... tengo miedo que me toques... ahí-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

**-Ahí... abajo... cerca de mi entrada-**

**-Ah...- **me sonrojé, pero intenté calmarme ya que esta conversación era seria **–Bu... bueno...-** balbuceé **–En primer lugar... yo no tenía intenciones de agarrar por ahí. En segundo lugar... fue un accidente. Y en tercer lugar... si así fuera... ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No eres tú quién siempre me toca ahí? ¿Por qué yo no puedo?-**

**-Es que... NO ME GUSTA, SEMPAI-**

**-No me grites, Morinaga-**

**-Lo siento... es que... me pongo nervioso... me asusto... es algo que no quiero recordar-**

**-¿Recordar? ¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Sempai... me... me da pánico que me toques ahí porque... yo... yo...-** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente **–Yo... aún... aún no he olvidado lo que me hizo el otaku-** reventó en llanto.

**-Mori... naga-** me sorprendí, pues nunca me imaginé de que se tratara de eso.

**-Desde que el otaku me violó... yo... yo tengo miedo de algún acercamiento o rose cerca de mi trasero...-** se agarró la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello **–NO PUEDO QUITARMELO DE LA CABEZA-** se alteró.

**-Cálmate, Morinaga...-** le sostuve sus propias manos para que dejara de jalarse el pelo **–No es razón para ponerse así-**

**-¿Qué no es razón?-** Morinaga se soltó de mi agarré y me miró enojado **–¿Qué no es razón, dices? CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA ALTERARME-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-¡SEMPAI! EL OTAKU ME VIOLÓ... ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?-**

**-¿Y ESO QUÉ? FUE HACE MUCHO, BAKA... YA SUPÉRALO-**

**-¡NO PUEDO! NO ES TAN FÁCIL SUPERAR UNA VIOLACIÓN, UN ABUSO SEXUAL-**

**-YO SÍ SUPERÉ EL HECHO QUE TÚ ME VIOLARAS- **me alteré **-¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que me hiciste?-**

**-Cómo puedes sacármelo en cara en un momento como este- **nuevamente reventó el llanto.

**-No te lo estoy sacando en cara, idiota. Solo estoy demostrándote que cosas como esas sí pueden superarse... olvidarse...-**

**-¿Así?- **se ofendió **–Entonces SI EL PROFESOR MIYOSHI TE HUBIERA VIOLADO... ¿TAMBIÉN LO HUBIERAS SUPERADO?-** me cuestionó **–DIME SEMPAI ¿LO HUBIERAS SUPERADO? ¿LO HUBIERAS OLVIDADO?-**

¿El... el profesor Miyoshi? Mierda... ese... ese bastardo... ese bastardo que quiso aprovecharse de mí hace años _(véase Challengers Vol. 2)._ Jamás... jamás se lo voy a perdonar... espero que ese hijo de perra nunca se me vuelva a cruzar en la vida porque juro que lo mato.

Me quedé boquiabierto... jamás pensé que Morinaga fuera a sacarme en cara eso algún día. Todas las imágenes de aquella noche se me vinieron a la mente y recordé todo... absolutamente todo. Cuando me quedé solo con el profesor... cuando quiso abusar de mí... cuando me besó a la fuerza... y... cuando Morinaga... me rescató. Sí... Morinaga ME RESCATÓ de ese bastardo. Yo... yo debería estar muy agradecido con él. Además... tiene razón... yo... yo jamás hubiera superado la violación de ese maldito profesor... y eso que solo era el profesor. En cambio... a Morinaga lo violó un criminal que nos odiaba. Y la diferencia es que... a mí no me llegaron a violar... pero a Morinaga sí. Me sentí aún más mal... no supe cómo responder y agaché la cabeza...

**-No...-** hablé avergonzado **–No lo hubiera superado-** respiré hondo **–Soy... soy un idiota, Morinaga. Es mi culpa, lo lamento...-**

**-¡NO, SEMPAI! No digas eso...-** se alteró **–No es tu culpa. Solamente quería que lo entendieras...-**

**-Yo... lo entiendo, Morinaga-** suspiré **–A pesar de estar muerto... ese maldito otaku sigue causándonos problemas-**

**-Ya... no quiero hablar de eso-**

**-Morinaga... es necesario que lo hablemos. Esto no es normal... tu reacción no es normal-**

**-Sempai...-**

**-Cuéntame... por qué reaccionaste de esa forma-**

**-Sempai, de verdad... no quiero hablar de eso. Creo que poco a poco lo superaré-**

**-¡No, baka! Han pasado casi 6 meses y aún no lo superas-**

**-Es que... tengo vergüenza-**

**-¡De qué, idiota! Conmigo no tengas vergüenza. Además... tú eres un sin vergüenza pues al final conseguiste... estar... a mi lado-** me sonrojé.

**-Te amo, Sempai-** afirmó tímidamente.

**-Morinaga... ¿tú confías en mí?-**

**-Claro que sí, Sempai-**

**-Entonces... cuéntame-**

**-...- **respiró hondo **–De... de acuerdo. Cuando... cuando... el otaku se aprovechó de mí... yo estaba esposado a una cama. Él... me inyectó una droga, la misma que tú bebiste la primera noche que tuvimos sexo-**

**-¿TE INYECTÓ?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Es un mal nacido-**

**-Y pues... luego... ni siquiera me preparó-** se le humedecieron los ojos y empezó a temblar **–Él me penetró de golpe y...-** lloró.

_No... no puedo verlo llorar. No así... no por esto. Morinaga... no sé qué hacer de verdad. Si pudiera... mataría al otaku, pero ya está muerto. Por favor... no llores, Morinaga. Yo... yo estoy contigo._

Me quedé impactado y sin pensarlo, me incliné y abracé fuertemente a Morinaga, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y pare su llanto. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos. El ambiente se tornó silencioso, pude sentir el latir del corazón de Morinaga y a la vez... su cuerpo... dejaba de temblar. De alguna manera... con ese abrazó... Morinaga se sentía protegido y querido... y debe estarlo porque yo... pues yo... lo... amo.

De pronto... sentí que Morinaga envolvió sus brazos en mi espalda y escondió su rostro en mi cuello...

**-Cada vez que alguien me toca o me roza el trasero. Me acuerdo del otaku y lo que me hizo. Por... por eso reacciono así... por impulso. No quiero que siempre sea así, Sempai, quiero superarlo, pero... no puedo- **volví a sentir lágrimas en mi hombro **–Te juro que intento no pensar en ello, pero... a veces tengo hasta pesadillas con eso y todo vuelve a mi mente-** su respiración estaba acelerada **–Por favor... no se lo cuentes a nadie... y menos a mi Nii-san-**

**-Morinaga...-** rompimos el abrazo y nos miramos frente a frente **–No puedo callármelo-**

**-Por favor, Sempai. Si Nii-san se entera... le dirá a mis padres y... no sé... no quiero que ellos me alejen de ti-**

**-¿Y por qué lo harían?-**

**-No lo sé, Sempai. Pero uno nunca se sabe con mis padres. Por favor-** me rogó.

**-Está bien-** suspiré **–No diré nada... PERO... mañana iremos a ver a un psicólogo-** advertí.

**-¿QUÉ?-** se sorprendió **–No Sempai... por qué... no quiero ir. YO NO ESTOY LOCO-**

**-¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO, BAKA!-** lo señalé **–TÚ TIENES UN TRAUMA... ESTO NO ES NORMAL-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¡NADA DE "PEROS"!- **grité, pero luego me calmé **–Mañana temprano iremos a un psicólogo y más te vale que no te quejes-**

**-¡NO, SEMPAI! NO QUIERO IR... NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR-**

**-SÍ QUE PUEDO-**

**-¡NO!-** se agitó, y respiró hondo **–Yo... yo... no quiero ir. Por favor... no quiero revivir todos los recuerdos de mi violación y menos... contárselo a un extraño-**

**-Es un ESPECIALISTA-**

**-De todas formas, no quiero ir. Por favor, Sempai, yo... yo te prometo olvidarlo y superarlo-**

**-Ya me demostraste que no es fácil-**

**-Pero... poco a poco, Sempai. Dame tiempo, por favor-** volvió a rogar **–Yo sé que no es fácil, pero... quiero intentarlo, pero por favor... a un psicólogo no-**

**-Mierda...-** susurró **–Está bien. Pero si vuelvo a ver una reacción como esta... TE LLEVARÉ A UN PSICÓLOGO ASÍ TENGA QUE ARRASTRARTE HASTA LA CLÍNICA-**

**-Jajajaja...-** rió **–Gracias, mi Sempai-** me sonrió y se acercó a mí **–Te prometo que no volveré a reaccionar así... siempre y cuando no me toques el trasero...-**

**-¿QUÉ DICES?-** me sonrojé al 100% **-¡Y QUIÉN DICE QUE YO QUISE TOCAR TU TRASERO, IMBÉCIL! NUNCA LO HARÉ... FUE UN ACCIDENTE-**

**-Jajajaja... Te amo, Sempai-** me dio un pequeño beso en los labios **–Regresemos a dormir ¿sí?- **me tomó de la mano y me llevó al cuarto.

Ese chico es muy extraño. De la nada se le olvidó todo el drama que armó y se puso feliz diciendo que me ama. Parece como si se le hubiera olvidado, pues me tomó de la mano, nos pusimos de pie, apagamos la luz del pasillo y nos metimos a su habitación. La situación era incómoda, pues no sabía qué decirle, al igual que él tampoco me dirigió la palabra. Tan solo ingresamos a su cuarto, cerramos la puerta, él se quitó la toalla que lo envolvía y se puso su pijama, al igual que yo, pues me faltaba la pieza de arriba, apagué las dos velitas que alumbraban la habitación y finalmente, nos metimos a la cama...

**-Buenas noches, Sempai-**

**-... Igualmente...-**

Fue lo único que nos dijimos antes de cerrar los ojos. La verdad me había quedado preocupado, pensé que todo andaba bien, pero de algún modo sentía que Morinaga me ocultaba algo, ya que después de salir del hospital hace 6 meses, él no quiso tocar el tema del otaku, simplemente hizo como si nada pasó... hasta el día de hoy. Tan solo esperaba que de verdad lo supere como él dice.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Dónde... dónde estoy. Tengo frío... tengo miedo... por qué no me puedo mover...

"_Voy a desencadenarte y harás TODO lo que te ordene y NO QUIERO OIRTE PROTESTAR... ¿Te quedó claro?"_

"_Ahora... camina hacia la cama y mírame de frente"_

"_Desvístete..."_

"_Los pantalones... QUÍTATELOS YA"_

"_No puedo... por favor... no me obligues"_

"_No... no... NO... SUÉLTAME... NO ME INYECTES ESO..."_

_-¡NOO! POR FAVOR... NOO... SUÉLTAME...-_

No... la droga no... no me toques... no hagas eso... nooo... no... por favor... no... nooo... NOOOO...

De pronto... estaba en otro lugar. Me senté de golpe y me di con la sorpresa que había tenido otra de mis pesadillas con el otaku. Respiré hondo y miré a mi lado izquierdo donde Sempai estaba profundamente dormido dándome la espalda en posición fetal.

_Qué alivio. Menos mal que Sempai no se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no quiero que me lleve al psicólogo._

Respiré hondo y me calmé. Supuse que las horas habían pasado rápido mientras dormía pues día ya se había aclarado un poco. Vi mi reloj y eran las 6:00am, demasiado temprano. Se supone que normalmente me levanto a las 7:00am. _Rayos... esto se está haciendo un mal hábito. Ya me he despertado mil veces por esa maldita pesadilla. Hasta cuando voy a tener al otaku en mi mente... ya quiero olvidar lo que me hizo. No quiero que Sempai se dé cuenta que en verdad estoy mal_. _Siempre pienso que lo supero, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en el otaku o sueño una pesadilla... todos los recuerdos me atormentan y me tienen asustado, nervioso e intranquilo._

Suspiré y me metí al baño para bañarme. Me demoré como una hora pensando en las cosas que podía hacer para distraerme. Al salir del baño... me doy con la sorpresa que Sempai aún sigue profundamente dormido. Fui a mi armario a sacar mi ropa y vestirme, pero debía hacerlo para el lado de Sempai como siempre, ya que había más espacio para vestirme y también el espejo estaba pegado a la puerta del armario. Le di la espalda a Sempai para vestirme. Pero al momento de quitarme la toalla que me envolvía, pude sentir un ligero sonido que provenía desde la cama. Cuando di la vuelta descubrí que no era nada... Sempai aún dormía, la única diferencia era que su cara tenía un ligero sonrojo.

"_Mi querido Sempai, qué estarás soñando como para sonrojarte. Espero que yo esté en ese sueño jejeje",_ pensé mientras terminaba de vestirme y ponerme la corbata. Me peiné rápidamente y salí de mi habitación con mi mochila puesta.

Como siempre, fui a la cocina y preparé un par de huevos estrellados con jamón para Sempai, mientras que yo me hice un café bien cargado con crema, como me gusta. Tomé con rapidez mientras revisaba el periódico, y luego me fui dejando la cafetera encendida para que se mantenga caliente a la hora que Sempai desee servirse, al igual que al lado coloqué el desayuno frito de Sempai tapado con otro plato. Volví a dejar el periódico como estaba y lo dejé en la sala para que Sempai pueda leer. Finalmente me fui a trabajar.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Mierda... La mala costumbre que tiene Morinaga de hacer mucho ruido al vestirse después de bañarse. Siempre tengo que despertarme y encontrarlo desnudo vistiéndose. Menos mal que cerré los ojos de inmediato y me acurruqué un poco más, pues pude sentir que Morinaga se había volteado a observarme. Menos mal que no me encontró despierto viéndole, sino iba a empezar con _"¿Sempai... me estabas viendo? ¿Sempai, te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Sempai, lo hacemos antes que me vaya a trabajar?"_. Ya varias veces ha pasado, y la verdad... me siento algo incómodo cuando me pregunta sobre su... cuerpo.

Esperé un momento echado en la cama, hasta que escuché el portazo de la puerta del apartamento y me levanté de inmediato. Tomé una ducha y me vestí. En una bolsa metí los restos de pétalos de rosas que quedaban en la cama, al igual que guardé las copas y botella de champagne y las velitas que había usado. _"Este tipo de escenitas no se volverán a repetir... solo lo hice por el cumpleaños de Morinaga y punto... no es que me guste hacer este tipo de ridículeces con velas, rosas y champagne... ¡EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTUVE PENSANDO... AHORA MORINAGA QUERRÁ QUE LO HAGA MÁS SEGUIDO... AHHHH NOOOO!",_ yo mismo me metía en un dilema.

Después de limpiar un poco lo de ayer, tomé el desayuno bien preparado que me deja Morinaga cada mañana. _"Baka... te he dicho mil veces que no te molestes en hacerme el desayuno... con un poco de café basta. No quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo por hacer eso... o que ensucies tu ropa la cual es bastante cara hoy en día. ¿Cómo es que Morinaga puede ir a trabajar todos los días en ropa formal? Qué incómodo"_ hablé solo.

Leí el periódico un momento y luego me fui a del apartamento. Caminando hacia el metro pensé en Morinaga y lo que pasó ayer. _Morinaga... espero que estés bien y hayas dejado de pensar en el otaku. Los roces suceden a casa instante, ya sea en el metro, o porque hay mucha gente o en accidentes, etc. Tan solo espero que aquella reacción no se repita... y menos en tu trabajo. Sería muy vergonzoso y la gente pensaría mal de ti._

Finalmente, subí al metro y me dirigí a la Universidad.

Había tenido mucho trabajo en el laboratorio por lo que regresé tarde a casa. Morinaga me estuvo llamando a cada rato para preguntarme si quería que pase por mí, pero me negué. No quiero que ese baka se esté esforzando de más. Suficiente lo explotan en su trabajo. Como a las 11pm dejó de llamarme y supuse que ya se había dormido. Efectivamente fue así, pues cuando llegué al apartamento, encontré las luces prendidas, pero él estaba en su cama totalmente dormido. No quise despertarlo, así que me bañé, me puse mi pijama en silencio y me recosté a su lado…

**-Duerme bien, baka-** dije al aire para saber si obtenía respuesta, pero no la tuve.

Todo andaba bien hasta que empecé a sentir que la cama se movía. Abrí los ojos y el reloj marcaba las 4:00am. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, por lo que hice caso omiso. Sin embargo, nuevamente sentí que la cama se movió. ¿Temblor?, pensé, y cuando me senté de golpe, observé que Morinaga se retorcía a mi lado. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Me asusté y lo agarré del brazo para sacudirlo…

**-Morinaga… Morinaga… despierta…-** lo sacudí, pero aún seguía dormido –¡**Oe baka! Despierta...-** me di cuenta que él estaba sudando.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba respirando aceleradamente. Comencé a darle palmadita en el rostro, y luego… se calmó y se quedó inmóvil, como si se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido…

**-Qué susto me diste, idiota-** no me respondió.

La noche siguiente, fue igual. Cerca de las 4:00am, empecé a sentir movimientos en la cama y era Morinaga quien estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Volví a sacudirlo para despertarlo pero nada. Al amanecer le comenté que durante las dos noches anteriores tuvo pesadillas, pero su respuesta era la misma _"No lo recuerdo, Sempai"_, con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre pone.

La tercera noche fue la peor. A las 4:30am, volví a sentir los mismos movimientos en la cama, pero esta vez acompañados de gemidos de llanto y susurros de Morinaga: _"No… no… por favor… no…"_. Me arrodillé en la cama y empecé a sacudirlo...

**-¡MORINAGA! ¡MORINAGA, DESPIERTA!-** lo jaloneé, pues él también ponía fuerza inconscientemente **–BAKA, ESTÁS SOÑANDO- **

**-SUÉLTAME... SUÉLTAME...-** me gritaba con los ojos cerrados aún creyendo que estaba en su sueño.

**-IDIOTA... SOY YO, SOUICHI-** quise cogerle las manos para que ya no se mueva **–¡BAKA... REACCIONA!- **

**-¡NO ME TOQUES... NO ME TOQUEEEES!-** seguía forcejeando cada vez más fuerte

–**¡MORINAGA! AHHH-** grité.

No sé cómo ni por qué... pero Morinaga me metió un puñetazo en la mejilla el cual me apartó de él quedando tirado en la cama en posición fetal. La verdad no fue uno fuerte, sino que me tomó de sorpresa, pero de todas formas me dolió un poco...

**-¡SEMPAI! Sempai... lo lamento... no fue mi intención... yo solo...-** Morinaga había reaccionado y se había sentado en la cama para ver si yo me encontraba bien, pero yo lo callé devolviéndole el golpe también en el rostro el cuál lo tumbó de la cama **–¡Auch! Sempai... eso dolió-**

**-¡BAKA! Cómo te atreves a golpearme-** estaba muy enojado.

**-Lo siento, Sempai, no sabía que eras tú. Fue... fue un impulso-**

**-¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO, MORINAGA! YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS, BAKA-** exploté, pues ya no me aguantaba este tema de las pesadillas y traumas de Morinaga **–TE GUSTE O NO, MAÑANA VAMOS A UN PSICÓLOGO-**

**-NO, SEMPAI, POR FAVOR... NO QUIERO IR...-** se puse de pie acercándose a la cama, pero le di otro puñete.

**-¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!-** lo señalé muy enojado **–QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY PARA ESTAR AGUANTANDO TUS MALDITAS PESADILLAS TODAS LAS NOCHES ¡EH!-**

**-Pero Sempai, ya te dije que no lo recuerdo...-**

**-No te hagas el idiota conmigo-**

**-¡Es verdad, Sempai!-**

**-Mira... NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES... EL PUNTO ES QUE EL OTAKU TE VIOLÓ Y TIENES QUE SUPERARLO...-**

**-Por favor, Sempai... ya no lo digas...-** se tapó los oídos.

**-ME VAS A OÍR QUIERAS O NO...-** lo vi muy débil así que me calmé **–Morinaga... estoy tratando de ser comprensivo cosa que NUNCA soy. Tú tienes un trauma y no puedes vivir con eso para toda tu vida-**

**-Lo voy a superar, Sempai, te lo juro... solo dame tiempo-**

**-No, Morinaga. Este tipo de cosas no son fáciles de superar-** suspiré **–Hay que buscar ayuda-**

**-...- **se puso cabizbajo.

**-Morinaga...-** le sujeté el hombro **–Entiendo que fue algo fuerte para ti y que no quieres contárselo a un extraño. Pero ya verás que con eso te vas a recuperar más rápido. Además, iré a esa consulta contigo, no estarás solo en ningún momento... te lo prometo-**

**-Sempai...-** me miró **–De verdad... NO QUIERO IR...-** hizo un puchero.

**-¡SE ACABO!-** exploté **–¡EN ESTA RELACIÓN MANDO YO! ¡MAÑANA IREMOS AL PSICÓLOGO! Así que apenas te levantes... llamarás a tu trabajo y les dirás que NO PODRÁS ASISTIR POR MOTIVO DE SALUD-**

**-Pero Sempai...-**

**-¡PUNTO FINAL!- **me eché en la cama dándole la espalda a Morinaga y apagando la lamparita **-Ahora duérmete... y NO QUIERO OÍR NINGUNA QUEJA-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¿QUEDÓ CLARO?-**

**-...Sí...-** respondió desanimado y luego se echó a dormir en su lado de la cama.

Sé que no te gusta la idea, Morinaga; pero es por tu bien. Debes comprender que el psicólogo es la mejor opción para el trauma que tienes... sino... yo personalmente TE QUITARÉ ESE TRAUMA A PATADAS.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Muy bien. Baño listo, ropa lista, desayuno listo, mochila lista... son las 7:00am y Sempai sigue profundamente dormido. Es algo temprano pero... es mi oportunidad para escaparme e ir al trabajo sin que Sempai se despierte y me obligue a ir al psicólogo.

Caminé lentamente a la puerta, pero apenas la abrí un poco, una lata de sopa se había estrellado contra la puerta, haciendo que ésta se cerrara de inmediato. Volteé algo asustado y me encontré con un Sempai parado al otro lado de la sala irritado...

**-¡Qué... crees que haces... Baka!-**

**-Eh... no... nada... nada jeje-** intenté buscar una excusa **–Tan solo quise ir temprano a hacer las... compras... sí eso... las COMPRAS... pues tu sabes... la nevera esta casi vacía y...-**

**-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?-** me siguió la corriente para pescarme la mentira **-¿Y vas a ir a comprar... en TERNO?-**

**-¿En... terno?- **me vi a mí mismo y sí... llevaba ropa formal **–Ah... mi ropa... jajaja sí. Bueno... es que no tiene nada de malo ir de comprar bien vestido ¿no crees? Jejejeje-**

**-Ajá... sí... claro- **me observó detenidamente **-¿Y por qué llevas mochila? Y especialmente la que usas para trabajar-**

**-¡Oh! Jajajaja... tú sabes que me gusta mucho esta mochila, Sempai. La llevo para... no cargar con tantas bolsas y... y... poner algunos víveres en mi mochila jeje-** reí para disimular –**AHHHHH- **grité pues otra lata de sopa lanzada por Sempai me atacó, pero yo la esquivé.

**-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA CONMIGO QUE SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE IBAS A IR A TRABAJAR-**

**-¿Yo? Jajaja... cómo crees, Sempai...-**

**-¿Así? Júrame que no ibas a ir a trabajar- **se cruzó de brazos para retarme **–Vamos júralo... que si estás mintiendo... no dejaré que me toques por... CUARTO MESES-**

**-¿CUATRO MESES?-** grité **–NO... NO... NO SEMPAI. YO NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN SEXO POR CUATRO MESES... NO ME CASTIGUES ASÍ, SEMPAI-** le rogué.

**-De acuerdo...-** sonrió malévolamente **–Entonces... acércate...-** me hizo una seña con el dedo.

**-¿Qué... me... acerqué?-** me pareció raro.

**-Sí...- **afirmó y me acerqué lentamente **–¡TOMA!-** me dio un golpe **–ESTO POR ENGAÑARME... Y ESTO- **me dio otro golpe **–ES POR QUERER ESCAPARTE Y NO IR AL PSICÓLOGO... BAKA-**

**-¡AUCH! SEMPAI... ESO DUELEEEE-** me sobé el rostro y el estómago tirado en el suelo y luego me percaté de algo **–Espera... espera, Sempai... QUÉ HACES...-** grité.

**-¿Sí? ¿Aló?-** Sempai estaba hablando por teléfono **–Soy Tatsumi, compañero de piso de Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sí, llamo para avisar que Morinaga no podrá ir a trabajar hoy. ¿La razón? Ah... porque ayer el muy baka pescó un resfriado. De acuerdo, adiós-** colgó y volteó a mirarme **–Listo... dicen que no hay problema y que te tomes el día libre-**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sempai?-**

**-¡PORQUE QUIERO!-** dijo dirigiéndose al baño **–Así que te sientas en el sofá y esperas a que me bañe y me vista para ir al médico... BAKA-** cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Ay... Sempai. Lo amo demasiado, pero... lo que no me gusta es que a veces toma decisiones y hace cosas sin consultármelo. En ocasiones... ni siquiera me escucha y lo peor de todo es que piensa que está bien y que no le puedo decir nada. Realmente no le puedo decir nada... no quiero que se enoje y en un arranque de cólera... rompa nuestro noviazgo. No me gustaría eso... lo que me costó que Sempai me aceptara como su pareja y mejor aún... que ÉL mismo me lo pidiera... fue como un regalo del cielo... de la estrellita fugaz a la que le pedí el deseo aquella navidad en Hamatsu... aunque Sempai diga que son tonterías jeje. Pero sinceramente... me gustaría que Sempai me tenga más consideración; es decir, se supone que ya no soy solo su amigo... solo su kohai... ahora soy su PAREJA y quiero que mi opinión tenga más peso para él y que no crea que solo él tiene el mando de nuestra relación... porque realmente no es así. AY... A QUIÉN ENGAÑO... SÍ ES ASÍ. Prácticamente, Sempai manda en nuestra relación, él es el que da la última palabra... y no debería ser así.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Estábamos a unas cuadras de la clínica, caminando silenciosamente. El ambiente era incómodo, normalmente Morinaga siempre me platicaba de lo que sea; sin embargo, esta vez era distinto, tanto él como yo teníamos nuestras manos en los bolsillos, caminando como si el otro no existiera. Morinaga tenía una mirada perdida, a la nada, poniendo esa cara que no me gusta… aquella en la que quiere llorar, pero no lo hace. Lo miré por un buen rato haber si él se percataba y también volteaba a verme, pero… no fue así. _"En qué rayos estás pensando, Morinaga",_ me pregunté.

Llegamos a la clínica y por suerte el doctor no estaba muy ocupado y nos hicieron pasar a su consultorio rápidamente…

**-Buenos días-** enunció el doctor, poniéndose de pie.

**-Buenos días, doctor-** respondí yo **–Soy Tatsumi, mucho gusto-**

**-Un gusto, Tatsumi-san. Soy el doctor Makishi-** me hizo una pequeña reverencia **–Y usted es…-** miró a Morinaga y preguntó.

**-¡Oye! Responde- **le susurré a Morinaga, pues andaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué? Ah sí-** se percató **–Perdone. Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Mucho gusto, doctor-** hizo una reverencia exagerada.

**-Bien. Tomen asiento, por favor-** tomamos asiento al igual que el doctor **–Quién de ustedes es el paciente-**

**-Este tipo de acá-** señalé a Morinaga.

**-De acuerdo… Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Haremos un trabajo sencillo-** lo miró fijamente, mientras que Morinaga estaba nervioso **–¿Tatsumi-san, sería tan amable de esperar afuera, por favor?-**

**-¿Pero por qué, doctor?-**

**-Bueno, es conveniente que Morinaga-san se sienta cómodo, en un ambiente de médico y paciente ¿me comprende, cierto?-**

**-Sí… lo comprendo. Pero a Morinaga no le molesta que esté aquí. Así que por favor, prosiga-** me crucé de brazos y respondí por Morinaga.

**-Bien…-** contestó dudoso **–Comenzaremos con algo fácil. Cuéntame sobre ti-**

**-¿Sobre… mí?-**

**-Sí, claro. Sobre ti. No sé… cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes, dónde vives, en qué trabajas, tus intereses, etc-**

**-Claro…-** contestó nervioso **–Etto… mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, tengo 25 años, soy de Fukuoka, pero estoy viviendo en Nagoya, estudié Agricultura en la Universidad M y estoy trabajando en la Farmacéutica S de Nagoya-**

**-Continúa-** respondió el doctor.

**-….- **se quedó mudo.

**-¿Soltero? ¿Con novia?-**

**-¿Eh?- **se sorprendió Morinaga.

**-Ah…-** dije y me puse rojo, pues esa pregunta era peligrosa.

**-¿Pasa algo? No creo que esa pregunta sea tan grave de responder-**

**-Etto… claro que no, doctor-** respiró hondo, mientras que yo temblaba para que Morinaga no hable de más **–Soy soltero, pero…-**

**-PERO HA DECIDIDO CONCENTRARSE EN SU TRABAJO Y NO ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN AMORÍOS-** interferí nervioso, pues presentí que el baka estaba a punto de revelar que estamos juntos.

**-Eh… ok, Tatsumi-san; pero no me molestaría que Morinaga-san respondiera por sí mismo- **el doctor se sintió confundido por mi reacción.

**-Mierda… no…- **susurré y me sonrojé.

**-¿Morinaga-san, está de acuerdo con lo que dijo Tatsumi-san?- **cuestionó el doctor, mientras que miré a Morinaga seriamente de reojo.

**-… Si…- **contestó dudoso, pero al menos me hizo caso.

**-Bien… entonces continuemos-** se aclaró la garganta –**Morinaga-san, cuéntame… por qué has venido a verme-**

**-…- **como era de esperarse, el muy baka se quedó mudo.

**-¿Morinaga-san?-**

**-Etto… pues… pues yo…- **como era de esperarse se puso nervioso.

**-¡Morinaga… habla!-** le insistí, pero el baka no me hizo caso **–Doctor, hace casi 6 meses, a Morinaga lo violó un maldito otaku-** interferí.

**-¡Sempai!-** me gritó Morinaga para callarme.

**-Lo siento, baka… es que tú no hablas-**

**-Tatsumi-san, por favor, le voy a pedir que se retire de la consulta- **insistió el médico mostrando autoridad.

**-¿Qué? Usted no me puede echar de aquí- **me sentí indignado poniéndome de pie.

**-Claro que puedo. Yo soy el médico de Morinaga-san y usted lo está presionando- **él también se puso de pie para encararme.

**-Es que este idiota no habla- **señalé a Morinaga, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

**-Este tipo de casos son delicados y deben ser tratados con paciencia; y su presencia no es buena en este momento- **contestó el doctor.

**-Pero…-**

**-Por favor… retírese- **me señaló la puerta.

**-¡Ay, está bien! Pero más le vale que le cure ese maldito trauma que tiene, sino… NO LE PAGAREMOS NADA-** dije y de un portazo me largué del consultorio.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

No cabe duda que Sempai fue, es y seguirá siendo un tirano, pero será solo MI TIRANO. Fue un lindo detalle de Sempai que quiera permanecer conmigo durante la consulta. Aunque me insulte, hable por mí, me obligue a hacer cosas o me regañe en público; yo sé que lo hace con todo su amor. Sempai me ama a su manera, pero ME AMA. Lo único que no me gusta y que me hace sentir mal es cuando niega nuestra relación, cuando dice que solo somos amigos o compañeros de piso o Sempai y Kohai… no sé… siento feo en mi corazón, porque él es mi pareja. Yo… yo quisiera gritarle al mundo que Souichi Tatsumi y yo somos pareja y nos amamos; pero… pero… no puedo… Sempai me mataría, Sempai quiere que mantenga esta relación en secreto pero… ¿HASTA CUÁNDO?

Respecto a la consulta, la verdad estaba nervioso. No… no quería recordar aquella vez cuando el otaku abusó de mí. Ese recuerdo me atormenta y me persigue. Jamás olvidaré la sensación que sentí… aquel dolor… aquella impotencia de no poder defenderme, aquella humillación, y lo peor… aquel orgasmo forzado que me hizo sentir… TRES VECES.

Todo eso… me ponía la piel de gallina y me frustraba. Las noches anteriores he tenido pesadillas, pero no quería decírselo a Sempai. A pesar de que él me lo comentaba, yo no tenía opción más que negarlo. Sin embargo, la noche pasada… no pude despertar de la pesadilla y terminé haciéndole daño a Sempai. Hoy día, todo el camino a la clínica estuve pensando en el otaku y lo que me hizo.

Sempai salió del consultorio del doctor Makishi…

**-Bien Morinaga-san, estamos solos. Puedes contarme lo que sucedió-**

**-Doctor, no quiero ser grosero, pero no me siento cómodo hablando de esto…-**

**-Para eso estoy yo. Soy un especialista. No te preocupes, confía en mí. Lo que se hable aquí se queda aquí. No le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Tatsumi-san. Te lo prometo- **me miró a los ojos y de alguna manera sentí confianza.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Quién mierda se cree que es ese tal doctor Makishi para sacarme del consultorio. Y también... ese idiota de Morinaga... ni siquiera dijo nada para defenderme ¡Son unos BAKA!_

Estaba tan enojado que necesitaba fumar para calmarme, pero obviamente no se podía pues estaba en una clínica. No me quedó de otra que sentarme en la sala de espera y aguardar a que a Morinaga se le ocurra contar todo lo que sucedió. _Espero que ese baka no se atreva a decir que... él y yo... pues... que él y yo... DEMONIOS... por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo. Mierda... que él y yo... SOMOS PAREJA. Ahhhhhhhhhhh... lo dije. El punto es que si se lo dice a alguien... LO MATO. _

Al cabo de una hora de aburrimiento, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió un Morinaga más tranquilo, seguido por el doctor que le mostraba una gran sonrisa. _¿Qué se traen esos dos?_, pensé. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a ellos…

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosa tiene, Morinaga? ¿Es un trauma? ¿Es grave? ¿Cuál es la solución?-** no quería más intrigas, quería saber la respuesta ya.

**-Tatsumi-san- **se vió tranquilo **–No tiene por qué alarmarse. Lo que tiene Morinaga-san es solo un pequeño trauma que cualquiera tendría después de un hecho fuerte como lo que le sucedió-**

**-Pero… de que tiene un trauma… LO TIENE y quiero que se cure-**

**-Aún debemos esperar los resultados del examen psicológico que le hice-**

**-Sí, pero… y las pesadillas… son todas las noches-**

**-Respecto a eso, mientras salen los resultados, le voy a recetar estas pastillas-** me entregó la hoja **–Son calmantes que relajan el sistema nervioso. Debe tomar una cada noche para que no tenga las pesadillas que dice-**

**-De acuerdo. Espero que sirvan de algo-**

**-Le aseguro que sí, Tatsumi-san- **hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida **–En unos días me estaré comunicando con ustedes para los resultados del examen psicológico- **suspiró **–Respecto a ti, Morinaga-san, no olvides que debes estar tranquilo, sin presiones y trata de no alterarte-**

**-Gracias, doctor Makishi-**

Le dejamos nuestros números de celular al doctor, agradecimos y nos fuimos del lugar.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Terminó la tortura de ir al psicólogo; sin embargo, al final no había sido tan malo. Entré en confianza y le conté muchas cosas al doctor Makishi, tan solo esperaba que cumpla su palabra y no le cuente a Sempai.

En silencio, Sempai y yo nos dirigimos a la farmacia que tenía la clínica. Llegamos al mostrador y Sempai le enseñó la receta médica a la señorita, la cual gustosamente nos trajo las pastillas, las cuales eran realmente caras, pues solo se consiguen por tratamiento y receta autorizada de un médico como mi caso. Sempai se sorprendió al ver el precio y yo automáticamente saqué mi billetera, pero cuando iba a pagar, noté que Sempai me sujetó la mano…

**-No, baka… yo pago-** me susurró y luego le dio a la señorita unos billetes.

Le señorita nos entregó la bolsita con las pastillas y la boleta de pago. Salimos a la calle y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro apartamento…

**-¿Sempai, por qué pagaste?-**

**-¿Cómo que "por qué"? Las necesitas, idiota-**

**-Sí, pero son mis medicinas-** lo miré de reojo **–No tienes por qué gastar tu dinero-**

**-No digas tonterías, baka-** bajó la voz y se sonrojó **–Ahora tus problemas son mis problemas y… y tengo que asegurarme que estés bien…-**

**-Awww… gracias mi Sempai-** me pegué un poco a él mientras caminábamos y lo tomé de la mano **–Te amo mucho-**

**-¡Qué haces, tarado!-** se soltó de mi agarré y se alejó un poco de inmediato **–Estamos en la calle-** siguió caminando como si nada.

**-Lo siento, Sempai. Es que quería demostrarte mi amor-**

**-Te he dicho mil veces que públicamente no hagas eso. Además… tienes que descansar-** respiró hondo **–Por cierto… qué tanto le contaste al doctor ese-**

**-Oh, el doctor Makishi jaja-** reí amistosamente **–Nada en especial… solo… lo del otaku y un poco sobre mi vida-**

**-¿SOBRE TU VIDA?-**

**-Eh… bueno sí-**

**-Si le contaste sobre "nosotros"…. TE MATO-**

**-Descuida, Sempai. No le conté nada sobre nuestra relación-**

**-Más te vale-**

**-Bueno… no conté nada de eso si es lo que te preocupa. Aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado decirle que somos pareja y que te amo-**

**-Shhhhh… baja la voz, imbécil-**

Ahí está… nuevamente Sempai queriendo ocultar lo nuestro. Por qué… por qué… por qué. No es justo. Bueno, admito que al principio estuve de acuerdo porque haría cualquier cosa para que Sempai sea mío y solo mío; sin embargo, ya han pasado casi 6 meses y Sempai aún no quiere decirle a nadie que somos pareja. Admito que aún no es el momento para andar mostrando nuestro amor por las calles o diciéndole a cualquier persona, pero por lo menos a su familia. Ni siquiera puede decirles a sus hermanos, a su tía Matsuda o a Souji-san. Ante ellos, tenemos que seguir fingiendo que solo somos AMIGOS y eso… eso… de alguna manera me duele y… me molesta.

Al llegar al apartamento, quise exigir mi derecho como su pareja; así que apenas cerramos la puerta, agarré a Sempai del brazo y lo atraje hacia mí. Comencé a besarlo a pesar de que él se resistió…

**-Mori…-** no lo dejé hablar atrapé sus labios **–Mori… naga…-** forzaba para que lo deje; sin embargo, lo aprisioné contra la pared para que no se mueva.

Sempai había dejado de forcejear y me correspondió el beso; sin embargo, mis manos aún sostenían las suyas contra la pared alrededor de su cabeza. El ambiente empezó a calentarse, pues hace tiempo que Sempai y yo no teníamos intimidad, por lo que empecé a rosar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sempai empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos y yo aproveché para bajar mis labios hacia su cuello; sin soltar sus manos…

**-Ah… ahh… ba… baka… detente…-** Sempai quería que pare, pero su cuerpo no **–Mori… naga… ahhh… Mori…naga…-** se dejaba llevar y yo no podía parar **–Mo… MORINAGA-**

**-AHHHHHHH- **Sempai levantó la rodilla y me dio en mi entrepierna **–¡SEMPAI! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!-** retrocedí y me retorcí del dolor sentado en el suelo.

**-¡Baka! Te dije que te detengas y no lo hiciste-**

**-Sí, pero tú me correspondiste el beso…-**

**-¡NO ES CIERTO!-**

**-Sempai…-** me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia él mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que él retrocedió algo nervioso **–Hay que hacerlo…-**

**-¡No quiero!-** quiso empujarme, pero lo sujeté de las manos y nuevamente lo atraje hacia mí.

**-¿Por qué no, Sempai?-** acerqué mis labios a los suyos pero no lo besé, simplemente me quedé ahí, mientras que Sempai tampoco podía apartar sus labios.

-**Porque… porque…-** Sempai se estaba dejando llevar, pues el ambiente nuevamente se puso caliente **–Porque… estás… estás mal, Morinaga…-**

**-Pero… si yo te lo hago… está bien-**

**-Mo… ri…-**

**-Bésame…- **nuestros alientos chocaban **–Bésame, Sempai-**

Sempai cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo… me besó. Me abrazó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Me gustaba más cuando Sempai tenía el control del beso. Poco a poco nos dejamos llevar y el beso se fue profundizando, pero noté que Sempai empezaba a reaccionar y quiso alejarse, pero yo lo sujeté del rostro y nuevamente atrapé su boca…

**-Te… te amo, Sempai-** hablaba entre besos **–Sempai, te amo-** esperaba respuesta, pero no escuchaba **–Dime que amas…-** lo besaba **–Dime que me amas, Sempai-**

**-Mori… naga-**

**-Dímelo, Sempai…-**

**-Déjame…- **no lo dejaba ir, pues lo besaba como forcejeando **–Morinaga…-**

**-No, Sempai…- **lo besé de nuevo **–Dime… dime que me amas-**

**-… No… no-**

**-¿Qué?- **me despegué de él pero sin soltarlo.

**-Dije que… NO-** me empujó y retrocedí tres pasos lejos de él.

_¿NO?... Cómo que no. Qué quiso decir con "NO". ¿Acaso… acaso Sempai… no me ama? Por qué justo ahora me viene con eso. Mi… mi corazón está palpitando muy fuerte. ¿Acaso Sempai ya se cansó de mí? ¿Me va a… TERMINAR?_

Sempai y yo estábamos a tres pasos de distancia, mirándonos a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y la respiración acelerada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, hasta que yo me harté de tanto suspenso y rompí el hielo...

**-¿Cómo... cómo que "NO"?-** dije dolido **–¿Por qué... dices eso?-**

**-...- **Sempai solo respiraba y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡RESPONDE, SEMPAI! QUÉ TE PASA-**

**-¿Qué me pasa a mí?-** se indignó **–Más bien... QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA A TI-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-ESTOY HARTO QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN PERVERTIDO-**

**-¡NO ESTOY SIENDO UN PERVERTIDO!-** me sentí insultado **–Tan solo quiero que hagamos el amor-**

**-Te dije que NO quería-**

**-¡Por qué no, Sempai! ERES MI PAREJA-**

**-¿Y ESO QUÉ, IMBÉCIL?-** se enojó **–Que estemos juntos NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME PUEDES ESTAR TOCANDO CUANDO SE TE DÉ LA GANA-**

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, SEMPAI!- **me asusté **–Desde que somos pareja, siempre lo hacemos con tu consentimiento-**

**-¡YA BASTA! No voy a discutir sobre el tema- **se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación.

**-¡NO, SEMPAI!-** lo sujeté del brazo y lo volteé.

**-¡QUÉ TE PASA, BAKA! SUÉLTAME-** se zafó de mi agarre y quedamos frente a frente.

**-¡Vas a escucharme! ¡Ya me cansé de callarme lo que siento!-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Sempai...-** respiré hondo **-¿Tú me amas?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que... ¿no me oíste?-**

**-...-** se quedó mudo.

**-Te pregunté si tú me amas-**

**-Por qué lo preguntas...-**

**-Porque necesito saberlo-**

**-Ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no?-**

**-Sí, pero... CASI NUNCA ME LO DICES... NO ME MUESTRAS AMOR, SEMPAI-**

**-YO JAMÁS DIJE QUE SERÍA AMOROSO CONTIGO... SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESAS CURSILERÍAS NO ME GUSTAN...-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Además...-** me miró fijamente **–El hecho que ahora seamos... ESO... ¿no es una muestra de amor suficiente para ti?-**

**-¿VES?- **lo señalé **–Ni siquiera puedes decir que somos "pareja" o que tenemos una "relación"... ni siquiera puedes devolverme el "te amo" cada vez que te lo digo...-**

**-¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ESTAR DICIÉNDOTE ESO A CADA RATO?-**

**-PUES PORQUE ESO HACEN LAS PAREJAS-**

**-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, BAKA!- **se acercó a mí y también me señaló **–TÚ SABÍAS DE ANTEMANO QUE YO NO ERA DE ESOS-**

**-Sí, pero...-**

**-¿QUÉ ESPERAS, MORINAGA? ¿QUE TE DÉ FLORES TODOS LOS DÍAS, QUE CAMINE DE LA MANO CONTIGO POR LAS CALLES, QUE TE DIGA "TE AMO" A CADA INSTANTE, QUÉ TE PONGA APODOS ESTÚPIDOS? ¡EH!-**

**-No es eso... sino que...-**

**-Deberías estar AGRADECIDO que te haya propuesto ser lo que somos ahora-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- **me sorprendí **-¿Acaso... me pediste que sea tu pareja solo por agradecimiento?-** estaba dolido.

**-¡NO, MORINAGA! NO CAMBIES LAS COSAS, PORQUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR...- **se defendió de inmediato.

**-¿Entonces...?-**

**-...- **se sonrojó y se quedó mudo.

**-¡DIME!-** insistí muy nervioso.

**-¡QUE SÍ TE AMO, IMBÉCIL!-** respiró aceleradamente bastante sonrojado.

**-Entonces si me amas como dices... POR QUÉ NO SE LO DICES A TU FAMILIA-**

**-Ah... con que se trataba de eso-** se cruzó de brazos.

**-¡Así es, Sempai!-** afirmé y le solté todo **–YA ME CANSÉ DE OCULTARLO, YA ME CANSÉ DE ANDAR DICIENDO QUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, YA ME CANSÉ DE FINGIR QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA-**

**-¡Morinaga!-** me calló **-Ya te había dicho que quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto-**

**-¿PERO HASTA CUÁNDO?-**

**-¡NO LO SÉ! HASTA QUE ME SIENTA LISTO DE DECÍRSELO A MI FAMILIA Y A LOS QUE ME RODEAN-**

**-¿Y por qué no puede ser ahora?-**

**-PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE SE BURLEN DE MÍ-**

**-Eso no nos debe importar, Sempai-** quise hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-Pues a mí SÍ me importa mi reputación-** hizo una pausa y continuó **–Y si no te gusta... PUES BÚSCATE A OTRO- **me dijo y se encerró en su habitación cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Sempai... siempre tan cruel con tus palabras. A pesar de eso... te sigo amando.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Ese idiota, siempre haciéndome enojar, siempre insistiéndome con temas que me incomodan, siempre haciéndome reproches tontos ¿Acaso no es suficiente el hecho que ahora estemos juntos y que encima YO se lo haya pedido? Nunca le dije que sería cariñoso con él. Nunca lo fui... entonces ¿por qué debería serlo ahora? Se supone que él se enamoró de mí por lo que soy ¿no? Entonces que mantenga su palabra y me acepte como el tirano que soy._

Estuve dando vueltas en mi cama a ver si lograba conciliar el sueño, pero obviamente me era imposible pues recién el reloj iba a marcar las 12 del medio día. Me mantuve en mi habitación por dos horas, pero ya no podía más. El estómago empezó a rugirme de hambre. Ahora que lo pienso... ni siquiera había tomado desayuno.

_¿Morinaga estará en la sala?_, me pregunté a mí mismo. Salí silenciosamente de mi habitación y me asomé a la sala. No había rastro de Morinaga por ningún lado. _¿Habrá salido? ¿Estará con su amigo ese el homobaka del bar? No creo... se supone que no fue a trabajar por motivos de salud. Mínimo debe quedarse en casa_, pensé.

Busqué algo para comer y afortunadamente, encontré el desayuno que normalmente Morinaga siempre me deja preparado antes de irse a trabajar. Lo destapé y me comí gustosamente los 2 huevos estrellados con jamón, y bebí una taza de café bien cargado.

Luego, me di cuenta que no había ninguna nota. Normalmente, Morinaga cuando sale... me deja alguna nota, pero esta vez no había nada, lo que significaba que estaba en casa. _"De seguro está en su habitación"_, pensé.

_¿Y si está enojado? ¿Y si entro... me echará? ¿Y si no me abre la puerta? ¿Y si la puerta está con llave? ¿Y si Morinaga no está... dónde lo busco? ¿Y si...?_, me llenaba la cabeza de posibilidades negativas y me torturaba yo mismo con mis pensamientos.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí a su habitación. Al estar parado en su puerta, me puse nervioso, tragué grueso y... toqué la puerta delicadamente...

**-¿Morinaga?-** dije calmadamente pero no obtuve respuesta **-¿Morinaga... estás ahí?-** insistí.

Tampoco obtuve respuesta, así que no tuve opción que entrar a su habitación. Giré lentamente la perilla de la puerta y...

**-¿Morinaga?...-** me asomé llamándolo en tono bajo.

Me di con la sorpresa que Morinaga se había quedado profundamente dormido, pues estaba metido entre las sábanas de su cama en posición fetal, justo del lado en el que normalmente yo duermo. Ingresé al cuarto y cerré la puerta lentamente tras de mí. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido a mi lado de la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo para verlo mejor.

Su rostro reflejaba paz, pero a la vez tristeza. Lo bueno es que Morinaga está durmiendo, ya que las noches anteriores que se levantaba en plena noche por sus pesadillas... no había podido descansar como se debe. Miré hacia la mesita de noche y me di cuenta que había un vaso con agua casi vacío y el blíster de pastillas que le había comprado saliendo de la clínica. Le faltaba 1 pastilla, por lo que supuse que se la había tomado y uno de los efectos secundarios era el sueño.

_Mejor que esté dormido, así no me está insistiendo con tonterías; aunque siendo sincero... creo que me pasé con mis palabras. No debí haberle hablado así. En fin... lo hecho... hecho está. Ya luego... cuando se despierte... me disculparé para que esté tranquilo y no ande con aquella cara que no me gusta._

Suspiré, me puse de pie, lo acurruqué con las frazadas un poco más y... luego... hice algo que ni yo mismo creí hacerlo. Sentí una ternura al verlo tan acurrucado, inocente e indefenso que acerqué mi rostro a su frente y... le di un pequeño beso.

De inmediato salí de su habitación, cerré la puerta y sentí que mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara estaba sonrojada.

_Maldición... por qué me sigo poniendo nervioso si ya tenemos casi 6 meses juntos. ¿Este tipo de detalles debería ser normal, no? Entonces... por qué rayos me sonrojo cuando le doy una pequeña muestra de cariño._

Pensé que Morinaga se despertaría en la noche, pero me equivoqué, pues de esa cama no se levantó. Al parecer esa pastilla tenía un efecto bastante fuerte, pues Morinaga no se levantó en todo el día.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté, Morinaga ya se había ido a trabajar. Obviamente, esta vez dormí en mi habitación y se sintió extraño, pues hace meses que no lo hacía. Encontré mi desayuno tapado que ese baka me deja todos los días; sin embargo, esta vez... había una nota:

_Buenos días, Sempai:_

_Me fui trabajar temprano. Perdón por lo de ayer. Espero que ya no estés enojado cuando llegue a casa. Te amo mucho._

_Morinaga_

No pensé que me dejaría una nota, y también... no sabía que el enojado tenía que ser yo y no él. Suspiré y doblé la nota para dejarla en una esquina de la cocina.

_No estoy enojado, baka. Y si quieres hablar... con gusto accederé._

Una hora después ya estaba dictando clases en la universidad. Lo malo era que no podía concentrarme. En mi mente estaba Morinaga, la pelea que habíamos tenido y sobretodo... la espera de sus resultados psicológicos._ ¿Cuándo llamará ese tal doctor Makishi?_ _Espero que la cura no sea muy costosa_, pensé.

Después de almorzar ya estaba en el laboratorio; sin embargo, estaba solo, Mika-san estaba enferma y Tadokoro tenía que acompañar a su mamá al médico. El trabajo sería duro, pero no había problema. La verdad, empezaba a sentirme solo... aún recordaba cuando Morinaga era mi kohai y trabajábamos juntos.

_Recuerdo que siempre lo mandaba a comprar café u otra cosa que me apetecía, hasta también recuerdo cuando estábamos trabajando y él se me acercaba con sus intensiones pervertidas ocultas. Ah... aquellos días. No puedo creer que ahora seamos... eso... pareja._

_Hablando de ese baka... no ha llamado. Normalmente, Morinaga me llama o me manda un mensaje de texto en el transcurso del día para saber cómo estoy o qué estoy haciendo o para contarme cualquier tontería; sin embargo... ni un rastro de él. Qué raro... _

Empezaba a preocuparme y nuevamente no me pude concentrar. Me quedé viendo el celular por varios minutos_... ¿Y si... lo llamo yo?... ¡NO CLARO QUE NO! NO VOY A SER YO EL QUE CEDA PRIMERO... GRRRRRR_. Automáticamente, guardé el celular y decidí concentrarme en mis experimentos y punto.

Horas más tarde... me di con la sorpresa que me había quedado dormido recostado en la mesa haciendo los apuntes de las Muestras C y D. Me levanté de golpe y vi la hora... 10:30pm.

_¿LAS 10:30 DE LA NOCHE? MIERDA... ES MUY TARDE... TENGO QUE IRME DE INMEDIATO... NO VAYA SER QUE NO ALCANCE EL ÚLTIMO TREN DEL METRO Y NO LLEGUE AL APARTAMENTO. MORINAGA... MORINAGA DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADO._

Empecé a alterarme, guardé mis apuntes en la mochila y los experimentos en su lugar. Dejé mi bata en el perchero y salí corriendo de la universidad. De camino al metro revisé mi celular y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Morinaga y 3 mensajes de texto:

**Mensaje 1:**

_¿Sempai? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Pasó algo?_

**Mensaje 2:**

_Sempai... son más de las 9:00 de la noche... ¿ya vienes?_

**Mensaje 3:**

_Al parecer sigues enojado... ¿no quieres hablar conmigo, verdad? _

Me quedé boquiabierto cuando los leí. De verdad Morinaga cree que estoy enojado. No es así... bueno admito que ayer estaba algo molesto, pero fue cosa del momento.

_Mierda... mierda... mierda... no pienses eso, baka. Tan solo me quedé dormido en el laboratorio porque mis kohais estaban ocupados y tuve que hacer todo yo solo, por eso estaba cansado, pero ya estoy yendo a casa. _

Llegué a casa como a las 11:20 de la noche. Las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas. Subí a toda velocidad las escaleras y entré quitándome de inmediato los zapatos...

**-¡MORINAGA!-** abrí la puerta de golpe.

No estaba. La sala estaba completamente vacía. Suspiré y cerré la puerta. _MALDICIÓN_, dije en mi mente. Como era de esperarse, en la cocina había un plato tapado el cual supuse que era mi cena. Busqué pero no había ninguna nota.

Entré a la habitación de Morinaga y efectivamente... ese baka estaba durmiendo otra vez... sin... mí. Lentamente me acerqué y vi en la mesita de noche que a su blíster de pastillas le faltaba otra, lo que significaba que Morinaga se tomó su medicina y cayó rendido ante el sueño.

_Baka... siempre interpretas todo mal... Ni siquiera me esperaste para cenar..._

Salí de su cuarto, cené, me bañé y fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, fue igual. Desperté y Morinaga ya se había ido a trabajar. Esta vez vi mi desayuno, pero ninguna nota. Qué raro. Morinaga está actuando extraño y de seguro anda con esa cara triste que tanto odio.

_No definitivamente NO voy a caer en su jueguito manipulador. Se está haciendo la víctima y el pobrecito para que yo vaya y les cuente a todos que estoy con él. PUES NO. Así no se hacen las cosas... no me va a manipular con su tristeza._

Antes de salir a la universidad mi celular empezó a sonar. ¿MORINAGA?, pensé. Revisé en mi bolsillo y vi que era una llamada de un número que no conocía. Al parecer era un número fijo...

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Buenos días-** una voz de hombre **–Quisiera hablar con Tatsumi-san, por favor-**

**-Sí, él habla-**

**-¡Oh! Cómo está, Tatsumi-san. Le saluda el doctor Makishi-**

**-Ya era hora de que se dignara a llamar-**

**-Lo lamento. Los resultaron demoraron un poco, pero creo saber cuál es la cura para el caso de Morinaga-san-**

**-¿Y? ¡Hable ya!-** mi paciencia se acababa **–¿Qué clase de costosa medicina debo comprarle para que se cure?-**

**-¿Tatsumi-san, podría acercarse hoy a la clínica para conversarlo?-**

**-¿No me lo puede decir por teléfono?-**

**-Lo siento. Las políticas de la clínica me prohíben dar información por cualquier medio que no sea el presencial-**

**-Qué pérdida de tiempo- **susurré fastidiado.

**-¿Le parece en 1 hora en mi consultorio?-**

**-Si no tengo opción, ahí estaré. Adiós- **colgué.

_No puedo creer que deba ir hasta allá para que me digan unas cuantas palabras y listo. ¿Acaso la gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo? ¿Qué creen que yo no tengo cosas que hacer?_

Terminé llamando a la universidad para informar que no podía dictar clases hoy por cuestiones de salud. Afortunadamente me comprendieron y me dieron la mañana libre, pero obviamente en la tarde iría al laboratorio para continuar con los experimentos.

Decidí no llamar a Morinaga. Yo no voy a ser el que ceda, así que fui solo al consultorio. Llegué en menos de una hora con mi cara de fastidiado...

**-Buenos días, Tatsumi-san...-** entré y me saludó el doctor muy entusiasmado.

**-Sí... sí... al grano-** lo interrumpí cruzándome de brazos y me senté en una silla.

**-De acuerdo-** se sentó algo incómodo **–En primer lugar quería agradecerle por haber venido, y mejor aún sin Morinaga-san-**

**-¿Mejor aún? ¿Sin Morinaga? ¿Por qué?-** me pareció extraño su comentario.

**-Bueno... es que no sé cómo tomará lo que le diré-**

**-Dígame de una buena vez... qué es lo que Morinaga tiene-**

**-Morinaga-san tiene un trauma de violación sexual-**

**-Eso ya me lo había dicho. Por eso le recetó esas pastillas que por cierto... han sido efectivas-**

**-No siempre las pastillas funcionarán-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Las pastillas calman los nervios y de efecto secundario dan sueño; sin embargo, nadie puede controlar lo que Morinaga-san va a soñar. Puede que en cualquier momento vuelvan las pesadillas, ya que las pastillas tranquilizan pero no curan el trauma-**

**-¿Y qué hay que hacer?-**

**-Usted como su amigo, debe escuchar y prestarle más atención a Morinaga-san cuando quiera hablar sobre eso-**

**-Sí, lo sé. Ya lo hablamos, pero cuando tocamos el tema... se cierra y empieza a ponerse nervioso-**

**-Es normal que reaccione así-** se aclaró la garganta **–Y la otra solución es que... Morinaga-san debe enfrentar sus miedos-**

**-¿Enfrentarlos?-**

**-Sí, enfrentar el trauma-**

**-¿Pero cómo?-** pregunté bastante confundido **–El criminal que le hizo eso ya está BIEN muerto ¿Cómo rayos lo va a enfrentar?-**

**-No me refería a eso, Tatsumi-san-** suspiró **–Lo que quiero decir es que Morinaga-san debe enfrentar sus miedos y traumas para superarlo y ya no temerles ¿me comprende?-**

**-No ¡Hable claro!-** insistí.

**-En otras palabras... Si el trauma fue provocado por sexo anal. Pues... debe volver a tenerlo-**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-** me sonrojé y me puse de pie de golpe.

**-Es la solución-**

**-¡ESTÁ LOCO! CÓMO SE LE OCURRE QUE MORINAGA VA A HACER TAL COSA-** me enojé **–USTED NO ES UN DOCTOR... ES UN PERVERTIDO-**

**-Relájese, Tatsumi-san- **rió amistosamente, mientras que yo me senté bastante nervioso y sonrojado **–La mejor cura es enfrentar nuevamente el sexo anal, pero de una manera más... amorosa. Morinaga-san me confesó que es gay, por lo tanto si él tiene alguna pareja... sería bueno que le informes que debe practicarle el sexo anal a Morinaga-san. Sé que él tendrá miedo, pero si es con amor... no creo que haya problema-**

**-Esto debe ser una maldita broma-**

**-Créame, Tatsumi-san, solo así... Morinaga-san dejará de tener miedo. En vez de su violación, recordará cuando su pareja le hizo el amor por el ano-**

**-COMO PUEDE DECIRLO TAN EXPLÍCITAMENTE SIN SENTIR VERGÜENZA- **me tapé los oídos y me exalté.

**-Soy médico profesional. No debería avergonzarme del cuerpo humano-**

**-Sí... pero...-** él tenía razón **–Mierda...-** susurré.

_Maldito doctor Makishi... ¡Debería denunciarlo por pervertido! Cómo se le ocurre que Morinaga va a estar haciendo semejante cosa... y encima... YO DEBO ESTAR INVOLUCRADO. "Si él tiene alguna pareja... sería bueno que le informes que debe practicarle el sexo anal a Morinaga-san"... Sí claro... como si yo se lo fuera a hacer a ese baka. JAMÁS ACCEDERÉ A HACER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD Y MENOS A UN HOMBRE. _

No quise discutir más y salí de la clínica. Estaba nervioso... muy nervioso. En toda mi vida nunca me habían dando un diagnóstico y una cura tan mediocre. Qué asco. De inmediato me encaminé a la universidad.

A las 7pm, ya estaba en casa. Decidí salir temprano para hablar con Morinaga sobre la discusión y sobretodo... lo que me dijo el doctor. A pesar de que me parezca una locura... creo que Morinaga tiene derecho a saber.

Me encontraba sentado en la sala, escribiendo los reportes en mi laptop y fumando un cigarro. Diez minutos después, Morinaga entró por la puerta. Llevaba esa cara de tristeza que tanto odio, pero cuando vio que estaba en casa primero que él... se sorprendió...

**-Bienvenido a casa-** dije tranquilamente.

**-Oh... gracias-** contestó desanimado y se dirigió a su habitación.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** lo seguí con la mirada.

**-Voy a bañarme, luego haré la cena y me iré a dormir-**

**-¿Me estás evitando?-**

**-¿Qué?-** se sorprendió **–Claro que no, Sempai- **se alteró **–Tú eres el que no quiere hablar conmigo-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Estás enojado-**

**-NO ESTOY ENOJADO, IMBÉCIL-**

**-El hecho que me grites y me insultes... me hace entender que estás enojado-**

**-Aj... maldita sea-** susurré, me sonrojé, me puse de pie, me dirigí hacia él, lo tomé del brazo, lo traje hasta el sofá y lo senté agresivamente **–SIÉNTATE, IDIOTA-** me senté a su lado en el sofá para verlo de frente **–ME VAS A OÍR... QUIERAS O NO-**

**-De... de acuerdo, Sempai-** dijo inocentemente, pero luego... no sé por qué me sentí tan nervioso que me quedé mudo **-¿Sempai? Dijiste que querías hablar... qué sucede-**

**-...-** suspiré **–Que... ¿no lo recuerdas?-**

**-¿Es sobre la pelea que tuvimos hace un par de días?-**

**-NO FUE UNA PELEA... FUE UNA DISCUSIÓN... Y SÍ-** respiré hondo y me calmé **–Es sobre eso-**

**-Bueno... respecto a eso... lo lamento, Sempai-** se avergonzó **–No debí... insistirte con mis tonterías e inseguridades... ¿me disculpas?-**

**-... No...-** expresé cabizbajo **–No tienes por qué... disculparte-** me sonrojé **–Yo... soy un idiota. Fui... fui muy lejos y... como siempre... hablé de más...-**

**-No te preocupes, Sempai...-**

**-Cállate y déjame hablar-** lo callé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, pero luego lo retiré **–No... no fue cierto lo que dije... eso de que... si no te gusta que te busques a... otro. Yo... no quiero eso. Lo dije... lo dije porque estaba enojado... nada más-**

**-Jamás me buscaría a otro, Sempai-** sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío **–Tú eres el único al que amo-**

Me sonrojé por sus palabras y como estábamos muy cerca... él me besó. Fue un beso profundo y delicado. Los labios de Morinaga... hace tiempo que no los sentía, pero no... no puedo dejarme llevar... no ahora. Hay otra cosa de la que debo hablarle... LA CURA...

**-Mo... Morinaga...-** lo empujé suavemente y él se separó.

**-Descuida, Sempai-** sonrió **–No haremos nada que no quieras-** se acomodó en el sofá.

**-No es eso-** respiré hondo **–Hay algo más que debes saber-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Hoy... me llamó el doctor Makishi-**

**-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dio mis resultados? ¿Cómo me voy a curar?-** insistió bastante animado.

**-Vaya... antes de ir al psicólogo no te notaba tan animado-** me crucé de brazos.

**-Jajaja... es que no fue tan malo como pensé. Además... ya quiero curarme-** expresó feliz... cosa que me hizo sentir mal, pues no sabía si la cura que le esperaba la iba a aceptar.

**-Morinaga...-** suspiré, lo miré y me sonrojé **–El doctor Makishi dijo que... él dijo que...-**

¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LE DIGO? _"Morinaga... debes tener sexo anal, pero ni creas que seré yo el que te lo haga"_. No es la mejor forma... ¿entonces cómo? _"Morinaga... debes tener sexo anal, no me interesa que no te guste o tengas miedo. Así que anda a la tienda... te compras un maldito consolador... y te lo metes, pero conmigo NO CUENTES"_. Aj mierda... así no. Cómo voy a decirle eso. Se supone que... soy su... pareja ¿no? Debería... apoyarlo y ayudarlo, pero... AHHHHH NO PUEDO HACER SEMEJANTE COSA.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que me había sonrojado y me había quedado mudo...

**-¿Sempai?-** me llamó confundido **–¿Qué dijo el doctor Makishi?-**

**-Ah... sí... claro-** me puse nervioso **–Él dijo que...-** ya sé **–Dijo que cuando tengas pesadillas... que me las cuentes para desahogarte y que debes seguir con las pastillas que te recetó. La cura será algo lenta, pero lo superarás-** mentí.

**-¡Oh! Entonces está bien. No hay problema-** sonrió inocentemente **–Después de todo sí me voy a curar jeje-** me abrazó **–Muchas gracias, Sempai. Significa mucho para mí que me ayudes en mis problemas personales y que me apoyes en las buenas y en las malas-** sentí su corazón acelerarse **–Te amo mucho-**

_Ok... ahora me siento mal. Mentí... no dije la verdad. La cura que me dijo el doctor me la callaré y me la llevaré a la tumba. Morinaga nunca se curará de su trauma y yo seré el malo de la historia. Bravo, Souichi... eres la peor persona de este planeta._

Luego de nuestra plática... las cosas volvieron a ser normales. Morinaga nuevamente tenía ese brillo y sonrisa en su rostro, pero yo... tenía la conciencia sucia. Al final... quedamos en que Morinaga sería paciente en cuanto a confesarles nuestra relación a los demás y no hablamos más del tema. Finalmente cenamos juntos y nos fuimos a dormir como antes... en la habitación de Morinaga como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_~Reloj: 4:12am~_

_**-MORINAGA... MORINAGA POR FAVOR... DILE QUE ME LO HAGA A MÍ. NO IMPORTA... NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ...-**_

_**-Tú decides... Tetsuhiro-**_

_**-MORINAGA... MORINAGA POR FAVOR... NO TE SACRIFIQUES... ¡MORINAGA, HAZME CASO!-**_

_**-¿Y bien?-**_

_**-... Yo... acepto que... que me lo hagas-**_

_**-Espera... ¿qué? ¿Cómo dijiste? NO TE ESCUCHÉ...-**_

_**-QUE... QUIERO QUE ME LO HAGAS A MÍ- **_

_**-¡Oh! ¿Lo ves, Tatsumi? Te dije que yo no lo haría en contra de su voluntad y que ÉL MISMO me lo pediría... JAJAJAJAJA-**_

_**-No te lo está pidiendo... TÚ LO ESTÁS CHANTAJEANDO-**_

_**-Míralo como te dé la gana jajaja pero esta noche... Morinaga... va a ser MÍO jajajajajaja-**_

_**-NO TE ATREVAS, BASTARDO. MORINAGA NO ES TUYO... MORINAGA NO TE PERTENECE-**_

_**-Levántate, baka. Y escúchame bien... un movimiento sospechoso y JURO que te disparo y luego... mato a Tatsumi ¿oíste? Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces-**_

No... espera... a dónde me llevas. Suéltame... suéltame... no quiero... no me lleves... no... no quiero esto... noooo.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_~Reloj: 4:12am~_

_¿Qué... qué rayos está pasando? La cama... se mueve otra vez... ¿Temblor? No espera... esto se me hace muy familiar... ¡MORINAGA!_

Abrí los ojos y me senté de inmediato. Era como lo sospechaba... Morinaga estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, pues empezó a moverse, a sudar, a respirar aceleradamente, y a poner un gesto como de querer llorar. MIERDA...

**-¡Morinaga!-** empecé a sacudirlo **–Oe... Morinaga... despierta...-** no me respondía **–Morinaga... estás teniendo una pesadilla...-** sin respuesta **–ABRE LOS OJOS, BAKA...-** comencé a sacudirlo con más fuerza **–¡MORINAGA!-**

Grité y de pronto... Morinaga abrió los ojos de se sentó de inmediato. A pesar que la habitación estaba oscura y que solo alumbraba la luz de la luna... Morinaga se quedó mirando fijamente al frente, respirando fuertemente, y temblando. Por un momento me asusté...

**-Morinaga... ¿estás bien?-** me dio temor tocarlo, así sea el hombro **-¿Morinaga?-** lo volví a llamar.

No me respondió. Fue como si Morinaga estuviera poseído inmóvil, mirando al frente. Sin embargo... esa tensión se rompió cuando él se aferró a mí abrazándome fuertemente...

**-Fue... fue horrible, Sempai- **su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su voz **–Otra vez tuve una pesadilla-**

**-Ya... tranquilo, Morinaga...-** nos quedamos un rato abrazados, mientras yo le sobaba la espalda **–Ya pasó-**

**-Soñé... soñé que el otaku nos tenía encadenados y... y... que me chantajeaba... me hizo... me hizo aceptar que me violara para... para evitar que te viole a ti...- **su respiración se entrecortaba y yo lo abracé más fuerte para hacerlo sentir protegido **–Yo... tuve miedo, Sempai... tuve miedo...-**

**-Tranquilo... solo fue una pesadilla. Nada malo va a pasar...-**

**-Ya no puedo más, Sempai- **soltó un gemido de llanto **–Quiero... que esto acabe... quiero curarme-**

Curarse. Sí... ya lo sé, Morinaga. Yo también quiero que te cures, pero... no sé... no quiero hacer lo que dijo el doctor Makishi. Perdón, Morinaga. Enserio... me siento muy mal por esto. No es justo para ti. Aj... mierda. Yo tampoco lo soporto más. Creo que... voy a ayudarte... voy a hacerlo... voy a intentarlo... solo por ti. Pero... muy aparte de eso... no sé si tú... lo aceptarás. Por otro lado... también... tengo temor a que tú no accedas. Sé que te aterra ser tú el que está abajo, pero... es por tu bien, baka. Lo tendrás que afrontar... quieras o no... porque esto... lo voy a hacer por... amor.

Al día siguiente, Morinaga como siempre se había despertado temprano, se bañó y se vino a vestir al cuarto muy ruidosamente como siempre. Por casualidad abrí los ojos y con lo primero que me topo es con... el cuerpo desnudo de Morinaga.

_¡ESE BAKA! ¿ACASO NO TIENE VERGÜENZA DE ESTAR EXHIBIÉNDOSE COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO EN MI PRESENCIA? Bueno... él no sabe que yo estoy despierto, pero... IGUAL. Ahora que recuerdo... he tenido sexo con Morinaga muchas veces, pero jamás me he detenido a observar su cuerpo. Nunca he querido hacerlo... sin embargo, ahora... no sé qué me pasa... no puedo dejar de mirarlo. MALDICIÓN SOUICHI... CIERRA LOS OJOS... NO VEAS A MORINAGA DESNUDO. Por dios... para ser menor que yo... tiene un cuerpo más desarrollado y formado. Tiene algo de músculo en los brazos, al igual que su pecho... se nota cálido y bien tonificado. ¡BASTA SOUICHI... DEJA DE MIRAR! Su estómago... es perfecto... y... POR DIOS... jamás... jamás había visto su miembro tan detenidamente. PERO QUÉ CARAJOS... ¿ACASO TODO ESO ENTRA EN MÍ? Mierda... ¡MORINAGA BAKA! No espera... no te des la vuelta... NO... su trasero. NUNCA LO HABÍA VISTO. Que mis 5 sentidos me perdonen por lo que voy a decir pero... Morinaga... tiene... buen trasero. AHHHHH DIOOOOOS... DEBO SER CASTIGADO POR HABER PENSADO ASÍ..._

Me sonrojé completamente y cerré mis ojos de inmediato, pues tenía miedo que Morinaga se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Definitivamente cuando Morinaga se vaya a trabajar, me golpearé la cabeza contra la pared para olvidarme de lo que vi y arreglar mi cerebro pues para pensar como lo hice... significa que algo ANDA MAL.

Unos minutos después, sentí el portazo de la puerta principal y supe que Morinaga ya se había ido a trabajar. Inmediatamente salí de la cama y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

_¡NO... PUEDE... SER! POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY DUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Acaso fue por ver a Morinaga tan detenidamente? NO NO... Y MIL VECES NO. Yo... yo no puedo haberme... excitado con solo ver a Morinaga desnudo... ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA... CON UN HOMBRE NOOOOO. Se supone que solo me pongo así cuando Morinaga me toca... porque hay contacto físico... pero esta vez... NO HUBO NADA. Solo fue por mi cuenta y solo con la mirada. AHHH NOOOO._

Automáticamente me metí al bañó y tomé una ducha bastante fría para que se me quitara ese maldito efecto. Definitivamente me negaba a saciarme esa sed... me negaba a masturbarme pensando en Morinaga... ME NEGABA TOTALMENTE. _Morinaga... NUNCA se enterará de esto._

Fui en la mañana a dictar clases a la universidad; sin embargo, en la tarde no fui al laboratorio a continuar los experimentos. Dejé a cargo a mis kohais, pues yo tenía otros asuntos pendientes. Así es... yo había decidido... ayudar a Morinaga con la cura de su trauma. Y para eso... necesitaba... aprender ciertas cosas... y necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Después de almorzar, regresé al apartamento. Obviamente iba a estar solo, pues Morinaga regresaba de trabajar mínimo a las 7:00 de la noche. Me senté en la sala con mi laptop para informarme sobre... el sexo anal. QUÉ ASCOOOOO.

Entré a páginas informativas. Al principio me salía sexo anal, pero entre hombre y mujer. Sin embargo... la idea era ver entre hombre y hombre. _MALDITOS HOMOSEXUALES_, susurré. Un enlace me llevó a una página de sexo donde enseñaban paso a paso como se hacía el sexo anal masculino. Comencé a leer con mucha vergüenza...

"_Para intentar esta técnica, el hombre deberá de estar muy relajado"_. Dudo que Morinaga lo esté si está traumatizado con que me acerque a esa zona. Qué sigue... _"blah blah blah blah..."_ Veamos... _"Se debe introducir un dedo bien lubricado en el ano de su pareja"_. Eso es exactamente lo que ese baka me hizo la primera vez. _"Cuando sienta que el ano se va acostumbrando, se procede a introducir otro dedo, haciendo movimientos hasta encontrar el punto G"_. ¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS SABRÉ SI ENCONTRÉ SU PUNTO G? Además... CÓMO SÉ DE QUÉ MANERA DEBO MOVER LOS DEDOS... ¿Y SI LE HAGO DAÑO?

Maldición... con solo palabras no puedo aprender, PERO ME NIEGO A VER IMÁGENES... QUÉ HORROR. Empecé a buscar más enlaces donde lo expliquen con más claridad; pero una cosa llevó a la otra y no sé por qué motivo... terminé en una página PORNO GAY.

_MIERDAAAAA, PERO QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTA PORQUERIA. PORNO GAY... QUÉ ASCO. NI LOCO VEO ESTO._

A pesar de estar solo en casa. Sentía mucha vergüenza. _Qué pensarán de mí si algún día se enteran que estoy viendo porno gay. QUIERO MORIR_, renegué. Tuve que rendirme y resignarme, pues para aprender cómo se hace... lo mejor es verlo.

Lo bueno es que en cada video se podía ver el grado de intensidad. Puse una de baja intensidad para no espantarme ni vomitar. Suspiré e hice click.

Ok... el video comienza con una típica escena de beso. Claro... no me molestaría si no fuera DOS HOMBRES. Tuve que aguantarme y resignarme a mirar. Ahora... proceden a recostarse en la cama. Sí... ok... eso ya lo sé. BASTA... DEJEN DE BESARSE... PASEN A LA ACCIÓN QUE QUIERO TERMINAR CON ESTO. Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo. Joder... bien... primero... antes de introducirle un dedo... espera... qué es eso. Oh... ya veo... lubricante eh. Claro... eso lo hace menos doloroso... recuerdo que una vez... Tomoe me dijo algo sobre eso...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡No entiendo por qué te convertirás en uno de ellos!- _

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¡Te estoy preguntando cómo puedes estar bien con eso! De todas formas ¿no lo odiabas al principio? ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo ahora?-_

_-No es que todo estuviera bien. Quiero decir... la primera vez realmente dolió mucho-_

_-...-_

_-¡Oh! Pero si utilizas vaselina o algo, realmente es bastante...-_

_-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡__Te __mataré, Kurokawa!-_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK (**__**Véase**__** Ova 1)**_

_Maldito Kurokawa… haciéndole cosas pervertidas a Tomoe. Te mataré BASTARDO. Pero... en fin... así que es mejor utilizar lubricante. Ya veo... ¿entonces por qué el idiota de Morinaga nunca lo usó conmigo?_

Deje de amargarme la tarde, respiré hondo y continué con el maldito video.

_Ok... luego de lubricar sus dedos, empieza a lubricar su entrada. Maldición... QUÉ EL CAMARÓGRAFO DEJE DE METERLE ZOOM A SU ANO. ME DA MUCHO ASCO._

Me tapé con las manos los ojos, pero luego, me los destapé para continuar viendo. _De acuerdo... luego lentamente debe introducir su miembro... ¿cierto? No... espera... ¡ESTÁ LOCO! Se la metió de una estocada el ANIMAL, BRUTO, SALVAJE. Eso debió dolerle mucho al pobre hombre. Bueno... bien merecido se lo tiene por homobaka y por andar exponiéndose de esa manera. Ok... ahora... comienza el vaivén... aburrido... aburrido... aburrido. Gemidos y más gemidos... bla bla bla..._

Estaban así por varios minutos que poco a poco adelantaba el video para saber cómo terminaba esta porquería. De pronto... en el último minuto del video...

_Pero qué rayos está haciendo ese bruto. Sacó su miembro y... OH POR DIOS, PERO QUÉ ASCO... ¿Acaso va a venirse en su... CARA? YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO..._

Lo cerré de inmediato. Me negaba a ver como acababa esto cuando sé muy bien como normalmente acaba este tipo de situaciones sexuales. _Si algún día Morinaga se atreve a venirse en mi cara... LO CASTRO._

_Bien... ya sé cómo es esta mierda... ahora necesito... el maldito... lubricante._

Me daba mucha vergüenza salir a la farmacia y comprar uno. Qué se supone que iba a decir _"Señorita, por favor deme un lubricante"_ ¿Qué pensará? Todo el mundo me verá comprando esa basura.

Las horas pasaban y no quería que Morinaga se gane con mis acciones, además, no debía enterarse de lo que yo planeaba hacer. No tuve opción que salir vestido con un saco y una bufanda que me tapara hasta el rostro y unos lentes negros que tenía por ahí. No me importaba hacer el ridículo vistiendo así... prefería eso a que la gente se enterara que yo, Souichi Tatsumi, esté en la farmacia comprando lubricante.

Fui a una farmacia que estaba a varias cuadras del apartamento por precaución a no ser reconocido en el vecindario. Entré y había muchas cosas en los estantes. Desgraciadamente los lubricantes no estaban en exhibición por lo que debía acercarme al mostrador a pedir uno. Tragué grueso, respiré hondo y fui donde una de las cajeras...

**-Bienvenido, señor-** la mujer mostró una gran sonrisa **-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?-**

**-Ah...-** maldición... estoy nervioso **–Un... segundo-** logré visualizar un pedazo de papel y lapicero a su costado y escribí _"Lubricante"._

**-Jajaja...-** leyó y rió amistosamente **–De acuerdo, señor. Sí tenemos. No se preocupe, espere un momento-** la chica fue a buscar en los estantes de adentro y luego, trajo una caja **–Mire señor, tenemos de varios tipos-** empezó a poner uno por uno en el mostrador **–Sabor a naranja, sabor a menta, sabor a fresa, sabor a banana, también tenemos los aguados, los espesos, los fríos, los calientes, los...-**

**-¡SOLO DEME UN LUBRICANTE, MALDITA SEA!-** exploté, pues me colmaba la paciencia que todo el mundo de esté ganando con tal vergonzoso espectáculo.

Al parecer no había medido la intensidad de mi tono de voz, por lo que volteé y todos los clientes de la farmacia me estaban observando. La señorita se dio cuenta de mi gran sonrojo y me comprendió...

**-No tiene por qué avergonzarse, señor. Yo soy una profesional- **sonrió **–Mire... también tenemos lubricante anal y...-**

**-¡Basta!-** dije golpeando el mostrador **–Se acabó... deme ese-** señalé el último que sacó.

**-¡Ohhh! Lubricante anal. Buena elección jaja-** rió la sin vergüenza **-¿Va a hacer una nueva pose con su novia?-**

**-¿De verdad usted no tiene vergüenza?-** fruncí el seño.

**-No. El sexo es algo natural siempre y cuando se haga con amor-** pasó el producto por la caja registradora **–Veamos... son 20 dólares-**

**-¿20 DÓLARES?-** la interrumpí **–¿POR QUÉ TANTO? ¡QUÉ HORROR!-**

**-Lo lamento, señor. Nuestra farmacéutica solo vende productos importados de América y...-**

**-¿AMÉRICA?-** me sorprendí **–Maldición... ese lugar está lleno de enfermos homos como Kurokawa grrr- **susurré.

**-¿Señor?- **me llamó **-¿Va a comprar o no?-**

**-Maldición...-** rebusqué en mi billetera –**Tome... 20 dólares... ni un centavo más-** puse el dinero de mala manera en el mostrador.

**-De acuerdo. Aquí tiene su lubricante anal y su boleta- **me entregó la bolsa **–Muchas gracias por comprar. Que tenga un buen día- **sonrió.

**-De nada...- **cogí la bolsa y me fui, pero antes la miré y dije **–Y la próxima vez MÉTASE EN SUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS, BAKA-**

Salí rápidamente de la farmacia, escondiendo la bolsa con el producto en uno de los bolsillos del saco. Afortunadamente era un frasco algo pequeño, pero ancho y no ocupaba mucho espacio, pero lo que me molestaba es que desperdicié 20 dólares en esa basura. Bueno... todo sea por el bien de Morinaga. Si no se cura con esto... MATARÉ A ESE DOCTOR MAKISHI.

Regresé al apartamento bastante exhausto. Fui al cuarto de Morinaga y escondí el lubricante bajo la cama para que no se diera cuenta. Después, fui a la sala para recostarme en el sofá y eliminar el historial páginas web de mi laptop para que no haya ningún rastro de lo que estuve viendo. Luego, durante el resto del día me puse a transcribir los reportes del laboratorio y obviamente, llamé a Mika-san para saber cómo iban los experimentos. Por suerte... nada estaba fuera de control.

Horas más tarde... escuché que la puerta del apartamento se abría. Morinaga había llegado. Lo lamento mucho, Morinaga... pero lo que te haré esta noche será por tu bien...

**-Estoy en casa, Sempai...-** dijo bastante animado abriendo la puerta.

**-Bienvenido a casa-**

**-Gracias-** dejó su saco y su mochila a un lado y se acercó a mí **–Mi amado Sempai-** se sentó a mi lado y me sonrío **-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Pensé que aún estarías en la universidad-**

**-Etto...-** qué le digo **–Sí bueno... salí temprano porque el baka de Tadokoro derramó el reactivo "A" y no pudimos continuar con el experimento-**

**-¿Enserio? Qué mal, pero Sempai... pudieron preparar otro...-**

**-Sí, lo sé... pero estaba tan enojado que les grité a los dos y los mandé a su casa. Así que yo también me fui-**

**-Pobre Tadokoro-san, me imagino el miedo que habrá sentido con tus gritos jeje-**

**-¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?-** me ofendí **–Seré un tirano pero no un monstruo como para dar miedo-**

**-Lo que tú digas, Sempai jeje-**

Luego de esa conversación, cenamos juntos y finalmente tomamos un baño. Obviamente Morinaga entró primero a la ducha y luego yo. Sinceramente, Morinaga y yo no lo hacíamos todos los días y no estaba seguro si esta noche él querría hacerlo. Además con la discusión que habíamos tenido... y el hecho que le haya dicho algo como que no puede tocarme cuando se le dé la gana... puede que no me toque si no se lo pido, pero como cómo hago para que... AHHHHH. No pienso ir a decirle _"Morinaga, hay que hacerlo"_. JAMÁS.

Planeé salir de la ducha solo en toalla y cambiarme en su habitación, bajando la guardia para así provocarlo. Sé que al verme desnudo... no se negaría a hacerlo, ya que es un BAKA PERVERTIDO. Luego... dejaré que me lo haga como suele hacerlo... y cuándo él esté cansado echado bocarriba en la cama... actuaré.

Así lo hice. Salí de la ducha solo envuelto de la cintura para abajo con la toalla de baño. Me dirigí a la habitación de Morinaga con mi pijama en mano. Entré sin ni siquiera tocar y empecé a secarme el pelo con otra toalla que tenía. Morinaga estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas estiradas y con la laptop encendida...

**-Pensé que te vestirías en el baño, Sempai-**

**-¿Por qué hacerlo? Puedo vestirme donde se me dé la gana-** respondí a mi manera.

**-De... acuerdo-**

Me quité la toalla dándole la espalda a Morinaga, pero desgraciadamente el muy baka no me prestó atención. Empecé a secarle lentamente, pero NADA. Me cansé de hacer el ridículo así que me puse la pijama de inmediato, pues ya empezaba a sentir frío. Mientras me cepillaba el cabello escuché la risa de Morinaga...

**-Jajajajaja-**

**-¿De qué te ríes, baka?-** lo miré de reojo, pues pensé que se estaba burlando de mí.

**-¿Ah? No... nada. Es que estoy chateando con Taiga y me está contando cosas que están pasando en la Farmacéutica de Hamatsu jaja-**

**-¿Con Taiga, eh?-** lo que me faltaba, esa maldita intrusa entrometiéndose **–Pues apaga eso de una vez-**

**-¿Eh? Pero por qué-**

**-¿Cómo que por qué, idiota?-** me irrité **–Ya es tarde... A DORMIR-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¡APAGA!-**

Le grité y de inmediato guardó la laptop, mientras que yo terminaba de peinarme...

**-¿Siempre tienes que terminar el día hablando con esa mocosa?-** me mostré fastidiado.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo, Sempai?-** preguntó inocentemente **–Taiga es mi mejor amiga-**

**-¿Y? Ya trataste con ella suficiente mientras vivías en Hamatsu ¿no?-**

**-Tienes razón, pero... a veces la extraño-** se puso algo nostálgico **–Era muy agradable su compañía-**

**-Claro... tanto que a veces se quedaba a dormir en tu habitación ¿no, idiota?-**

**-Tranquilo, Sempai-** sonrió **–Sabes muy bien que soy gay. Entre Taiga y yo no sucedió nada más allá que la amistad-**

**-¿Lo juras?-**

**-Sí... lo juro-**

**-Bien... de todos modos no me interesa-**

**-No te preocupes, Sempai-** Morinaga se había acercado a mí y me había abrazado desde atrás **–Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti-** empezó a pegarme su cuerpo por atrás y a besarme el cuello **–No hay razón para ponerse celoso-**

**-¿CELOSO?- **me enojé **–¡Nadie está celoso aquí, baka!-** quise zafarme de su agarre por su falta de respeto.

Para mi desgracia, Morinaga era más fuerte que yo por lo que de un movimiento rápido, me volteó y nos quedamos frente a frente. No tuve tiempo de gritarle, pues capturó mis labios en un instante. El vaivén de lenguas empezó y me deje llevar ya que era parte del plan. No mostré ninguna señal de rechazo, tan solo le seguí la corriente, tanto así que dejé caer el peine y abracé a ese baka... a mi baka.

Caminamos abrazados y sin despegar nuestros labios. Morinaga estaba muy apasionado... bueno... era de esperarse... no lo habíamos hecho desde su cumpleaños. Me depositó suavemente en la cama, él se posicionó encima de mí y sin darnos cuenta, nuestra ropa ya se hallaba en el piso de la habitación. Como siempre... Morinaga hizo lo suyo. La habitación se llenó de caricias, besos, sudor, gemidos, temblores y sobretodo, placer.

_Eso es Morinaga... disfrútalo, porque luego de que te vengas... me tocará a mí. Tan solo espero haber aprendido cómo se hace y no causarte un daño que no puedas olvidar. Recuerda que esto... no lo hago porque yo quiera... sino... lo hago por tu bien... para curarte ese maldito trauma._

Segundos después... nuestros cuerpos se encontraban en los últimos movimientos...

**-Ah... ahh... te... te amo... Sempai...-**

**-Ah... ahhh... ba... baka... termina... de... una... vez... ahh...-**

Nos dejamos vencer por el orgasmo y nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. Morinaga me besó profundamente en los labios y se bajó de encima de mí para recostarse bocarriba en su lado de la cama justo como lo planeé. Morinaga estaba cansado, se notaba por su respiración entrecortada. _Llegó el momento de actuar_, pensé. Me giré con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y logré estar un poco encima de él...

**-¿Sempai?-** me miró extrañado, pero de pronto... lo besé.

Nos dejamos llevar por el beso que yo inicié...

**-Mmmm... Sem... Sempai-** intentó hablarme **-No me digas que... quieres más-**

**-Shhhh... silencio, baka- **nos hablamos entre besos **–Yo me... encargo-**

**-...ahhhhhhhh-** Morinaga soltó un gemido grande, pues había agarrado su miembro para frotarlo y así distraerlo **–Ahhhh... Sempai... gracias... se siente bien-**

De pronto, Morinaga cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que le estaba dando. Me quité de encima y me puse de rodillas en la cama mirándolo de frente. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y para que no se dé cuenta de mi intención, continué acariciándolo. Silenciosamente me agaché un poco y logré alcanzar el pequeño frasco de lubricante que estaba bajo su cama. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía con Morinaga.

Lubriqué totalmente mi mano izquierda y luego intercambie las manos para lubricarme la derecha. Obviamente, Morinaga sintió algo diferente mientras lo frotaba...

**-Ahhh... Sem... pai... qué... qué es eso-** hablaba extasiado de placer **–Se... se siente algo... frío y... resbaloso-**

**-¿Te gusta?-** tuve que tragarme mi vergüenza y seguirle la corriente con ese lenguaje cochino que le gustaba hablar.

**-Sí...-** él me contestaba sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos **–No sabía que... querías lubricante-**

**-Bueno... pensé que se sentiría mejor con esto-**

**-No es necesario, Sempai... ahhhh...-** gimió **–Tú... tú... lubricas mucho por ti... mismo-**

**-¿En... serio?- **ese maldito sin vergüenza me hizo sonrojar.

**-Sí, mi Sempai. Te amo-**

**-Y...-** antes de hacerle lo que estaba a punto de hacer... debía corresponderle **–Y yo... también-**

Lo buena era que el lubricante había chorreado hasta su entrada y mis manos estaban bañadas en esa sustancia resbalosa. Era el momento perfecto para introducirle un dedo y comenzar con todo esto, pero... de algún modo... me entró miedo...

_¿Y si Morinaga se molesta? ¿Y si Morinaga reacciona mal? ¿Y si se asusta? ¿Y si grita? ¡QUÉ HAGO!_

Empecé a llenarme la cabeza de dudas, pero no podía tardarme tanto, pues en cualquier momento, Morinaga querrá tomar control de la situación y me pondrá debajo de él.

_Maldición... es AHORA O NUNCA. A la cuenta de 3... le meteré el dedo así chille o no, y lo abrazaré fuerte para que no se mueva._

_Aquí voy... 1... 2... y... 3..._

**-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-** dijo Morinaga, quien se había sentado en la cama, mirándome fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y sujetándome con fuerza la mano que iba introducir.

_**CONTINUARÁ **_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 2 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para crear nuevas situaciones en los personajes y mantener sus personalidades. Tal vez no me salga perfecto o como se lo esperaban, pero como dije... le pongo mucho esfuerzo :) __Ya saben que todos los domingos, subo un capítulo nuevo._

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. _

_**PDTA: Para evitarnos los malos ratos, si no te gusta mi fic, no te amargues la vida y no lo leas. No pierdas tu tiempo. Saludos.**_

_GiseSanito_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! **

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA "SEMPAI SE CASA". **

**BUENO, LES PROMETÍ EL DOBLE LEMON Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP 3 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". **

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 3**

_Empecé a llenarme la cabeza de dudas, pero no podía tardarme tanto, pues en cualquier momento, Morinaga querrá tomar control de la situación y me pondrá debajo de él._

_Maldición... es AHORA O NUNCA. A la cuenta de 3... le meteré el dedo así chille o no, y lo abrazaré fuerte para que no se mueva._

_Aquí voy... 1... 2... y... 3..._

_**-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-**__ dijo Morinaga, quien se había sentado en la cama, mirándome fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y sujetándome con fuerza la mano que iba introducir._

_Y ahora… QUÉ HAGO… QUÉ LE DIGO_, pensé. La mirada de Morinaga estaba llena de ira y a la vez de miedo. Automáticamente él cerró las piernas y se puso de rodillas en la cama sin soltarme la mano derecha que iba a introducir. A decir verdad, me sujetó de la muñeca y cada vez su agarre se hacía más fuerte… ME ESTABA LASTIMANDO.

**-¡RESPONDEME, SOUICHI!-** me gritó muy enojado, pues hasta dijo mi nombre de pila.

**-…. Yo…- **me quedé atónito, pues parecía otra persona.

**-¡TÚ QUÉ… HABLA…!- **Morinaga me intimidó con su mirada, su manera de hablar y además me sacudió.

**-QUÉ TE PASA-** le grité algo molesto pero a la vez con miedo** –SUÉLTAME-**

**-¡NO! DIME QUÉ ME QUERÍAS HACER…-**

**-No sé de qué me hablas…-** me quise hacer el desentendido, pero Morinaga se dio cuenta.

**-¡SÍ SABES!-** me sacudió otra vez, pues me sujetó de las dos muñecas.

**-¡SUÉLTAME!-** forcejeé para zafarme.

**-¡NO!-**

**-¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO, MORINAGA!-**

Creo que mi grito lo hizo reaccionar, pues me soltó de inmediato bastante sorprendido, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Por mi parte... me alejé un poco de él, sobándome la muñeca derecha y mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Morinaga bajó la mirada y se quedó así por unos momentos...

**-¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota?- **le dije.

Quise hacerlo reaccionar, pero de pronto él se inclinó y metió su mano debajo de la cama, cosa que me alarmé, pues ahí estaba escondido el lubricante...

**-¡ESPERA! ¡QUÉ HACES, BAKA!-** lo jalé del brazo para que lo sacara de ahí **–¡MORINAGA!-** pero era tarde.

**-¿Así que este es el lubricante, no?-** comentó bastante serio, sosteniendo el pote con su mano derecha y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

**-¡Dame eso!-** intenté quitárselo, pero nuevamente me sostuvo la muñeca derecha, pero esta vez con su mano libre.

**-¡ESTO ES LUBRICANTE ANAL, SEMPAI!-** volvió a reaccionar mal **–¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!- **

**-Morinaga... cálmate, por favor-**

**-CÓMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME SI LA PERSONA EN LA QUE MÁS CONFÍO ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACERME UN DAÑO MUY GRANDE-** se le humedecieron los ojos, al mismo tiempo que tenía el seño fruncido.

**-YO NO IBA A DAÑARTE, IDIOTA-** me sentí ofendido **–YO SOLO QUERÍA AYUDARTE-**

**-¿Ayudarme?-** le pareció ridículo –**Ayudarme en qué...-** respiró fuerte **–AYUDARME EN QUÉ...- **gritó de una manera muy tajante, arrojando el pote de lubricante al suelo con mucha fuerza, cosa que me asustó.

**-Mori... naga- **estaba aterrado.

**-¡DIME, SEMPAI!-** me sujetó con su otra mano libre, mi muñeca libre, cosa que así me tenía sujetado de las dos muñecas otra vez, pero esta vez me tumbó bocarriba a la cama y se puso encima de mí para acorralarme, mirando fijamente a los ojos **–¡DILO!-**

**-Morinaga... basta...-**

**-¡NO!-**

**-¡MORINAGA! ESTÁS ACTUANDO COMO UN SALVAJE...-** quise zafarme **–YA SUÉLTAME QUE ME LASTIMAS-**

**-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME IBAS A LASTIMAR, SEMPAI!-** sus ojos botaron lágrimas... él estaba dolido **–Cómo...-** se quebró **–Cómo fuiste capaz de querer hacerme lo mismo que el otaku-**

**-¡QUÉ!-** me indigné **–ESO NO ES CIERTO...-**

**-ME IBAS A... me ibas a...-**

**-¡NO, MORINAGA!-** lo interrumpí aterrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de afirmar **–No quiero que pienses que te iba a violar o a forzar-**

**-¿Entonces... por qué querías hacer eso... si sabes que... TENGO MIEDO?-** puso esa cara... aquella que no me gusta.

**-¡TENÍA QUE HACERLO, BAKA!- **

**-¿POR QUÉ?-** insistió.

**-EL DOCTOR MAKISHI ME LO DIJO-** me harté de tanto misterio y le solté la verdad.

**-...-** se sorprendió y se quedó boquiabierto **-¿Qué?-**

**-Mierda...- **susurré para mí mismo y respiré hondo **–Se... se supone que no lo tenías que saber... pero...-** me sonrojé **–El doctor Makishi me dijo que... esa era la verdadera cura...-**

Morinaga no podía creer las palabras que salían de mi boca. Era como si hubiera despertado de su trance. Su ceño fruncido se relajó y desapareció y ahora su rostro mostraba confusión, vergüenza y miedo. Poco a poco me soltó y bajo los brazos al igual que su rostro. _¿Hice bien en decírselo?,_ me pregunté.

Al igual que él, también me relajé y me senté en mis rodillas, pero inclinándome un poco hacia Morinaga…

**-Morinaga... escucha-** intenté ser comprensivo y amable, pues Morinaga lo necesitaba **–No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Además... yo... no quería que te enteraras... de hecho... yo no pensaba hacerlo-** respiré hondo **–Tú sabes que detesto las cosas homo, pero el doctor Makishi dijo que era la única forma de curarte-** él tenía la mirada perdida **–Al principio me negué, pensé que la cura que me había dicho el doctor era una locura y que poco a poco te recuperarías por ti mismo de tu trauma, pero Morinaga... no puedes. Ayer en la noche me demostraste que aún siguen tus pesadillas y...- **se me humedecieron un poco los ojos, pero intenté hacerme el fuerte** –Yo... yo no puedo verte así. No soporto verte... angustiado... temblando... asustado... atormentado por tu pasado. Yo...-** empecé a temblar e hice puño mis manos **–Yo... YO QUIERO AYUDARTE-** lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón cosa que me aterró, pues jamás he sido capaz de expresar así mis sentimientos **–Y es por eso que... a pesar que lo odio... decidí tragarme mi vergüenza y... hacértelo-** me sonrojé **–Morinaga... yo... lo siento... no debí habértelo ocultado... yo...-**

Fui interrumpido, pues inmediatamente Morinaga se lanzó a darme un abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Yo me quedé sorprendido, pero lentamente coloqué mis manos en su espalda, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_No puedo creerlo. Sempai... Sempai está siendo sincero conmigo... Sempai está mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos... Sempai está demostrando que me ama lo suficiente para hacer este tipo de cosas por mí. Esto es demasiado para mí... gracias Sempai. Te amo mucho._

No pude evitar sentirme indefenso en ese momento y abracé fuertemente a Sempai. Quería sentirlo conmigo en todos los sentidos. Las palabras no me salían... tan solo las lágrimas de alegría, agradecimiento y... de nostalgia, pues hace unos años pensaba que sería imposible que Sempai me amara... y ahora... tengo su amor. Me sentía feliz... tan lleno de vida, pero a la vez egoísta, pues no supe apreciar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar Sempai para tomar la decisión de hacérmelo, y en vez de eso... yo actué algo agresivo con él... sacudiéndolo... gritándole... y acusándolo de querer hacerme daño... cuando en verdad... NO FUE ASÍ. Sempai solo quería ayudarme...

**-No... Sempai-** me quebré **–No te disculpes...- **escondí más mi rostro en su cuello y apreté el abrazo **–Yo fui un tonto. Sempai estaba poniendo todo de su parte por mí, mientras que yo solo actué mal con Sempai-** suspiré **–Perdóname, Sempai-**

**-Mori... naga-** se quedó sorprendido por mi reacción.

**-Enserio... perdóname- **

En ese momento, rompí el abrazó y miré a Sempai a los ojos con nuestros rostros cerca, tanto así que en vez de responderme... Sempai me besó y me sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos para profundizar le beso, que obviamente, yo le correspondí...

**-Baka...-** me hablaba entre besos –**No... no te atrevas a... poner... esa cara...-** nos besábamos y nos despegábamos para hablar y luego besarnos **–No... no me gusta... verte... triste-**

**-Sempai...-** quería responderle, pero nuestros labios eran como imanes, pues nos separábamos un poco para decir algo y luego se unían nuevamente.

**-No quiero... que... llores-**

**-Te amo... Sempai-** le dije en un jadeo.

Entonces sentí cómo el peso de Sempai caía sobre mí lentamente sin despegar nuestros labios y continuando con la batalla de lenguas. Definitivamente, Sempai estaba tomando el control del beso... y vaya que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Me causa un poco de gracia ver cómo Sempai ha aprendido a besar... y gracias a mí..._ ¡QUÉ ORGULLOSO ESTOY!_

Tal vez Sempai no me contestó el "Te amo" con palabras, pero lo estaba haciendo con sus acciones. Prácticamente, la manera en la que me besaba... me transmitía todo su amor, cariño y pasión. Sin darme cuenta, yo estaba bocarriba y Sempai encima de mí besándome. Sus manos aún se hallaban en mi rostro, mientras que las mías estaban recorriendo toda la espalda de Sempai.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ceder? ¿Acaso Sempai en verdad planea... hacérmelo? No... eso no... no puedo... no quiero... tengo miedo... me va a doler... los recuerdos... mi violación... el otaku... no... todo eso... se me viene a la mente... ¡NO QUIERO HACERLO!..._

De pronto, se me puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y me hizo temblar de miedo con solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar; sin embargo, no tenía voluntad suficiente para despegarme de los labios de Sempai. _"Ahhh... qué rico se siente... sus labios... son suaves... y su lengua... cómo la mueve... me encanta"_, pensé.

Sin embargo... sentí perfectamente cuando Sempai se posicionó entre mis piernas y con sus piernas... separó las mías. Sentí que mi trasero estaba expuesto y reaccioné...

**-¡NO!-** grité rompiendo el beso y respirando aceleradamente **–No quiero... por favor... no quiero, Sempai... no me obligues a hacer esto... yo...-**

**-Shhhhhh-** Sempai puso uno de sus dedos en medio de mis labios para silenciarme delicadamente **–Tranquilo, Morinaga-** me miró a los ojos **–No hay nada que temer-**

-**Dijiste que...-** tuve miedo **–Dijiste que no harías nada que yo no quisiera-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-En verdad... no quiero, Sempai, yo...-** insistí, pero luego sentí que un golpe de posicionó con fuerza en mi rostro **–¡AUCH SEMPAI! ESO DOLIÓ... POR QUÉ ME PEGAS-** había vuelto el Sempai tirano.

**-ESO ES PARA QUE DEJES DE LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑITA-** se enojó.

**-Pero...-**

**-¡MÍRATE, MORINAGA! ¿Eres un cobarde o qué?-** me miró fijamente, cosa que me hizo reaccionar **–Sé que eres un homobaka, pero deja de ser tan marica y enfrenta este trauma como hombre-**

**-¡PERO SEMPAI... NO SE TRATA DE ESO!- **

**-¡MIRA IDIOTA! No me importa si se trata de eso o no. YO HE PASADO LA VERGÜENZA DE MI VIDA COMPRANDO UN MALDITO LUBRICANTE Y ENCIMA VIENDO PORNO GAY PARA SABER CÓMO HACÉRTELO... COMO PARA QUE HORA ME DIGAS QUE NO QUIERES-**

**-¿Eh?-** me sorprendí.

**-Ah...-** se sonrojó, pues al parecer habló de más.

**-Sempai... tú... ¿VISTE PORNO GAY?-**

**-¡CÁLLATE... CÁLLATE!-** se tapó los oídos aún estando encima de mí **–YO NO DIJE ESO... YO NO...-**

**-Sí lo dijiste, Sempai-** me pareció una ternura **–Tú viste porno gay... y lo hiciste por mí-** sonreí.

**-TE JURO QUE SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN... TE MATO-** me amenazó, no cabe duda que su personalidad tirana había vuelto.

No quise responderle, pues recordé la situación en la que estábamos y que de una forma u otra, yo tendría que ceder. Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Sempai se calmó y yo nuevamente tuve la mirada perdida.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo ser egoísta. Sempai ha hecho mucho por mí. Dejó de lado su vergüenza, fue a comprar lubricante, hasta vio porno gay... y todo POR MÍ. Yo... yo no podría ser tan desconsiderado y decirle: "NO". Eso no sería justo... somos pareja y... se supone que me tengo que entregar al 100% a Sempai, al igual que él se entregó a mí, a pesar de ser heterosexual. Quiero hacerlo... quiero entregarme a Sempai... quiero hacerlo feliz... no quiero rechazarlo... pero... pero... NO PUEDO... TENGO MIEDO..._

**-Morinaga... mírame-** Sempai tomó mi rostro nuevamente y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos estando muy cerca **-¿Confías en mí?-**

**-Sem...pai-**

**-¿Confías en mí?-** insistió con una mirada tranquilizadora.

**-Sí, Sempai-** me sonrojé **–Claro que confío en ti y también te amo-**

**-Entonces… no hay nada que temer ¿verdad?-**

Antes de responderle, Sempai ya había capturado mis labios. Sus besos eran delicados, como si Sempai quisiera que recuerde este momento por siempre. Era la primera vez que sentía a Sempai tan expresivo, explicativo, y a la vez… sensible y comprensivo; así que tan solo me dejé llevar.

Sabía lo que sucedería, y el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de mí. Pude sentir la mano de Sempai acariciando mi miembro para incentivarme, pero sabía que poco a poco bajaría hasta llegar a mi entrada. Involuntariamente, comencé a temblar…

**-Tranquilo… tendré cuidado-** susurró Sempai.

De pronto dejamos de besarnos y Sempai apoyo el largo de su cuerpo en mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. No podía mirarlo, ni él a mí. Empecé a respirar muy fuerte. Sempai me separó las piernas con las suyas y sentí su mano aproximándose a mi entrada. Unos segundos después pude sentir el dedo lubricado de Sempai entrando en mí…

**-Mmnmnmnm-** me quejé internamente.

Primero se quedó quieto, pero luego inició el vaivén de su dedo. A decir verdad no me dolía, pero sí sentía incomodidad. Sus movimientos eran lentos y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad al igual que sus dedos. Después introdujo otro dedo, y luego el tercer dedo preparando mi entrada…

**-Maldición… dónde está… no lo encuentro-** susurró para él mismo como renegando, mientras que yo estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

**-¡AHH!-** lo encontró y automáticamente quise cerrar las piernas.

Nos quedamos quietos y obviamente no podía cerrar mis piernas del todo, puesto que la mano y el cuerpo de Sempai estaban ahí. Comencé a temblar…

**-Morinaga… abre-** no le hice caso **–Morinaga…-** me llamó la atención de una manera tranquila y obedecí abriendo nuevamente mis piernas –Ya estás listo- quitó sus dedos y acercó su miembro a mi entrada –**Morinaga... voy…-** se puso nervioso **–Voy a entrar…-**

Sempai levantó su rosto un poco para vernos mutuamente, nos agarramos de las dos manos (éstas estando pegadas cerca de mi cabeza) y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

Sentí que lentamente su miembro ingresaba en mí. Dolía... dolía un poco. Sempai lo estaba haciendo muy despacio, pero luego...

**-¡AHHHH!-** grité, pues Sempai ingresó completamente de una estocada.

_DUELE... DUELE... DUELE... DUELE..._

Nos mantuvimos quietos por unos segundos, pero de pronto... reaccioné...

**-Sá...calo...-** susurré adolorido **–Sácalo...-** repetí **–¡SEMPAI, SÁCALO! ME DUELE-** intenté empujar a Sempai, pero él me tenía acorralado. El peso de su cuerpo encima de mí y me estaba sujetando las manos.

**-¡No lo voy a sacar, Morinaga!-** me gritó, pero luego se calmó **–Tranquilo... hay que quedarnos así un rato-**

**-No... Sempai... enserio... duele... duele... DUELE...-** intenté zafarme, pero era inútil.

**-¡SILENCIO, BAKA!-** se enojó **–¡YA ESTÁ ADENTRO, MALDICIÓN!-**

**-Pero...-**

**-SOLO ESPERA A QUE TU CUERPO SE ACOSTUMBRE A ESTO...-** respiró hondo **–Y si te vuelves a quejar... entonces SÍ TE HARÉ DOLER, IDIOTA-**

No me quedaba de otra, más que obedecer a Sempai. Aquellos recuerdos horribles con el otaku se me venían a la mente... no podía hacer nada... quería evitarlo... pero ya estaba pensando en mi violación... _no... no... por favor, Sempai... enserio ME DUELE._

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Idiota... sé que te duele, pero aguanta un poco. No creas que a mí me agrada hacerte este tipo de cosas. En primer lugar porque JAMÁS pensé en hacérselo a un hombre... en segundo lugar porque sé que de alguna manera te estoy lastimando... y en tercer lugar porque se siente mejor cuando yo... estoy del otro lado._

_Mierda... ahora que lo pienso... me gusta cuando... Morinaga... me lo hace. AHHHHHHH MALDICIÓN... COMO PUEDO PENSAR ASÍ... DESDE CUÁNDO TENGO ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS... TODO ES TU CULPA BAKA... TÚ CULPA..._

**-Du... duele...-** Morinaga volvió a susurrar, pero lo ignoré.

_Falta poco, Morinaga. Duele porque no estás acostumbrado a tener algo dentro de ti en ese lugar, pero... quiero que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi miembro. Sé que duele, pues cuando entré en ti... me apretaste las manos, además... lo hice de una estocada, porque si lo hacía despacio... el dolor duraría más... pero si lo hacía rápidamente, el dolor sería fuerte pero solo un rato. _

_Bueno... a mí también me dolió la primera vez que me lo hiciste, baka; pero... poco a poco me acostumbré a ti; ahora tú... aunque sea solo por esta vez... acostúmbrate a tenerme adentro._

Lo veía débil, vulnerable, asustado, nervioso... tanto que sentía que yo tenía el poder... que por primera vez lo estaba dominando en la cama. Ahora puedo sentir que Morinaga es mío al 100% en cuerpo y alma. _PERO QUÉ COSAS TAN CURSIS Y ESTÚPIDAS ESTOY DICIENDO ¡JODER! El punto es... Morinaga... solo CÁLLATE Y AGUANTA._

De pronto... pude notar que Morinaga estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que un par de lágrimas se derramaban. _¿Morinaga? ¿Por qué lloras? Soy yo quien está conmigo en esto... no temas baka_, pensé.

**-Morinaga... voy a empezar a... moverme-** me sonrojé, pero lo dije... no obtuve respuesta, tan solo proseguí.

Comencé con el vaivén. Primero muy despacio y poco a poco iba a aumentando la velocidad. Pude notar Morinaga se estaba aguantando, pues aún continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus labios.

_Lo odias, lo sé. Sé que odias que te hagan esto, pero... es la única forma para que te cures._

Me estaba concentrando y esforzando, pues hacer eso en el cuerpo de Morinaga era muy duro, sobretodo porque él estaba tenso y no se relajaba. Normalmente cuando Morinaga me lo hace... yo me mantengo relajado y me dejo llevar no solo para llegar al orgasmo, sino para que el dolor sea menor. Pero Morinaga estaba haciendo todo lo contrario... él se puso duro, tenso, temblaba y estaba muy concentrado en que esto acabe... obviamente podía sentir cada impulso de dolor. _Ese idiota... TAN SOLO DÉJATE LLEVAR._

De pronto escuché que Morinaga soltaba gemidos, pero no de placer sino... de llanto. Me asusté y me detuve, pues también él se soltó de mi agarré y se tapó la cara con las manos...

**-Oe... Morinaga...-** no me respondía **–¡Morinaga!-**

**-Te... tengo miedo, Sempai-** casi no lo oía, pues sus manos tapaban su rostro **–No... no puedo evitar recordar... recordar cuando...-** él estaba nervioso.

**-Morinaga... mírame-** quise quitarle las manos del rostro **–Saca tus manos de ahí, baka-** lo conseguí, pues le sujeté las dos manos.

**-Sempai...-** su voz le temblaba... Morinaga estaba muy asustado.

**-Así es, baka-** sonreí amistosamente **–Soy yo, Souichi... tu Sempai... tu... pareja-** me sonrojé, y lo dije sin avergonzarme, pues era un momento importante para ambos... sobretodo para Morinaga **–No quiero que pienses en el pasado-** lo miré a los ojos, al igual que él a mí con mucha atención **–Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras lo hacemos. Quiero que recuerdes este momento para borrar las heridas y los traumas del pasado; ya que al hacerlo de esta forma... quien se aparecerá en tus recuerdos... ahora... seré YO, y quiero que tengas en cuenta que esto lo hago por... amor, Morinaga-** suspiré y lo sujeté del rostro **–Porque yo... te amo... ¿entiendes?-**

**-...Sí...-** respondió tímidamente mirándome a los ojos.

De pronto, nos abrazamos con fuerza y retomamos el vaivén. Esta vez, podía escuchar los gemidos de placer de Morinaga en su máximo esplendor, pues al estar abrazados... sus susurros me llegaban directamente al oído. Definitivamente, según la pose en la que estemos... la intensidad de los gemidos varían.

Ya llevaba un buen rato en movimiento... y me estaba cansando. No quería parar hasta no hacer que Morinaga se corra. Quiero demostrarle que yo también soy capaz de conseguir que se corra, que no solo es él quien me hace correr cuando le da la gana. Sin embargo, mis fuerzas cada vez se agotaban. Logré sentir que mi velocidad decaía.

_No... no... NO VOY A PERDER. Yo... tengo el control ahora... debo... debo... debooooooooo._

No lo soporté me desparramé en el cuerpo de Morinaga. Los gemidos de éste de detuvieron...

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió **–¿Sempai? ¿Pasa algo?-**

**-Ahh... ahh...-** respiraba fuertemente.

**-¿Sempai, te cansaste o ya... terminaste?-** me cuestiono algo preocupado por mí.

**-... Cállate-** comenté bastante agotado **–Tan solo me... me... cansé... ahhh... ahhh-** sentía que mi corazón estaba muy acelerado **–Mierda... estoy cansado...-** hundí mi rostro en su cuello para que no me mire **–Maldición… soy… soy un fracaso ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-Dije… que… soy un fracaso en la cama-**

**-¡NO! SEMPAI, CLARO QUE NO-** me sujetó de los hombros para elevarme un poco y verme el rostro –**No digas eso, Sempai-**

**-Pero… es cierto…-** me avergoncé **–Ni siquiera pude hacer que te… corrieras-**

**-…- **se quedó mudo, pues sabía que yo tenía razón.

**-¿Lo ves?-** me enojé un poco **–Ni tú mismo sabes qué decirme-**

**-Etto…-** se sonrojó **–Sempai, no te sientas mal. No es que seas un fracaso… sino que… bueno… no tienes experiencia en esto…-**

**-¡Cómo que no!-** me indigné **–¡Lo hemos hecho miles de veces gracias a tus intenciones pervertidas!-**

**-Me refiero a que… no tienes experiencia siendo el de arriba, Sempai-** dijo tímidamente.

**-…- **quería morirme, estaba muy avergonzado hablando de este tipo de cosas con Morinaga.

**-Pero… no te preocupes, Sempai-** sonrió amistosamente **–Tal vez esto no sea lo tuyo jeje-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** me sorprendí **–Baka… pensé que me dirías que poco a poco aprenderé, pero en vez de eso se te ocurre en la cabezota decirme "tal vez no sea lo tuyo"-** lo remedé.

**-Es que, Sempai… la verdad… no quiero que adquieras experiencia en esto-**

**-¿Y eso por qué, idiota?-**

**-Pues porque…- **se levantó un poco.

**-Espera… QUÉ HACES-** con un solo movimiento hizo que mi miembro se saliera de su entrada y rápidamente me intercambió de lugar y ahora era yo el que estaba abajo suyo, y él encima entre mis piernas.

**-Me gusta ser yo quien te haga el amor, Sempai-** su mirada estaba llena de amor **–Además, sé que te gusta más cuando tú me recibes… se nota en tus gemidos-**

**-¡AHHH! ¡BAKA! NO HABLES ASÍ… YA TE DIJE… NO USES ESE LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO CONMIGO-**

**-Pero, Sempai… no hay de qué avergonzarnos… es la verdad-**

**-Que te quede bien claro que estas cosas SOLO sean entre nosotros-** renegué **–Espero que no se lo estés contando a nadie… y MENOS a la odiosa de tu amiguita-**

**-Etto…-**

**-¿Cómo que "etto", imbécil?-** lo amenacé con mi puño **–No me digas que le estás contando nuestra intimidad a esa mocosa… porque si es así… PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR-**

**-Jeje… tranquilo, Sempai-** se puso nervioso **–No le he dicho nada a nadie… en… enserio-**

Y antes que yo lo interrogara, me calló con sus labios. Me besó profundamente y rápidamente me penetró. Dolió un poco pero me aguanté y luego inició con el vaivén. Definitivamente, Morinaga es muy bueno en esto. Me hace sentir cosas que… no puedo describir.

Sentí a Morinaga algo extraño. Normalmente siempre cuando me lo hace, me toca todo el cuerpo, sobretodo mis zonas… sensibles. Pero ahora… Morinaga me abrazó fuertemente, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y tan solo me penetraba. Mis gemidos no tardaron en sonar cuando Morinaga aceleró el movimiento.

**-Ahhh.. ahh… ahhh… ahhh…-**

**-Sí, Sempai… quiero… ahh… quiero oírte…-**

**-Ahh… ahhh…. mnnmnmnm…-** intenté bajar la voz.

**-Gime… Sempai… gime más alto-**

**-Ahhh… ba… baka… no… digas… esas… cosas… ahhhh-**

**-Te amo… Sempai… gracias… gracias… a ti… me he… curado… gracias… Sempai… te amo… ahh ahh-**

Me corrí, Morinaga dio sus últimos movimientos y también sentí que se corrió en mi interior, y luego… se desparramó encima de mí.

**-¿Morinaga?-** lo llamé, pero no me respondió.

_¿Se quedó dormido? ¿Qué pasó? Es extraño… normalmente soy yo el que se queda dormido después de… hacerlo; sin embargo… ahora… Morinaga está completamente en el mundo de los sueños. Ese baka… pesa un poco. Y además… me siento… asqueroso._

Rodé hacia mi izquierda y Morinaga cayó rendido bocarriba en mi lado de la cama. _"Sí, definitivamente está dormido"_, pensé.

Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir. Tenía el rostro relajado, como un niño inocente; y sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor. Con un clínex le sequé el sudor de la cara y luego, lo acurruqué con las sábanas. _Esto… fue muy duro… espero que te hayas curado, porque no pienso volverlo a hacer baka… mi baka… mi Morinaga,_ pensé y me quedé mirándolo por un momento.

Me sentía pegajoso, lleno de sudor, semen y lubricante. Me fui a dar una ducha rápida solo para lavarme el cuerpo y me recosté al lado de Morinaga. _Definitivamente ese baka va a tener que lavar las sábanas mañana._

_**POV X**_

Al fin… después de tanto tiempo… llegó la hora de actuar. Lo más divertido es que no se imaginan quién está planeando un gran daño contra ustedes. Espero que hayan vivido bien, porque sus días de felicidad se acabarán.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Falta muy poco para el gran día. Jamás estuve tan emocionado como ahora. Será una ocasión especial, una sorpresa. Hace años creía que sería imposible pero ahora estoy muy feliz que en unos días... Sempai y yo... vayamos a cumplir medio año como pareja. Tengo el regalo perfecto para él.

Quise sorprenderlo haciendo que sea el mejor día de su vida, así que en estas dos semanas que han pasado después del tema del psicólogo, he estado algo desatento con Sempai, bueno la verdad no fue apropósito. He tenido ciertos problemas en el trabajo, estaba muy saturado; sin mencionar, que a Taiga la notaba algo rara. No quiero decir que ignoraba a Sempai… eso JAMÁS, Sempai es lo más importante en mi vida, pero no es la única persona por la que me deba preocupar.

Durante esas dos semanas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Dejé de ir al psicólogo, puesto que Sempai me había curado. Fue duro, pero me curó con todo su amor. Recuerdo exactamente cómo me sentí la mañana siguiente que nos despertamos…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra mi rostro. Pude sentir el calor y lo sucio que me encontraba. _Necesito una ducha_, pensé. Pasé mi mano por el lado derecho de la cama, sin abrir los ojos, para encontrar a Sempai, pero la cama estaba vacía.

**-¿Sem… pai?-** dije al aire, pero no obtuve respuesta.

No está. Qué raro… se supone que yo siempre me levanto primero para ir a trabajar, aunque pensándolo bien… siento que he dormido siglos y… espera… MI TRABAJO. Me senté de golpe, pero _AHHHHH_... sentí un dolor intenso en mi entrada. Era un hecho... me dolía el trasero. _Ahora sé cómo se siente Sempai después del sexo_, medité.

Vi la hora y eran las 11 de la mañana. Me alteré, puesto que estaba tarde para el trabajo y encima aún estaba en cama; pero luego recordé que era sábado. No había trabajo así que no había por qué preocuparme. De pronto, un pequeño frasco de pastillas chocó contra mi hombro y cayó encima de la cama...

**-¿Sempai?-** levanté la mirada y ahí estaba él en la puerta del cuarto.

**-Hasta que al fin despertaste-**

**-Bueno... sí... es algo tarde-** me sobé la cabeza y luego sujeté el frasco para ver qué era **-¿Y estas pastillas?-**

**-Ah sí...-** prendió un cigarro **–Supongo que te debe doler abajo-**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste, Sempai?-**

**-¿No es obvio, baka? Ya he pasado por eso-** suspiró **–Esas pastillas te calmarán el dolor-**

**-Gracias, Sempai-**

**-Bien... me tengo que ir-**

**-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?-**

**-A la universidad-**

**-Pero es sábado-**

**-¿Y eso qué?-** me interrumpió algo mortificado **–Debo avanzar con los experimentos-**

**-Puedo ir contig... ¡AUCH!-** intenté pararme, pero sentí dolor abajo.

**-¡Idiota! No debes esforzarte-** me regañó **-Debes permanecer recostado un buen rato. El dolor se irá poco a poco-**

**-De... de acuerdo, Sempai- **me recosté algo adolorido.

**-Bien-** apagó el cigarro y se dio media vuelta **–Volveré en unas horas y espero que esté la comida lista. Adiós-**

**-¡Claro mi Sempai! ¡Te amo!-** grité a los lejos para que Sempai me escuchara, pues ya estaba en la puerta.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La verdad es que Sempai aún no me mostraba su cariño al 100%. Aún seguía con esa actitud tiránica que lo caracterizaba... pero así lo amo, porque es MI TIRANO.

Sempai me había advertido que no esté contando nuestras intimidades a nadie, pues se enojaría; al igual que decidimos que nunca más yo sería el de abajo, puesto que no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos. Obviamente no quise hacer sentir mal a Sempai, así que dije que sí me gustó, pero que prefería ser el de arriba. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y cerramos ese tema.

A decir verdad... tenía un secreto. Y ese secreto se llamaba Taiga. Ella sabía absolutamente todo lo que me sucedía. Era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente y por lo tanto, necesitaba expresarlo lo feliz que estaba. Obviamente, Sempai no tendía que enterarse, pues se enojaría mucho. Así que Taiga me guardaba el secreto. Sin embargo, a ella no se la veía tan feliz como a mí. Definitivamente algo pasaba en su relación con Takasu. Estas dos semanas me estuvo diciendo que Takasu estaba raro, frío, desatento; como si fuera otro, mientras que yo le estuve contando sobre la cura de mi trauma y el regalo que le había comprado a Sempai.

Hoy es sábado y me había quedado en casa, pues Sempai estaba en la universidad avanzando con sus experimentos. Esta vez no me había ofrecido a acompañarlo, cosa que le pareció extraño, pero no insistió. La verdadera razón fue porque Taiga me pidió que hable con ella por la tarde y accedí; sin embargo, había quedado con Sempai en ir a recogerlo para cenar fuera.

Estaba terminando de limpiar la sala hasta que mi celular sonó:

**-¡Taiga!-** contesté animado.

**-¡Ay! Menos mal que eres tú- **se le notaba algo aliviada.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Estoy cansada que ese tirano conteste tu celular-**

Ahora que recuerdo, Sempai contestaba mi celular cuando yo estaba en el baño o durmiendo; y esas veces no han sido muy agradables que digamos...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Lunes 10:00pm _

_~Ring, Ring~_

-**¿Aló?-**

**-Pásame a Mori-**

**-Número equivocado jajaja-**

_~Colgar y Apagar~_

Al salir del baño...

**-Sempai... ¿llamó alguien?-** pregunté pues vi a Sempai dejar mi celular en el sofá.

**-Eh... no-** contestó seguro.

_Martes 8:00am_

_~Ring , Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-¿Está Mori?-**

**-No-**

_~Colgar y Apagar~_

Al salir de la habitación...

**-Sempai... ¿quién era?-**

**-Número equivocado-**

_Miércoles 8:00pm_

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Dile a Mori que lo estoy llamando-**

**-¿Quién es?-**

**-¿Eh? Quién más, tirano. Soy Taiga-**

**-¿Taiga, quién?-**

**-¡TAIGA ASUKA!-** gritó **–PÁSAME A MORI-**

**-El número que usted ha llamado... NO EXISTE-**

_~Colgar y Apagar~_

Al salir de la cocina...

**-Sempai... ¿mi celular sonó?-**

**-Que yo sepa... no-**

_Jueves 7pm_

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Maldición... eres tú otra vez-**

**-¡Oh! ¿Hablo con la enana sin cuerpo?-**

**-Cállate... homosexual frustrado, y pásame a Mori-**

**-Déjame pensar... mmmm... NO-**

_~Colgar y Apagar~_

Al llegar a casa después de hacer unas compras...

**-Sempai, olvidé mi celular-**

**-Ah sí. Lo dejaste en la cocina-**

**-Qué bueno... ¿llamó alguien?-**

**-Mmmm... no-**

_Viernes 7:30pm_

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Me pasas a Mori, ahora-**

**-¿Y si no qué?-**

Al descubrir a Sempai...

**-¿Sempai? ¿Quién es?-**

**-... Tu amante- **me lanzó el celular con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Qué?-** me quedé sorprendido viendo a Sempai que se metió a su cuarto dando un portazo **-¡Espera, Sempai!-**

**-¿Aló? ¿Mori?-**

_Sábado 4:30pm_

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Haber, Souichi. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme a Mori, por favor?-**

**-No creo que eso fuera posible... T...A...I...G...A-**

**-¿Y por qué?-**

**-Morinaga no quiere hablarte y...-**

Al percatarme de los sucedido...

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-** me lancé hacia Sempai para quitarle el celular **–SEMPAI, DAME EL CELULAR... DÁMELO-**

**-NO, BAKA... SUÉLTAME-** me empujaba con su pie.

_Domingo 11:30pm_

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¿Aló?-**

**-¿¡Puedes dejar de contestar el celular de Mori!?-**

**-¿¡Y tú podrías dejar de llamarlo!?-**

_~Colgar, Apagar y Lanzar el celular contra la pared~_

Al entrar a la habitación para dormir

**-¡SEMPAI! ¡MI CELULAR!-** fui a recogerlo y revisarlo **-¿Qué hiciste?-**

**-Nada... solo lo lancé-** se cruzó de brazos.

**-¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?-**

**-No me grites, idiota-** se sonrojó **–Es que... vi una araña... y la maté-**

**-¿Y por qué no usaste otra cosa...?-**

**-¡A DORMIR, MORINAGA!-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¡AHORA!-**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Por suerte, mi celular era bastante resistente, pues solo estaba apagado. Obviamente descubrí que Sempai me ocultaba lo de las llamadas, pues Taiga me lo contó. Además, no es que Sempai estuviera al pendiente de mi celular como un enfermo de los celos; sino que por mala suerte... Taiga siempre atinaba a llamarme cuando yo estaba ocupado o no me encontraba, y mi celular estaba cerca de Sempai. Él contestaba porque se preocupaba por si mi jefe o alguien del trabajo llamaran para un tema laboral.

Volviendo a la llamada...

**-¿Mori, estás ahí?-**

**-Ah sí... ¿qué decías? jeje-**

**-Dije que... estoy cansada que ese tirano conteste tu celular-**

**-Lo lamento, Taiga-** suspiré.

**-En fin... ¿puedes entrar al chat, por favor?-** se notaba desanimada **–Tengo que contarte... algo-**

**-Claro. Dame un rato que prendo la laptop-**

**-De acuerdo, adiós-**

**-Adiós-**

Está rara... Taiga está rara. Ese maldito de Takasu debió haberle hecho algo malo. Pobre Taiga... pero no te preocupes... yo estoy aquí para consolarte...

_**Chat **__(TM: Tetsuhiro Morinaga / TA: Taiga Asuka)_

TM: ¡Hola, Taiga! ¿Cómo estás? Te noté un poco mal

TA: ¡Mori! Estoy algo deprimida, pero bien...

TM: Ese "bien", no parecer ser "BIEN"

TA: ...

TM: ¿Qué cosa ibas a contarme?

TA: Bueno... pues... que las cosas no andan bien entre Takasu y yo

TM: Eso ya me dijiste... pero... ¿pasó algo nuevo? ¿qué te hizo ahora?

TA: ¡Mori! Mejor... hablemos de cosas más bonitas. Cuéntame... ¿Cómo te va con el tirano más malvado de todos los tiempos, eh? jajajaja

TM: No le digas así... jeje Sempai suele ser amable a veces

TA: JAJAJAJAJA ¿A QUIÉN QUIERES ENGAÑAR?

TM: Es cierto... jaja bueno... me va bien con él. Aunque estas últimas dos semanas no estuve muy al pendiente de Sempai como siempre

TA: Claro... me vas a echar la culpa ¿no?

TM: No... claro que no, Taiga. No solo estuve así por el hecho de hablar más seguido contigo, sino porque también el trabajo me satura

TA: De seguro el tirano debió sentir la pegada de tu falta de atención jaja

TM: No lo creo... Sempai también se concentra en sus cosas

TA: ¿Enserio? Pues yo creo que a ese tirano le debe arder... solo que no le gusta demostrarlo

TM: ¿Arder? A qué te refieres, Taiga

TA: Qué OBVIAMENTE debió sentir la pegada y como le da cólera... la descargó en mí cuando yo intentaba llamarte al celular

TM: Bueno... es una posibilidad, pero también es por mi trabajo

TA: Cierto... pero toma las cosas con calma. A veces eso pasa... las personas se saturan de cosas en algún momento y la pareja debe saber entender

TM: Sí, tienes razón. En fin... cuéntame... ¿cómo va todo en Hamatsu?

TA: Aburrido. Ya te he dicho que sin ti nada es igual

TM: Eso no es cierto. Te apuesto que ya me reemplazaron

TA: Aunque no lo creas. No... aún no. Es más... ni siquiera alguien está ocupando tu habitación

TM: ¿De verdad?

TA: Enserio. A veces entro a tu ex habitación para no sé… recordar nuestros momentos juntos…

TM: No digas eso... siempre seremos amigos

TA: Sí, pero ya casi nunca te veo… antes nos veíamos TODOS los días. POR QUÉ TE FUISTE MORIIIIIIII

TM: Lo lamento, Taiga. Es que yo amo a Sempai y al fin conseguí que me aceptara como su pareja. Nagoya siempre fue mi hogar y lo sabes, y mejor aún que ahora tengo el amor de Sempai.

TA: Jajaja sí y no solo eso. De seguro tienen sexo a diario.

TM: Casi… aunque la verdad Sempai no quiere hacerlo todos los días. Digamos que últimamente estamos exhaustos por nuestros trabajos. Además cuando comenzamos la relación él me dejó bien en claro que no lo esté tocando todos los días.

TA: ¿Y qué me dices del sexo anal? ¿Te lo volvió a hacer?

TM: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

TA: Ok... No tienes que "gritar"

TM: Jajaja lo siento... se me fue la "mayúscula"

TA: Baka...

TM: El tema de que Sempai me lo hiciera quedó cerrado, Taiga. Solamente fue para curarme del trauma, pero NUNCA más se volverá a repetir, además...

TA: No te gustó ¿verdad? Jajaja sabía que ese tirano no tiene el potencial para hacérselo a alguien...

TM: No digas eso. Sempai no tiene experiencia es todo. Y bueno... tienes razón en decir que no me gustó que me lo hiciera. Bueno... a Sempai tampoco le agradó mucho esa experiencia, pero decidimos no volver a hacerlo de ese manera ni a tocar el tema. Taiga, eso te lo conté porque eres mi mejor amiga y confío mucho en ti. Por favor, no vayas a comentarlo en frente de Sempai... sino me matará...

TA: Descuida, baka. No diré nada jaja

TM: Gracias

TA: Por cierto... ¿ya vas para los 6 meses, no? Qué sorpresa le darás a ese tirano

TM: Justo de eso quería hablarte. Quiero comprarle algo... pero no sé qué. Quiero que sea algo especial, algo que Sempai use... algo que se pueda personalizar

TA: Pues un regalo personalizado sí que cuesta eh...

TM: Lo sé... pero mientras que sea para Sempai... no me importa el precio

TA: Ese tirano no se merece nada costoso, apuesto a que ni se acordará que pronto cumplirá medio año contigo

TM: ¿Eh? No digas eso, baka. Me haces sentir mal. No seas pesimista

TA: No soy "pesimista", soy "REALISTA"

TM: Bueno... ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

TA: Solo lo hago por ti y no por ese tirano malvado que no me quiso pasar contigo cuando te llamé al celular. Voy a darle una paliza cuando lo vea y luego...

TM: ¡Taiga! Basta... no planees cosas malignas contra mi Sempai, por favor jeje

TA: Sí... como digas. En fin, qué te parece si le regalas... mmmm no sé... ¿un reloj?

TM: No. Ya tiene muchos y ni los usa

TA: ¿Una camisa?

TM: No. ¿Qué tal si no le queda?

TA: ¿Un pantalón?

TM: No. ¿Y si no le gusta?

TA: ¿Una bata de laboratorio?

TM: No. Eso me regalaron a mí en mi cumpleaños. Pensará que me copié y que no tengo creatividad.

TA: ¿Lentes?

TM: No. Ama los que ya tiene.

TA: ¿Un terno?

TM: ¡Odia los ternos!

TA: Maldición... ese tirano que no sabe vestirse bien.

TM: No digas eso. Sempai siempre se viste bien. Se le ve muy apuesto ¿no lo crees?

TA: Buaaaaaaaj. No.

TM: Además... te dije regalos "personalizados"...

TA: ¡YA SÉ! Una cadenita con un "dije" de plata para que le pongas una palabra o frase

TM: No. Sempai me lo tirará por la cara y dirá que es para "chicas".

TA: BUENO PUES ¡ME RINDOOOOOO!

TM: ¡Espera! ¿Y si le doy una esclava?

TA: ¿Ah?

TM: Sí. Una esclava de plata.

TA: Ah... la pulsera que se supone que usan los "hombres".

TM: ¡Sí! Y le pondría "Tetsuhiro y Souichi" o "Morinaga y Tatsumi" o "Te amo Souichi" o "T y S" o "TM y ST" o...

TA: Eh... Mori. No crees que si dice algo TAN comprometedor como eso... ¿JAMÁS lo use?

TM: ¿Entonces qué podría poner?

TA: Solo pon "Souichi" y atrás de la esclava (en la parte que no se ve) pones "Te amo". Cosa que cuando lo use y lo exhiba, la gente solo podrá ver el lado que dice "Souichi", y solo tú y el tirano sabrán que atrás dice "Te amo".

TM: ¡BUENA IDEA! GRACIAS, TAIGA

TA: Sí... de nada, Mori. El punto es que... ese tipo de regalo es COSTOSO y más si será de plata

TM: Eso no importa. Ya te dije que mientras se trate de Sempai... no me importa el precio.

TA: Qué lindo que pienses así. Sabes... aún recuerdo cuando... Takasu me dio un regalo así... me duele tanto...

TM: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás bien?

TA: No... lo siento, Mori. Me distraje mucho hablando contigo, pero... ahora me siento mal. Tengo que irme.

TM: NO, ESPERA. TAIGA

"_TA se ha desconectado"_

_**FIN DEL CHAT**_

_¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ? No lo entiendo... estábamos hablando bien y de pronto se pone así. Es cierto... ella estaba a punto de hablarme de Takasu y me cambió el tema. De seguro es eso... debo llamarla._

De inmediato cerré la laptop y la llamé al celular, aún estando sentado en el sofá de la sala. Sonaba y sonaba, pero no descolgaba el celular. _Maldición, Taiga... contesta... contesta...,_ pensé y cada vez me desesperaba. Me mandó a correo de voz como 5 veces. _No me hagas esto, Taiga. Me preocupas_, me dije a mí mismo. Volví a llamar... nada... SIN RESPUESTA.

_Qué torpe soy. Yo hablando de mi felicidad con Sempai, cuando ella estaba pasando por un momento duro con su novio. Soy un desconsiderado... un desatento... no pensé que le afectaría. De seguro con mis comentarios le recalqué la felicidad que ella no tiene. Perdón Taiga... no lo sabía... no quise. Así como cuando yo estuve deprimido tú me escuchaste... ahora me toca a mí escucharte._

Volví a llamar...

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-Qué...- **contestó desanimada.

**-Hasta que AL FIN-** expresé **–Por qué no me contestabas-**

**-¿No es obvio, baka? NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE-**

**-NO SEAS, TONTA- **le grité **–Yo soy tu mejor amigo y estoy para ayudarte. No guardes tu dolor para ti sola. Compártelo conmigo, porque yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte-**

**-...- **pude oír su respiración acelerada.

**-¿Taiga?-**

**-...- **escuché gemidos de llanto, pero no me decía nada.

**-Taiga... ¿estás bien?-**

**-No...-**

**-Qué pasó...-**

**-Takasu... terminó conmigo-**

**-... ¡QUÉ!- **me sorprendí con la noticia.

**-¿Qué no escuchaste? TAKASU ME TERMINÓ... ME BOTÓ DE SU VIDAAAAAA-** reventó en llanto.

**-Ay, por dios-** suspiré **–No puede ser-**

**-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HIZO ESO, MORI?! POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**-Taiga... tranquila...-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** lloraba.

**-Tranquila... tranquila...-** intenté calmarla.

**-No... no...-** se le iba la respiración **–No... puedo... cal... calmarme... AHHHH-**

**-¿Cuándo pasó?-**

**-Hace... hace una semana AHHHHH-**

**-¿Y por qué recién me lo dices?-**

**-Porque pensé que... pensé que solo... solo había sido un arranque de cólera de Takasu... y que... y que regresaría conmigo pero... hasta ahora... no lo hace... y... y... ayer... le hablé por teléfono y... y... y me dijo que... ERA DEFINITIVOOOOO AHHHH-**

**-¡Baka! Me lo hubieras dicho antes-**

**-No quería preocuparte-** se calmó un poco **–Tú... tú estabas con el tema de tu trauma... y no... no quería incomodarte...-**

**-¡JAMÁS ME INCOMODAS, TONTA! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA... CASI COMO MI HERMANA-** la regañé.

**-Gracias... Mori- **

**-¡Sí pudiera te abrazaría! Pero... estoy lejos-** expresé desanimado.

**-No importa-** respiró hondo **–Con tus palabras y preocupación me basta-**

**-¿Y si voy a verte?-**

**-¡NO!-** gritó **–¡No vengas!-**

**-¿Por qué? Te sentirás mejor-**

**-No... no...-** suspiró **–No quiero que te alejes de Souichi por mí. Souichi me odia y si se entera que viniste por mí... te causaré problemas-**

**-Sempai no te odia... solo que...-** no sabía cómo explicárselo **–Solo que... no le agradas jeje-**

**-Además... la otra razón por la que no quiero que vengas es que... yo... yo tengo la esperanza que... Takasu se arrepienta y me busque... y... y si estás tú aquí... se armará un gran problema. Takasu sí te odia-**

**-Vaya... qué maduro-** dije sarcásticamente.

**-No vengas, Mori. No te preocupes. Con solo hablar contigo por teléfono y por chat me distrae y me tranquiliza-** la noté más animada.

**-Entonces... seguiremos hablando todas las noches-**

**-No, Mori. Tú tienes que pasar tiempo con Souichi-**

**-Bueno... Sempai últimamente está quedándose en el laboratorio hasta muy tarde y no me deja ir a ayudarlo, porque según él... no debo exigirme mucho. Suficiente me explotan en la Farmacéutica como para luego ir a la universidad a ayudarlo, eso dice él jaja-** reí **–Así que no veo el problema con hablar contigo un rato cuando regreso a casa del trabajo-**

**-¿De verdad?-**

**-¡Claro!-**

**-Entonces está bien, Mori. Gracias-**

**-¡Ah! Y con respecto a lo que te dije... no vayas a comentar nada-**

**-¿Sobre el regalo que le darás a Souichi?-**

**-Sí-**

**-No te preocupes. Mi boca es una tumba jeje-** rió **–Tú tampoco vayas a decirle al tirano sobre mi situación con Takasu... sabes que él se burlaría-**

**-Sí, tienes razón. Sempai no debe enterarse-**

**-Gracias, Mori-** suspiró **–Te quiero-**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, Taiga-**

**-Jaja qué tierno eres, baka. Bueno debo colgar... ya es tarde-**

**-Espero verte pronto, adiós-**

**-Adiós-**

Colgué, guardé mi celular y me relajé en el sofá.

Pobre Taiga. Sé exactamente por lo que está pasando. Recuerdo cuando llegué a Hamatsu muy devastado cuando Sempai se casó con Yuki, que en paz descanse. Taiga siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí. Ella me reanimó mucho, a pesar que yo me sentía muy dolido. Ese dolor... el dolor que sentí... no se lo deseo a nadie. Sentí como mil cuchillos atravesando mi corazón y con el pasar de los días... iban cayéndose uno a uno y poco a poco la herida de mi corazón sanaba. Gracias a Taiga... esas heridas sanaron rápido. Ahora... me da pena saber que Taiga tiene el mismo dolor que yo tuve hace ya un año y medio; y lo peor de todo es que ella está solita en Hamatsu. Cómo la extraño... me gustaría estar a su lado para abrazarla y consolarla; y también para darle un buen golpe a ese inmaduro de Takasu Takahashi...

**-Ay, Taiga. Te extraño-** suspiré hablando al aire.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Ese IDIOTA de Morinaga. Estuve esperándolo por HORAS y NO LLEGÓ. Me negaba a llamarlo ya que no voy a estar insistiéndole, pero al final caí y lo llamé y su teléfono estaba OCUPADO. O sea que ese BAKA estaba hablando con ALGUIEN MÁS, mientras yo como un IMBÉCIL esperando que viniera por mí. Se supone que en eso habíamos acordado... en que iba a recogerme para cenar fuera... pero CLARO... a él NO LE IMPORTA. No sé qué rayos le pasa... últimamente no se porta tan insistente como antes, ya no lo noto tan pegado a mí; es más... hace ya varias noches que... que... no lo... hacemos. AHHHH Y POR QUÉ MIERDA ME PREOCUPA ESO... SI NO LO QUIERES HACER MEJOR PARA MÍ... GRRRR._

Había tenido un duro día en el laboratorio y solo quería que Morinaga viniera rápido porque moría de hambre y además... bueno... digamos que... bueno... que... yo... quería verlo. PERO... me cansé de esperar a Morinaga así que tomé el metro y me regresé a casa... y claro que cené fuera. Bueno la verdad compré un vaso de sopa instantánea y me la tomé en el camino. Ese baka... ni siquiera me devolvió la llamada, pero _ME VA A OÍR CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA._

Cuando bajé del metro, caminé tranquilamente a casa pero... SORPRESA... empezó a llover. Maldición... no traje paraguas, ahora voy a mojarme... y todo por CULPA de ese BAKA... _AHHH QUIERO MATARLO_, expresé. Lo bueno es que estaba cerca a un grifo, entré antes de mojarme y por suerte... vendían paraguas. Compré una y me fui a casa. Menos mal que la lluvia fue leve y que no me mojé nada. Quise sorprender a ese baka y asustarlo, así que entré en silencio, me quité los zapatos, dejé el paraguas a un lado y... escuché su voz... como si hablara con alguien. Antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a la sala... pegué mi oído...

_-¡Sí pudiera te abrazaría! Pero... estoy lejos- _

_-¿Y si voy a verte?-_

¿Abrazar? ¿A quién? ¿Con quién habla? ¿A quién quiere ir a ver? Maldición... no escucho bien...

_-Entonces... seguiremos hablando todas las noches-_

_-Bueno... Sempai últimamente está quedándose en el laboratorio hasta muy tarde y no me deja ir a ayudarlo, porque según él... no debo exigirme mucho. Suficiente me explotan en la Farmacéutica como para luego ir a la universidad a ayudarlo, eso dice él jaja. Así que no veo el problema con hablar contigo un rato cuando regreso a casa del trabajo-_

_-¡Claro!-_

¿Con quién vas a hablar todas las noches, imbécil? ¿Y cómo que no ves el problema? CLARO QUE TENDRÁS UN PROBLEMA.

_-¡Ah! Y con respecto a lo que te dije... no vayas a comentar nada-_

_-Sí-_

_-Sí, tienes razón. Sempai no debe enterarse-_

¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO ESTOY ESCUCHANDO BIEN? CÓMO QUE NO DEBO ENTERARME. ¿ACASO MORINAGA ESTÁ OCULTÁNDOME COSAS? ¿CON QUIÉN MIERDA ESTÁ HABLANDO?

_-Yo también te quiero mucho, Taiga-_

¿TAIGA?... No puede ser... ¡ESA MOCOSA!

_-Espero verte pronto, adiós-_

¿Verla... PRONTO? Qué rayos está pasando. Por qué Morinaga dice que la quiere... y para colmo dijo "MUCHO"... QUE LA QUIERE MUCHO. Ese imbécil ¿Acaso me está... me está... TRAICIONANDO? ¿Y CON ELLA? Pero... AHHH Maldición... Se supone que Morinaga "me ama" y que es "gay". Entonces... por qué le dice todas esas mierdas a su amiga. No... no lo entiendo... por qué Morinaga habla así con ella. Qué está pasando... Morinaga... QUÉ ME OCULTAS.

Espera... no. Souichi... cálmate. De repente estás mal pensando las cosas. De seguro Morinaga no lo dijo enserio... de seguro solo está hablando de otro tema con Taiga, de seguro... no sé... no debo precipitarme... yo sé que Morinaga me ama a mí. Pero... bueno... la situación entre él y yo está rara; es decir, en estas dos semanas... hemos estado algo ocupados... al menos él... siempre llega cansado y últimamente habla mucho con su amiguita esa. Maldición... ¿QUÉ TAL SI SE HICIERON AMANTES? No... no... NOOO. Juro que si Morinaga se burla de mí... LO MATO... enserio que LO MATO.

El corazón se me aceleró. No sé qué me pasó en ese momento... sentí ganas de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo de ASESINARLO. Así que Morinaga NO FUE A RECOGERME porque se quedó hablando con Taiga. ¡BAKA! Me calmé... pues de pronto todo se tornó silencioso. Parece que Morinaga había colgado. Volví a pegar mi oído y...

_-Ay, Taiga. Te extraño-_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de MI PACIENCIA, así que entré dándole una patada a la puerta y asustando a Morinaga, quien me miraba aterrado desde el sofá...

**-¿ASÍ QUE LA EXTRAÑAS, NO?-**

**-Ah...-** se quedó boquiabierto.

**-Preferiste quedarte hablando con esa mocosa, en vez de ir a recogerme como habíamos acordado ¿VERDAD?-**

**-Sem... pai...-** balbuceó.

**-¡RESPONDE!- **

**-Espera... ¿qué?-** reaccionó y miró la hora **–Ay no... es tardísimo...- **se sorprendió **–¡Lo lamento, Sempai... enserio... perdóname!-** se desesperó y se acercó a mí, pero lo aparté con un buen empujón.

**-¡NO ME TOQUES, BAKA!-** le grité y él se asustó **–Se supone que tú eras el interesado en ir a recogerme y cenar fuera ¿no? Se supone que querías hacer eso para pasar tiempo "juntos" y platicar, ya que en estas dos semanas hemos estado ocupados y no hemos tenido tiempo para conversar. Pero ¡NO! ¡Tú la fregaste!-**

**-Perdón, Sempai. No fue mi intención... yo...-**

**-TE QUEDASTE HABLANDO CON ESA ESTÚPIDA-**

**-Sempai... no le digas así, por favor...-**

**-¡NO LA DEFIENDAS EN MI PRESENCIA!-**

**-No lo entiendes-** quise explicarme bastante nervioso **–YO SÍ QUERÍA PASAR TIEMPO CONTIGO, SÍ TENÍA GANAS DE COMER CONTIGO FUERA... HASTA QUERÍA QUE HOY HICIÉRAMOS EL AMOR...-** ese idiota... gritando cosas tan vergonzosas **–Pero... Taiga me llamó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. La noté algo preocupada así que hablamos por chat y luego la llamé porque se puso mal y...-**

**-DÉJATE DE ROLLOS Y ANDA AL PUNTO-**

**-Creo que se me pasaron las horas hablando con ella sin darme cuenta-** se lanzó a abrazarme y me tomó por sorpresa **–Perdóname, Sempai, enserio... perdóname-** hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, Morinaga estaba temblando.

_Maldición... no puedo dejar de estar enojado con él. Es decir... ahora lo que menos me molesta es el hecho que me plantara... sino lo que más me hace enojar es haberme ganado con la conversación con su amiguita esa. Es decir, dijo que la quiere mucho y que quiere verla pronto y que yo no debo enterarme y que la extraña. Qué se supone que sigue ahora... ¿debo reclamarle? No... me niego a hacerle notar que me puse a espiarlo y que él piense que estoy celoso, porque NO ESTOY CELOSO. No... no puedo comportarme como esas niñas tontas que escuchan a sus novios hablar por teléfono con otra chica y empiezan a pensar lo peor... ME NIEGO A SER ASÍ. Debo... mantener la compostura... ya que de repente yo estoy pensando mal. Tal vez Morinaga se le pasó el hecho de no ir a recogerme... tal vez él no tiene la culpa... bueno SÍ LA TIENE PORQUE DE TODAS MANERAS ME PLANTÓ... COSA QUE NUNCA HA HECHO._

**-De verdad, Sempai. Perdóname-** rompió el abrazo alejando un poco su rostro de mi cuello para así pegar nuestras frentes **–Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Te amo mucho, Sempai-** me besó, tomándome de sorpresa.

Quise rechazarlo, me puse fuerte, pero... caí. Me dejé llevar por los labios y la lengua de Morinaga. Como me gusta la manera en que este tipo me besa... maldición. Me relajé y lo abracé, correspondiéndole el beso. El vaivén de lenguas había iniciado, Morinaga estaba más tranquilo, pues había dejado de temblar y por un momento sentí que el enojo que sentía se esfumó. El beso se tornó apasionado, pero el ambiente se rompió para mí cuando Morinaga descendió a mi cuello y sus manos se apoderaron mi entrepierna por encima de mi ropa.

_¡BAKA! POR QUÉ TODO LO QUIERE SOLUCIONAR CON SEXO. PUES ESTA VEZ... NO SE LA DEJARÉ TAN FÁCIL._

Empecé a forcejear con mis manos contra su pecho para empujarlo...

-**Suéltame... ahhh...-** maldición me estaba dejando llevar **–Morinaga... ahh... ahh... suéltame...-**

**-Te amo, Sempai. Te amo-**

**-¡Baka! Deja de tocarme... ahh... deja eso-**

**-Estás duro, Sempai-**

**-¡No... no es cierto!-** me sonrojé al máximo.

**-Sí... sí es cierto- **hablaba apasionadamente, pero luego me bajó la bragueta del pantalón y ahí reaccioné.

**-¡SUÉLTAME!-** logré empujarlo y se despegó de mí **–QUÉ TE PASA, IMBÉCIL-** me subí la bragueta.

**-...- **se quedó boquiabierto con mi reacción, pues no se la esperaba.

**-¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!-** me sentí enojado.

**-Qué tiene de malo, Sempai. Tan solo quería hacerte el amor- **expresó nervioso.

**-¡PUES NO!-** le puse el pare **–ASÍ NO SON LAS COSAS. YA TE DIJE QUE TÚ NO VAS A TOCARME CUANDO SE TE PEGUE LA GANA-**

**-Pero... Sempai...-**

**-Además-** lo interrumpí **–¿Crees que nuestros problemas se solucionarán con sexo? ¡EH! Según tú... ¿ASÍ DEBEN HACERSE LAS COSAS?-**

**-No, claro que no-**

**-¿ENTONCES?-**

**-Sempai... ya no hay que discutir, por favor, no quiero que nos peleemos- **me rogó con sus manos.

**-Sabes qué... no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo. Estoy cansado... así que quítate-** quise apartarlo, pero él me lo impidió acorralándome con sus a manos contra la puerta.

**-¡No, Sempai! No quiero que este día termine así. Quiero que estemos bien-** exigió preocupado.

**-Déjame pasar, Morinaga-** mantuve la paciencia, pero por dentro quería explotar.

**-Sempai... hablemos... yo...-**

**-Dije... DÉJAME PASAR, MORINAGA-**

**-¡NO!-**

**-QUÉ ME DEJES PASAR, HE DICHO-** empezamos a forcejear.

**-NO LO HARÉ-** me sujetó de los hombros.

**-SUÉLTAME, BAKA-**

**-SEMPAI, NO TE PONGAS ASÍ-**

**-¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE TERMINE!-**

**-...-**

Morinaga me soltó inmediatamente, abrió bien grande los ojos, se quedó boquiabierto, y se me quedó mirando. Retrocedió 4 pasos lejos de mí. No dejaba de mirarme con un rostro de pánico, parecía como si hubiera entrado en shock. De pronto... tragó grueso y bajó la mirada con esa cara triste que tanto me duele ver. Creo que dije algo que no debí decir...

**-Sabes...-** suspiró **–Admito que yo tengo la culpa de todo, pero ya te pedí perdón-**

**-...- **no supe qué decir, tan solo me quedé observándolo.

**-... No...-** su respiración se aceleró y levantó la mirada para verme a los ojos **–No es razón para llegar a esos extremos. Por favor, no me amenaces con terminar nuestra relación, porque... yo te amo mucho-** volvió a bajar la mirada y me hizo una reverencia bastante deprimido **–Enserio, perdóname, Souichi-**

Me quedé mudo. Jamás había visto a Morinaga expresarse con tanta tristeza y seriedad al mismo tiempo. Con esa cara triste que siempre suele poner cundo nos peleamos, se acercó a la sala, recogió su laptop y se dirigió a su habitación...

**-Buenas noches-** se encerró.

Era obvio que esta noche dormiríamos en camas separadas... cada uno en su habitación. Por lo tanto... apagué las luces del apartamento y también me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me sentí culpable. Yo... yo no quería decir eso... yo no quería amenazarlo con "terminar" la relación. Tan solo... no sé por qué... se me salió. _Soy un idiota. Yo... yo no quiero terminar con Morinaga... es decir, estoy bien así. Me... me siento tranquilo y feliz con él. No sé cómo explicarlo... pero solo sé que me siento estable y seguro, a su lado... como si nada me faltara._

Mientras se me venían esos pensamientos a la mente, dejé mi mochila a un lado, me desvestí, me puse mi pijama, apagué la luz de mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. _Qué fría está. Hace tiempo que no dormía en mi habitación. Hasta se podría decir que siento ajeno mi cuarto._

Me recosté mirando al costado, me cubrí con las sábanas y agarré mi celular. Lo abrí y la luz de la pantalla me cayó en el rostro iluminando el cuarto. _Nada... no tengo mensaje de Morinaga. No sé por qué pensé que me mandaría un mensaje... tal vez debería mandarle uno. Pero... ¿qué le digo?... "Morinaga, perdón por decir eso" o "Morinaga... te perdono si tú me perdonas por lo que dije" o "¿Morinaga, puedo ir a tu cuarto?"._

Me sentí triste, culpable, el malo de la historia... pero... _POR QUÉ HE DE SENTIRME ASÍ_. _Maldición... en primer lugar ¿no era Morinaga quien pretendía traicionarme con Taiga? ¿Acaso no dijo que la quería mucho, que la extrañaba, que esperaba verla pronto, y que yo no debería enterarme? Esas fueron sus exactas palabras. O tal vez ellos hablaban de otra cosa y yo entendí mal. Claro... yo la fregué... Morinaga es gay... jamás se enamoraría de una chica y menos de Taiga. Una vez me dijo que la quería como una hermana y uno JAMÁS se enamoraría de su propia hermana ¿o sí? Bueno... no sé... no me interesa. A quién engaño... SÍ me interesa. Me importa mucho lo que hable, piense, sienta o haga Morinaga en su vida, en su día a día. Me interesa saber con quién habla, en quién piensa, con quién está. Además... si Morinaga quisiera estar con Taiga... ya se hubiera ido a Hamatsu o tal vez nunca hubiera dejado Hamatsu ¿no? Pero... él prefirió abandonar su vida ahí y venirse a Nagoya conmigo a pesar de todo el mal que le causé cuando me casé con Yuki. Así que... Souichi... deja de ser tan idiota y entiende de una buena vez que Morinaga te ama a ti y solo a ti. AHHHH... por qué sigo pensando en esto. Soy patético._

Antes de cerrar los ojos, le escribí un mensaje a Morinaga: "Buenas noches"...

_Mensaje enviado_

Como era de esperarse... no recibí respuesta.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, pues vi mi reloj y marcaban las 2:00pm. _POR DIOS... DORMÍ TODA LA MAÑANA_, pensé y me levanté de golpe. Antes de abrir esa puerta me pregunté a mí mismo _"Cuando abra... ¿Morinaga estará afuera? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Seguirá enojado? ¿Cómo debo tratarlo? ¿Debo disculparme?"._ Por qué soy yo el que se tiene que hacer un mar de confusiones.

Respiré hondo y salí de mi cuarto. Vacío. No había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina. _¿Y Morinaga?_, pensé. Me paseé por la cocina y pude notar mi almuerzo listo y tapado con una nota al lado que decía: _"Para Sempai"._

Vaya... pero qué tipo. A pesar que anoche tuvimos una fuerte pelea, él siempre se esmera en prepararme la comida y en hacer bien las cosas. No debo juzgarlo, Morinaga está enamorado de mí... y claro... yo de él, aunque no con la misma intensidad, pero qué se puede hacer.

Me bañé y luego ingerí mi almuerzo. Fui al cuarto de Morinaga para ver si estaba, tan solo rogaba que no esté con llave. Respiré hondo y giré la perilla... ESTÁ ABIERTO.

Abrí despacio y me asomé... _NO ESTÁ. Morinaga no está en el cuarto. Maldición... a dónde habrá ido_, me pregunté. Revisé mi celular y no tenía ningún mensaje de él, nada de que me avisara a dónde fue. _Qué pretende ese baka... ¿acaso va a evitarme todo el maldito día? QUÉ INMADURO_, renegué.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y empecé a revisar en la cama, la mesita de noche, el escritorio. _NADA... NINGUNA NOTA. Esto ya es apropósito... se supone que cuando sale sin avisar me deja una nota... pero no. ¿Acaso se está haciendo el resentido? Grrrrr._

Su cama estaba perfectamente tendida, ni siquiera sabía hace cuánto tiempo salió. Me senté en su cama y suspiré. _¿Dónde estás, Morinaga? ¿En el parque? ¿En la Universidad? ¿En la Farmacéutica? ¿En el bar ese de tu amigo homo?_, me quedé pensando a dónde pudo a ver ido. ¿Y si lo llamó?, pensé. Saqué mi celular, busqué el número de Morinaga y...

_¡NO! POR QUÉ DEBO SER YO EL QUE CEDE PRIMERO ¿EH? ME NIEGO A CAER TAN BAJO CUANDO EL QUE TUVO LA CULPA EN PRIMER LUGAR ES ÉL. SI NO ME HUBIERA PLANTADO AYER... NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO. MORINAGA BAKAAA Y MIL VECES BAKA._

Luego me percaté de algo... _LA LAPTOP DE MORINAGA... ESTÁ AQUÍ_. Era mi oportunidad, normalmente Morinaga siempre lleva su laptop consigo, pero esta vez... Morinaga no estaba en casa pero su laptop sí. Bien... _ES MI OPORTUNIDAD PARA AVERIGUAR QUÉ TANTO HABLA CON SU AMIGUITA ESA._

Me senté en la silla del escritorio de Morinaga y encendí la laptop. _Vamos... prende... prende... rápido,_ me desesperaba, pues sería muy vergonzoso que Morinaga me encuentre revisando sus cosas... además si me descubre en su laptop... ¿qué excusa le pondría?

¡PRENDIÓ! Ahora... veamos... internet... correo electrónico... y ahora... ¡DEMONIOS! Había olvidado por completo que para ver las conversaciones de su chat, debía poner la clave de su e-mail. A decir verdad... jamás me dio su clave... nunca me la dijo o me la confió. Bueno... nunca le he preguntado, pero... MALDICIÓN. Es mi oportunidad... NO LA VOY A DESPERDICIAR. Adivinaré la clave de Morinaga. No debe ser tan difícil. Veamos...

Contraseña:

Tetsuhiro

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

Morinaga

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

¡DEMONIOS! No es su nombre. Mmmmm... tal vez...

Contraseña:

Souichi

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

Tatsumi

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

¡JODER! Probaré algo más... vergonzoso...

Contraseña:

TeAmoSempai

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

SempaiyYo

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

MorinagaySempai

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

TMyST

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

SempaiMeAma

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

SexoSexoSexo  
_(Clave Incorrecta)_

SoyUnPervertido

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

PornoGay

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

MeExcitaSempai

_(Clave Incorrecta)_

¡AHHH! MALDICIÓN... ¡ME RINDO! He intentado todo. Hasta sus cochinadas. A no ser que... bueno hay algo que no he intentado porque no lo creo capaz de usarlo como su contraseña, pero... lo intentaré...

Contraseña:

MoriyTaiga

_(... Loading... Loading... Loading...)_

Yo... lo mato... simplemente lo mato... juro que si esa es la clave... LO MATOOOOOOOO.

_(Loading... Loading... CLAVE INCORRECTA)_

... Ok... al menos esa no era. Acaba de salvarse la vida. Pero entonces... Maldición. No sé la clave del e-mail de Morinaga. Cómo voy a averiguarlo... cómo le pregunto cuál es su clave sin que se note que estoy celoso... ¿CELOSO? PERO QUÉ MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR AHHHHH.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

¿Debería regresar a casa ya? No... aún no. Puede que Sempai haya despertado y esté renegando porque no le avisé que saldría y... A QUIÉN ENGAÑO. A Sempai no le importa... ni siquiera me ha llamado, ni siquiera ha salido a buscarme y eso que estoy en el parque cerca del apartamento. Le he dado mil vueltas, sin mencionar que entré a un restaurante de comida rápida a almorzar.

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque meditando, viendo a las familias en el gras haciendo un picnic, viendo a los niños jugar en los juegos del parque, viendo a parejas heterosexuales besarse bajo los árboles. Qué bonito tener una vida llena de paz... sin problemas ni preocupaciones ni personas que te miren mal. Claro solo los heterosexuales pueden andar profanando su amor por las calles, en público sin que nadie los moleste; pero si una pareja homosexual lo hace... está mal, según la sociedad.

A decir verdad, me gustan los niños. Jamás había pensado en tenerlos, bueno... eso sería imposible. Yo soy gay... jamás me metería con una chica, además estoy con Sempai y jamás lo traicionaría, pero a veces me gustaría saber... qué se sentirá tener un hijo o hija. Eso hace que la pareja se una más, porque en la mayoría de los casos, cuando tienes una relación de años, luego viene el matrimonio y luego... los hijos. Ese es mi miedo... hay parejas que rompen por el simple hecho de no tener hijos ya sea homosexuales o heterosexuales. Me preocupa mucho eso, qué pasaría si Sempai me dijera algún día que quiere tener un hijo y... bueno... yo no se lo puedo dar porque soy hombre... eso es anatómicamente imposible. Tampoco quisiera que Sempai rompa conmigo o que me dijera para alquilar un vientre; es decir, inseminación artificial. No quiero que nazca un bebé de Sempai sabiendo que tiene sangre de otra persona... de una mujer. Además... si así fuera y lo aceptara... qué le diría a ese bebé... "no tienes mamá, solo tienes dos papás". Creo que un niño pequeño nunca lo entendería, y además... la sociedad lo discriminaría; y claro... Sempai se negaría rotundamente a criar a un hijo conmigo. Hay tantas cosas que podrían pasar. Sé que eso es algo a futuro y que debo vivir el presente, pero... me causa terror saber que posiblemente, Sempai me deje por el tema de los hijos, de formar una familia, de la descendencia; ya que a pesar de todo... Sempai es heterosexual.

Respiré hondo mientras volví a revisar mi celular. Nada... Sempai no me ha mandado ningún mensaje. Solo tengo el de ayer en la noche que me dijo _"Buenas noches"_, pero en fin... no le respondí, estaba muy dolido.

Luego me di cuenta que ya que estaba en la calle y quería hacer hora, fui al centro comercial de Nagoya a buscar el regalo de medio año de Sempai. Sé que aún estamos algo peleados, pero... eso no quita que pronto cumpliré medio año con él y que quiero regalarle algo especial.

Tomé el metro y llegué al centro. Para ser domingo había mucha gente. Pasé por varias tiendas y logré ver una joyería que no tenía mucha gente. Entré y empecé a pasearme por viendo las joyas que habían en exhibición a través del vidrio. La mayoría de joyas eran de mujer, no encontraba las esclavas para hombres. Así que me acerqué al mostrador...

-Bienvenido a nuestra joyería, señor ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- me atendió una amable señorita con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**-¡Hola!-** saludé tímidamente **–Me gustaría comprar alguna joya para personalizar-**

**-Claro, señor. Tenemos anillos, dijes, collares, pulseras, aretes de plata fina, oro y mucho más. ¿Qué exactamente tiene en mente? ¿Para qué ocasión es?-**

**-Es para mi pareja-**

**-¡Qué romántico! ¿Le pedirá matrimonio?-**

**-Etto...-** me sonrojé, pues matrimonio sería lindo... algún día... **–Es nuestro medio aniversario-**

**-Usted sí que es detallista. Normalmente las parejas regalan eso al cumplir el primer año, pero usted... haría todo por su novia ¿verdad?-** se río **–Dígame... ¿cómo es ella?-**

**-¿Ella?- **me puse nervioso **–De hecho... no es "ella"... es... "él"-**

**-"¿Él?"-**

**-... Sí...- **me sonrojé.

**-...- **se quedó muda y sorprendida **–¡AHHHHH! QUÉ HERMOSO...- **se emocionó **–Es la primera vez que viene un cliente como usted. Me siento tan afortunada de atenderte. Amo las parejas gays, son tan... ¡LINDOOOOS!- **se quiso arrancar los cabellos de felicidad.

**-Jajajaja...-** me pareció tierno que dijera eso **–Gracias-**

**-¿Qué quisieras comprarle a tu novio?-** expresó con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Estaba pensando en una esclava de plata para hombre para personalizar-**

**-¡EXCELENTE IDEA!- **gritó de emoción **–Mire... aquí tengo esclavas de varios tipos-**

**-Mmmmm... no sé cuál escoger-**

**-Empecemos por el tamaño de la muñeca de su novio-**

**-Jajaja... suena lindo que digas "novio". Si él te escuchara... te mataría-**

**-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Prefiere usar la palabra "pareja". Dice que es más... neutral-**

**-No veo la diferencia-**

**-... Bueno... es una LARGA... historia-** entonces vi el ideal **-¡Este! Es perfecto-**

**-Buena elección, señor-** lo separó **-¿Y qué quisiera usted que le pongamos?-**

**-Atrás que digas "Te amo" y adelante que diga "Souichi"-**

**-¿Su novio se llama "Souichi"?**

**-¡Sí!-**

**-¡QUÉ LINDO NOMBRE!-**

**-Gracias- **saqué mi billetera **-¿Cuánto es?-**

**-Mmmmm cómo tú me caíste muy bien... te lo dejo a... $300 dólares-**

**-¿$300 DÓLARES?-**

**-Aquí cobramos en dólares, señor. El precio de la esclava son $300 dólares y más el personalizado son $50 dólares. Pero solo le estoy cobrando la pulsera y no el personalizado-**

**-Wow... sí que es mucho dinero-**

**-Lo siento, señor-**

**-No importa-** le di mi tarjeta de crédito **–Me lo llevo-**

**-Qué tierno es usted, señor. Debe estar muy enamorado como para regalar algo tan costoso- **comentó mientras pasaba mi tarjeta de crédito.

**-Así es. Amo mucho a mi pareja jeje-** sonreí.

**-Y estoy segura que él también siente lo mismo por usted-** sonrío **-¿Cuotas?-**

**-Tres-**

**-Bien-** me entregó mi tarjeta y mi voucher **–Puede recoger el regalo en 4 días-**

**-Perfecto. Muchas gracias-**

**-Adiós, señor-**

Salí de la joyería y me dirigí a casa bastante entusiasmado. Estoy seguro que le gustará. Me costó mucho dinero, pero no importa... SEMPAI LO VALE. Aunque... creo que estoy siendo muy optimista... ¿y si de verdad... no le gusta? ¿Y si me lo rechaza? ¿Y qué tal si no resolvemos la pelea que tuvimos ayer?

Por un momento me había concentrado tanto en mi felicidad que había olvidado que anoche Sempai y yo tuvimos una discusión fuerte. Es decir, casi me termina... con esas cosas no se juega. Creo que las parejas tienen peleas y discusiones, pero "terminar" es como ir al extremo. La verdad... si Sempai me terminara... no sabría qué hacer... siento que me destruiría. Además si llegáramos a terminar... sé que él no volvería conmigo porque estoy seguro que me dirá _"Si no funcionó antes, qué te hace pensar que funcionará esta vez"_. Pero bueno... debo pensar en Positivo. Sempai NO me terminó y aún sigo con él, pero el simple hecho que lo haya usado como amenaza, me asusta. Qué tal si de un arranque de cólera... me termina.

Al caer la noche, me había dado una ducha y estaba en mi cuarto redactando unos informes para el trabajo. Quería avanzar algo, así que prendí mi laptop y lo hice. Todo estaba silencioso. Sempai ni siquiera había salido de su habitación a saludarme cuando llegué.

_Esto está mal... que Sempai y yo no nos hablemos no es buena señal. ¿Qué tal si Sempai está pensando en terminar nuestra relación? No... no... no... eso NO PUEDE PASAR. Pero... si Sempai no ha querido hablarme, es porque aún sigue enojado conmigo; y si es así... yo tampoco puedo hablarme, sino me gritará o... no sé. Creo que sería mejor esperar a que se le pase el enojo y hablarle. Era obvio que esta noche... también dormiríamos en camas separadas._

Como tenía la lamparita de mi escritorio encendida, pude notar que se aproximo una sombra tras de mí...

**-Así que... ¿me estás evitando?-** dijo Sempai viniendo desde atrás y apoyándone en mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

**-Hola, Sempai-** me puse de costado con la silla para verlo.

**-Te hice una pregunta-** levantó una ceja.

**-No te estoy evitando-** respondí con timidez.

**-Entonces... por qué desapareciste todo el día. Pensé que... bueno... querrías hablar conmigo...-**

**-Claro que sí, Sempai. Pero... tú estabas enojado, pensé que no querrías hablarme y menos verme. No quería que mi presencia fuera una molesta, así que...-** me puse nervioso.

**-Jamás dije que tu presencia fuera una molestia para mí-** afirmó bastante seguro y mirándome a los ojos.

**-Lo sé, pero... eso creí-** me sentí avergonzado.

**-Baka...-** sonrió y miró a la nada **–Entonces ¿quieres hablar?-**

**-Sí- **me mantuve cabizbajo **–Perdón por plantarte ayer. No fue mi intención, fue un accidente. No quiero que estemos peleados... eso... eso me duele mucho. Por eso...-**

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, Sempai hizo algo que nunca pensé que haría. Me levantó el rostro y me besó. Me tomó por sorpresa, tanto que al principio me quedé congelado, pero Sempai sujetó mi rostro con sus dos manos y profundizó el beso. En ese momento... yo le correspondí. Pensé que el beso acabaría pronto, pero luego Sempai hizo algo que me sorprendió aún más. Él... se sentó encima de mí con las piernas abiertas. Similar a la pose sexual de "la silla". Estábamos frente a frente. Obviamente lo abracé, poniendo mis manos en su espalda para que no se cayera. Poco a poco el aire empezaba a faltar y Sempai se separó un poco de mí, sin soltar mi rostro y me miró a los ojos...

**-Perdón por lo que dije anoche-** se sonrojó **–Yo no tengo intenciones de terminar, yo... yo soy feliz a tu lado- **y me volvió a besar, pero luego se volvió a separar **-¿Me perdonas?-**

**-Claro que sí, mi Sempai-** sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo y la felicidad a mi corazón **–Sabes que tú eres lo que más amo en la vida-**

**-Gracias... Morinaga-** y nos volvimos a besar.

De pronto Sempai acercó más su cuerpo al mío y logré sentir su erección. Sempai estaba duro. No sé si su plan era incentivarme, pero empezó a frotarse contra mi miembro. Sempai tiene ganas, Sempai está excitado, Sempai quiere hacerlo, pensé. Sin embargo, no quise apresurarme, así que yo también correspondí al movimiento y empezamos a rozar nuestros sexos por encima de la ropa. Entre besos, Sempai soltaba algunos gemidos.

Quiero tocarlo, quiero quitarle la ropa, quiero acariciarlo, quiero besar todo su cuerpo, quiero penetrarlo, quiero HACERLO MÍO. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Sempai está tomando la iniciativa después de mucho tiempo y lo está haciendo lento... no quiero echarlo a perder. Debo controlarme. De pronto... sentí que Sempai descendió sus manos a mi pecho y empezó a desabotonarme el pijama. OH POR DIOS... SEMPAI ME ESTÁ DESVISTIENDO. Qué debo hacer ahora... ¿le hago lo mismo o no? Pensé un poco y me decidí a seguirle el juego. Le desabotoné lentamente su pijama y cuando iba a tocar uno de sus pezones...

_~Ring, Ring~_

¡Maldición! No ahora que estamos a punto de hacerlo, no ahora que Sempai y yo acabamos de reconciliarnos, no ahora que Sempai está tomando la iniciativa... NOOOO.

Por suerte, Sempai y yo ignoramos mi celular, que estaba al costado de mi laptop. Intentamos continuar con los nuestro, pero el celular sonaba y sonaba y NO PARABA.

Debe ser Taiga. Estoy seguro que está llamándome porque supo algo o habló con Takasu. Qué pasará, qué querrá decirme. Quiero saberlo y ayudarla, pero... en estos momentos estoy en un momento íntimo con Sempai y si él se entera que la que llama es Taiga... volverá a enojarse.

_~Ring, Ring~_

Seguía sonando mi celular, pero nosotros seguíamos en los nuestro...

**-No... no contestes, baka-**

**-No lo haré, Sempai-** hablaba entre besos y suspiros **–Estoy contigo-**

Pero el celular pudo más que nosotros y Sempai se hartó de eso...

**-¡AY YA NO LO SOPORTO!-** rompió el beso bruscamente, pero aún seguía sentado en mis piernas **–CONTESTA ESA MALDITA COSA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- **me ordenó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba nervioso... tomé mi celular y sin enseñarle la pantalla a Sempai... contesté...

**-¿Aló?- **sí era ella **–Ah... hola... Taiga...-**

**-¿TAIGA?-** gritó muy enojado y se salió de encima de mí para ir a una esquina del cuarto y cruzarse de brazos **–¡CLARO! LO QUE ME FALTABA. ESA MOCOSA TENÍA QUE LLAMARTE-**

**-Ahora no puedo hablarte. Sí... Sempai está gritando-**

**-¡Cuelga!-** se acercó a mí señalándome **–¡CUELGA!-**

**-Taiga... debo colgar...-**

**-¡CUELGA AHORA, IDIOTA!-**

Me asusté, colgué automáticamente y luego... apagué mi celular para que no volviera sonar, pues estaba seguro de que me esperaba una buena regañada de Sempai.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_¡ESTOY HARTO! YA NO SOPORTO QUE ESA MALDITA MOCOSA ESTÉ LLAMANDO A MORINAGA MAÑANA, TARDE Y NOCHE. Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ME LLEGA ALTAMENTE QUE MORINAGA LO PERMITA Y ENCIMA SE PONGA A HABLAR CON ELLA. ESTOY MUY ENOJADO._

Cuando Morinaga apagó su celular, lo dejó en su escritorio y luego se puso de pie para continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo, cosa que me molestó, y antes que me tocara...

**-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME-**

**-Sempai... no te enojes, por favor- **me rogó **–Te juro que no sabía que Taiga iba a llamarme...-**

**-¡NO ME LA MENCIONES!-**

**-¡PERDÓN, POR FAVOR!-**

**-Ay...-** suspiré y me calmé **–No me voy a enojar, pero sí quiero que me expliques de qué estaban hablando ayer en la noche-**

**-¿Ayer en la noche?-**

**-¡Sí, sí!-** insistí **–Ayer en la noche cuando le decías que...-** me callé inmediatamente, pues estaba sonando como un completo celoso.

**-¿Qué cosa, Sempai?-** se acercó a mí delicadamente **–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué cosa le estaba diciendo?-**

**-Ah... pues... tú...- **no maldición... no debe enterarse que lo espié hablando con Taiga.

**-¿Sempai?-**

**-Etto...-** me sonrojé, pero bueno... al diablo... quiero escuchar su excusa **–Mierda...-** susurré **–Escuché cuando le decías que la querías abrazar y que la quieres mucho y que la extrañas y que hablarás con ella todas las noches y que esperas verla pronto... y sobretodo... que yo no debería enterarme... ¿qué cosa me ocultas, Morinaga? ¿qué es lo que no debo enterarme?-**

**-...-** se sorprendió.

**-Quiero...-** suspiré **–Quiero la verdad, Morinaga-** me sonrojé.

**-Sempai... ¿me estabas espiando?-**

**-Ah...-** me sonrojé.

**-¿Estás celoso?-**

**-¡NO! ¡NO! ESO NO... ESO JAMÁS... YO NO ESTOY CELOSO-**

**-No te alteres, Sempai. Si no estás celoso... está bien... te creo-** sonrío el muy baka.

**-Grrrr-** suspiré **–No es que esté celoso, tan solo quiero saber por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas-**

**-Sempai... es que...-** respiró hondo y se vio dudoso **–No sé... no debería decírtelo. No te enojes pero... le prometí a Taiga que no te lo diría-**

**-¿QUÉ?-**

**-Lo siento-**

**-Espera-** me sentí indignado **–Creo que no entendí bien. ¿Estás poniéndote de su lado?-**

**-NO, SEMPAI. ¡CLARO QUE NO!-**

**-Entonces... por qué no me lo puedes decir-**

**-Porque... es que...-**

**-¡DÍMELO!-**

**-Sempai... por favor...-**

**-¡AHORA!-**

**-¡SU NOVIO LA DEJÓ!-** lo soltó cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos.

**-...-** me sorprendí **-¿Qué?-**

**-Ah...-** se destapó los oídos y abrió los ojos **–Su novio... Takasu Takahashi... rompió con ella hace una semana y... ayer me lo contó-**

**-Espera... ¿su... su novio? ¿Era eso?-** me confundí **–Pensé que ella y tú... pues...-**

**-¿Pensaste que yo te estaba siendo infiel?-** me descubrió.

**-Eh...-** me sonrojé y me puse nervioso **-... Sí...-** me avergoncé.

**-Jajajajajaja-** se río **–¡Sempai! ¡Qué tierno eres!-**

**-DÉ QUÉ TE RÍES, IDIOTA. NO LE VEO LA GRACIA-** quise golpearlo por burlarse de mí.

**-¿Enserio pensaste que yo tendría algo más que amistad con Taiga? Claro que no, mi Sempai. Yo soy gay... te lo he dicho mil veces y además... al quien amo es a ti, Souichi Tatsumi. No hay nadie más en mi corazón que tú-**

**-Qué... vergüenza-** susurré.

**-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Sempai. Es normal que en una relación amorosa existan celos-**

**-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO, BAKA!-**

**-Como digas, Sempai. Lo que pasa es que Takasu... ¿lo recuerdas?-**

**-Era el tarado de pelo azul que fue a fastidiarte cuando estabas en el hospital ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, ese-** se puso algo serio **-¿Recuerdas que él dijo que no estaba enamorado de Taiga y que estaba jugando con ella?-**

**-Algo así... solo recuerdo que era un patán-**

**-El punto es que hace una semana terminó con Taiga y ahora ella está muy deprimida. Llora todos los días y... bueno... yo soy su mejor amigo y... quiero apoyarla-**

**-¿Apoyarla en qué, Morinaga?-** me pareció absurdo –Estás lejos de ella, no hay nada que puedas hacer-

**-Es por eso que hablo con ella por teléfono y chat. Intento consolarla-**

**-No es tu obligación hacerlo-**

**-No puedo ser tan ajeno a esas cosas, Sempai-** quiso hacerme entrar en razón **–Cuando tú te casaste con Yuki y yo me fui a Hamatsu... fue Taiga la que me consoló día y noche por un año-**

**-Ah...-**

**-Es por eso que ahora me toca ayudarla con su problema. No importa que sea a distancia, pero quiero no sé... aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa cada noche-**

**-Por eso dices que hablarás con ella todas las noches-**

**-Eh bueno... sí. Espero que no te moleste, Sempai. No quiero que nos peleemos cada vez que hable con Taiga-**

**-¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!-**

**-No se trata de eso, Sempai. Quiero tu consentimiento, por favor-**

**-¡Aj ya! Bueno... ya... habla con tu amiguita esa-** me crucé de brazos **–Además... se lo tiene bien merecido por andar fastidiándome-**

**-¡No digas eso, Sempai! Nadie se merece el sufrimiento-**

**-¡No me digas qué hacer, baka!-**

**-Lo siento. Bueno... también estuve pensando en visitarla pues...-**

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-**

**-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ NO?-**

**-¡PORQUE NO!- **

**-Pero Sempai...-**

**-Escúchame bien, idiota. No quiero que te metas en problemas. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en el hospital hace meses? ¡No quiero que nos ganemos más enemigos!-**

**-Yo no haré nada en contra de Takasu-**

**-Pero si él te ve con Taiga... sí te hará algo a ti. Recuerda que él te odia... se le nota-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Ni una palabra más sobre esto, Morinaga-** le di una orden **–No quiero volver a tocar este tema. Te permito que hables con Taiga para hacerla sentir mejor por teléfono o por chat... pero NO te permito que vayas a meterte en lugares que no te corresponden ¿ENTENDIDO?-**

**-... Sí...-** se resigno.

**-¡PROMÉTEMELO!-**

**-Te lo prometo, Sempai-**

_¡Mierda! Acabo de sonar como esas estúpidas adolescentes que se ponen celosas y posesivas con sus novios y... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Yo no soy así. Pero... en parte... mis razones tienen sentido. Yo... yo no quiero que Morinaga se gane enemigos y menos a ese tal Takasu Takahashi. No quiero ni imaginarme si ese tipo también resulta ser un loco como el otaku y le hace algo a Morinaga. No soportaría volver a estar en esa misma situación... no podría volver a sentir esa sensación de que Morinaga se muere en mis brazos. No... aquella vez... fue muy dolorosa. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Además... respecto a Taiga, me molesta que ella sea tan no sé... insistente. Está bien que se sienta muy mal y que quiera hablar con Morinaga pero... YA ES DEMASIADO... siempre lo llama. Morinaga tiene una vida... alguien con quien estar... y ese alguien soy YO._

**-¿Sempai?-** me llamó despertándome de mis pensamientos.

**-Qué...-** contesté calmado.

**-¿Ya no estás enojado?-** preguntó inocentemente.

**-...- **suspiré **–No, Morinaga... no lo estoy-**

**-Qué bueno, Sempai-** sonrió y se acercó a mí **–Entonces... ¿está bien si lo hacemos esta noche?-**

**-PERO QUÉ COSAS PERVERTIDAS DICES, BAKA-**

**-Por favor, Sempai- **acercó su rostro al mío **–Estábamos pasándola tan bien y hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Además... aún sigues duro...-**

**-Mori... naga...- **sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de los míos.

**-¿Puedo?-**

**-...-** tragué grueso **-...Sí...-** susurré.

Afirmé y le di pase libre para que lo hiciéramos. Morinaga empezó a besarme apasionadamente y yo solo lo abracé. La temperatura del cuarto estaba poniéndose muy caliente y de un momento a otro nos habíamos despojado de nuestra ropa, quedándonos completamente desnudos de pie, besándonos en la habitación. Al parecer íbamos a hacer algo diferente, pues el baka de Morinaga no me recostó en la cama, sino me hizo caminar abrazado a él hasta el closet. El muy baka abrió una de las puertas del closet, justo la que tenía el espejo de cuerpo entero pegado; y luego me volteó haciendo que le dé la espalda...

**-Sostente de la puerta, Sempai-**

**-¿QUÉ DICES?- **me sorpendí.

**-Por favor, Sempai-** me besó el cuello desde atrás **–Quiero intentar algo nuevo-**

**-Pero qué mierda estás diciendo... ahhh ahh-** empezó a pellizcarme las tetillas **–Ya me has hecho... ahh... ahhh... de todo-**

**-Pero... esta pose... no la hemos hecho-**

**-No. Es... ahh... es vergonzoso-**

**-Solo estamos tú y yo, mi Sempai. No hay de qué avergonzarse-**

**-...- **me sonrojé y me dejé llevar por el placer que me estaba causando.

**-Hazlo por mí ¿sí?-** se veía tan apasionado que... no me pude negar.

El muy baka quería que me ponga en ángulo de 90 grados, mirando hacia el espejo que estaba pegado a la puerta y sujetándome de ahí para no caer, mientras que Morinaga me lo hacía por atrás... parecida a la pose del perrito, solo que esta vez estaba de pie e inclinado hacia adelante. Lo peor de todo es que con esa posición, tenía todo el espejo al frente y podía verme perfectamente el rostro, mi trasero a los lejos y a Morinaga atrás de mí listo para hacérmelo. No puedo creerlo... ¿por qué Morinaga quiere que lo hagamos frente a un espejo? Solo hay una respuesta para eso... ES UN PERVERTIDO SEXUAL...

**-Mira al frente, Sempai-** dijo preparando mi entrada **–Quiero que mires tu rostro por el espejo cuando te penetre, quiero que veas tus gestos de placer, y quiero que me mires por el espejo cómo te lo hago-**

**-¡HENTAI! ¡QUÉ COSAS ESTÁS DICIENDO!-** le grité totalmente sonrojado.

**-Créeme, Sempai. Te gustará y te excitará más-**

**-¡ESTÁS LOCO! TÚ... GRANDÍSIMO BAKA... AHHHHHH-** gemí con todas mis fuerzas, pues Morinaga entró en mí sin avisar.

_Empezó el vaivén. Maldición... no sé por qué en esta pose me duele un poco, pero a la vez... me gusta más. Se siente mejor que la pose tradicional. ¡Morinaga baka! Por qué me haces hacer esto... veo todo mi rostro en el espejo y también veo como entras y sales de mí; y también veo tu rostro de placer. HACES QUE ME AVERGUENCE DE MÍ MISMO. Pero... por alguna razón... esto... esto... me excita mucho._

De pronto... Morinaga empezó a acelerar las embestidas. Y mis gemidos se hicieron más ruidosos. Ya iba a llegar... estaba a punto de correrme... _¿QUÉ PASA? Morinaga se detuvo y no me pude venir. Maldición Morinaga... ¡NO PARES! Espera... ¡QUÉ MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR! AHHH._

**-¿Qué pasó, Sempai?-** noté por el espejo que Morinaga se mordió el labio inferior y miró a lo largo de mi cuerpo **-¿No te corriste?-**

**-Ba... bakaa...-**

**-¿Quieres que siga?-**

**-...-**

**-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí-**

Y de una estocada entró en mí nuevamente. Morinaga comenzó con un vaivén lento y luego lo aceleró. Pude ver mi rostro completamente sonrojado y a Morinaga pasándose la lengua por sus labios y mirando mi cuerpo con lujuria. Iba a correrme, estaba a punto de... cuando en eso... _MORINAGA BAKA... VOLVIÓ A DETENERSE. LO HACE APROPÓSITO..._

**-¿No llegaste, Sempai?-**

**-¡Baka! Ahhh deja... deja de jugar conmigo...-**

**-¿Quieres correrte?-**

**-...-**

**-Dímelo, Sempai-**

**-Cá... cállate...-**

**-Si no me lo pides... no haré que te corras, mi amado Sempai-**

**-Ba... baka...-**

**-Hasta que no me lo pidas... voy a penetrarte y luego me voy a detener para que no te corras. Cada vez que te interrumpo el orgasmo... te frustras ¿no, Sempai?-**

**-...-**

**-Con que no me lo pedirás ¿eh? Entonces... aquí vamos otra vez-**

_Ese imbécil. No voy a caer en su juego. Ni crea que voy a pedirle que me haga correr como si fuera un objeto sexual o una prostituta. ESO JAMÁS. Pero... maldición... ahí va otra vez. Siento cómo Morinaga entra y sale de mí y cada vez lo hace más rápido. Mierda... otra vez... voy a correrme... ya siento que está por salir. Morinaga... NO VAYAS A DETENERTE. No... no reduzcas la velocidad..._ _baka... baka... no..._

**-¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Me lo pedirás?-**

**-No... no lo haré- **estaba muy extasiado y desesperado como para hablar.

**-Sabes que voy a detenerme las veces que sean necesarias para que no te corras jaja-** se burló.

**-Ba... baka... quiero... sí quiero...-**

**-¿Cómo dices, Sempai? No te oigo-**

**-...-** maldito, tú ganas **–Quiero... quiero correrme... por favor...-**

**-¡Eso, mi Sempai!-** Morinaga sonrió **–Pero no te la pondré tan fácil-**

**-¿Qué?-**

No entendí lo que dijo. Solo sentí que Morinaga me enderezó, nos alejamos del armario y nos dirigimos a su cama. Me recostó bocarriba y él se posicionó encima de mí entre mis piernas. Me miró a los ojos y con su mirada me decía que me amaba. Me besó y entró en mí de una estocada. El vaivén volvió a comenzar, cada vez Morinaga aceleraba el ritmo y cuando ya estaba entrando al orgasmo nuevamente, Morinaga tomó mis manos y las llevó a mis tetillas...

**-Qué... qué haces... baka... ahh-**

**-Sóbate, Sempai-**

**-¿Qué... qué mierda.. ahh qué mierda dices?-**

**-Por favor, Sempai... tócate tú mismo... ahh... por favor-**

**-No... ahh pervertido...-**

**-Por favor, mi Sempai... eso... eso me haría... muy feliz-**

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero en ese momento hice lo que Morinaga me pidió. Con mis propias manos empecé a acariciarme las tetillas cosa que me causó un gran placer y más las estocadas rápidas que me daba Morinaga... me corrí en cuestión de segundos. _Al fin... lo logré...,_ pensé y luego me quedé dormido.

Luego de esa noche... estaba muy exhausto, por lo que no tuvimos sexo por cuatro días. Sin embargo, esos malditos cuatro días que siguieron fueron irritantes. Admito que el trabajo en el laboratorio se estaba poniendo duro, ya que aparte de dictar clases en las mañanas y en la tardes trabajar en mis experimentos; se acercaba la feria de ciencias en la Universidad y claro... el profesor Fukushima me pidió ser el encargado y que asesore a algunos alumnos buenos para nada con sus experimentos de quinta. Llegaba a casa muy cansado y tarde y lo primero que encontraba era a Morinaga bien sentado en la sala chateando con su amiguita la enana y plana. Hubo noches en las que se quedó hablando con ella hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Obviamente no le dije nada... no quería volverme a rebajar y exigirle explicaciones, ya que por desgracia le di mi "consentimiento" que hablara con ella. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de molestarme el hecho de que a pesar de que la distancia los separa, Morinaga siempre se reía y se divertía con ella.

_Estoy harto que ese idiota se divierta tanto chateando con su amiguita esa... la enana y plana. ¿Acaso no tiene a nadie más a quien fastidiar? ¿Tiene que estar al pendiente de Morinaga todo el tiempo?_

Claro que Morinaga después de chatear con Taiga venía a dormir conmigo a su cama, pero bueno... no sé. Sentía que por las noches ya no compartía tiempo con él. Esa baka de Taiga... por qué siempre tiene que meterse entre los dos. Ojalá que el enfermo de su ex novio vuelva con ella y así deje a Morinaga en paz.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_¡SIIIII! HOY ES EL DÍA. OFICIALMENTE SEMPAI Y YO HEMOS CUMPLIDO MEDIO AÑO DE PAREJA. ESTOY TAN FELIZ. NO PUEDO ESPERAR A DARLE SU REGALO Y QUE ÉL ME DÉ EL MÍO Y QUE NOS BESEMOS Y PASEMOS UNA GRAN NOCHE Y AHHHHHH. QUÉ HERMOSO... DEFINITIVAMENTE SEMPAI Y YO SOMOS PERFECTOS._

Estaba tan emocionado. No podía esperar en llegar a casa, estaba inquieto en la oficina. Ya faltaba poco para que dieran las 6pm y HORA DE SALIDA.

No le dije absolutamente nada a Sempai sobre nuestro día porque no quería ser tan obvio. De seguro Sempai pensaba lo mismo, ya que él tampoco me comentó nada del asunto. Sempai siempre tan lindo y misterioso. Lo amo, lo amo, LO AMOOOOO.

Sempai me dijo que regresaría a casa temprano ya que los laboratorios estarían inhabilitados para él, porque iba a haber una feria de ciencias en la universidad y los alumnos necesitaban los laboratorios para sus experimentos y como a Sempai no le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, prefiere ponerse al día con los apuntes en casa. Era perfecto... así podré pasar tiempo con Sempai.

Apenas el reloj marcó las 6:00pm, me fui de la oficina y me dirigí al centro a recoger la esclava de plata que le había comprado. Por fortuna estaba lista y me la entregaron en una cajita de cuero muy fina. Tomé el metro de vuelta a casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Espero llegar rápido... ya no aguanto las ganas de ver a Sempai... de decirle FELIZ MEDIO ANIVERSARIO, de darle su regalo, de recibir el mío, de besarnos, de cenar juntos, y de hacer el amor hasta el amanecer. QUÉ EMOCIÓN. Me pregunto qué me regalará Sempai. No se me ocurre nada, aunque bueno... Sempai no es muy detallista. De seguro será algo no muy costoso y sencillo, pero no me importa, la intención es lo que cuenta y mientras provenga de Sempai... será el regalo perfecto. O de repente no es algo material, sino algo... distinto... como el regalo que me dio en mi cumpleaños... "Una noche con Sempai". Qué será... qué será._

Bajé del metro, pero antes de dirigirme al apartamento, fui a la tienda a comprar una botella de champagne para brindar con Sempai nuestro medio aniversario. _De seguro se pondrá feliz_.

Mi reloj marcaba las 8:00pm y fui al apartamento muy rápido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Las luces estaban encendidas, eso significaba que Sempai estaba en casa. Antes de entrar, guardé la botella en mi mochila y la esclava en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Abrí la puerta y entré...

**-¡Estoy en casa, Sempai!-** dije con una gran sonrisa.

**-Bienvenido a casa, Morinaga-** me contestó desde la sala, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

_Con que te quieres hacer el frío ¿eh? Estás fingiendo no hacerme caso porque luego me darás una sorpresa, seguro. Pero no te preocupes. Yo tomaré la iniciativa._

Sempai estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala con la laptop en la mesita del medio, haciendo sus reportes y fumando un cigarrillo. Lentamente me dirigí a la cocina y guardé la botella de champagne discretamente en el refrigerador...

**-¡Morinaga, tengo hambre! Ponte a hacer la cena-** me gritó desde la sala.

**-Enseguida, Sempai-**

La verdad es que ya tenía todo listo. El día anterior había hecho una sopa udón y había cortado dos rollos de sushi. Solo estaban para servirse, pero antes... quería darle mi obsequio a Sempai. Así que me acerqué a la sala y me senté en el sofá...

**-Sempai, ¿tienes un minuto?-** levantó la mirada, pues él estaba en el suelo.

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió **–Ah... claro, Morinaga-** se levantó y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado **-¿Pasa algo?-** me miró preocupado.

**-Etto... bu... bueno...-** me sonrojé y me rasqué la cabeza de nervios.

**-¿Sucedió algo malo?-** insistió por mi silencio **–Sabes que tus problemas también son mis problemas-**

**-No es eso, Sempai-**

**-¿Entonces?- **

_Claro Sempai, hazte el desentendido... hazme creer que no sabes nada. Sé que sabes perfectamente que te diré FELIZ MEDIO ANIVERSARIO y que ambos nos daremos nuestros obsequios. No serás buen cantante, pero eres buen actor Sempai... por poco y me convences de que en verdad no sabes qué día es hoy._

Suspiré, metí mi mano al bolsillo y...

**-Ten...-** le estiré mi mano, cosa que Sempai se sorprendió.

**-¿Qué es esto?-**

**-Es tu regalo, mi amado Sempai-**

**-¿Mi regalo?-**

**-¡Sí!-** sonreí **–Ábrelo, ábrelo-**

**-No entiendo por qué me lo das, pero bueno...-**

_Así que sigues fingiendo, Sempai. Pero a mí no me engañas jaja. Sé que por algún lugar de la casa tienes escondido mi regalo._

Sempai abrió la cajita, sacó la esclava de su lugar, la puso en su mano y luego la miró detenidamente...

**-¿Te gusta? ¿Está linda, verdad?- **me emocioné, pues Sempai se quedó sin palabras.

**-...-** dejó de mirarla y frunció el ceño **–Morinaga... qué es esto-**

**-Es una esclava de plata-**

**-Morinaga... qué te hace pensar que voy a usarlo-**

**-Etto... pero...-** me puse nervioso **–Pero ¿por qué no? Lo mandé a hacer lo más discreto posible, las letras no se notan a simple vista y en la parte de adelante solo puse Souichi. Iba a poner "Tetsuhiro y Souichi", pero sé tú quieres que lo nuestro se mantenga en secreto y...-**

**-Atrás... dice "Te amo"-**

**-Ahh... bueno... eso era para darle un toque romántico al regalo y...-**

**-Morinaga... no voy a usar algo que diga "Te amo"-**

**-Pero Sempai... está en la parte de atrás... no se verá-**

**-Claro que se verá. La esclava no se mantiene inmóvil baka, se mueve y puede que en cualquier momento la parte que diga "Te amo" se note. Además... si se me pierde o se me cae... CUALQUIERA LO PODRÍA ENCONTRAR Y SERÍA VERGONZOSO-**

**-Eso no pasará. Nadie sospechará nada... no hay rastro de mí en esa esclava-**

**-Lo siento, Morinaga-** me lo devolvió **–No puedo usarlo-**

**-Ahh... bueno... no importa. Si quieres puedo comprarte otra cosa-**

**-¿Otra cosa? Espera... ¿de qué hablas?-** se lo veía confundido **-Aún no es mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué quieres regalarme algo?-**

**-Jajaja qué gracioso eres, Sempai-**

**-¿Ah? Qué te hace gracia-**

**-Tú sí que sabes actuar, mi amado Sempai-**

**-¿Actuar? ¿Te pasa algo, Morinaga? ¿No entiendo de qué hablas?-**

**-Ya Sempai, no te hagas-**

**-¿Que... no me haga?-**

**-Deja de fingir que no sabes- **

**-¿Fingir?-** se le iba la paciencia **–No estoy fingiendo nada, baka-**

**-Ya no juegues, Sempai- **estiré las manos **–Es hora de mi regalo-**

**-¿AH?-**

**-Mi regalo... dámelo...-** le expliqué **–El que me compraste-**

**-¿Comprarte? ¿Por qué?- **reclamó **–Tu cumpleaños ya pasó-**

**-Sempai, enserio. Ya paremos esta broma-** mi paciencia también llegaba a su límite.

**-MALDITA SEA, MORINAGA. HABLA CLARO-**

**-¡Sempai! Hoy es un día muy especial-**

**-¿Qué rayos tiene de especial un maldito día de semana?**

**-¿Qué... qué dijiste?- **mi respiración se aceleró** -Sempai... ¿de... de verdad no sabes qué día es hoy?- **

**-Pues no-**

**-... ¿Qué?...-**

**-Dije que NO- **recalcó **–No sé qué día es hoy ni por qué según tú es "especial"-**

**-¿Estás hablando... enserio?- **sentí que me iba a quebrar.

**-NO, MORINAGA. NO SÉ DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO-** perdió la paciencia y me gritó **–Y si ya terminaste de hablar, voy a continuar haciendo mis reportes-** se bajó del sillón y se sentó en suelo nuevamente.

_No puedo creerlo… Sempai… eres un idiota. Por qué… por qué te olvidaste de una fecha tan importante para ambos. SEMPAI HOY CUMPLIMOS 6 MESES DE PAREJA. Cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste olvidarlo. No… el idiota soy yo. Como siempre hago el ridículo, llevando todo al 100% por mí mismo. Y yo que pensé que Sempai lo recordaría, y yo que tenía planeada una noche estupenda, y yo que le había comprado un regalo costoso con un gran significado. Ay Sempai, eso de verdad… me lastimó. Creo que este tipo de cosas no son importantes para ti, pero sí… para mí. Y lo peor de todo es que me despreciaste el regalo que yo, con tanto cariño, te compre. Me siento mal… me siento triste. _

Sempai nuevamente se había concentrado en su laptop, pero de pronto me hizo reaccionar…

**-¡Morinaga… anda a la cocina y sirve la cena!-** obviamente no le respondí, pues me quedé sorprendido y decepcionado por su falta de interés en nuestra relación y en mis sentimientos **-¡Morinaga!-**

**-No puedo creer…-** susurré y Sempai se percató dejando de teclear **–No puedo creer que lo olvidaras-**

**-¿Eh?-** volteó a mirarme.

**-Soy un idiota-** me expresé cabizbajo **–Me siento… mal-** sollocé, apretando la esclava dentro de mi puño.

**-Haber, Morinaga-** Sempai se elevó para volverse a sentar en el sofá a mi lado **–Ahora, qué te pasa-**

**-…-** suspiré y me calmé, pues de todas maneras Sempai no tenía la culpa… él no es de las personas que se acuerdan de este tipo de detalles **–No nada, Sempai…-** levanté el rostro y le sonreí como pude a pesar que en el fondo quería llorar **–No me hagas caso… creo que… estoy algo estresado, no sé qué me pasa-**

**-¿Estás seguro?- **me miró sospechoso **–Siento como si yo hubiera dicho algo que te lastimara-**

**-¡No, SempaI!-** no quise que se sintiera culpable **–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. El culpable soy yo… no debo emocionarme tanto por ciertas cosas… es todo-**

**-¿Ciertas… cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?-**

**-Nada, Sempai- **reí **–Yo solo me entiendo-** me puse de pie, recogí mi mochila y me encaminé a mi cuarto.

**-¿A dónde vas?-**

**-Eh… no me siento bien. Quiero descansar-** antes de llegar a mi habitación me detuve y le dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo **–Hay sopa udón y sushi en el refrigerador. Ah y… no me lo tomes a mal, pero… esta noche quisiera dormir solo, por favor…-**

**-…-**

**-Buenas noches…-** dije desanimado.

Pero antes de poner mi mano en la perilla, Sempai me sujetó el brazo. No sé cómo se levantó tan rápido, pero me alcanzó. De pronto, me jaló fuertemente e hizo que me volteara quedando frente a frente con él y con la espalda apoyada contra mi puerta…

**-¿Qué sucede, Sempai?-** pregunté inocentemente.

**-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, baka…-** me señaló **–Primero vienes más feliz de lo normal, luego me dices que hoy es un día especial, después me entregas un regalo vergonzoso, y finalmente pones una cara triste y te vas-**

**-Ah… ¿enserio? No… no me di cuenta, jeje-**

**-No te hagas el idiota conmigo y dime de una buena vez QUÉ TE PASA-**

**-¿Enserio quieres saber?-**

**-¡SÍ!-** exigió.

**-Sempai…-** suspiré **–No puedo creer que olvidaras que exactamente hace 6 meses… empezamos nuestra relación como pareja-**

**-¿…Qué dices?-** se quedó atónito y sonrojado.

**-¡QUÉ HOY ES NUESTRO MEDIO ANIVERSARIO, SEMPAI!-** perdí la paciencia y me llené de cólera **–Y A TI NO TE IMPORTÓ-**

**-¡NO ME GRITES, IMBÉCIL!-** me calló **–Cómo se supone que iba a acordarme de eso ¿ah? Yo tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar y hacer como para estar al pendiente de este tipo de cosas estúpidas-**

**-¡NO SON ESTÚPIDAS! SON IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ-**

**-PERO NO PARA MÍ-**

**-¿Que…?-** expresé dolido.

**-Morinaga… tienes 25 años… YA MADURA-** me dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza **–Ya no eres un adolescente como para ponerte sentimental por cada mes que cumplimos… es ridículo-**

**-…-** qué horror… por qué me dice todo eso.

**-Así que NO ME VENGAS A RECLAMAR POR ESTE TIPO DE ESTUPIDECES-**

**-…-**

**-Y sabes qué… si no quieres que duerma contigo esta noche… ESTÁ BIEN… NO ME IMPORTA- **me gritó lleno de rabia y se fue hasta la sala dando fuertes pasos.

_Sempai… eso fue muy cruel_, pensé y luego me encerré en mi cuarto dando un portazo. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y me deslicé por la debilidad de mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta... comencé a llorar silenciosamente, pues no quería que Sempai se ganara con mi llanto. Aún tenía en la mano la esclava que Sempai me había rechazado cruelmente. _Y yo que me gasté mucho dinero en eso,_ pensé.

Por qué Sempai es así... porqué siempre tiene que lastimarme... por qué nunca mide sus palabras... por qué es tan poco atento y tan poco cariñoso... por qué... POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE.

Por un momento me frustré por todo lo que me parecía injusto y en un arranque de cólera... lancé la esclava con mucha fuerza contra la pared. Ésta chocó y cayó el suelo de mi habitación. Quise gritar y reventar en llanto como lo hacía cuando estaba en Hamatsu, pero el problema es que aquí en Nagoya no tenía un armario lo suficientemente grande como para meterme ahí y no salir por horas. Además si grito... Sempai me escuchará y no quiero que piense que soy más patético de lo que ya soy.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y obviamente... sabía quién era la indicada para estas cosas... Taiga.

Mi mochila había caído al suelo junto conmigo, así que sin ni siquiera levantarme del suelo, la abrí y saqué mi laptop. La encendí y entré a mi correo electrónico.

_**Chat **__(TM: Tetsuhiro Morinaga / TA: Taiga Asuka)_

TM: ¿Taiga?

TA: ¡Hola, Mori! ¿Cómo estás?

TM: Mal...

TA: ¿Mal? DE SEGURO FUE ESE TIRANO

TM: ...

TA: ¿Fue ese tirano, verdad?

TM: No recordó nuestro medio aniversario

TA: QUÉ DESCARADO. No te sientas mal, Mori. Souichi es un idiota

TM: No, Taiga. Yo soy un idiota por emocionarme por cosas tontas.

TA: ¿Cosas tontas? Mori... están cumpliendo 6 meses de relación. ESO ES IMPORTANTE

TM: Sempai dice que emocionarse mucho por eso... es estúpido y ridículo

TA: "Estúpido y ridículo" es ÉL. Cómo se atreve a decirte eso... QUÉ CRUEL ES

TM: Sí. Es por eso que me siento mal. Quiero llorar...

TA: No te sientas mal, Mori. Ese tirano no se merece tus lágrimas. No lo hagas

TM: Ojalá fuera así de fácil

TA: Ay, Mori. ¿Y qué fue del regalo? ¿Se lo diste?

TM: Claro que le di la esclava de plata que te había dicho pero... me lo rechazó, me dijo que no le gustaba, que no se lo usaría y me lo devolvió

TA: ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE! QUÉ MALVADO... GRRRR LO MATOOOO

TM: Creo que Sempai lo dijo sin pensar

TA: ¡NO! Ese tirano lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal

TM: Sempai no diría cosas tan crueles apropósito, sino por accidente

TA: Souichi siempre te lastima con sus palabras, baka. Además... fue muy cruel que te rechazara así el regalo. Mori... tú gastaste mucho dinero en eso

TM: Sí lo sé, pero lo hice por Sempai

TA: ¿Y ahora... qué harás? ¿Lo venderás?

TM: ¡CLARO QUE NO, BAKA! Ese regalo es el que le compré a Sempai por nuestro medio aniversario. Ahora tiene un significado sentimental.

TA: Si tú lo dices...

TM: Recuerdo que hace exactamente 6 meses, estaba en el hospital y Sempai... se me confesó y me pidió ser su pareja. Yo estaba tan feliz en ese momento; pero ahora... no puedo creer que Sempai haya olvidado nuestro medio aniversario. Me siento tan triste...

TA: Ay Mori...

TM: Lo siento, Taiga. Debo irme... no me siento bien...

TA: Espera, Mori. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

"_TM se ha desconectado"_

_**FIN DEL CHAT**_

Mientras hablaba con Taiga, recordaba todo lo vivido con Sempai y sobretodo el día que se me declaró. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus gestos, su rostro, sus lágrimas y su cuerpo me decían a gritos que "ME AMAN". Cómo olvidar cuando recibí la bala en el pecho y Sempai se me confesó. Qué lindo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que Sempai es tan duro que tiene que verme agonizando para revelarme sus sentimientos... puedo decir que... valió la pena. Pero... parece como si todo el amor que emanaba Sempai en un inicio, se hubiera esfumado. No quiero decir que Sempai no me ama; de hecho sí lo hace... a pesar de seguir siendo un tirano... me dice "te amo" de vez en cuando... me corresponde cuando hacemos el amor... y se preocupa por mí...; sin embargo... creo que Sempai no me ama como yo quería que lo hiciera.

Ahora que me doy cuenta... Sempai y yo estamos teniendo muchos problemas y discusiones últimamente. No quiero que llegue el día que Sempai me termine en un arranque de cólera. A lo mejor... debería despejarme un poco y hacer que Sempai me extrañe. ¡ESO ES! Haré que Sempai me extrañe. Quizás así Sempai sienta mi ausencia y me ame más.

_~Ring, Ring~ _

**-¿Aló?-** contesté mi celular.

**-¡Baka! Por qué te saliste del chat de esa forma-**

**-¿Taiga?-**

**-No. Tu abuela... ¡duh!-**

**-Jaja... lo lamento. Es que... bueno...-** estuve más calmado **–No me sentía bien-**

**-¡Me preocupaste, baka!-**

**-No te preocupes... ya estoy mejor-**

**-Me alegro que aunque sea... tú sí puedas reanimarte rápido-** su voz sonaba apagada.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Bueno... a pesar de las peleas... sigues teniendo a Souichi a tu lado. En cambio yo...-** soltó un sollozo **–ESTOY SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **reventó en llanto.

**-Tranquila, Taiga-**

**-QUIERO VOLVER CON ÉL-** seguía llorando **–LO AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-Ya no llores, Taiga-** intenté consolarla **–Ya se te pasará-**

**-No puedo... siempre pienso en él... no puedo quitármelo de la mente-**

**-Entonces mantente ocupada. No lo sé... piensa en otra cosa o mira televisión o...-**

**-Todo me recuerda... a Takasu- **noté su respiración acelerada.

**-Pero...-**

**-¡Mori! Tuve con Takasu una relación de más de 5 años. Cómo quieres que no piense en él o mantenga mi mente ocupada-**

**-Bu... bueno...-**

**-Tú apenas llevas 6 meses con Souichi-**

**-En eso tienes razón. Pero llevo enamorado de él más de 5 años-**

**-ESTOY TRISTEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**-Ay Taiga-** me sentí mal por ella **–Si pudiera te abrazaría y...-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH-** continuaba llorando.

**-¡ESPERA! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-** paró **-¿Ah?-**

**-Ya sé cómo hacer que Sempai me extrañe y que me ame aún más-**

**-No entiendo lo que dices-**

**-Iré a Hamatsu- **me decidí.

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-**

**-¡Claro! Es perfecto-**

**-¿Te volviste loco?-**

**-Eh... no-**

**-Para qué vas a venir-**

**-¿No es obvio?- **suspiré **–Iré a verte y a estar contigo unos días-**

**-Souichi... te va a matar-**

**-Sempai no tiene por qué saberlo. Pediré vacaciones en la Farmacéutica, y a Sempai le diré que me iré a un congreso de la Farmacéutica por unos días y...-**

**-¡HABER! Déjame ver si entendí bien-** hizo una pausa y continuó **–¿Vas a mentirle a Souichi?-**

**-Bueno... no voy a "mentir", sino... voy a "modificar" la verdad-**

**-... ES LO MISMO QUE MENTIR, BAKA-**

**-¡Es buena idea...! Además... no es justo para ti. Tú estuviste conmigo por un año cuando yo estaba deprimido. Ahora me toca devolverte el favor aunque sea por pocos días, Taiga-**

**-No creo que deberías hacer eso, Mori-**

**-Debo hacerlo, Taiga, eres mi mejor amiga...-**

**-Pero... no quiero causarte problemas-**

**-Ya te lo dije... Sempai no se enterará-**

**-¿Y qué tal si se llega a enterar?-**

**-¿Cómo?-**

**-No lo sé. Tal vez... llame a la Farmacéutica para saber dónde estás o...-**

**-Eso no pasará. Sempai no es de esos. Además... él prefiere concentrarse más en sus experimentos que en mí-**

**-Mmmmm- **pensó.

**-Además... es el plan perfecto para ausentarme y que Sempai me extrañe, y mejor aún estando yo en Hamatsu viéndote a ti-** sonreí **–Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Hago que Sempai me extrañe y de paso veo a mi mejor amiga jaja-**

**-¿Pero acaso no sospechará aún si le dices que te irás a un congreso en Hamatsu?-**

**-Para Sempai... el congreso durará 5 días y será en Tokio- **me confié.

**-Insisto... te estás arriesgando-**

**-Tú no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí-**

Aunque Taiga estaba muy preocupada; yo estaba seguro que este plan iba a funcionar.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Han pasado dos días... DOS MALDITOS DÍAS, y Morinaga sigue con esa cara triste que tanto odio ver. ¿Acaso sigue así por lo que le dije respecto a lo de cumplir medio año? No puedo creerlo... medio año... voy medio año con Morinaga. Esto es tan... vergonzoso. Ay dios... si alguien se enterara... ME MUERO. No me imagino cómo podría explicárselo a mi familia y a los que me rodean. Definitivamente, si algo llegara a pasar... yo lo negaría de inmediato._

_Volviendo al punto. Morinaga va a todos lados con su cara triste. No es que no nos hablemos... de hecho sí nos dirigimos la palabra, pero...Morinaga habla como si no tuviera ganas. Aún dormimos juntos, pero... es solo eso... dormir. En estos dos días... Morinaga no me ha tocado. Bueno... no es que yo quisiera que lo hiciera... sino que me parece raro que él no tenga sus intenciones pervertidas. Quizás Morinaga quiere hablar... pero no le voy a rogar. Insisto en que... NO seré yo... el que ceda._

En la noche del segundo día... antes de dormir. Estábamos en su cuarto. Morinaga estaba sentado en su lado de la cama revisando unos informes de su trabajo, mientras que yo terminaba de ponerme el pijama, y luego... sentarme en mi lado de la cama...

**-¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar con esa cara?-** fui directo.

**-¿Cómo dices?-**

**-Que... ¿no me oíste?-** me irrité **–Dije que hasta cuándo piensas estar con esa cara-**

**-¿Qué cara?-**

**-¡ESA! LA CARA TRISTE-** lo señalé.

**-Ah...-** se puso cabizbajo y mantuvo una sonrisa melancólica **–Lo siento, Sempai. No puedo evitarlo-**

**-¿Es por lo que dije, no?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Eso... sobre lo que dije hace 2 días-**

**-Ah...-** se puso nervioso **–Etto... sí... algo-**

**-Bueno...-** me resigné **–Sí... lo admito. Olvidé que cumplíamos 6 meses. No pensé que sería tan importante para ti. Yo nunca he celebrado días como esos, así que no estoy acostumbrado- **suspiré **–Pero como siempre... hablé de más. Sé que no debí insultarte y menos despreciar el regalo que me obsequiaste... Perdón, Morinaga-** me sonrojé.

**-No, Sempai-** se sobresaltó **–No te disculpes. Tú no tienes por qué pedir perdón. De hecho... el que debe pedir perdón... soy yo-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Se supone que te conozco muy bien, y por lo tanto debí anticipar que tú no eres de celebrar días como esos. Debí respetar tu decisión-** puso esa sonrisa melancólica que tanto odio **–Perdón, Sempai. Perdón por ser tan inmaduro. Yo debo estar agradecido de que me hayas aceptado como pareja, y en vez de eso... lo único que hago es reclamarte. Soy un idiota-** suspiró **–Te prometo que de hoy en adelante... no te molestaré con mis absurdos sentimientos-**

**-...-** me quedé frío **–Morinaga...-**

**-Y respecto a mi cara triste, no te preocupes, Sempai. Ya se me pasará-** me dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios y se separó de inmediato **–Te amo, mi Sempai-**

_Eso fue raro. Se supone que el que debe pedir perdón soy yo... no él. Además... se nota que sigue triste. Pero... no puedo hacer nada, yo ya me disculpé._

Nos acomodamos cada uno en su lado de la cama, pero antes de que Morinaga apagara su lamparita...

**-¡Ah, cierto!-** reaccionó **–Sempai, me olvidé de decirte que mañana debo viajar-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** me sobresalté, pues no me lo esperaba **-¿Viajar? ¿Pero por qué? ¿A dónde?-**

**-A un congreso-**

**-¿Congreso? ¿Sobre qué?-**

**-Sobre... sobre... sobre-** tartamudeó **–Sobre los productos y nuevos medicamentos que está creando la Farmacéutica jeje-** rió **–Es un congreso con las Farmacéuticas de otros países y...-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

**-Será en Tokio-**

**-¿Así tan repentino?-**

**-Sí, bueno... fue algo de última hora en realidad-** le sudaban las manos **–Verás... la persona que iba a ir enfermó y bueno... mi jefe dijo que yo iría en su lugar. Además... sería algo muy bueno para mi crecimiento profesional- **

**-¿Cuándo volverás?-**

**-Descuida, Sempai. Solo me iré por cinco días-**

**-Cinco días... ¿no es demasiado para un congreso?-**

**-Escuché que no solo será un congreso. Iremos a ver las instalaciones de la sede de Tokio y además en esos días harán charlas y talleres para los trabajadores jeje...-**

**-De acuerdo-** dije acomodándome nuevamente en mi cama **–Tan solo... cuídate y por favor... llámame...-** me sonrojé.

_Así que te vas de viaje ¿eh? No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Espero que no sea nada grave. La última vez que nos separamos así... tú fuiste secuestrado por el otaku. No quiero cosas como esa vuelvan a pasar, Morinaga. Enserio... cuídate, baka._

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Hamatsu... ¡HE VUELTO! Hace tiempo que no pisaba este lugar, tanto así que ya lo siento ajeno, en especial la Farmecéutica. Ah... los condominios... qué buenos recuerdos; pero son recuerdos que en estos cinco días... voy a revivir._

El viaje había sido muy agotador, pero rápido. Sempai no me preguntó más sobre "el congreso", tan solo nos despedimos con un beso y me fui al aeropuerto. Menos mal que no se ofreció a acompañarme, porque si veía que en vez de tomar un vuelo a Tokio... tomaba un vuelo a Hamatsu... me asesinaba.

_No puedo creerlo... después de medio año... estoy nuevamente parado aquí... frente a tu puerta._

Toqué la puerta y solo en cuestión de segundos... Taiga, bastante animada, se lanzó a abrazarme lo más fuerte que pudo...

**-¡MORIIIIIII! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ. NO PENSÉ QUE VENDRÍAS TAN PRONTO-**

**-¡SORPRESA!-** reí.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto-** nos separamos.

**-Bueno... no quería que te enteraras jaja- **sonreí.

**-Eres un baka...-** sonrío ella también **–Ven pasa...-**

La habitación de Taiga. No había cambiado... NADA. Fuimos a su pieza y ahí le conté que no había reservado ningún hotel, así que me ofreció a quedarme en su habitación... como en los viejos tiempos. Obviamente ella dormiría en su cama y yo en un futón.

Al caer la noche nos acomodamos y comenzamos a charlar...

**-Cuéntame, Mori-** estábamos sentados frente a frente con una pizza familiar y una gaseosa para acompañar la noche **–¿Solucionaste las cosas con tu tirano?-**

**-La verdad... algo. Sempai se disculpó, pero me dio a entender que a él no le gusta celebrar cuando cumple meses-**

**-Es un baka...-**

**-Algo...-**

**-¡Y tú también, Mori!-** me señaló **–Eres un baka... baka... baka... baka...-**

**-Jaja... ¿y eso por qué?-**

**-Ya estás aquí. Si Souichi lo llega a descubrir... entonces... estarás en graves problemas con él-**

**-No va a pasar nada... ya te dije. Sempai no se va a enterar que "modifiqué" la verdad-**

**-No la "modificaste". MENTISTE… MENTISTE-** enfatizó.

**-Bueno… da igual-** suspiré **–El punto es que también me servirá a mí, ya que Sempai me extrañará mucho y eso significa que se enamorará más de mí-**

**-Si tú lo dices…-** comentó sarcástica.

**-Oye… qué mala…-** hice un puchero y luego cambié el tema **-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Supiste algo de Takasu?-**

**-No-** se deprimió otra vez.

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No sé... estoy que lo llamo a su celular, pero no me responde-**

**-Bueno… era lógico-**

**-Qué cosa-**

**-Si dijo que era "definitivo", obviamente no te contestará las llamadas-**

**-Pero quiero verlo, Mori. Sabes algo de él-**

**-¿Has intentado llamar a su casa?-**

**-¡Sí! Hasta fui sin avisarle, pero… él no está. Un vecino suyo me dijo que salió con maletas de viaje-**

**-¿Y sus padres?-**

**-Sus padres viven fuera de Hamatsu-**

**-¿Y por qué no vas? Derrepente está ahí-**

**-No creo que fuera lo mejor…-**

**-Es una buena idea. Vas a la casa de sus padres y si te encuentras a Takasu, obviamente tendrá que hablar contigo. No creo que se ponga malcriado contigo frente a su familia-**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sus padres me odian-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Takasu dice que me odian porque no cumplo con los requisitos que ellos quieren. Ellos querían que Takasu se casara con una chica que ellos escogieran, pero él se reveló y empezó una relación conmigo. Al final, sus padres comprendieron a Takasu, pero… a mí no me quieren ver la cara-**

**-Vaya… qué mal-**

**-Sí. Se siente feo, pero sabes… lo más lindo de esto es que Takasu se puso en contra de sus padres para estar conmigo-**

**-No sé por qué eso me hace recordar a mis padres-** suspiré **-¿Y cómo son ellos?**

**-Nosé. Jamás he hablado o visto a sus padres-**

**-¿QUEEEEEEE?-** me sorprendí mucho **–¿Tenían más de 5 años de novios y jamás has hablado o visto a sus padres?-**

**-Etto... sí-**

**-Pero… espera… cómo sabes que te odian-**

**-Ya te lo dije… Takasu me lo dijo-**

**-¿Y nunca te ha llevado a su pueblo?-**

**-No. Siempre me decía que no hay nada agradable allá y que de todos modos estaría incómoda por sus padres-**

**-Qué extraño-**

**-¿Qué es extraño?-**

**-No lo sé, Taiga-** reflexioné **-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tal vez… nada de lo que dijo es verdad y que algo oculta?-**

**-Jajajaja… es ridículo, Mori-** se rió **–Takasu nunca haría algo así-**

**-Créeme, Taiga. A ese tipo lo creo capaz de todo-**

**-Bueno… yo le creo-**

**-Entonces… si LE CREES como dices… ¿por qué no vas a su pueblo natal sin que él se entere?-**

**-No lo sé…-**

**-Sabes… si yo fuera tú… me sacaría de dudas e iría a comprobar con mis propios ojos si es cierto todo lo que dijo Takasu sobre sus padres-** la miré con seriedad **–Algo me dice que tu ex novio tiene ropa sucia en el closet que no quiere mostrar-**

**-¿Ah?-**

**-Osea… que algo oculta; ya que… nunca te ha llevado a su pueblo natal, según él dice que sus padres te odian, casi nunca lo veías; y además… Takasu viaja mucho… ¿No te parece extraño?-**

**-¡NO!-** respondió muy picona –**Y ya deja de hablar mal de Takasu-** me sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

La verdad, yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Takasu, no sé por qué algo me decía que ocultaba algo muy grande o que estaba metido en malas relaciones. Es decir… ¿más de 5 años y Taiga no conocía a la familia de Takasu? Eso de verdad es muy extraño, pero lo malo era que Taiga no me creía. Ella se negaba a pensar que su novio… o bueno… su ex novio andaba en malos pasos.

Por suerte, en la Farmacéutica de Hamatsu habían organizado una gincana de juegos recreativos y de integración para la empresa. Por suerte me dejaron participar, puesto que yo había laborado ahí anteriormente. Era perfecto, pues así Taiga y yo pasaríamos tiempo juntos, nos divertiríamos y además… nos distraeríamos de nuestros problemas amorosos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

La verdad, estaba feliz… hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amiga y no pasaba tiempo con ella. Era como si recordáramos viejos tiempos. Pasamos toda una semana laboral de juegos deportivos, concursos, entre otros. Juntos participábamos en muchos juegos, pero obviamente procuraba no salir en ninguna foto para que no haya pruebas, sino Sempai podría enterarse y eso sí sería un GRAN PROBLEMA.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Ya pasaron 4 días desde que Morinaga se fue. Pensé que no la sentiría pero... las horas pasaban muy lentas y notaba mucho la soledad. El apartamento no era el mismo sin Morinaga. A pesar de ser un baka y pervertido... se hace extrañar. _PERO QUÉ ME PASA... POR QUÉ LO EXTRAÑO SI SOLO SE HA IDO 5 DÍAS... No puedo estar volviéndome estúpidamente emocional... NO PUEDO._

Estaba en el laboratorio con mis kohais, pero no me podía concentrar en mis experimentos. Morinaga no salía de mi mente... MALDITO BAKA. Quería llamarlo... solo para saber cómo estaba o qué estaba haciendo... pero... no... no... noooo. No quiero estar al pendiente de lo que haga... no quiero comportarme así. Se supone que yo soy frío y no me gusta expresarme ni preocuparme mucho por los demás... pero... Morinaga... está lejos de mí.

No dejaba de pensar en lo... triste que se fue Morinaga de Nagoya. Después de la pelea que tuvimos sobre nuestro... "medio aniversario" como lo llama él... no dejaba de poner esa cara que no me gusta. De hecho... se supone que me disculpé, pero... aún así... no se le borraba ese rostro deprimente.

Nunca creí que el hecho de cumplir otro mes más juntos... sea tan importante para él. No entiendo por qué hay que "celebrarlo", se supone que lo mejor es estar juntos y nada más. Me parece algo no sé... infantil estar celebrando cada mes que pasa. El año tal vez esté bien... pero ¿LOS MESES?... Qué ridículo. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso bien... no tenía derecho para hablarle tan mal. Sé que no me medí y exageré con mis palabras. Quisiera que Morinaga dejara de poner esa cara triste... _AHHH COMETÍ UN ERROR... YA ME DISCULPÉ... POR QUÉ NO CAMBIAS LA MALDITA CARA BAKA..._

Me sentía frustrado, algo me decía que debía hacer algo para que Morinaga sienta que sí me importa sus sentimientos.

_¿Morinaga se seguirá sintiendo mal? ¿Le estará yendo bien en el congreso?, pensaba. Solo nos comunicábamos por las noches antes de dormir, solo hablábamos de cómo nos había ido en el día pero nada más._

_¿Y si le doy un regalo? Claro... eso es. Él quería un regalo. Pero el problema es... qué cosa. Debe ser algo que lo sorprenda. Tal vez mejor que un regalo, sea un detalle o una sorpresa. ¡YA SÉ! Si tomo un avión a Tokio ahora... llegaré mañana en la mañana y le propondré pasar el fin de semana con él en las playas de Tokio. BUENA IDEA. Es decir... creo que sería el mejor, ya que a él le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y una vez me comentó que quería viajar conmigo a algún lugar, pero por nuestros trabajos... es imposible. Pero eso no es todo... no quiero presentarme así nomás en Tokio. Se me ocurre darle como una pista, así que mandaré a decorar su habitación del hotel con no sé... corazones y esas cosas cursis y haré que dejen una carta en su cama con un mensaje indirecto... algo como "Algo bueno te pasará" y al día siguiente... llego yo. Vaya... sí que la pensé bien... y ahora que me pongo a analizar lo que se me acaba de ocurrir... solo puedo decir... QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁ PASANDO... POR QUÉ QUIERO HACER ESTAS COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

_Debo hacerlo... pero solo lo haré porque ese idiota me hizo sentir mal. Qué se cree... manipulándome con esa cara triste que pone. NO LO TOLERO... me hace sentir... el malo de la historia... el culpable... y NO LO SOY._

Para cumplir mi plan, debía averiguar los datos de dónde se está hospedando Morinaga para así contratar el servicio de decoración y poner el plan en marcha. Salí del laboratorio para poder llamar al trabajo de Morinaga...

**-Buenas tardes, contesta la Farmacéutica S ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- **me contestó una señorita muy amable.

**-Buenas tardes, habla Tatsumi-**

**-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar, Tatsumi-san?-**

**-Sí verá... soy... compañero de piso de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y requiero una información para enviarle un obsequio-** hablé nervioso **–¿Lo conoce verdad?-**

**-Por supuesto que lo conozco. Morinaga-san del área de resultados. Qué información desea, señor-**

**-Me gustaría saber el nombre y el número del hotel donde se encuentra hospedado Tetsuhiro Morinaga-**

**-¿Hotel? ¿De qué habla señor?-**

**-De Morinaga...-** afirmé **–Su jefe lo mandó a un congreso en Tokio... me gustaría saber en qué hotel se encuentra hospedado y...-**

**-¿Congreso?-** me interrumpió **–Debe haber un error, no hay ningún congreso. Aquí tengo registrado que Morinaga-san ha pedido cinco días de vacaciones-**

**-¿QUEEEEE?-**

**-¿Pasa algo, Tatsumi-san?-**

**-Ah...- **acabo de quedar en ridículo **–No... nada... adiós- **colgué de vergüenza.

_Morinaga... ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! No te fuiste por trabajo y no existe ningún congreso... A DÓNDE MIERDA TE FUISTE, BAKA. _

Era la primera vez que sentía un golpe en el corazón. _Morinaga... me mintió_, pensé y me desanimé. No pude creer que se atreviera a hacer algo así. Yo... confío en él. Pero ahora... YA NO. No puedo esperar a llamarte para gritarte y saber qué excusa pones.

_¿A dónde se fue? ¿Con quién se fue? ¿Qué fue a hacer? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Me estará engañando?,_ no pude estar tranquilo en todo el día, así que me fui al apartamento. Cuando llegué el día ya estaba oscureciéndose y... lo llamé...

_~Ring, Ring~_

**-¡Sempai!-** gritó con mucho entusiasmo **–Qué bueno que me llamas, mi amado Sempai. ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-...-** me sorprendió su hipocresía... cómo puede hablarme tan normal después de que me ha mentido tan feo.

**-¿Sempai?-**

**-Hola... Morinaga-** le digo o no le digo... **-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el... congreso?-** le seguí el juego a ver si aún se atreve a mentir.

**-¡Muy bien, Sempai! Hemos hablado sobre muchos temas. De hecho hoy tuvimos congreso en la mañana y en la tarde un pequeño taller y fue muy... educativo jeje-**

**-Qué bueno-** voy a enredarte en tu propia mentira **-¿Y quién es el expositor del congreso?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-El expositor... ¿quién es?-**

**-Ah...-** se quedó mudo y luego reaccionó **–Pues... no... no lo recuerdo jeje...-**

**-Mañana es el último día ¿no? Por qué no le preguntas y de paso le pido sus datos. Me gustaría que venga a dar una pequeña charla en mi clase de biología-**

**-Etto... claro... claro... Sempai-** mentiroso... MENTIROSOOOO.

**-Morinaga...-** suspiré **–¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-**

**-¿De... decirte?- **

**-Sí... no sé... te noto algo... NERVIOSO-** enfaticé apropósito.

**-¿Ner... nervioso? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Jajajajaja... claro que no, mi Sempai. Todo está bien...-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-... Sí...-**

**-De acuerdo...-** definitivamente es un mentiroso **–Estaba pensando ir mañana al aeropuerto-**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿PARA QUÉ?- **gritó de inmediato.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo? Mañana regresas a Nagoya ¿cierto? Estaba pensando en ir a recogerte-**

**-¡NO!-** se calmó de inmediato **–Digo... claro que no, Sempai. No debes molestarte... seguro debes estar cansado y ocupado como para perder tu tiempo en ir a recogerme y...-**

**-Yo quiero hacerlo-** haber cómo te escabulles de esta, baka.

**-Pe... pero... Sempai... enserio... no es necesario-**

**-Lo sé... pero me dieron ganas de ir a recogerte al aeropuerto-**

**-La verdad es que... no sé a qué hora llegará el avión a Nagoya jeje... yo mejor voy a casa... no vaya a ser que el vuelo se retrase y tengas que esperar por gusto en el aeropuerto-**

**-... Como quieras...-** pero ya verás al llegar a casa, idiota **–Entonces... te esperaré en el apartamento... buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches, mi Sempai... te amo-**

**-...-** ¿me amas? Sí claro... MENTIROSO.

_~Colgar~_

Por un momento me quedé viendo mi celular con la llamada finalizada de Morinaga en la pantalla. _"No puedo creer que me mintieras. Se supone que si amas a alguien... no le debes mentir... entonces ¿por qué tú sí me mientes?",_ medité y obviamente... el regalo que tenía pensado para él... se fue directamente a la MIERDA.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Último día en Hamatsu. Qué rápido pasaron 5 días. Lo bueno era que Taiga estaba mejor, más animada, y más tranquila. Ese día no habíamos ido a la Farmacéutica, pues Taiga y yo pasamos el último almuerzo en su habitación comiendo sushi, mientras platicábamos...

**-Entonces... ¿crees que Souichi te habrá extrañado tanto como dices?-**

**-Estoy seguro que sí. Hemos hablado todas las noches y lo notaba tranquilo y algo desanimado. Cuando llegue a nuestro apartamento... ¡Le haré el amor!-**

**-¿Y crees que se dejará así de fácil?-**

**-No necesito forzarlo jaja-** reí **–Ya te dije lo que pasó la vez pasada...-**

**-¡QUÉ HORROR! No puedo creer que Souichi se tocara las tetillas solo porque tú se lo pediste... BUAAAAJ-**

**-Para mí fue hermoso y tierno-**

**-Sí... sí... qué asco...-**

**-No le vayas a comentar eso a nadie ¡eh!-**

**-Créeme... tampoco quiero hacer...-** ponía expresiones de asco, pero luego suspiró **–Por cierto... qué hiciste con la esclava que... "te rechazó"-**

**-La tiré-**

**-¿QUÉ?- **gritó -¿**BOTASTE A LA BASURA ALGO QUE TE COSTÓ $300 DÓLARES?-**

**-Jajajaja...-** me burlé **–No tonta... la tiré en mi habitación. Así que debe estar en alguna parte del cuarto-**

**-De todas maneras si no sabes exactamente dónde está... significa que LA PERDISTE. Eres un baka...-**

**-Lo sé... pero estaba muy dolido y en ese momento el precio era lo que menos me importaba-**

**-Enserio... Souichi es muy cruel. No puedo creer que te rechazara el regalo de una forma muy dolorosa. Al menos si no le gustó... por educación se debe aceptarlo y guardarlo-**

**-También pienso lo mismo, pero Sempai no es así. Si algo no le gusta o no le parece... lo dice DIRECTAMENTE, no importa quién sea con el que esté hablando-**

**-Pues que me lo diga a mí... y lo agarro a PALAZOS-** le dio un puñete a la mesita.

**-Jajaja... tranquila, Taiga-** suspiré y luego me deprimí un poco **–Solo espero que no tengamos más problemas. Últimamente Sempai y yo hemos tenido muchas discusiones, tanto así que me puse a pensar tal vez... ya no me ama como cuando me lo confesó-**

**-¡No digas eso, Mori!-** me miró a los ojos **–Souichi te ama- **

**-Lo sé... pero tengo miedo que lo deje de hacer y llegue el día en que se canse de mí y...-**

**-¡Basta! Deja de pensar en cosas tristes-** respiró hondo **–Sabes, se me ocurre una idea-**

**-¿Idea?-**

**-Tienes muchas fotos junto a Souichi ¿cierto?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Qué te parece si haces un álbum dedicado a Souichi y a ti... un álbum que muestre lo bien que se ven juntos... los buenos tiempos... y lo mucho que se aman-** expresó **–Un álbum de los dos y SOLO para los dos-**

**-Es... una... EXCELENTE IDEA-** me emocioné **–Con TODAS las fotos que tengo junto a Sempai... haré el álbum de fotos más romántico de todos. Así Sempai verá que somos EL UNO PARA EL OTRO... que somos PERFECTOS...-** me sonrojé.

Taiga tuvo la idea más maravillosa del mundo. Con eso Sempai se dará cuenta de lo hermoso que es nuestro amor y de los buenos momentos que hemos vivido. _Ay Sempai... TE AMO MUCHOOO. Ya quiero verte otra vez, abrazarte, besarte y... hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer._

Luego de almuerzo... empaqué mis cosas y fui al aeropuerto junto con Taiga, pues se ofreció a acompañarme. Antes de subir al avión la abracé fuerte...

**-Que te vaya bien, Mori-**

**-Gracias. Cuídate mucho, Taiga-**

**-Lo haré- **rompimos el abrazo.

**-La verdad... no sé cuándo volveré a verte-** suspiré **–Pero espero que sea pronto...-**

**-¡Baka! No te pongas sentimental jeje... tu lugar es con el tirano de Souichi-**

**-Sí, lo sé-** sonreí **–Eso me pone muy feliz-**

**-Qué bueno-** respiró hondo **–Yo también intentaré recuperar mi felicidad-**

**-Ten mucho cuidado con Takasu-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-Yo no he dejado de pensar en lo que te dije-**

**-¿Ay, sigues con eso, baka?-** renegó **–Ya te dije que Takasu no me esconde ningún secreto-**

**-Nada pierdes saliendo de la duda...-**

**-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar-**

**-Y pase lo que pase... yo siempre te escucharé-** sonreí.

**-Gracias, Mori-**

**-Bien... me voy-** agarré mi pequeña maleta de mano y me encaminé con dirección al avión.

**-Cuídate... y no te olvides del álbum de fotos que te dije-**

Pude escucharla con las justas y luego... abordé el avión.

_Sempai... ya estoy regresando a Nagoya. Espero que me hayas extrañado mucho porque yo sí a ti. Ya quiero verte y abrazarte y besarte y... AHHHH... muchas cosas. Estoy emocionado porque al fin te veré después de 5 días que he pasado sin ti._

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Nagoya... el cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro. Eran las 7:00pm. Saqué mi celular y _NADA._... ninguna llamada de Sempai. _Qué raro_, pensé. Decidí no avisarle y darle la sorpresa de mi regreso cuando esté en el apartamento.

Luego, me dirigí al área donde se recogen las maletas que salen del avión para buscar la mía. Esperé y esperé y la mía no salía... hasta que después de un buen rato... pude notar mi maleta aproximándose. Me agaché para recogerla y ubicar las rueditas de ésta en el suelo, levanté la manija y cuando me volteé para irme...

_**~PLAAAAF~**_

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? Mi cara... ¿por qué me duele?...

**-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACÍAS TÚ EN HAMATSU?-**

**-... ¿¡SEMPAI!?-** estaba parado al frente de mí.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 3 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no pensé que el cap 3 me saldría tan grande. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para crear nuevas situaciones en los personajes y mantener sus personalidades. Tal vez no me salga perfecto o como se lo esperaban, pero como dije... le pongo mucho esfuerzo __ Ya saben que todos los domingos, subo un capítulo nuevo._

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. _

_GiseSanito_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! **

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA "SEMPAI SE CASA". **

**DESPUÉS DE 1 MES DE ESPERA. AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 4 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, YA QUE LO HAGO CON MUCHO ESFUERZO.**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 4**

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Luego, me dirigí al área donde se recogen las maletas que salen del avión para buscar la mía. Esperé y esperé y la mía no salía... hasta que después de un buen rato... pude notar mi maleta aproximándose. Me agaché para recogerla y ubicar las rueditas de ésta en el suelo, levanté la manija y cuando me volteé para irme..._

_**~PLAAAAF~**_

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? Mi cara... ¿por qué me duele?..._

_**-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACÍAS TÚ EN HAMATSU?-**_

_**-... ¿¡SEMPAI!?-**__ estaba parado al frente de mí._

No… no puede ser cierto… Sempai está AQUÍ. Pero… cómo… por qué… desde cuándo está aquí… ¿acaso estuvo esperándome todo el tiempo? Eso significa que… me descubrió… SABE QUE NO ESTUVE EN TOKIO, ya que si me esperó todo el tiempo… sabe que yo me bajé del avión que venía desde Hamatsu y no de Tokio. MALDICIÓN… NO… Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO. CÓMO LE EXPLICO… QUÉ EXCUSA PONGO… _"Sempai… como no había aviones directo a Nagoya, hice escala en Hamatsu"_… no… eso sería muy tonto… jamás me creería. ESTOY PERDIDO.

**-Estoy esperando, Morinaga…- **Sempai estaba muy enojado **–TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA-**

**-…-**

Sempai estaba parado justo al frente de mí, temblando del enojo, con el ceño fruncido, los dientes rechinando y las manos en puño…

**-¡RESPONDE!-**

**-… Ah… Se… Sempai… yo…-** estaba muy nervioso.

**-Tú… qué…-** respiraba fuerte **–TU QUÉ…-** me jaló para ponerme de pie **–HABLA, MALDITA SEA-**

No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas, pero de un jalón de brazo me puso de pie. No sabía qué hacer… qué decirle… estaba desesperando… rogando que esto sea solo una pesadilla…

_**~PLAAAAF~**_

Sentí otra bofetada pero no tan fuerte, cosa que me hizo reaccionar…

**-¡YA NO ME PEGUES, SEMPAI!-** le grité algo dolido por sus acciones.

**-ENTONCES DIME QUÉ MIERDA HACÍAS EN HAMATSU-**

**-Sempai… no te enojes, por favor-** quise calmarlo.

**-"Mañana debo viajar, Sempai. Iré a un congreso, Sempai. Será en Tokio, Sempai"-** me remedó para burlarse de mí **–Fueron tus EXACTAS PALABRAS-**

**-Bueno… es que… sí fui a ese congreso pero…-** empecé a temblar de los nervios **–Solo que… como terminó antes… pues yo… bueno… pasé a Hamatsu… para recoger… unos papeles… SÍ ESO… recoger unos papeles de mi antiguo trabajo allá y…-**

**-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!-** gritó con furia **–NO HUBO NINGÚN CONGRESO, IMBÉCIL. TÚ ME MENTISTE… ME VISTE LA CARA, IDIOTA- **empezó a tirarme pequeño puñetes al hombro, pero yo intentaba cubrirme.

Los golpes se detuvieron, pues Sempai se quedó inmóvil y atónito cuando se dio cuenta que las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto, se quedaron parados mirándonos. Definitivamente… habíamos hecho una escena vergonzosa. Sempai estaba completamente rojo de la ira y de la vergüenza. Respiró para calmarse, al igual que yo. Obviamente recogí mi maleta para salir de ahí…

**-Sempai… yo…-**

**-¡Cállate!- **me susurró **–Hablaremos seriamente cuando lleguemos al apartamento-**

**-…-**

**-¡CAMINA!-**

**-Pero…-**

**-¡AHORA!- **de un empujón me encaminó hacia la salida.

De verdad, Sempai estaba muy molesto. Jamás lo había visto así. La verdad tenía mucho miedo... no sabía qué cosa me esperaba al llegar al apartamento. Caminos rápidamente y en silencio, yo delante de Sempai. Había momentos en los que bajaba mi velocidad, pero Sempai me empujaba de mala gana para sacarme del aeropuerto e ir a casa.

En el metro fue igual. Sempai se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada a otro lado y con el ceño fruncido. Estábamos sentados uno al lado de otro e intenté hablar con Sempai pero…

**-Sempai…-**

**-¡No me hables!-** me susurró bastante mortificado.

**-Por favor… escúchame-** le toqué el hombro pero él quitó mi mano bruscamente.

**-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, imbécil!-** renegó.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos al apartamento me ponía muy nervioso. No sabía qué era lo que Sempai tenía planeado decirme o hacerme. _Tal vez solo me grite o me pegue… o… me termine. NO… NO… CLARO QUE NO… NO PUEDO PENSAR ASÍ. Sempai… no me terminaría; es decir… está bien… le mentí, lo admito y acepto mi error… me disculparé… pero… ¿terminarme? No… no puede llegar a ese extremo. Él sabe que me dolería mucho. Ojalá que solo me grite._

El ambiente se puso tenso e incómodo mientras caminábamos a casa. Sempai no me habló en todo el recorrido. Subimos las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta del apartamento…

**-¡Abre!-** me ordenó con los brazos cruzados.

Saqué la llave con miedo y abrí la puerta. Nos quitamos los zapatos y cuando abrí la siguiente puerta que daba a la sala… me hizo entrar de una patada en la espalda.

Felizmente no caí, tan solo hice un falso movimiento pero recuperé el equilibrio. Dejé mi maleta a un lado, me puse al medio de la sala alejándome de Sempai, pues tenía miedo, mientras que él cerró la puerta de un portazo y me miró con furia…

**-¿Cómo… pudiste… mentirme?-** se contenía.

**-Sempai… puedo explicarlo…-**

**-¡CÓMO PUDISTE MENTIRME, IMBÉCIL!-**

**-No… no te mentí…-**

**-¿¡ENTONCES!?-**

**-Ya… ya te lo dije…- **mi respiración se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a sudar **–Terminamos días antes y… no podía cambiar mi vuelo de regreso a Nagoya… así que aproveché y... y fui a Hamatsu a recoger unos papeles y…-**

**-¡CÁLLATE! ¡YA CÁLLATE!-** gritó tan fuerte que me dañó emocionalmente.

**-No… no me grites así…-** me dolía el pecho.

**-Yo LLAMÉ a tu trabajo y me dijeron que ese congreso NO EXISTE-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¡Así es!-**

**-…- **me descubrió.

**-¡A VER! CUÁL ES TU EXCUSA-**

**-¿Por qué llamaste?-**

**-¡PORQUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL!- **gritó pero se sonrojó un poco **–Yo me sentí muy mal por no recordar el hecho que cumplíamos 6 meses juntos. Por lo tanto, quise darte una sorpresa en Tokio… así que llamé a tu trabajo para pedir el número y la dirección del hotel donde te estabas hospedando-** me explicó **–Y de pronto "SORPRESA"…-** fue sarcástico –**"No hay ningún congreso. Aquí tengo registrado que Morinaga-san ha pedido cinco días de vacaciones", fue exactamente lo que me dijeron- **remedó a la secretaria que le contestó supongo.

**-Ah…- **me quedé boquiabierto.

**-Dime… CÓMO PIENSAS JUSTIFICARTE ¡EH!-**

**-Sempai…-** suspiré **–No… no te voy a mentir. Yo…-** tragué grueso **–Yo… yo no me fui a Tokio. Tienes razón… no hubo ningún congreso. La razón por la que me fui a Hamatsu fue…-**

**-Para ver a la ESTÚPIDA de tu amiga ¿cierto?-** completó mi frase.

**-¿Có… cómo sabes?-**

**-Es obvio, tarado. Para qué más irías a Hamatsu…-**

**-Perdóname, Sempai- **hice una pequeña reverencia.

**-¿Tanto querías verla que tuviste que mentirme para hacerlo?-**

**-NO, SEMPAI… NO ES ESO- **me alteré **–Sino que… ya te lo dije. Ella se sentía muy mal por el rompimiento de su ex novio y… yo… yo solo fui a darle apoyo moral-**

**-¡MORINAGA!-** me interrumpió **–ME DIJISTE QUE NO IRÍAS ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, BAKA!-**

**-SÍ LO SÉ, SEMPAI- **respiré hondo **–Por eso me disculpo. Sé que no estuvo bien… hice mal en mentirte… pero… pero si te lo decía… no me ibas a dejar ir-**

**-YA TE LO DIJE, IMBÉCIL. NO QUIERO QUE TENGAS MÁS PROBLEMAS. ADEMÁS… NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE CORRESPONDEN-**

**-Ya te dije que no puedo ser ajeno a esas cosas. Taiga me ayudó mucho con mi depresión el año pasado. Yo no puedo abandonarla ahora…-** intenté explicarme.

**-Pues… sería bueno que te vuelva a ayudar… porque lo necesitarás-** me habló serio.

**-No… no me digas eso, Sempai, por favor-** mis ojos se humedecieron.

**-Me faltaste el respeto, Morinaga-** sus manos se convirtieron en puño **–¡DIME! CÓMO SE LLAMA EL HOTEL DONDE TE HOSPEDASTE… O AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE DORMISTE CON ELLA-**

**-…-** ay no… ahora qué le digo.

**-¡RESPONDE!-**

**-Sí, Sempai. Dormí con ella, pero… ella en su cama y yo en un futón. TE LO JURO-**

**-…- **

**-Pero… PERO TE JURO QUE NO PASÓ NADA. YO JAMÁS TE SERÍA INFIEL, SEMPAI. YO TE AMO… TE AMO MUCHO-**

**-¿AH? ¿AMOR?- **me gritó **–¿Y ES ASÍ COMO MIENTES Y ENGAÑAS A QUIÉN AMAS?-**

**-No, Sempai... no lo digas así...-** quise convencerlo **–Créeme, por favor...-**

**-¿CREERTE? JAJAJA- **se burló **-¿CREERTE? Después que me mentiste... ¿me pides que te crea?-**

**-...-**

**-Sabes qué...-** miró mi maleta **–Dame tu laptop-**

**-¿Qué?- **

**-¡QUE ME DES TU LAPTOP!- **me estiró la mano.

**-¿PERO POR QUÉ?- **me alteré.

**-Quiero ver TODO lo que hablas con esa mocosa...-**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Qué cosa pretendes?-**

**-YO NO PRETENDO NADA, IMBÉCIL-** me insultó y suspiró **–Si dices que no pasó nada entre Taiga y tú... bien... dame tu laptop. Quiero revisar cada conversación que has tenido con esa mocosa-**

**-Pero... Sempai...-**

**-Algo me ocultas ¿no?-**

**-¡Claro que no!-**

**-Entonces... DÁMELA-** volvió a estirar la mano **–El que NADA debe... NADA teme ¿no?-** sonrió malévolamente **–Si estás TAN seguro de tus palabras... entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿cierto?-**

_Maldición... Sempai no puede revisar mis conversaciones con Taiga. Yo le he contado absolutamente TODO a Taiga. Si Sempai se entera de eso... ME MATA. Pero no me puedo negar... si lo hago... Sempai pensará que le estoy ocultando algo... pero si no... ME DESCUBRIRÁ. ¡QUÉ HAGO MALDICIÓN... QUÉ HAGO!_

No me quedó opción que resignarme, agacharme para abrir la maleta, y con mis manos temblorosas sacar la laptop. Sempai estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, tanto así que apenas me puse de pie... me arranchó la laptop...

**-Ahora... dime... CUÁL ES TU CLAVE-** me cuestionó directamente.

**-¿Mi... clave?-** pregunté nervioso.

**-¡Sí... tu clave! Con la que abres tu chat y tu correo electrónico...-**

**-Sempai, por favor... no lo hagas...-**

**-¡TU CLAVE!-**

**-...-** tragué grueso, respiré hondo y se la dije **–Mi clave es... mi clave es... "MorinagaTatsumi"-**

**-¿Qué?-** se sorprendió **-¿"MorinagaTatsumi"? ¿Estás hablando enserio?-**

**-Sí... por... por qué-**

**-Cómo no se me ocurrió-** murmuró algo que escuché pero no comprendí.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-¡Ah! No... no... nada...-** se puso nervioso pero luego volvió a su amargura.

**-Sempai... no lo hagas, por favor...-** le rogué.

Me ignoró y se encaminó hacia su habitación y yo lo seguí.

**-¡Sempai!-** lo llamé, pero me ignoró **–¡Sempai! No lo hagas... respeta mi privacidad, por favor...-**

**-¿Privacidad? ¿De qué hablas? Se supone que no deben haber secretos entre nosotros... ¿o sí?-**

**-...-**

**-¿Acaso quieres que tenga secretos contigo?-**

**-¡NO! CLARO QUE NO-**

**-Entonces... para que tú no los tengas conmigo... voy a tomarme mi tiempo y a leer CADA oración, frase y palabra que le has escrito a esa enana entrometida-**

Dicho y hecho... Sempai me tiró la puerta en la cara dejándome afuera de su habitación.

_No quiero que lea... en verdad... no quiero que Sempai lea... no... no... ¡ME VA A MATAR!_

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_¡Qué bien se siente poder descubrirte la mentira, imbécil! Así aprenderás a no mentirme, a no ocultarme las cosas... y sobretodo... A NO VERME LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO. _

_Ahora, Morinaga... te voy a enseñar que conmigo NO SE JUEGA y que de mí NADIE SE BURLA. Así que te JURO que si descubro algo en tus conversaciones con Taiga... TE JODISTE._

Después de dejar a Morinaga afuera de mi habitación de un portazo. Caminé con pasos fuertes hacia mi escritorio. Coloqué la laptop en la mesa, me senté en la silla y la abrí. De pronto... empecé a escuchar que Morinaga me llamaba desde afuera y me rogaba que no lea sus conversaciones. Obviamente no le hice caso... a pesar de que luego empezó a golpear la puerta y forzar la perilla.

Veamos...

_Contraseña:_

_MorinagaTatsumi_

_(... Loading... Loading... __Loading... Usted acaba de iniciar sesión)_

_¡SÍ! Después de tantos intentos... AL FIN entré a su mail. Pero... ¿es enserio? ¿"MorinagaTatsumi"? Esa era la MALDITA CLAVE. Era muy fácil. Simplemente debía unir nuestros apellidos y YA. Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió ¿Intenté de todo menos ESO? ¡Qué horror! Bueno... aprovecharé al máximo en revisar sus cosas, ya que después... estoy completamente seguro que cambiará la contraseña... aunque si YO se la vuelvo a pedir... me la dará. Al final... Morinaga siempre hace lo que YO le diga ¡JA!_

Respiré hondo e ignoré a Morinaga que aún seguía llamando a mi puerta. Le di click a la pestaña "Chats". Había demasiadas, no solo con Taiga... sino con varias personas... que no me importaban. Tan solo quería saber lo que hablaba con esa enana inútil. Activé el filtro en la lista de contactos con los que ha conversado y seleccioné "Taiga Asuka".

Cientos de chats con ella de diferentes días. Obviamente no me iba a poner a revisar todos, ya que puede que algunos no tengan sentido. Seleccioné uno al azar.

"**Chat 1"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TM: Creo que poco a poco Sempai se está abriendo más conmigo

TA: ¿Enserio? Para mí sigue siendo un tarado que no acepta que le gusta que le den por culo

TM: Bueno... creo que sí jajaja

TA: No puedo creerlo ¿Tanto le gusta?

TM: Así es... aunque no me lo dice con palabras... yo sé que a través de sus gemidos... Sempai me pide más JAJAJAJA...

"**Chat 2"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TA: ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO ENSERIO?

TM: ¡SÍ! Ayer... Sempai se puso encima de mí y se penetró él mismo con mi miembro.

TA: Oh por dioooos

TM: Creo que le está gustando... ojalá se vuelva a repetir

"**Chat 3"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TM: No te imaginas el regalito que me dio Sempai por mi cumpleaños jeje

TA: Él dijo que su regalo para ti era la fiesta.

TM: Pues sí... pero hubo algo más...

TA: ¿Qué cosa?

TM: Sempai me regaló una noche de sexo... pero no fue cualquier noche... Sempai quería tomar el control pero... como siempre... no puede... jaja

TA: Pobre tirano... no tiene potencial

TM: Bueno... es malo estando arriba... pero muy bueno estando abajo jajaja...

TA: Jajajajaja

TM: Pero lo mejor es que fue la primera vez que Sempai me hizo sexo oral

TA: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Él es tan orgulloso que jamás te haría algo así

TM: Pero lo hizo

TA: NO... LO... PUEDO... CREER... jajajaja. Ahora me será imposible verlo igual.

TM: Jajajaja... pero no digas nada. Si Sempai se entera que te ando contando estas cosas... me mata.

"**Chat 4"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TA: ¿Cómo así te curaste de tu trauma?

TM: Sempai me ayudó

TA: ¿Cómo?

TM: El doctor Makishi dijo que la cura era enfrentarme a mis miedos... o sea... tener sexo anal, pero que Sempai me lo haga pues es la persona que amo

TA: Un momento. Estás diciendo que ese tirano... ¿TE LO HIZO POR ATRÁS?

TM: ¡Sí! Fue tan hermoso. Me contó que para aprender... vio porno gay y también compró lubricante jaja

TA: ¿Souichi? ¿Viendo porno gay? JAJAJAJAJA... AY POR DIOS... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

"**Chat 5"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TA: ¿Fue ese tirano, verdad?

TM: No recordó nuestro medio aniversario

TA: QUÉ DESCARADO. No te sientas mal, Mori. Souichi es un idiota

TM: No, Taiga. Yo soy un idiota por emocionarme por cosas tontas.

TA: ¿Cosas tontas? Mori... están cumpliendo 6 meses de relación. ESO ES IMPORTANTE

TM: Sempai dice que emocionarse mucho por eso... es estúpido y ridículo

TA: "Estúpido y ridículo" es ÉL. Cómo se atreve a decirte eso... QUÉ CRUEL ES

TM: Sí. Es por eso que me siento mal. Quiero llorar...

TA: No te sientas mal, Mori. Ese tirano no se merece tus lágrimas. No lo hagas

TM: Ojalá fuera así de fácil

TA: Ay, Mori. ¿Y qué fue del regalo? ¿Se lo diste?

TM: Claro que le di la esclava de plata que te había dicho pero... me lo rechazó, me dijo que no le gustaba, que no se lo usaría y me lo devolvió

TA: ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE! QUÉ MALVADO... GRRRR LO MATOOOO

"**Chat 6"**

Blah, blah, blah...

TA: ¿Pose nueva?

TM: ¡Exacto! Sempai y yo lo hicimos en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero

TA: ¿Souichi aceptó?

TM: Se dejó llevar jaja... ya no se opone mucho cuando lo toco

TA: Bueno es obvio... le gusta que le des duro por atrás jajaja debe gemir como zorra en celo

TM: Taiga no digas eso. Suena ofensivo...

TA: Debes admitir que cierto

TM: Bueno... sí... algo jaja... pero aún así... me encanta

TA: Qué asco...

TM: Y luego fuimos a la cama e hice que él mismo se toque las tetillas. Fue tan TIERNO

TA: ¡Bien, Mori! Ya estás domesticando a ese tirano jaja

_**FIN DE LOS CHATS**_

_¡Esto es... HUMILLANTE! LO MATO... SIMPLEMENTE LO MATO. Cómo es posible que ese imbécil ande contando nuestras INTIMIDADES. Además... esa estúpida SE ESTÁ BURLANDO DE MÍ y encima... Morinaga no le pone el pare. Cómo es posible que permita que esa mocosa se ría de mí, que me ande diciendo "tirano", que haya dicho que gimo como zorra en celo, que soy un "estúpido y ridículo", y que diga que Morinaga me está "domesticando". _

_CÓMO PERMITES ESO, MORINAGA. Además... me dijiste que no estabas contando nuestras cosas... nuestras intimidades... Y SE LO ESTÁS DICIENDO TODO... AL PIE DE LA LETRA._

Estaba tan enojado que me había puesto rojo y empezaba a temblar de la furia. Tenía unas ganas de salir del cuarto y partirle la laptop por la mitad en su cabeza. No pude seguir leyendo tales cosas... no quería toparme con algo más y descontrolarme. Estaba solo a un paso de matar a Morinaga por toda esta humillación. Ahora esa mocosa lo sabe TODO... y cuando me vea... VA A MOLESTARME.

_Voy a salir de esta habitación... y te lo juro, Tetsuhiro Morinaga,... ME VAS A ESCUCHAR._

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Ya ha pasado más de media hora y Sempai no ha salido de su habitación. Ya no puedo con esta angustia... qué estará leyendo. Solo sé que con Taiga tengo demasiadas conversaciones... entre fuertes y leves. Espero tener suerte y solo lea las leves._

Estaba cansado de insistir que me abra la puerta, tanto así que me senté en el sofá a esperar y rogar que Sempai no esté tan enojado. El ambiente estaba silencioso cuando de pronto escuché que alguien le dio una patada a la puerta...

**-¡MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Sempai gritaba mientras venía hacia mí con la laptop en las dos manos.

Su rostro reflejaba toda su ira. Se aproximaba con pasos rápidos hacia mí, levantando mi laptop en su cabeza como si me la fuera a tirar encima. Obviamente me dio miedo y retrocedí...

**-¡TE VOY A MATAR, IMBECIL!- **

Por miedo me cubrí con mis manos la cabeza para recibir el golpe y que el dolor sea menos intenso. Cerré fuertemente lo ojos y de pronto… los gritos se detuvieron y Sempai se quedó inmóvil. ¿No va a pegarme?, pensé y luego vi que la laptop cayó al sofá…

**-No sabes las GANAS que tengo de MATARTE en este momento-** Sempai se estaba aguantando la cólera **–CÓMO PUDISTE CONTARLE TODO A ESA MOCOSA-**

**-… Sempai… lo siento… yo…-**

**-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO-** me interrumpió **–Quiero escuchar TUS RAZONES ¡HABLA!-**

**-Yo… no pensé que… que te ibas a enojar tanto…-**

**-¿Qué no me iba a enojar? QUÉ NO ME IBA A ENOJAR ¿EH?- **suspiró **–Yo te dije CLARAMENTE que no le dijeras NADA a NADIE de lo que TÚ Y YO hacemos-** me señaló **–Es más… te pregunté si le habías contado a tu amiga TODO lo que hacemos… y… ¿CUÁL FUE TU RESPUESTA?-**

**-...Sempai...-**

**-¿CUÁL FUE TU MALDITA RESPUESTA?- **me insistió.

**-NO LO SÉ... NO LO RECUERDO-** me bloqueé por la presión y no pude recordar.

**-"No le he dicho nada a nadie"-** me remedó **–Fue lo que dijiste-**

**-Lo lamento... enserio... PERDÓNAME-**

**-Cómo te atreviste a contarle NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES. Eso es privado... PRIVADO. Algo que solo nos compete a nosotros... algo que es entre TÚ y YO- **me recalcó **–Encima... dejas que se burle de mí llamándome tirano... estúpido... ridículo... y que... gimo como una zorra en celo-** se sonrojó con lo último.

**-Sempai...-**

**-¡Ah! Y también me haces quedar como el MALO de la historia, mientras que tú te haces la VÍCTIMA ¿no?-**

**-Sempai... enserio... no era mi intención. No lo hacía para que Taiga se burlara o te molestara, simplemente quería compartir mi felicidad y mi tristeza con ella... no sé... contarle cómo me sentía y...-**

**-¿PERO NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES? ¿Por qué debes andar revelando algo tan PERSONAL?-**

**-Tienes razón. No debí hacer eso...-** acepté mi error **–Perdóname, Sempai, por favor-** hablé decaído.

**-¿CREES QUE TE VOY A PERDONAR ASÍ DE FÁCIL?-**

**-Sempai…- **me contuve las ganas de llorar.

**-Traicionaste la confianza que te tenía…-**

**-¡NO, SEMPAI! NO DIGAS ESO POR FAVOR… YO… YO SÉ QUE HICE MAL, QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR, PERO… PERO NO FUE POR MALO… NO LO HICE CON MALAS INTENCIONES. YO… YO TE AMO, SEMPAI. POR FAVOR… PERDÓNAME…-** la respiración se me aceleró **–Te juro… te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer…-**

**-Pues CLARO que no lo vas a volver a hacer…-** me miró serio y decepcionado **–Porque no habrá próxima vez- **dijo y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

**-…-** me quedé boquiabierto y atónito **-¿Qué?-** le dije, pero me ignoró así que corrí hacia él y antes de que entrara a su habitación lo sujeté del brazo **–Qué quieres decir con eso…-**

**-Que… ¿acaso no fui claro?-** me miró a los ojos con mucha frialdad y se zafó de mi agarre **–SE ACABÓ-**

_¿Se… acabó? No… no entiendo… por qué lo dijo. ¿Acaso Sempai… rompió conmigo? ¿Terminó nuestra relación? Por qué lo hizo… por qué me hizo algo así… no… NO PUEDE SER. SEMPAI NO PUDO HABERME HECHO ESO. _

Sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

**-No…-** susurré cabizbajo **–No… no… NO PUEDES- **grité y lo miré a los ojos.

**-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO?-** se enojó **–CLARO QUE PUEDO, IMBÉCIL-**

**-NO PUEDES TERMINARME. TÚ DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS... DIJISTE QUE ME QUEDE A TU LADO… DIJISTE QUE…-**

**-¿Y ESO QUÉ?-**

**-QUE NO PUEDES DEJARME-** estaba angustiado.

**-TÚ JODISTE TODO POR TU MENTIRA Y TU GRAN BOCOTA-** me señaló culpándome.

**-Sí, pero… ME DISCULPÉ-**

**-ESO NO ME BASTA-**

**-Por favor, Sempai… perdóname… enserio perdóname. Soy un idiota, un imbécil, todo lo que tú quieras pero… no me dejes… te lo suplico… no me dejes-** lo abracé de la desesperación.

**-Morinaga… suéltame-** Sempai solo se quedó parado, sin corresponderme el abrazo.

**-Por favor… Sempai. No me lastimes… yo… yo te amo… te amo demasiado-**

**-Morinaga…- **empezó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

**-No me dejes, Sempai. No volveré a hacer nada que te moleste, pero no me dejes…-**

**-Suéltame…-**

**-Te amo… te amo mucho… te amo demasiado, Sempai-** profundicé el abrazo, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

**-¡QUÉ ME SUELTES, BAKA!-** logró alejarme de él de un empujón.

Me quedé boquiabierto con su reacción. Mi corazón estaba destruido y mi alma estaba desgarrada por su rechazo y su desprecio. Sé que cometí un error, pero… para todo hay un perdón… y una oportunidad. Sempai estaba con el ceño fruncido, y con un gesto de amargura…

-**Sempai… por favor…-**

**-No me pidas que no te deje y no me digas que me amas porque yo… YA TE TERMINÉ-** dijo con desprecio abriendo la puerta de su cuarto **–Y si me vuelves a molestar con esa mierda del amor… voy a considerar el hecho de mudarme; y ahí sí… estarás completamente SOLO-** entró a su cuarto y se encerró de un portazo.

Me quedé completamente solo al pie a solo unos pasos de la habitación de Sempai. No me podía mover, tan solo mirar la puerta de Sempai esperando que abriera y que se haya arrepentido de sus palabras, pero estaba seguro que eso… NO PASARÁ.

_Sempai… cómo… cómo pudiste lastimarme… cómo pudiste terminarme… cómo pudiste apartarme de tu vida así de sencillo. No tomaste en consideración mis sentimientos y las consecuencias que podrías causar. Además… ¿amenazarme con mudarte? No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de decirme algo así. Eso me dolió aún más. Me siento solo, débil… con miedo… COMPLETAMENTE TRISTE. Quiero llorar… quiero gritar… quiero irme de este lugar… quiero DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA. Y luego… me doy cuenta que no es ninguna pesadilla… es MI REALIDAD. Sempai… me terminó… y fue por mi culpa._

Reaccioné cuando las lágrimas de mis ojos empezaron a brotar. Me di cuenta que ya había comenzado a llorar y que estar cerca de la habitación de Sempai me hacía daño. Me sequé la cara con la manga de mi camisa, respiré hondo y agarrando mi maleta de viaje… me encerré en mi cuarto.

Al día siguiente fue horrible, pensé que Sempai se arrepentiría de haberme terminado y hablaría conmigo pero… cuando yo recién me levanté para pasar a bañarme… Sempai ya se estaba yendo a la universidad. Me fui al trabajo bastante deprimido, sin ganas de nada. Apenas llegué a la oficina, lo llamé al celular y como era de esperarse… no me contestó.

Lo llamé unas 15 veces más, sin obtener respuesta. Así que le dejé un mensaje de voz por la tarde:

_~Sempai,… hola… ¿cómo… cómo estás? Seguro tienes mucho trabajo por eso no contestas mi llamadas jeje. Bu… bueno… quisiera hablar contigo, sabes. Lo que me dijiste ayer… no… no fue enserio… ¿cierto? Yo… yo te amo mucho, Sempai. ¿Tú… también me amas, verdad? Bueno… ya no te molesto más, debes estar… ocupado. Espero que… esta noche… hablemos… ya sabes… sobre nosotros… en nuestra casa. Te amo, mi Sempai~_

Obviamente, Sempai no me llamó. Las horas se pasaban muy lentas en el trabajo. Lo único que quería era regresar a casa y hablar con Sempai para que todo se solucione, porque bueno… todo tiene solución ¿no?

Al caer la noche, llegué a casa a las 7:00pm y Sempai aún no había llegado. Vi mi celular para saber si había alguna llamada o mensaje, pero… no… nada. Me puse un poco triste, pero… pensé que sería bueno aprovechar el momento para hacer una rica cena que le guste a Sempai.

Me tardé un poco pero el sushi estaba listo. Lo dejé en la cocina y esperé a que Sempai viniera. Pasaban las horas y él no venía. Lo llamé al celular pero tampoco me contestó. _¿Le habrá pasado algo?,_ pensé. Estaba seguro que con la cena tan rica que le preparé, iba a acceder a hablar conmigo, nos reconciliaríamos y volveríamos a ser pareja.

A las 10pm, Sempai llegó al apartamento bastante tranquilo. Su mirada se tornaba bastante seria y ni siquiera dijo "llegué a casa"; sin embargo, yo al verlo me acerqué animado y le dije…

**-¡Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Sempai!- **sonreí.

Tan solo me dio una mirada fría y pasó de largo sin decirme nada. Eso me había dolido, así que lo perseguí…

**-Sempai ¿tienes hambre?- **sin respuesta –**Hice sushi… ¿comemos juntos?-** me ignoraba **–Sempai…-**

**-No, gracias-** respondió serio y con formalidad, como si yo fuera un completo extraño.

**-Ah… pero… pero debes tener hambre. Son las 10 de la noche, Sempai. Come un poco ¿sí?-**

**-Ya comí- **

**-¿Qué?-** me decepcioné.

**-Que ya comí. Ahora apártate que voy a dormir-** se dirigió a su cuarto.

**-...- **su indiferencia me dolía, pero necesitaba una respuesta **–Lo de ayer...-** capté su atención **–Lo de ayer... no fue cierto... ¿verdad?-**

**-¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Eso. De que me "terminaras". No iba enserio ¿verdad? Estabas jugando ¿cierto?-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-Aún estamos juntos ¿verdad, Sempai?-** me alteré y me dirigí hacia él para acercarlo a mí e intentar besarlo, pero Sempai me empujó.

**-¡Claro que no! Y suéltame- **me empujó **–Entre tú y yo... ya no hay NADA-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¿Qué no me oíste ayer?- **me habló con desprecio **–Yo ya te TERMINÉ-**

**-ENTONCES HAY QUE SOLUCIONARLO, POR FAVOR-** le rogué **–Yo... yo QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO-**

**-No, Morinaga-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Porque TÚ traicionaste mi confianza-**

**-Lo sé, pero...-**

**-Me mentiste- **me interrumpió –**Le contaste todo sobre nosotros a otra persona y NO SOLO ESO... te fuiste de viaje a otro lado, mientras que yo creía que estabas trabajando. ME VISTE LA CARA DE IDIOTA, ME ENGAÑASTE...-**

**-Ya te dije que no fue con malas intenciones. Además... ya me disculpé-** se me humedecieron los ojos **–Dame otra oportunidad, por favor-**

**-Ya te di la oportunidad de estar juntos y TÚ la desperdiciaste. Ahora NO TE QUEJES-**

**-Por favor, Sempai... vuelve conmigo. TE AMO-**

**-¡BASTA! ¿Acaso 6 meses no fueron suficientes para ti?-**

**-¿Qué?-** me dolió -¿**Por qué dices eso?-** me tembló la voz.

**-...- **se quedó mudo, pues hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

**-¡SEMPAI, POR QUÉ DICES ESO!-** me urgía una respuesta.

**-¡Baka!-** se enojó **–Solo DÉJAME EN PAZ-** finalizó molestó y sonrojado que luego se encerró en su habitación.

Por qué... por qué dijo eso. _"¿Acaso 6 meses no fueron suficientes para ti?"_. A qué se refiere. Eso suena a que Sempai fue mi pareja solo por agradecimiento. Eso no fue amor... solo fue PENA. Lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera quiere arreglar las cosas, no quiere volver conmigo, me ignora, ya no me habla y lo peor de todo es que... a él NO LE AFECTA NI UN POCO.

A veces me pongo a pensar: _¿En verdad me ama o todo esto de "ser pareja" fue solo una muestra de agradecimiento por haberme sacrificado por él en el secuestro que nos hizo el otaku? De ser solo por agradecimiento... de verdad que Sempai me causaría un gran daño, pues éstos seis meses yo he vivido enamorado de Sempai y pensando que él también sentía amor por mí._

Sentí una gran impotencia y cólera por dentro que boté el sushi y me fui a mi cuarto deseando que todo esto solo sea un mal paso y una mala época en la relación, porque si hay amor... hay solución.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que después... Sempai me sería indiferente. Así es... Sempai no me habló por 3 días. Me ignoraba por completo. Cuando me levantaba en las mañanas, él ya se había ido y cuando él regresaba al apartamento en las noches, pasaba de largo sin hablarme y se encerraba en su cuarto, a pesar que yo lo saludaba. Ni siquiera cenábamos juntos, ya que él comía afuera para no toparse conmigo creo yo.

Pero tras pasar esos 3 días llenos de tristeza e indiferencia, Sempai me habló.

Eran las 7:30am y yo recién había despertado. Salí de mi habitación para bañarme, pero antes de entrar al baño... escucho ruido en la cocina. _"¿Sempai?"_, me dije. Después de esos 3 días que me estuvo evitando yéndose a la universidad antes que yo me levantara de la cama; y ahora que estuviese como si nada en la cocina... era extraño. Me asomé para saludarlo, pero antes de hablar escuché...

**-¿Morinaga?- **la voz de Sempai **-¿Estás ahí?-**

**-Etto...- **me acerqué con miedo **–Hola... Sempai-**

**-¿Tienes un minuto?- **no estaba ni contento, ni molesto... simplemente reflejaba frialdad.

**-... Claro...-** afirmé sonrojado y nervioso.

_¡Sempai quiere hablar! Al fin... sabía que nos reconciliaríamos. Sempai reflexionó y se dio cuenta que debemos estar juntos; sin embargo... no sé por qué continúa con su frialdad._

Sempai estaba vestido, parado y apoyado en la isla que había en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café que él mismo había preparado. Me acerqué y me coloqué a su costado...

**-Morinaga...-** suspiró **–Tenemos que hablar-**

**-¡Sempai, gracias!- **me animé **–Me pone muy feliz que hayas tomado la iniciativa y me hayas pedido hablar. Yo también quería hablar sobre nosotros y...-**

**-¿Nosotros?-** me interrumpió bastante confundido **–No hay ningún "nosotros", Morinaga-**

**-¿Qué dices?-** me quedé atónito y decepcionado.

**-No te he llamado para hablar de eso-** me miró a los ojos y respiró hondo **–Morinaga... mañana me voy de viaje a...-**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS? ¿POR QUÉ?-**

**-¡Cállate, baka!- **se enojó un poco **–Me iré a un nuevo seminario en Canadá por dos meses-**

**-¿DOS MESES?-** grité y sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos **–No, Sempai. No te puedes ir así, no puedes dejarme solo por dos meses. Por favor... no te vayas...-**

**-Morinaga... no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad profesional solo por tus caprichos-** me regañó con seriedad **–Además... te recuerdo que ya NO tienes derecho a reclamarme NADA-**

**-Sempai... no me digas eso, por favor. Qué pasará con nosotros, con nuestra relación. Sempai, no puedes irte así nada más cuando nuestros sentimientos están delicados...-**

**-¿Delicados?-** se cruzó de brazos **-¿De qué hablas, idiota? Yo me encuentro MUY BIEN-**

**-Vuelve conmigo, por favor- **quise abrazarlo a la fuerza.

**-¡Basta!-** me empujó.

**-¡Te lo suplico!- **se me humedecieron los ojos y mi respiración se aceleró.

**-No me supliques nada, porque yo NO VOLVERÉ CONTIGO-** gritó **–Y te guste o no... MAÑANA MISMO ME IRÉ A CANADÁ POR DOS MESES... y si te atreves a ir como la vez pasada... juro que TE MATO-**

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Sempai no volverá conmigo, se irá a Canadá por dos meses y lo peor de todo es que NO LE IMPORTA CÓMO YO ME SIENTA. Definitivamente... Sempai es muy cruel. No sé cómo sentirme... creo que estoy muerto en vida. Quiero llorar, enserio... quiero llorar, pero no quiero que Sempai me vea débil. Además... no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácil por el llanto._

Fueron 20 segundos de silencio en donde Sempai y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Yo con una mirada perdida y atónita, y él muy enojado. Respiré hondo, me resigné...

**-Souichi... no puedo creer que me hagas esto- **me expresé con seriedad **–Está bien, tienes razón. Traicioné tu confianza, acepto mi error y te pido perdón nuevamente. Pero sabes... creo que para todo hay solución-**

**-No me vengas con eso, baka-** se calmó **–Además... tú tienes la culpa- **

**-Lo sé. Pero así sea mi culpa o tu culpa o la culpa de un tercero... las parejas siempre tendrán discusiones y peleas, pero mientras hay amor... hay solución-**

**-...- **se quedó sin palabras.

**-Pero... veo que tú no quieres solucionarlo-** me deprimí **–Eso me pone triste y me decepciona-** respiré hondo **–Pero bueno… si quieres irte… ¡adelante! No te voy a detener-** sonreí melancólicamente **–Ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-**

**-¡Ya cállate!- **gritó sonrojado **–No vas a lograr hacerme sentir mal. YA ME CANSÉ QUE ME MANIPULES CON ESA CARA TRISTE QUE PONES-**

De pronto, Sempai agarró su mochila y se fue a la universidad, dejándome solo en el apartamento. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente NADA. Me sentía muy deprimido para ir a trabajar, así que llamé a la oficina y dije que me sentía mal. Me encerré en mi cuarto para recostarme en mi cama, pensar, meditar, reflexionar y… llorar.

_Está claro que Sempai… NO ME AMA._

Pensé que se arrepentiría y me pediría arreglar las cosas pero no fue así. En vez de eso decidió alejarse de mí internacionalmente y encima… DOS MESES. Recuerdo que la vez pasada que Sempai se fue a Canadá por dos meses… fue HORRIBLE. Me sentía entre la agonía y la soledad. Casi nunca recibía mensaje de Sempai, a pesar que yo lo llamaba y le enviaba mail todos los días. Ni siquiera quería que lo vaya a ver... sin embargo, yo fui a verlo a Canadá. Sempai no se veía contento y eso me dolió, pero... no voy a negar que pasamos una de las mejores noches allá.

_Sempai... de verdad... ¿esto se acabo? Por qué quieres irte a Canadá por dos meses, por qué no vuelves conmigo, por qué quieres dejarme solo, por qué quieres torturarme de ese modo. ¿Acaso disfrutas verme sufrir?... Eres un egoísta, Sempai. No... tal vez el egoísta soy yo. Por qué solo pienso en mí mismo. Sempai me dijo claramente que es por una oportunidad profesional, algo que le servirá para su carrera y yo... yo solo pienso en mi amor por Sempai. Debo comprender más a Sempai. Cuando yo tuve la oportunidad de trabajar en Hamatsu, en una de las mejores farmacéuticas del mundo... yo estuve indeciso y aún así... Sempai me apoyó. Sin embargo, ahora yo estoy haciendo todo lo contrario... yo estoy reclamándole a Sempai el hecho que se vaya. Pero... si tan solo Sempai aceptara volver a ser mi pareja y que luego se vaya a Canadá... no sería tan doloroso como ahora. O creo que tal vez... Sempai no me ama y el viaje es una "excusa" para no verme sufrir y que no se sienta culpable. Tengo miedo que cuando Sempai regrese de Canadá... me diga que ya no quiere nada conmigo... nunca más._

El resto del día me la pasé en cama, encerrado en mi cuarto, llorando hasta quedarme dormido... tal y como lo hacía en Hamatsu.

Cuando reaccioné me di cuenta que el reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la noche. Había dormido desde la mañana hasta la noche. Me levanté con dolor de cabeza y con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado.

_Mañana es el día. Sempai se irá por dos meses a Canadá, dejándome completamente solo aquí en Nagoya y con el corazón roto. Si Sempai se va… significa que ya no me ama, pero si Sempai decide quedarse a última hora… significa que sí me ama. Sé que me dolerá desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero… si Sempai me abandona, pues… yo no estaré dispuesto a esperarlo. Si él se va… yo también me iré, y lo que lo hará menos doloroso, es que Sempai no estará para detenerme. Jamás se enterará que me fui hasta que él mismo regrese a Nagoya y vea que mis pertenencias ya no están. No dejaré rastro de mí, y Sempai… jamás me encontrará, y así… decidiré olvidarme de él para siempre._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Por un momento me ilusioné, pues pensé que podría ser Sempai, pero no… era…

**-Qué…-**

**-Ay dios, pero qué forma de contestar es esa. Encima que ni te molestaste en comunicarte conmigo en días…-**

**-Lo lamento, Taiga. Es que… no me he sentido bien-**

**-¿Estás enfermo?-**

**-No es eso. Estoy mal emocionalmente y…-**

**-El tirano de tu novio te lastimó otra vez-**

**-Bueno… la verdad…-**

**-¡Lo sabía! No puedo creer que siempre te haga sufrir. Pero qué rayos le pasa… ¿acaso no tiene corazón? No sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de una persona como él y…-**

**-¡Taiga!-** la callé y respiré hondo **–Yo… ya no estoy con él-**

**-... De… de qué hablas…-**

**-Sempai me terminó-** se me escaparon unas lágrimas.

**-…-** se quedó muda y luego reaccionó **–Espera… ¿qué?-**

**-¡QUE SEMPAI ME TERMINÓ, TAIGA!-** reventé en llanto.

Ya no me aguanté más y empecé a llorar en el teléfono. Sentí que necesitaba desahogarme, que necesitaba contarlo todo, que necesitaba un consuelo, que necesitaba apoyo. Taiga se había quedado muda de la sorpresa, no hablaba, tan solo escuchaba mi llanto.

No me importaba llorar en voz alta, pues estaba en mi habitación, encerrado y sobretodo… como siempre… Sempai regresaría tarde.

**-¡Mori… Mori!-** me hablaba **–Cálmate-**

**-No… no puedo…-** se me iba la respiración **–Esto duele…-**

**-Mori, hagamos algo-** propuso **–Mejor hablemos por videochat. Tal vez al verme te tranquilices un poco y me cuentes las cosas con más claridad-**

**-Está… bien…-** con las justas y podía respirar.

Colgué y luego, mientras prendía mi laptop, me tomé unos minutos para tranquilizarme. Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, mientras respiraba hondo, miraba al techo y me secaba las lágrimas.

_Sempai, por qué me haces sufrir de esta forma. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó toda la confesión que me hiciste cuando estaba a punto de morir hace un poco más de 6 meses? ¿Acaso tus promesas fueron en vano? Así es, Sempai. Esas dos semanas que estuve inconsciente… después de que el otaku me disparó en el pecho, yo podía escuchar un poco lo que pasaba y hablaban a mí alrededor, y… un día de esos… escuché que le prometías a Dios que si yo me recuperaba… tu jamás volverías a hacerme sufrir. Entonces… POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO SUFRIR AHORA._

Lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue aquel sonido del chat cuando un contacto te envía una invitación para hablar por audio y cámara web. Respiré hondo y le di click en "Aceptar" y tanto su cámara web como la mía se activaron al igual que el audio…

**-¡Mori!-** ella tomó la iniciativa **–Mori… háblame-**

**-Eh… Hola-** estaba avergonzado y triste.

**-¡Explícame eso de que el tirano te terminó!-**

**-Yo…-** mis lágrimas empezaron a caer **–Yo… ME SIENTO MUY MAL-** lloré.

**-No, Mori. No llores… tranquilo-** me dio ánimos **–A ver… respira hondo y cuéntame… qué fue lo que pasó-**

**-Es que… él se enteró que le había mentido respecto al viaje… y… me fue a buscar al aeropuerto para pegarme y gritarme-**

**-Ay Mori…-** se desanimó **–No quiero decir "te lo dije" pero… TE LO DIJE-**

**-Taiga… eso no me ayuda-** la regañé.

**-Lo siento-** suspiró **–Cómo rayos se enteró-**

**-Me contó que él… se sentía mal por no recordar que cumplíamos 6 meses juntos y… quería… darme una sorpresa en Tokio, pero… al llamar a mi trabajo y… preguntar por el congreso… la secretaria le dijo que no existía ningún congreso y que yo… había pedido vacaciones y…-**

**-Maldición. Ese Souichi sí que es impredecible-**

**-Jamás pensé que Sempai llamaría a mi trabajo-**

**-Pero… ya. Cometiste un error… te disculpaste… que lo olvide. No entiendo por qué tiene que terminarte por algo así. Porque… ¿me imagino que te disculpaste, no?-**

**-¡Claro que me disculpé!-**

**-Entonces porqué arma tanto drama por algo tan trivial-**

**-Taiga,… sabes que eso no es trivial- **me limpié las lágrimas, estando más calmado **–Yo también me molestaría si Sempai me mintiera como yo lo hice. Además… no fue solo por eso…-** suspiré **–Sempai me pidió mi laptop y mi clave para revisar todas mis conversaciones contigo y…-**

**-¿QUE?- **gritó **–Pero cómo se atreve a hacer eso. Eso está mal. Souichi debe respetar tu privacidad-**

**-También le dije eso pero no quiso escuchar-**

**-Mori… él no puede revisar tus cosas, no puede obligarte a que le digas tu clave. Eso solo demuestra que Souichi es un inmaduro, desconfiado y CELOSO-**

**-Sempai dice que no es celoso…-**

**-Ay sí claro. A ese tirano no le creo nada-**

**-Taiga… no le digas tirano, por favor. Ese tipo de cosas Sempai lo leyó en nuestras conversaciones y se enojó. También se molestó por el hecho de contarte las intimidades entre Sempai y yo-**

**-Bueno… sinceramente y viéndolo del punto de vista de Souichi… sí… está mal que me hayas contado todo eso…-**

**-¿Ah, enserio?-** me indigné **–¡Gracias, eh! Ahora yo soy el culpable-**

**-Jajaja… tranquilo. No lo digo con esa intención-** rió **–Me refiero a que de por sí contar esas cosas está mal. Hay parejas a las que no les gustan que sus intimidades lo sepa otra persona; sin embargo, uno siempre quiere expresar su felicidad contándoselo a alguien. Y en este caso… como somos mejores amigos… me lo contaste con buenas intenciones-**

**-Lo sé… pero Sempai lo vio de la peor forma, se enojó y luego… me terminó-** volví a soltar lágrimas.

**-Es por eso que no me hablaste en días ¿no?-**

**-Sí-**

**-Ay Mori… pero… ¿acaso no hablaron después de eso?-**

**-Sí… claro que sí. Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón… me disculpé mil veces y le juré que no lo volvería a hacer pero… a él no le importó. Simplemente me hizo sentir culpable diciéndome que yo traicioné su confianza-**

**-Lo bueno es que aún viven juntos. Tal vez Souichi necesite tiempo para pensar-**

**-No nos hemos hablado en días 3 días-**

**-Deja que pasen más días. Tal vez en una semana, Souichi recapacite y acepte volver contigo-**

**-Eso no pasará-**

**-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-**

**-Pues porque… Sempai me dejó en claro que no volvería conmigo y...-**

**-Eso dicen todos. Al final las parejas vuelven mientras haya amor-**

**-Taiga…-** suspiré y le conté **–Mañana en la mañana… Sempai se irá a Canadá por dos meses-**

**-¿QUEEE?-**

**-Y… me dejará solito-** reventé en llanto **–POR QUÉ ME HACE ESO, TAIGA… POR QUÉ-**

**-Mori… calma-**

**-Ni siquiera… ni siquiera quiere arreglar las cosas. Simplemente se va… y no le importa cómo me sientaaaaaa-**

**-Mori…-**

**-YO LO AMO TANTOOOOO-** mi ahogaba en mi propio llanto **–LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMOOOO-**

**-Mori… tranquilo… ya no llores…-**

**-No puedooo… no puedo parar de llorar. Esto me duele…-**

**-¡Sí puedes! Así como sí pudiste superar ese dolor en Hamatsu-**

**-¡No! No lo lograré por segunda vez-** me limpiaba las lágrimas pero no dejaban de caer **–No sé qué hacer, Taiga. Ya no lo soporto… no aguanto este dolor… ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!-**

**-¡NO MORI! NO DIGAS ESO…-**

**-¡ME QUIERO MORIR! SIN EL AMOR DE SEMPAI YA NADA ME IMPORTA-** suspiraba **–Lo único que me mantenía lleno de vida… era el hecho de saber que Sempai me amaba y que… era mi pareja. Pero… ya nada me importaaaa-**

**-¡No digas eso! Vas a ver que todo se solucionará-** quiso animarme **–Mañana… antes de irse se arrepentirá y no viajará… o en el peor de los casos… después de dos meses, Souichi regrese a Nagoya y diga que te ama y…-**

**-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! CÁLLATE- **grité de la impotencia y dolor **–NO QUIERO HACERME MÁS ILUSIONES-**

**-No son ilusiones, Mori. Tan solo es una posibilidad-**

**-No pasará-**

**-Tan solo ten paciencia. Souichi volverá a ser tu pareja-**

**-¡No lo hará!-**

**-¡Sí lo hará!-** quiso hacerme entender **–Tal vez no sea ahora… pero de seguro cuando regrese de Canadá lo hará-**

**-¡NO! YA ME CANSÉ DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE CEDE, EL QUE AGACHA LA CABEZA, EL QUE SE DISCULPA, Y EL QUE DA MUCHO AMOR-** renegué **–Aunque esto me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma…; yo… NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A ESPERARLO-**

**-…- **se quedó atónita **-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Que si Sempai quiere abandonarme; pues… yo le pagaré con la misma moneda-**

**-Quieres decir que…-**

**-QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO ABANDONARÉ-**

**-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?-**

**-No, Taiga. Estoy muy cuerdo-** me hice el fuerte.

**-Mori… espera… estás tomando todo a la ligera-** se sorprendió **–Como puedes pensar en alejarte de la persona que amas-**

**-De la misma manera que él piensa en irse a Canadá y abandonarme-**

**-Solo se irá por DOS MESES-**

**-¡ES MUCHO TIEMPO!-**

**-Pero… Souichi te ama… él te lo demostró. Me contaste que a él no le importó su vida y fue al lugar donde lo citó el otaku para que no te mataran, a él no le importó ser golpeado y secuestrado, él se te confesó y fue él mismo quien te pidió para que sean pareja-**

**-¡Sí lo sé! Pero qué tal si nunca me amo-** me desanimé **-¿Qué tal si todo lo que me ha demostrado fue su compasión, su pena, y su culpabilidad? ¿Qué tal si solo estuvo conmigo por agradecimiento?-**

**-No lo es, Mori. SOUICHI TE AMA, y se le nota claramente en sus CELOS-**

**-¿Desde cuándo se te dio por defender a Sempai?-**

**-No lo estoy defendiendo, baka. Tan solo quiero hacerte entrar en razón a ti. No quiero que cometas una locura-**

**-…-** me quedé callado.

**-Mi consejo es que esperes a que Souichi regrese de Canadá. Tal vez… ambos necesiten tiempo para pensar, para aclarar sus sentimientos, para analizar su situación y sobretodo… para extrañarse-** explicó **–Y así cuando Souichi regrese… le propongas que vuelva a ser tu pareja…; ya que si él acepta… significa que te ama mucho, pero si él te rechaza… significa que lo que sintió por ti no fue amor de verdad…-**

**-Lo sé… a veces siento que Sempai no me amó de verdad-**

**-Hazme caso y espéralo esos dos meses-**

**-No-** me puse serio **–Yo… no pienso esperarlo dos meses. No quiero ilusionarme en vano y esperar a que Sempai regrese y me diga que ya no me ama, que se desenamoró de mí, que ya no quiere nada conmigo. No me voy a quedar para seguir sufriendo-**

**-Mori, piénsalo bien, por favor-**

**-En estos 3 días que Sempai no me dirigió la palabra… lo pensé muy bien-** me volví a quebrar **–Cuando Sempai se vaya a Canadá mañana, yo tendré 2 meses para empacar mis cosas e irme. Y así cuando Sempai regrese a Nagoya… encontrará mi habitación completamente… vacía-** me limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir **–No habrá rastro de mí. Me iré lejos y no volveré-**

**-Pero… ¿a dónde irás? ¿qué pasará con tu trabajo?-**

**-Renunciaré-**

**-¿QUEEE?-**

**-Sí. Renunciaré y me buscaré otro trabajo cuando ya me instale en mi nuevo hogar. Me iré de Nagoya. Aún no sé a dónde… no sé si será dentro o fuera de Japón… pero me largaré de aquí. No le diré a nadie… ni siquiera a ti dónde me encuentro…-**

**-¿Quieres decir que me abandonarás a mí también?-**

**-No…-** suspiré **–Dejaré que pase un tiempo y… me comunicaré contigo para decirte dónde estoy, y te voy a pedir, por favor… que NO se lo digas a Sempai. Si él se atreve a abandonarme e irse a Canadá… yo NUNCA más voy a querer volver a ver a Sempai ¡Lo juro! Sempai JAMÁS me encontrará-**

**-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-**

**-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Además... si Sempai no está... será menos doloroso-**

**-Piénsalo bien, Mori. No vaya a ser que en un futuro te arrepientas de haberlo hecho-**

**-De lo que me arrepiento, es de haber recaído cuando todo estaba bien-**

**-A qué te refieres-**

**-Que… tal vez sí haya cometido un error el haberle dado una oportunidad a Sempai, cuando todo me iba bien en Hamatsu-**

**-Mori, yo te había dicho claramente que no recayeras-**

**-¡Y LO HICE!-** me exalté de la frustración **–POR QUÉ… POR QUÉ TUVE QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO DE RECAER-** me calmé **–Yo… yo estaba bien en Hamatsu… me había recuperado del dolor… me encontraba feliz… hasta que… Sempai volvió a aparecer y… mi corazón volvió a despertar-**

**-…-**

**-Ahora… estoy sufriendo otra vez-** suspiré **–Bueno… ¿y qué tal tú?-**

**-¿Yo?- **se sorprendió **-¿Sobre qué?-**

**-Es decir… yo ya te conté mi triste vida… ¿ahora… cuéntame… qué pasó con Takasu… has hablado con él?-**

**-Ay Mori…- **suspiró resignada **-Creo que te haré caso-**

**-Sobre qué...-**

**-Voy a ir al pueblo natal de Takasu y... averiguar la verdad-**

**-Taiga... pase lo que pase... por favor... no hagas ninguna tontería-**

**-Intentaré controlarme-**

**-Recuerda que... Takasu... es peligroso-**

**-No seas dramático-**

**-Taiga… sabes muy bien que sí lo es… y no solo peligroso… sino que también es misterioso-**

**-Bueno… voy a investigar y te demostraré que ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO-**

**-Espero estarlo. No quiero que sufras… se siente horrible sufrir-** me deprimí nuevamente.

**-Voy a desaparecer unos días, Mori…-**

**-¿Desaparecer?-**

**-Sí. Quiero… tomarme mi tiempo para ir al pueblo de Takasu y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. En unos días me estaré comunicando contigo-**

**-De acuerdo-** suspiré **–Taiga…-**

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Ten cuidado-**

**-Jajaja… qué exagerado. Más bien, tú no cometas la locura de abandonar a tu tirano…-**

**-Ya te dije… todo depende de lo que él decida. El futuro de nuestra relación está en sus manos-** volví a quebrarme **–Si… si él se atreve a irse mañana a Canadá;… yo… te juro que me iré de Nagoya y nunca más me volverá a ver. Por más que busque dentro del mar o debajo de las rocas… jamás me encontrará-** me agarré el pecho **–Ay, Taiga... No tienes idea cuánto amo a Sempai- **lloré -**Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Haría lo que fuera para que Sempai me amara otra vez-**

**-Ay Mori. Si esa es tu decisión... entonces... debo respetarla- **me miró con melancolía **–Al menos intenté hacerte cambiar de opinión-**

**-No te preocupes. Soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo-**

**-Bueno, Mori. Entonces... hablaremos en unos días-**

**-De acuerdo. Adiós-**

**-Adiós-**

Me desconecté del chat y cerré la laptop. Intenté limpiarme las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. _"Ya no volveré a ver a Sempai"_, eso me tenía atormentado. _"Todo depende de él"_, la verdad que sí. _"Sí el me abandona, pues yo le pagaré con la misma moneda"_, tú decides Sempai.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Al fin en casa. La verdad que estos tres últimos días en el laboratorio han sido duros. Me estuve yendo muy temprano y regresando a casa muy tarde. El trabajo ha aumentado. Bueno... aunque también lo hacía para no cruzarme con Morinaga y su cara triste. Ese baka... AÚN SIGO ENOJADO CON ÉL. Se merecía una buena tunda. Debí haberle pegado; pero... no lo hice. No sé... siento que... no puedo. Es decir, sí le he pegado pero solo cuando me molesta o para alejarlo y espantarlo, pero... pegarle fuerte como en una pelea real... a sangre fría. No... jamás le haría eso.

También estos últimos días estuve meditando lo que me dijo el profesor Fukushima: "Canadá". La decisión ya está tomada, no voy a dar vuelta atrás, sé que estoy sacrificando algo muy importante en mi vida pero bueno... la vida está llena de eso... sacrificios y decisiones.

_¿El baka de Morinaga habrá llegado a casa?_, pensé mientras subía las escaleras para llegar al apartamento. Y efectivamente... él no había llegado. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas. _"Qué raro"_, me dije a mí mismo. No era tan tarde y Morinaga normalmente llegaba a casa entre las 7pm y 8pm. Según mi reloj, eran las 8:30pm.

Me sentía algo desanimado. Tan solo quería llegar a casa y recostarme en mi cuarto, sí... el cuarto en el que nuevamente estoy durmiendo solo.

Me quité los zapatos, y entré a la sala, pero antes de apretar el interruptor y alumbrar la sala... vi una pequeña luz que provenía de la habitación de Morinaga. _¿Qué? ¿Morinaga está aquí? ¿Y por qué está con toda la casa a oscuras?,_ me dije a mí mismo.

Quise ignorar y pasar desapercibido para que no me escuche y salga a insistirme como siempre que volvamos a ser pareja. _NO, MORINAGA. TÚ LA FREGASTE. AHORA AFRONTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS._

Pero de pronto me detuve, pues escuché gritos desde la habitación de Morinaga. Parecía como si estuviera hablando con alguien... no... hablando no... DISCUTIENDO.

Me acerqué con lentitud, sin haber prendido las luces y pegué mi oído a su puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba…

_-¡ME QUIERO MORIR! SIN EL AMOR DE SEMPAI YA NADA ME IMPORTA. Lo único que me mantenía lleno de vida… era el hecho de saber que Sempai me amaba y que… era mi pareja. Pero… ya nada me importaaaa-_

_-¡No digas eso! Vas a ver que todo se solucionará. Mañana… antes de irse se arrepentirá y no viajará… o en el peor de los casos… después de dos meses, Souichi regrese a Nagoya y diga que te ama y…-_

_-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! CÁLLATE. NO QUIERO HACERME MÁS ILUSIONES-_

¿Morir? Por qué dice eso. Que ya no estemos juntos no significa que deba menospreciar su vida. Además por la voz, debo suponer que está hablando con la baka de su amiga. Como siempre… el idiota de Morinaga tiene que abrir la bocota.

_-¡NO! YA ME CANSÉ DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE CEDE, EL QUE AGACHA LA CABEZA, EL QUE SE DISCULPA, Y EL QUE DA MUCHO AMOR. Aunque esto me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma…; yo… NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A ESPERARLO-_

_-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Que si Sempai quiere abandonarme; pues… yo le pagaré con la misma moneda-_

_-Quieres decir que…-_

_-QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO ABANDONARÉ-_

¿QUÉ? Có… cómo es eso de… abandonarme. No comprendo… ¿abandonarme… dejarme? ¿Qué… qué piensa hacer? ¿Por qué Morinaga está… diciendo esas cosas horribles.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa y sentía que mi corazón latía al 100%. Algo dentro de mí se estaba quebrando.

–_Cuando Sempai se vaya a Canadá mañana, yo tendré 2 meses para empacar mis cosas e irme. Y así cuando Sempai regrese a Nagoya… encontrará mi habitación completamente… vacía. No habrá rastro de mí. Me iré lejos y no volveré-_

_-Pero… ¿a dónde irás? ¿qué pasará con tu trabajo?-_

_-Renunciaré-_

_-¿QUEEE?-_

_-Sí. Renunciaré y me buscaré otro trabajo cuando ya me instale en mi nuevo hogar. Me iré de Nagoya. Aún no sé a dónde… no sé si será dentro o fuera de Japón… pero me largaré de aquí. No le diré a nadie… ni siquiera a ti dónde me encuentro…-_

_-¿Quieres decir que me abandonarás a mí también?-_

_-No. Dejaré que pase un tiempo y… me comunicaré contigo para decirte dónde estoy, y te voy a pedir, por favor… que NO se lo digas a Sempai. Si él se atreve a abandonarme e irse a Canadá… yo NUNCA más voy a querer volver a ver a Sempai ¡Lo juro! Sempai JAMÁS me encontrará-_

Ese… ese idiota… piensa DEJARME. Cómo… cómo puede hacerme esto. Después de todo lo que pasamos para volver a... vivir juntos... él... él tiene que echarse para atrás. Maldito... maldito... y encima lo harás cuando supuestamente yo no esté aquí. MALDITO...

Me aguanté las ganas de entrar y MATARLO por lo que acababa de decir; sin embargo, no me pude despegar de la puerta.

_-Piénsalo bien, Mori. No vaya a ser que en un futuro te arrepientas de haberlo hecho-_

_-De lo que me arrepiento, es de haber recaído cuando todo estaba bien-_

_-A qué te refieres-_

_-Que… tal vez sí haya cometido un error el haberle dado una oportunidad a Sempai, cuando todo me iba bien en Hamatsu-_

Morinaga... eso... SÍ... me... dolió.

Sin darme cuenta... lágrimas en mis ojos aparecieron. Quise calmarme y seguir escuchando lo que ese baka tenía pensado hacer.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué estoy pagando? ¿Acaso lo que me hizo el otaku no fue suficiente para pagar mis pecados? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? _

_Estoy solo... y estaré aún más solo cuando me vaya del apartamento. Esa es mi realidad... estar SOLO... vivir en la SOLEDAD... y que nadie se enamore de mí. ¿Por qué la gente que amo me lastima? ¿De qué me sirvió sobrevivir a aquella bala en el pecho si ahora... voy a sufrir más que antes?_

Tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos después de haber terminado de hablar con Taiga por videollamada. Estaba muy triste y aún seguía llorando, pues mi llanto se había desatado... no solamente con lágrimas... sino con gemidos de dolor y lamentos.

**-Ahh... ahhh...-** no podía dejar de llorar **–No puedo... NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS... ya no quiero sufrir... YA NO QUIERO... me... me quiero... morir... ahhh ahhhh...-**

Sabía que nadie podía oírme... estaba solo en casa... y Sempai llegaría seguro cerca de la media noche como siempre. En esos momentos... prefería estar muerto a sufrir más. Tal vez... sería mejor descansar en paz.

Pero... entonces... sentí que unos brazos me envolvieron desde atrás. Totalmente sorprendido, dejé de llorar y abrí los ojos de golpe. Mi respiración aún continuaba acelerada, y sentí que escondió su rostro en mi cuello...

_¿Sempai? ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento...? ¿Por qué...?,_ todas esas preguntas pasaron por mi mente. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo ni por qué Sempai de pronto vino y me abrazó sin decir nada. Un silencio se presentó en el ambiente, en donde ninguno de los dos se movió, tan solo permanecimos así... yo sentado en la silla del escritorio y Sempai abrazándome desde atrás... envolviendo sus brazos a la altura de mis hombros, mientras su cuello se hundía en mi cuello...

**-No... no llores así...-** Sempai rompió con el silencio **–Por favor... no... no hagas eso. No quiero... no quiero que llores...-** pude sentir que su corazón latía fuertemente y su voz temblaba.

**-...-** le hice caso y me tomé unos segundos para calmarme y respirar hondo.

**-Morinaga...-** suspiró y dejó de abrazarme enderezándose, quedando de pie atrás mío **–Escuché tu conversación con Taiga-**

**-Ay... por dios-** el miedo se apoderó de mí y mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, así que me tapé la cara con los manos **–Soy un idiota ¿verdad? Sé que odias que... que le cuente lo que pasa... entre nosotros. Ahora... ahora estarás... más enojado conmigo... estoy seguro que... que me estás odiando mucho... y...-**

**-¿Aprendiste la lección?-** dijo algo serio y cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Qué?-** me sorprendió su pregunta, di media vuelta con la silla, aún estando sentado y lo miré a los ojos **-¿Qué... qué lección?-**

**-Baka...-** suspiró **–¿Enserio creíste que me iría a Canadá?-**

**-¿Qué dices?-** me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi pijama **-¿No te irás?-**

**-Claro que no, idiota. Aunque no lo creas... tengo corazón-** se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

**-Pero... tú... tú me dijiste que ese viaje era importante para ti y para tu carrera y...- **aún me temblaba la voz de los nervios.

**-Así es. Pero... te mentí...-** admitió **–Bueno... el profesor Fukushima sí me propuso la oferta de ir a Canadá pero... tomé la decisión de rechazarla-**

**-¿Por qué?-** me quedé atónito.

**-¿"Por qué"... dices?-** me miró extrañado **-¿QUÉ NO ES OBVIO?-** se enojó un poco **–Yo no soy tan desalmado como para abandonarte en un momento como este ¿NO SOY COMO TÚ?-**

**-¿Por qué como yo?-**

**-Te dije que había escuchado TODA tu conversación con Taiga-** sus manos se convirtieron en puños **–CÓMO PUDISTE SI QUIERA PENSAR EN IRTE DE NAGOYA MIENTRAS "SUPUESTAMENTE" YO ESTABA DE VIAJE ¿EH?-** me gritó.

**-Sempai... yo...-**

**-¡QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA! ¿ACASO QUERÍAS PROVOCARME UN GRAN DAÑO?-**

**-Sempai... no digas eso...-** ver a Sempai tan dolido por dentro me hizo sentir mal y me sentí tan culpable que nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos **–Perdóname... por favor... perdóname...-**

De pronto... Sempai me lanzó dos golpes a la cabeza, que por cierto no fueron tan fuertes como siempre...

**-¡Por qué me pegas, Sempai!-** dejé de llorar y le reclamé.

**-Eso fue para que DEJES DE LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA... y también por tener las intenciones de ABANDONARME- **

**-Perdóname, Sempai. Te prometo que...-**

**-¡No!-** me interrumpió **–No me prometas nada... más bien... JÚRAMELO-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-NO quiero vivir con el miedo de que me abandones-** se mostró cabizbajo y luego volvió a sacar su personalidad tirana **–Así que... JÚRAME que NUNCA MÁS... me abandonarás... que NUNCA MÁS... te irás de Nagoya sin mi consentimiento... JÚRALO, BAKA...-**

**-Pero...-**

**-JÚRALO-** insistió.

**-¡Lo juro!-** me calmé **–Pero... ¿de qué lección hablabas?-**

**-Veo que eres lento, baka-** se burló un poco.

**-¿Acaso todo este sufrimiento fue planeado?-** me ofendí un poco.

**-Al principio no-** confesó **–Debo admitir que realmente estaba enojado. "Contar nuestras cosas a un tercero y encima... MENTIRME con lo del viaje...", ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?-** me regañó **-¿Qué te felicite? ¿Qué me ría? ERA OBVIO QUE TE IBA A TERMINAR-**

**-Y me dolió, sabes-** dije cabizbajo y triste.

**-Lo sé... pero luego... decidí ignorarte unos días para que te sintieras mal- **suspiró **–Así es... me iba temprano del apartamento y regresaba tarde apropósito para no hablarte. Y también... cuando me llegó la oferta de Canadá... pensé que sería el plan perfecto para que duela más... pero... en realidad... yo no me iba a ir- **admitió todo **–Mañana en la mañana iba a estar en la sala con mi maleta de viaje, pero antes de cruzar la puerta... te iba a decir la verdad-**

**-Qué malo eres, Sempai-** sentí un alivio por dentro **–Eso no se hace-**

**-Lo que NO se hace... es andar contando intimidades de otros a LOS DEMÁS-** elevó la voz **–Pero... a pesar de eso... debo admitir que... esa amiguita tuya... da buenos consejos. Hasta ahora no puedo creer que ella quería impedir que... me abandonaras-** se sonrojó **–Jamás pensé que diría esto pero... Taiga tiene razón... IBAS A COMETER UNA LOCURA, IMBÉCIL-**

**-Entonces... ¿está bien que hable con Taiga?-** pregunté nervioso.

**-Ay...-** suspiró fuerte **–Creo que... el escuchar tu conversación de hoy me ha hecho comprender que tal vez... uno necesita contarle a los demás como se sienten y... claro... recibir consejos. Puede que esa mocosa sirva de algo... al menos... ella hace entrar en razón a ese DIMINUTO cerebro que tienes- **se burló **–Puedes hablar con ella lo que quieras... PERO... lo que NO te permito es contarle nuestras intimidades ¿entiendes? Todo menos ESO-** me aclaró.

**-Sí, mi Sempai...-** sonreí melancólicamente **–Gracias-**

Pude sentir que mi corazón se estabilizó, mis lágrimas se habían ido por completo, mi rostro se había secado y... todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Sempai no se va a Canadá... no me abandonará... pero había algo que aún no se había solucionado...

**-¡Maldito idiota!-** renegó.

**-¿Eh?-** me ofendí **–Por qué me insultas, Sempai ¿Ahora qué hice?-**

**-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-**

**-¿Tardar? ¿En qué?-**

**-En eso...-** sonrojado se enojaba e intentaba decirme algo.

-**No te entiendo, Sempai-**

**-¿Acaso... acaso no tienes una pregunta que... hacerme?-** mantenía su ceño fruncido, estaba avergonzado.

**-¡Oh! Ya entiendo...-** la capté.

**-Qué bien... pues hazla... antes de que me arrepienta, baka-**

**-Claro-** sonreí **–Sempai... ¿quieres volver a ser mi pareja?-** me sonrojé.

**-Ah...-** se sonrojó al máximo **–Rayos... suena tan... no sé... tan homo-**

**-¿Entonces...?-**

**-... Pues...-** respiró hondo **-... Sí...-**

**-¡AHHH!-** me puse de pie y me lancé a abrazarlo con mucha felicidad **–¡Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! Te amo tanto, mi Sempai-** pegué mi rostro al de él **–Te prometo que esta vez haré las cosas bien-**

**-Que te quede BIEN claro, Morinaga-** me advirtió sin despegarse de mí **–Por esta vez... te perdono y volvemos a estar juntos, pero la PROXIMA vez que te termine... será DEFINITIVO. Así que no quiero enterarme que estás contando nuestras intimidades a otros o que me estés dejando MAL en público ¿oíste?-**

**-Sí, mi Sempai. Te lo prometo-** lo besé.

_Sempai... extrañaba besarte, abrazarte, estar junto a ti, sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío y... hacerte el amor._

Al final... Sempai no se fue a Canadá, volvimos a ser pareja, y todo se había solucionado. Esa noche... lo hice mío. Volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos con mucha pasión y sobretodo... con mucho amor. Pude sentir a Sempai bastante necesitado de mí... no paró de gemir y tampoco quería despegarse de mis labios...

**-Te... te amo, Sempai-** expresé entre gemidos y suspiros.

**-También... también te amo... Morinaga-** respondió lleno de placer y luego... me abrazó muy fuerte **–Jamás... pienses en... abandonarme-** me susurró al oído.

**-Nunca más, Sempai... nunca más- **

Y así... continuamos sumergidos en nuestro mundo de amor, deseo y pasión hasta quedarnos dormidos.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Han pasado casi 2 semanas y Morinaga se ha puesto más cariñoso de lo normal. "_Sempai esto... Sempai el otro... Sempai Sempai Sempai..."_, a veces no lo aguanto. Me trata como si fuera no sé... un inútil. A penas llego a casa de la universidad, me abre la puerta de entrada, se ofrece a quitarme los zapatos, deja mi mochila en la sala, me prepara una deliciosa cena, me masajea los pies y la espalda, me pregunta qué quiero vestir al día siguiente y separa mi ropa, etc... siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Está bien que sea atento pero... no me deja hacer nada. Un día quise servirme un vaso con agua y ni siquiera me dejó levantarme del sofá. Él mismo se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y me trajo un vaso con agua. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando una vez quise ir al baño y Morinaga se paró a abrirme la puerta. Me enojé y le dije...

**-Que... ¿¡También quieres bajarme la bragueta y ayudarme a orinar!?-**

**-Si Sempai me lo pide... claro que lo haré...-** expresó con una sonrisa.

**-¡BAKA! NO TE BURLES DE MÍ Y DÉJAME SOLO EN EL BAÑO-** lo saqué de un empujón.

Morinaga puede ser muy molestoso a veces, pero... sé que en el fondo lo hace porque me ama y... quiere que las cosas sigan bien entre nosotros. Su excusa fue que no quiere que me vuelva a molestar con él... así que trata de ser lo más servicial posible para mí, "según él". Después de eso... le ordené que no me mime tanto y que yo podía hacer muchas cosas solo. Él entendió y como siempre dijo _"Como digas, Sempai"_.

Sin embargo... había notado algo extraño. En lo últimos días... me di cuenta que su escritorio estaba algo desordenado. Había tijeras, gomas, y papeles de colores tirados en el escritorio. Sin mencionar que su tacho de basura siempre estaba lleno con restos de recortes de papel. Y no solo fue un día... fueron los últimos que pasaron. Un día no soporté la curiosidad y pregunté...

**-¿Qué tanto haces en tu escritorio con las tijeras y gomas?-**

**-Ah... pues... pues nada, Sempai jeje-** rió.

**-¿Nada?-** me indigné **–Encuentro tu escritorio hecho un desastre de papeles todos los días... ¿para que me digas "nada"?-**

**-Etto... bueno... hago... hago... manualidades... SÍ ESO... "manualidades"-**

**-¿Manualidades? ¿Pero... por qué?- **me sorprendí **–Nunca haces eso...-**

**-Bueno... jeje últimamente me ayuda a relajarme...-**

**-Eh... si tú lo dices...-** intentaba encontrarle sentido a esto, pero no lo encontraba **-¿Y... dónde están?-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Tus manualidades. Lo que has hecho-**

**-Ah, cierto. Lo boto a la basura cuando los termino jeje-**

**-... Eres raro...-**

Decidí no preguntar más. No sé por qué a veces Morinaga se comporta de una manera extraña. Él nunca se ha puesto a hacer manualidades... y ahora... ¿lo tiene que hacer?

_**POV MORINAGA**_

"_Manualidades",_ sí claro. Sempai tendrá que esperar a que le dé la sorpresa, pues si le digo... ya no sería una sorpresa. Estoy seguro que a Sempai le encantará.

En los últimos días, me dediqué exclusivamente a eso. Fue trabajoso y admito que dejaba mi escritorio hecho un desorden, pero era porque escuchaba que Sempai entraba por la puerta principal y tenía que guardar todo lo posible de inmediato para que no sospechara. Sin embargo, después de muchos días de trabajo... ¡AL FIN! HICE EL ÁLBUM PERFECTO.

Fue muy buena la idea de Taiga. Definitivamente hacer un álbum decorado de Sempai y yo... sería muy tierno e importante para ambos. Compré un álbum normal y lo llené de adornos, colores y claro... lo personalicé. Tan solo dejé espacio para las fotos que deberían ir en el lugar indicado.

A lo largo de nuestra relación como pareja, Sempai y yo nos habíamos tomado muchas fotos, bueno... para ser sincero... yo era quien insistía en tomarlas, hasta hubieron varias que las tomé sin que Sempai se enterara... como dos en las que nos estamos besando y una cuando Sempai dormía y yo puse mi rostro junto al de él y nos tomamos un selfie "durmiendo" sin que él se enterara. Tal vez Sempai no se enoje después de todo, ya que esas fotos son MUY TIERNAS y MIS FAVORITAS. Sin embargo... todo estaba en la computadora, así que seleccioné las mejores fotos y las guardé en mi USB.

Recuerdo que todo estaba listo y lo único que faltaba era imprimir las fotos en papel fotográfico brillante y pegarlas con mucho cuidado en el álbum.

Era sábado por la tarde y Sempai estaba en la universidad. Como siempre, fin de semana yo no trabajaba, así que aproveché el momento para alistarme y así poder ir a la universidad. Tenía pensado entrar a la sala fotográfica de la facultad de Comunicaciones.

Vacié mi mochila que normalmente uso para trabajar y me doy con la sorpresa que el cierre está fallando mucho y además, había un pequeño agujero en la parte de abajo. No era muy grande, así que no le tomé mucha importancia. Además tenía prisa, pues necesitaba terminar con el álbum sí o sí. Esa mochila la he usado desde que me contrataron en la Farmecéutica S de Hamatsu y ha sobrevivido hasta trabajar en las oficinas de Nagoya. Era mi mochila preferida. Metí el álbum a mi mochila, luego un par de cuadernos más para disimular, mis útiles para "manualidades", y finalmente, el USB con las fotos.

El reloj marcaba las 4pm cuando llegué a la universidad y estaba imprimiendo las fotos. Obviamente no fue una escabullida, sino que le había pedido permiso a una de las chicas para imprimir unas fotos personales en esa sala y por una cantidad pequeña de dinero... me dejó usar la sala de fotos. Me encerré unos minutos y logré imprimir todo lo que quería. Salí contento y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Silenciosa y solitaria. Así era la biblioteca... tal como la recuerdo. ERA EL LUGAR PERFECTO. Bueno... debo decir que sí había gente, pero no tantas y TODOS estaban sentados y leyendo en profundo silencio. Por lo tanto no había nadie que pudiera molestarme o pillarme, mientras estaba terminando con los últimos detalles del álbum más hermoso de todos. Por otra parte... Sempai estaba en el laboratorio, y ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en la universidad, así que era imposible que dé conmigo.

Me senté en una mesa aislada, saqué el álbum y lo abrí. Retiré las fotos del sobre y empecé a ordenarlas.

Sempai y yo sentados en la sala

Sempai y yo desayunando

Sempai y yo en Navidad

Sempai y yo con trajes típicos de Japón

Sempai y yo cocinando

Sempai y yo en el parque

Sempai y yo en el supermercado

Sempai y yo en el metro

Sempai y yo en el laboratorio (una vez que lo fui a ayudar)

Sempai y yo en un restaurante

Sempai y yo en el cine

Sempai y yo en mi cumpleaños

Y muchas otras fotos que salimos juntos y otras de detalle para decorar.

Delicadamente coloqué cada foto en la página correspondiente. Me tardé casi una hora pero AL FIN… tenía el ÁLBUM PERFECTO. Lo que lo hacía más romántico era que la portada tenía un corazón rojo grande con las iniciales _"TM&ST"_ (Tetsuhiro Morinaga & Souichi Tatsumi).

_Sé que a Sempai le gustará. Tal vez se sonroje y piense que es muy cursi al principio, pero luego... estoy seguro que le encantará. Obviamente me va a prohibir enseñárselo a alguien, pero... no importa... el álbum será nuestro recuerdo más valioso. De todas maneras seguiré grabando y tomando fotos de todos los momentos entre Sempai y yo. Te amo tanto, Sempai. _

Estaba tan feliz que quería ver a Sempai antes de regresar al apartamento, así que guardé el álbum en mi mochila y con mi fuerza jalé el cierre pues se estaba poniendo duro. Me puse la mochila en los hombros y me fui de la biblioteca.

Obviamente, no quería ir al laboratorio con las manos vacías, necesitaba una excusa para ver a Sempai y que éste no se enoje. Por lo tanto... decidí pasar a la cafetería, comprar café y un sándwich para poder llevárselo a Sempai como un pequeño "refrigerio".

Corrí hasta el lugar y deslicé rápidamente la puerta del laboratorio...

**-¡Buenas tardes!-** entré al laboratorio con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Morinaga-san!- **dijo Tadokoro acercándose a mí.

**-¡Hey Mori-kun!-** expresó Mika.

**-¿Qué tal, chicos? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-**

**-Así es Mori-kun. ¿Cómo ha estado usted?-** preguntó Mika.

**-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-** continuó Tadokoro.

**-Jeje... bien bien... muy bien...-** respondí tímidamente.

**-¿Morinaga?-** dijo Sempai algo sorprendido sin moverse de su sitio **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Eh... hola, Sempai...-** me puse nervioso **–Estaba por la universidad así que pasé a saludar jeje-**

**-Espera un momento...- **reaccionó **–¡Qué haces en la universidad!- **se enojó **–Y ustedes dos-** señaló a sus kohais **–SIGAN TRABAJANDO, INÚTILES-**

Sus kohais volvieron a sus experimentos por miedo a Sempai, mientras que él se acercó a mí con el seño fruncido...

**-¡Baka! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-**

**-Ah... etto... bueno... estaba aburrido en casa y hace tiempo que no pasaba por la universidad. De paso podría averiguar sobre maestrías jeje-**

**-Bueno... ya viniste... ya viste... ahora vete a casa...-**

**-No seas malo, Sempai- **hice un puchero **–Quise pasar por el laboratorio para verte y de paso traerte una merienda- **le entregué el sándwich y el café.

**-No era necesario, baka-** renegó en voz baja para que los kohais no escuchen **–Además... en un momento tengo que ir a dictar clases-**

**-¿Eh?-** me sorprendí **–Pensé que solo dictabas clases por las mañanas-**

**-Así es, pero... esta vez hay una excepción. Bueno... no es una clase, sino que debo tomar un examen. Mis alumnos no pudieron rendir el examen mensual en la semana así que los obligué a que vinieran sábado por la tarde, sino... los reprobaba a TODOS-**

**-Qué cruel eres, Sempai-** lo regañé **–Así solo conseguirás que tus alumnos te odien. A nadie le gusta dar examen un sábado por la noche-**

**-Pues QUÉ PENA... se aguantan-** se cruzó de brazos **–Además... no los estoy obligando. El que no quiere venir... pues que no venga... y lo repruebo... así de fácil-**

**-Obviamente nadie va a querer reprobar, Sempai-**

**-La verdad... ni me interesa-** dejó el sándwich y el café en una mesa del costado **–Ahora... vete a casa... tengo que hacer-**

**-De acuerdo, Sempai. Pero antes... ¿no tendrías que agradecerme por el pequeño refrigerio que te di?-**

**-Ah... bueno... gracias, supongo-** se sonrojó y yo acerqué su rostro al mío **–Qué...-**

**-¿Dónde está mi beso?- **

**-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-** me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me empujó fuera del laboratorio.

Sempai salió conmigo y había cerrado la puerta tras de él para hablar conmigo afuera, en el pasillo.

**-¡Sempai! Eso dolió-** expresé adolorido sobándome la cabeza.

**-¡Baka! Te he dicho mil veces que no andes expresándome tu "amor" en la universidad. Recuerda que ahora soy profesor... y tengo una reputación que cuidar-**

**-Sí... pero un "besito" no tiene nada de malo- **hice un puchero y le puse los labios.

**-Grrrrrr...-** se enojó **–LÁR...GA...TE-**

Perdió la paciencia y me empujó con el pie que caí de espaldas al suelo. Me golpeé la columna, así que no me quedé en el suelo sobándome...

**-¡Por qué eres tan malo, Sempai!-** me quejé.

**-¡Ya te he dicho que no me estés molestando en público! Ahora... VETE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE ME MOLESTE MÁS-**

Bastante mortificado volvió a encerrarse en el laboratorio, dejándome a mí tirado en el suelo... bastante adolorido por la caída. Me puse de pie con dificultad para salir de la universidad e irme a casa.

La verdad... cada día me estaba hartando de mantener la relación en secreto. Intento superarlo y que no me importe, pero... necesito gritarle al mundo que SEMPAI ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS. Sin embargo... no puedo... él me mataría. A veces quisiera que sea el mismo Sempai quien admitiera ante cualquier persona que... él es mi pareja. Aunque sea a su familia. No sé por qué aún no se lo dice. Eso me duele. A veces desearía dejar de ocultarle al mundo este hermoso sentimiento que tenemos Sempai y yo.

Media hora después llegué a casa. Al parecer no había mucha gente en el metro y pude llegar más rápido de lo normal. Me quité los zapatos y nuevamente me dieron muchas ganas de ver el hermoso álbum que había creado. Me senté en la sala y puse mi mochila en mis piernas para buscar el álbum.

_Un momento... por qué... por qué mi mochila se siente menos pesada. Dónde... dónde están mis cosas... POR QUÉ MI MOCHILA ESTÁ ABIERTA. ¡EL CIERRE! EL CIERRE DE MI MOCHILA ESTABA ROTO. OSEA QUE ¿TODO EL CAMINO ANDUVE CON LA MOCHILA ABIERTA? NO... NO... NO... ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO... ¡EL ÁLBUM... NO ESTÁ!_

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_¡Ese baka de Morinaga! Qué se cree... viniendo al laboratorio como si nada para traerme cosas y darme... besos. SIN VERGÜENZA. No sé qué pretende... ¿acaso ese idiota quiere que todo el mundo se entere de nosotros? ESO NI HABLAR. PREFIERO QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA. Menos mal que nadie se ganó con la conversación y se fue a casa. _

Había pasado una hora desde que el baka se fue a casa. Renegué mientras estaba caminando con dirección al salón de clases. Se me había hecho un poco tarde pues estaba terminando de explicarles mis hipótesis a Mika y Tadokoro sobre el nuevo experimento que estábamos creando. Bueno... así de paso... mis alumnos tenían más tiempo para estudiar.

**-Buenas tardes, bola de ingenuos. Guarden sus libros, saquen sus lapiceros y preparen sus lágrimas que el examen va a empezar-**

**-Tatsumi-sempai, no sea tan duro con nosotros...- **dijo una alumna.

**-Sí, Tatsumi-sempai... ayúdenos con un repaso del último capítulo- **dijo un alumno.

**-No-** me negué mientras dejaba mi mochila en el escritorio y escribía en la pizarra "EXAMEN" **–Ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para estudiar-**

**-Queremos repaso... queremos repaso... queremos repaso-** empezaron a decir en coro y me convencieron, aunque la verdad solo quería que cerraran la boca.

**-¡YA CÁLLENSE!-** se quedaron mudos **–De acuerdo... haremos un repaso, pero SOLO... 10 minutos-**

**-Yeeeeeeee-** contestaron en coro.

**-Bien...-** escribí en la pizarra **-¿Quién puede decirme los instrumentos principales que se usan en un experimento?-**

Hice una pregunta fácil al aire, pero en vez de respuestas, empecé a escuchar risas en voz baja. Eso de verdad me ENOJABA.

_Esto es una FALTA DE RESPETO. Le estoy haciendo un favor a esta universidad educando a alumnos incompetentes para que seas buenos profesionales, así que no voy a permitir que mis alumnos se anden distrayendo en clase._

Di media vuelta y con las manos en la cintura... comencé a regañarlos...

**-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! De qué rayos se ríen- **le hablé desde el frente a un grupo de chicas que se estaban riendo mirando un libro **-¡OIGAN! LES ESTOY HABLANDO-**

**-Tatsumi-sempai, ¿usted es gay?- **dijo una de ellas, mirándome de una forma divertida.

**-¿Disculpa?- **me indigné.

**-Es que mis compañeros y yo queremos saber si usted es gay-**

**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-**

**-Entonces... por qué hay fotos de usted besándose con chico-**

**-¿FOTOS?- **me enojé y me asusté **-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO, NIÑA?-**

**-De estas fotos-** me mostró el libro que estaba observando **–Mire... éste es usted con un chico de pelo azul y...-**

**-¡DAME ESO!-** me acerqué y de inmediato les arrebaté el libro.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? Esto... esto no es un libro... es un ÁLBUM_, mi mente me gritaba mientras pasaba desesperado hoja por hoja.

_No puede ser... por qué... por qué Morinaga y yo estamos aquí... en estas fotos... en este álbum. QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO. QUIÉN HIZO ESTA PORQUERÍA... QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO. NO... MALDICIÓN... MALDICIÓN. _

**-De dónde... DE DÓNDE SACARON ESTA MIERDA-** grité bastante nervioso.

**-Entonces... admite que usted SÍ es GAY-** preguntó uno de mis alumnos.

**-¡QUIÉN LES DIO ESTO… HABLEN!- **

**-Relájese, Tatsumi-sempai. Lo encontramos tirado en el pasillo... cerca del laboratorio-** respondió la misma chica.

**-¿Cerca del... laboratorio?-** cuestioné confundido.

**-Jajajaja... nunca nos imaginamos que usted es GAY-** contestó la chica.

**-JAJAJAJAJA-** rieron algunos hombres.

**-Tatsumi-sempai es Gay... Tatsumi-sempai es Gay-** empezaron a decir en coro para humillarme.

**-NO... NO... ESO NO ES CIERTO-** quería morirme **–CÁLLENSE YA-**

**-¡Gay... gay... gay... gay!- **malditos mocosos inmaduros... cómo se atreven.

**-¡CALLENSE! YO NO SÉ QUÉ ES ESTO... ¡ESTE NO SOY YO!-** intenté excusarme, pero no paraban de molestarme.

Absolutamente TODOS estaban molestándome en coro... llamándome "Gay", golpeando sus escritorios para que la bulla sea más ruidosa. Obviamente me estaba afectando... me sentía humillado. Ahora... ellos lo saben... significa que TODOS lo van a saber que yo estoy con un hombre, y lo peor de todo es que… van a pensar que soy gay… cuando NO LO SOY.

Estaba nervioso, temblando, intranquilo, sonrojado, furioso... y parado en medio del salón con el álbum en manos_. TE VOY A MATAR, MORINAGAAAAAAA._

Quise callarlos... pero nadie me escuchaba... hasta que...

**-Parece que el profesor más tirano de la facultad... resultó ser ¡UNA MARIQUITA!-** dijo un chico de la clase.

**-JAJAJAJA-** rieron todos **–MARIQUITA... MARIQUITA... MARIQUITA...-**

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me humillaron totalmente, me hicieron mierda con sus palabras y... algo que nunca pensé hacer en público... deje caer un par de lágrimas. Pude notar que mientras toda mi clase se burlaba de mí... una de las chicas paró de reír por un momento y justo me vio cuando me limpié las lágrimas del rostro.

Bastante enojado, sujeté el álbum, cogí mi mochila y me largué del salón sin decir absolutamente nada. No quería saber nada. Nunca nadie me había humillado así. Ahora... solo es cuestión de minutos para que TODA la universidad se entere. Me quiero morir... ¡NO!... QUIERO MATAR A ESE IMBÉCIL DE MORINAGA. YA VERÁS LO QUE TE ESPERA... BAKA.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Maldición... el álbum... no lo encuentro. Estoy seguro que lo guardé en mi mochila, pero... DÓNDE ESTÁ. Ay dios... si ese álbum cae en manos equivocadas... SEMPAI ME MATARÁ._

Estuve muy inquieto y desesperado toda la tarde. El álbum no aparecía. Había buscado por toda la casa y no lo encontré, hasta salí a recorrer el camino desde el metro al apartamento, pero nada. Pensé en todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber pasado hasta que una muy horrorosa se me vino a la mente. _"Cuando Sempai me botó de laboratorio, me empujo y yo… caí de espaldas. PUDO HABERSE ROTO EL CIERRE EN ESE MOMENTO. No… por dios… no. Ese álbum no pudo haberse caído en la universidad. Cualquiera lo puede encontrar, cualquiera lo puede ver, cualquiera lo puede saber. Y si eso pasa… SEMPAI VA A ASESINARME"._

Estaba muy nervioso que necesitaba distraerme, así que me puse a hacer la cena. Tan solo rogaba que el álbum se haya caído en el metro y que alguien lo hubiera botado a la basura o algún vehículo lo haya arrollado.

Tenía la cena lista y estaba terminado de asear los recipientes que había ensuciado, cuando de pronto escuché un portazo...

**-MORINAGAAAAA-**

Sempai había llegado, así que me salí de la cocina para recibirlo con un gran abrazo y beso. Pero de pronto…

_**~PLAAAAF~**_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso… acaso Sempai me pegó?, _pensé y me quedé atónito cuando me di cuenta que Sempai me había volteado la cara de un puñete. Fue algo doloroso, pues justo me cayó en la esquina izquierda de mi labio. Luego de unos segundos de silencio… lo miré boquiabierto…

**-En qué rayos estabas pensado ¡eh!-** Sempai estaba muy enojado **–Dime… ¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!- **

_No puede ser… Sempai… Sempai tiene el álbum. Entonces sí se me cayó en la universidad y… y él lo encontró. Pero… para estar tan enojado… alguien lo debe haber visto y se lo debe haber entregado. No… no… Sempai… está FURIOSO. No quiero que tengamos problemas de nuevo… no quiero que Sempai vuelva a… terminarme. Qué hago… QUÉ HAGO._

Sempai había sacado el álbum de su mochila y me lo había mostrado. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal y su cara estaba roja de ira. Definitivamente… Sempai me estaba odiando…

**-¡HABLA, IMBÉCIL!-**

**-Sempai… no me grites… por favor…-**

**-¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!-**

**-Es… es… una… una sorpresa que… que te había hecho…-**

**-¿Sorpresa? ¿SORPRESA?- **cada vez sus gritos se elevaban **–Pues CLARO que fue una sorpresa… FUE LA PEOR HUMILLACIÓN DE MI VIDA-**

**-¿No te gustó?-**

**-¿Gustarme?-** se indignó **–LO ODIOOOOOOOO-**

**-…-** mi corazón empezó a desestabilizarse y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-No puedo creer que TÚ hayas hecho esta PORQUERÍA… esta RIDICULEZ-** su respiración se tornó fuerte **-Sabes lo que esta BASURA me ha causado ¡eh!... ¡TODA MI CLASE SE BURLÓ DE MÍ! AHORA… EN SOLO CUESTION DE MINUTOS... TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD SE ENTERARÁ Y YO ESTARÉ ARRUINADO. TODO SABRÁN QUE ESTOY CON UN HOMOSEXUAL... Y PENSARÁN QUE SOY LO QUE MÁS ODIO "UN HOMOOOO"-**

**-Perdón, Sempai... no era mi intención. Creo que… mientras estuve en la universidad... se me cayó y…-**

**-¡MIERDA, MORINAGA! Te dije CLARAMENTE que no quería que NADIE SE ENTERARA DE NOSOTROS. Y ahora TODOS SE BURLARÁN DE MÍ... ¡HOY ME HUMILLARON! MIS PROPIOS ALUMNOS… LOS QUE ME TENÍAN MIEDO Y RESPETO... ME HUMILLARON... ME INSULTARON. Y todo… POR TU MALDITA CULPA-**

**-Sempai... por favor… no me hagas sentir mal... yo no quería que...-**

**-MIRA... MIRA LO QUE HAGO CON TU MALDITO ÁLBUM...-** Sempai se volvió loco pues abrió el álbum, empezó a arrancar cada página **–ESTA BASURA JAMÁS VOLVERÁ A TRAERME PROBLEMAS-** hacía pedazos cada hoja y las tiraba al suelo para pisotearlas con todo su desprecio.

Me quedé atónito, mirando las hojas caer y siendo pisadas por Sempai, sin poder creer que él haya sido capaz de esto. _"Basura", "Porquería", "Ridiculez"_ fue lo que Sempai dijo respecto al álbum que yo hice con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y sobretodo… amor. Qué dolor… siento tanto dolor al ver tan espantosa escena. Sempai… realmente… esta vez se excedió. Sé que fui descuidado al perder el álbum en la universidad, pero… no era para que lo destruyera de esa forma. Y no solo eso… sino que Sempai se avergüenza rotundamente de mí y de nuestra relación.

Las hojas estaban rotas en mil pedazos, junto con las fotos y el álbum... en el suelo. Sempai poco a poco se calmó y se cruzó de brazos...

**-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez pasada?-**

**-¿Eh?-** me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-Lo recuerdas... ¿VERDAD?-**

**-So... sobre qué...-** empecé a ponerme nervioso.

**-De que si volvías a joderla... yo...-**

**-¡No no no! Sempai... por favor... no... no me termines... por favor... no lo hagas-** me arrodillé de la desesperación, pues él había dicho que la próxima que la friegue... me terminaría y sería definitivo.

**-Suéltame... suéltame, baka-** le abracé las piernas.

**-No me termines, por favor, no me termines. Te lo suplico, Sempai...-**

**-Ya basta, Morinaga-** intentaba zafarme **–Párate... párate...- forcejeaba con él –¡PARATE, IMBECIL! NO TE HUMILLES... NO TE ARRODILLES ANTE MÍ...TEN DIGNIDAD-**

Dignidad. Sí... eso es lo que me falta. Pero cuando estoy contigo... nada me importa. Yo soy capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ti y por tu amor. Por favor, Sempai... no me termines otra vez... no creo poder soportarlo.

Me quedé quieto unos segundos abrazado a las piernas de Sempai; sin embargo, poco a poco lo solté y me puse de pie con la cabeza gacha y los ojos acumulados de lágrimas...

**-Cómo...-** nuevamente empezó **–Dime... CÓMO VOY A IR EL LUNES A TRABAJAR ¡EH! CON QUÉ CARA ME VOY A PRESENTAR-**

**-Sempai...-**

**-TODOS SABRÁN QUE ESTOY CON UN HOMO... ¡MALDICIÓN!-**

**-Sempai... de verdad... lo siento-**

**-¿LO SIENTES?-** gritó nuevamente **–ACABAS DE ARRUINAR MI VIDA, BASTARDO-** sus insultos me destruían **-Mira... sabes qué...-** se agarraba la cien **–En este momento estoy muy enojado contigo, así que no voy a soltar más palabras llenas de ira-** respiró hondo y me miró bastante serio –**Pero... mañana en LA NOCHE... hablaremos SERIAMENTE-**

Dicho y hecho, Sempai agarró su mochila y se encerró en su cuarto de un portazo. No quiso saber nada de mí y menos hablar conmigo.

_El álbum... el álbum que tanto me costó hacer... el álbum que me tomó esfuerzo y dedicación... el álbum perfecto para mí... ahora está... roto... en mil pedazos... en el suelo. Por qué... por qué fue tan cruel conmigo... por qué Sempai es así... por qué no puede entender que lo amo demasiado y que este tipo de cosas... me... me duelen. De acuerdo... sé que fui un descuidado dejando caer el álbum en la universidad, pero... pero... creo que la vida ya quiere que la gente se entere de lo que hay entre Sempai y yo... de nuestra relación; sin embargo... Sempai... se avergüenza. Él... se avergüenza de mí. ¿Entonces... por qué está conmigo? Si de verdad me amara... no se avergonzaría de mí. Hasta cuándo... ¡HASTA CUÁNDO VAMOS A MANTENER NUESTRA RELACIÓN EN SECRETO!_

Muy devastado... me arrodillé en el suelo y con lágrimas en mis ojos... empecé a recoger cada trozo del álbum. Intentaba recuperar las fotos que no habían sido muy dañadas. Me imagino que de 20 fotos... 6 de ellas quedaban vivas... algo arrugadas... pero servibles. Todas las hojas estaban rotas... pero la portada del álbum estaba bien... pisoteada... pero bien, pues como era dura... Sempai no podía destruirla con facilidad. Lo demás... lo barrí con la escoba.

_Vaya regalo. Primero... me desprecia la esclava que le di por nuestro medio aniversario... y ahora... ESTO... destruye el álbum que significaba mucho para nuestra relación. Ese álbum... MOSTRABA TODOS LOS MOMENTOS LINDOS QUE SEMPAI Y YO HABÍAMOS VIVIDO; y él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, ni siquiera apreció las fotos que teníamos. Creo que Sempai... ni siquiera sabe que existen fotos nuestras. Sempai es un desinteresado... creo que a él... NO LE IMPORTA NADA NUESTRA RELACIÓN._

Apagué las luces de la casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Tan solo... estar en mi cuarto y... desahogarme. Con lo que había rescatado del álbum... entré a mi cuarto, prendí la luz y me encerré en mi habitación. Me dirigí a mi armario para guardar las fotos, abrí la puerta y en la parte de arriba... en el cubículo más alto del closet. Ese lugar era mi escondite secreto. Ahí tenía mis cosas con Sempai... claro... él no lo sabía. Para no causar sospechas... siempre había una frazada en ese lugar, pero lo que nadie sabía era que debajo de aquella frazada, había una caja mediana de metal. Ahí tenía fotos... cartitas de amor... dibujos... hasta el un DVD, en el cual estaba todo lo grabado con Sempai. Así es... no solo tomaba fotos... sino que también... grababa nuestra vida con Sempai. Abrí la cajita y guardé los restos del álbum, al igual que la portada de éste. Cerré la caja y la volví a esconder bajo la frazada en el cubículo más alto del armario. Cerré el closet y me recosté en mi cama.

La cama vacía... tan solo yo. Eso quiere decir que Sempai no dormirá conmigo ni hoy... ni mañana... ni... ESPERA... ¿Sempai dijo que me iba a terminar? No... no... otra vez no. No quiero sufrir de nuevo. Sin embargo... Sempai se había controlado y no lo hizo, bueno... según él... no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas... y decidió posponer nuestra conversación hasta mañana en la noche. Me preguntó de qué querrá hablar... porque usó la palabra SERIAMENTE. ¿Acaso... acaso hablará sobre nuestra relación y luego llegará a la conclusión que debemos... TERMINAR? No... Sempai no puede hacerme eso. No puede terminarme solo por un pequeño error. Bueno... poniéndome en los zapatos de Sempai... no fue un pequeño error. Ahora toda la universidad sabrá que él está conmigo y CLARO... lo molestarán de homosexual... pero... Y QUÉ. Qué importa lo que la gente diga... Sempai y yo somos felices juntos ¿verdad?... ¿Felices? ¿Sempai y yo somos REALMENTE felices juntos?... No... claro que no. ¿Yo soy feliz ahora? ¿Me siento feliz? ¿Ya no sufro? Eso no es cierto porque ahora... estoy llorando. Sempai y yo siempre peleamos... discutimos y mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto. Eso... ¿eso es ser feliz? Entonces... ¿fue un error haber aceptado ser pareja de Sempai? Se supone que eso era lo que más quería en el mundo... mi mayor deseo,... entonces... ¿por qué no me siento feliz? ¿Por qué siento que ahora que estamos juntos físicamente... siento que estamos más lejos emocionalmente?

_Tal vez... la relación no era como yo siempre soñé. Pensé que Sempai me amaría más... que sería amoroso, amable y atento conmigo; pero no... es TODO LO CONTRARIO. Sempai se esmera por ocultar lo que tenemos... y si algo sale mal o hago mal... ÉL ME AMENAZA CON TERMINARME. Así yo no quería que fueran las cosas. A veces siento que era más feliz estando solo en Hamatsu. En esos momentos... no sufría; es más... me recuperaba del dolor que me había causado Sempai cuando se casó con Yuki... y cada día mi corazón se curaba... me sentía mejor... pero... ahora... siento como que mi corazón volvió a recaer y ahora está lleno de dolor. ¿Sempai... acaso cometí un error al aceptarte en mi vida otra vez? A veces me pregunto... ¿qué hubiera pasado si hace 6 meses, cuando Sempai me fue a buscar a Hamatsu, le hubiera dicho... NO?, ¿Si nunca le hubiera dado una oportunidad... qué sería de mí ahora?... Realmente... son cosas que nunca sabré... porque definitivamente ahora más que nunca... estoy más enamorado de Sempai; a pesar que él me trate mal... yo LO AMO MÁS QUE NUNCA y por eso... mi gran temor... es que él me deje nuevamente._

Sin darme cuenta... estaba enrollado en la sábanas de mi cama... ni siquiera me había puesto la pijama... no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nada. Mis ojos se estaban hinchando de tanto llorar en silencio... necesitaba un consuelo.

Taiga... ¿dónde estás en estos momentos? Puede que Sempai se enoje si te cuento lo que me pasa ahora... pero... él me dio su consentimiento de poder hablar contigo sobre mis problemas, claro... siempre y cuando no le cuente las intimidades ni haga quedar a Sempai como el malo de la película. Pero... Taiga... ni siquiera estás como para contarte lo que pasó.

_-Voy a desaparecer unos días, Mori…-_

_-¿Desaparecer?-_

_-Sí. Quiero… tomarme mi tiempo para ir al pueblo de Takasu y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. En unos días me estaré comunicando contigo-_

Ah... es cierto... Taiga dijo que desaparecería e iría a investigar a su ex novio... a ese baka de Takasu. Pero... ya han pasado muchos días y... Taiga no me ha llamado. ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá descubierto algo malo? Espero que no. Me preocupa un poco... pero tampoco la puedo llamar, pues qué pasaría si la llamo y de repente está arreglando las cosas con Takasu. Eso definitivamente... la arruinaría. Mejor no la llamo... mejor espero a que ella me llame como me dijo, pero... ¿qué tal si siguen pasando los días y ella no se comunica conmigo?... ¿qué tal si le pasó algo y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada al respecto?... ¿qué tal si Taiga necesita mi ayuda y yo no lo sé?

_-Escúchame bien, idiota. No quiero que te metas en problemas. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en el hospital hace meses? ¡No quiero que nos ganemos más enemigos!-_

_-Yo no haré nada en contra de Takasu-_

_-Pero si él te ve con Taiga... sí te hará algo a ti. Recuerda que él te odia... se le nota-_

Es cierto... Sempai dijo que no me metiera en esas cosas... en asuntos que no me corresponden. Pero... Taiga es mi mejor amiga y... AHHHHH... no sé qué hacer. Creo que en vez de preocuparme por otros... debería preocuparme en lo que me sucede a mí y en lo que Sempai quiere hablar conmigo mañana en la noche. Tan solo espero que él... no me termine.

Sin darme cuenta... ya había amanecido. Parece que me había quedado dormido mientras reflexionaba y lagrimeaba. Desperté con los ojos y el cuerpo pesados. Toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. "De seguro Sempai sigue dormido". Me senté en la cama y bostecé. Agarré mi celular y... ¡¿SON LA 1 DE LA TARDE?!, expresé sorprendido, pues no suelo dormir hasta tan tarde.

De seguro Sempai está enojado porque no hice el desayuno... ni el almuerzo... ni siquiera me he levantado. Aunque la verdad... la casa está silenciosa y Sempai no me ha despertado. Supongo que seguirá enojado conmigo.

Volví a atormentarme con mis pensamientos. Salí de la habitación y me topé con la sala y cocina completamente solitarias. Quise preparar algo para comer, pues me moría de hambre y estaba seguro que Sempai también. Me acerqué a la habitación de Sempai y me doy con la sorpresa que no estaba cerrada... la puerta estaba junta pero no cerrada. Abrí la puerta con suavidad para no despertarlo, meto mi cabeza y... _LA CAMA ESTÁ VACÍA._

_¿Sempai no está? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿A qué hora se fue? ¿Por qué no me avisó?_, grité sabiendo que nadie me escucharía. Me acerqué a la cama y noté que Sempai ni siquiera se molestó en tenderla. _¿Acaso tendría prisa en ir a un lugar? ¿Pero... a dónde y con quién?_

Empecé a buscar en los rincones de su cuarto alguna nota que me haya dejado Sempai pero... nada... no había ninguna señal de él. Saqué mi celular y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje de él. _¿MALDICIÓN, SEMPAI... POR QUÉ TE HACES EL DIFÍCIL? NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LLAMARTE... PORQUE SI LO HAGO... ESTOY SEGURO QUE ME GRITARÁS._

Me rendí, así que decidí esperar a que Sempai se dignara a llamarme o algo. Tendí su cama, ventilé su habitación y salí del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo, pues tenía hambre... y al costado de la estufa... UNA NOTA:

_Para no matarte a golpes... decidí pasar el domingo con mi tía Matsuda y Kanako. Así que ni se te ocurra venir o llamarme. Te esperas hasta la noche, porque aún tenemos una conversación pendiente._

_Atte._

_Tatsumi_

Así que Sempai está en la casa de su familia. "Su familia", claro... porque ELLOS cuatro... son su verdadera familia: Souji, Matsuda, Tomoe y Kanako. Yo... jamás seré parte de su familia... tan solo su pareja... que ya ni siquiera lo parezco, ni siquiera lo somos para todos... casi nadie lo sabe. Ante su familia yo soy "Morinaga, su ex kohai, su amigo y su compañero de piso". Me pregunto si algún día llegará el momento en el que Sempai se pare ante toda su familia y diga: "Morinaga es mi pareja". Creo que nunca pasará... y menos ahora que nuevamente jodí las cosas y Sempai está furioso conmigo. Tengo miedo... no sé de qué querrá hablarme... tan solo ruego que no sea para terminarme.

Doblé la nota y la metí en mi bolsillo. Luego, saqué la sartén para prepararme un almuerzo ligero... arroz con huevos fritos y salsa de soya. Dejé el arroz cocinándose en la arrocera y me puse a freír un par de huevos. Mi mente no dejaba se pensar en Sempai y lo que tenía que decirme en la noche. _"Rayos... todo este misterio me está matando... necesito saber de qué quiere hablar"_, pensé y sin darme cuenta...

**-¡AUUUCH!-** grité.

Una poco de aceite me salpicó en la mano y me quemó. Fue algo muy raro, pues hace tiempo que no sufría una quemadura por aceite. Tengo tanta experiencia cocinando que ya era imposible que me pasara eso pero... como dice el dicho: "Los accidentes pasan". Me apliqué una crema para quemaduras, pero por suerte... no fue tan grave.

Luego de terminar mi almuerzo viendo un poco de televisión, decidí ir al supermercado para comprar víveres para la nevera, ya que ésta estaba casi vacía. Me bañé, me vestí y con dinero en mano... salí a comprar.

Dos horas después ya tenía todo en las bolsas: frutas, verduras, tiras de sushi, jugo, pan, agua, café, leche, azúcar, sal, huevos, arroz, etc. Eran muchas bolsas y me pesaban, pero por suerte, había encontrado un asiento en el metro. Tan solo faltaban un par de estaciones y listo pero...

Alta voz:

_~Estimados pasajeros, acabamos de sufrir un inconveniente. El metro está presentando fallas técnicas y con el fin de prevenir accidentes... les pedimos amablemente que se bajen en la próxima estación. Mil disculpas y muchas gracias~_

Genial... ¿acaso este día no pudo ser peor? ¿Qué está pasando con el mundo? ¿Acaso las malas vibras están uniendo sus fuerzas para molestarme? Primero... se me pierde el álbum que le hice a Sempai; segundo... Sempai se entera; tercero... me deja solo; cuarto... me quemo con el aceite en la cocina; quinto... el metro se descompone aún cuando tengo muchas bolsas pesadas cargando; y por último... posiblemente esta noche... Sempai me termine. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Me romperé una pierna? ¿O tal vez un brazo?

Me tranquilicé, respiré hondo, bajé del metro y busqué un taxi. Para mi mala suerte el taxista se pasó de vivo y me cobró más de lo normal, pero no me quedó otra que pagarle ya que todos los que se bajaron del metro agarraban todos los taxis que podían, y a mí me urgía llegar a casa pronto. No quería que Sempai llegara primero y no me encuentre y se moleste más de lo normal. Además... tenía las bolsas de supermercado que me estaban matando.

Con las últimas energías que me quedaban... subí las escaleras y al fin... llegué a casa. Por suerte... Sempai no había llegado. Eran casi las 7:00 de la noche. Puse todo en la nevera y cuando terminé... recibo una llamada... ¿SEMPAI?

_~Casa Tatsumi~_

**-¿ALÓ? ¿SEMPAI? ¿YA VIENES?-**

**-...-**

**-¿ALÓ?-**

**-¿Morinaga-san?-**

**-...- **no era Sempai.

**-¿Morinaga-san? ¿Estás ahí?-** preguntaron **–Soy Kanako-**

**-Ah... ¡Ho... hola! Kanako-chan... qué sorpresa-**

**-¿Cómo estás?-**

**-Pues... bien... bien... jeje- **me tomó desprevenido **–Etto... ¿Sempai sigue ahí?-**

**-No... Nii-san se fue hace media hora-**

**-Ah... ya veo-**

**-Pero bueno... te llamaba para decirte algo importante. Es algo sobre Nii-san-**

**-¿Importante? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Le pasó algo malo a Sempai?-** me preocupé.

**-Jajaja... no... Morinaga-san... tranquilo-** rió **–Quería decirte que se acerca el cumpleaños de Souichi Nii-san y estamos pensando hacerle una cena familiar aquí... en casa de Tía Matsuda-**

**-Oh... qué bueno... me parece una buena idea. Y... ¿yo puedo ir?-**

**-¡Claro! Eso ni se pregunta, Morinaga-san. Tú ya eres parte de la familia-**

**-Uhmm... gracias-** me sonrojé y sonreí.

**-Justo para eso te llamaba, te quería pedir que nos ayudes a preparar un gran banquete. Vendrán todos aquí. Tomoe Nii-san, Kurokawa-san, Isogai-san y papá. Ya los contacté-**

**-Qué lindo detalle Kanako-chan. Cuenta conmigo. Ahí estaré-**

**-Ah pero... no le vayas a decir nada a Souichi Nii-san... ES UNA SORPRESA-**

**-Descuida. No diré nada- **

**-¡Yupi!-** gritó emocionada **–Entonces... así quedamos Morinaga-san. Te llamo en unos días para decirte los detalles-**

**-De acuerdo, Kanako-chan-**

Colgué el celular, respiré hondo y me recosté en el sofá.

_¿Su cumpleaños, eh?,_ me dije a mí mismo y sonreí melancólicamente, porque tal vez... para esa fecha... Sempai y yo... ya no seamos nada y claro... no tendría sentido que yo asista a su cumpleaños y menos si va a estar toda su familia... su VERDADERA familia.

Me negué a deprimirme otra vez... así que agarré el control remoto para encender la televisión pero antes de apretar el botón... escuché que la puerta principal se abrió... ¿SEMPAI?

No quería que me viera desparramado en el sofá, así que rápidamente me senté bien en un lado de este y esperé a que Sempai entrara...

**-Bienvenido a casa, Sempai-** lo saludé muy nervioso.

**-Ah... hola-** respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme y de una forma desatenta.

**-¿Cómo... cómo estuvo tu día?-** mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi cuerpo a temblar.

**-Bien-** otra vez una respuesta fría.

No quise decirle nada más, pues temía a que se enojara. Sempai dejó su abrigo en el colgador, dejo su mochila en un sofá más pequeño y luego... se sentó a mi lado en el sofá grande.

Silencio total. Sus ojos mirando a la nada y sobándose la cara como si fuera a decirme algo malo. Todo el día estuve ansioso, nervioso y sobretodo preocupado de la seria conversación que Sempai quería tener conmigo. Así que tragué grueso y fui yo quien dio el primer paso...

**-¿De... de qué querías hablar, Sempai?-**

**-Morinaga...-** suspiró y luego me miró **–Creo que... creo que esto no está funcionando-**

**-¿Qué?-** aunque de algún modo ya lo sabía, igual me sorprendí.

**-Que... que he pensado bien las cosas y... y me he dado cuenta que peleamos mucho-** se aclaró la gargante **–Morinaga, nos estamos haciendo daño y veo que... tú estás sufriendo. No eres feliz-**

**-¡No, Sempai! No digas eso. Yo SÍ soy feliz a tu lado. Te amo... te amo mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- **me expresé desesperado.

**-Pero... Morinaga-**

**-En toda relación hay peleas y discusiones, pero... pero... hablando se solucionan- **

**-No solo eso...-** respiró hondo **–Morinaga... lo lamento pero... ya no siento lo mismo que antes... y... y ya no te quiero hacer más daño. Así que lo mejor es... separarnos-**

**-...-**

**-Morinaga... hemos terminado y esta vez... ES DEFINITIVO-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 4 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que me tardé mucho... pero lo bueno es que lo pudieron leer. Ya saben que domingos... subo un capítulo nuevo._

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. _

_GiseSanito_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! **

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA "SEMPAI SE CASA". **

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 5 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME COMENTEN :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE SEGUIR FIELMENTE EL FIC! ME HACE MUY FELIZ :) **

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**A LEER! Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 5**

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Silencio total. Sus ojos mirando a la nada y sobándose la cara como si fuera a decirme algo malo. Todo el día estuve ansioso, nervioso y sobretodo preocupado de la seria conversación que Sempai quería tener conmigo. Así que tragué grueso y fui yo quien dio el primer paso..._

_**-¿De... de qué querías hablar, Sempai?-**_

_**-Morinaga...-**__ suspiró y luego me miró __**–Creo que... creo que esto no está funcionando-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**__ aunque de algún modo ya lo sabía, igual me sorprendí._

_**-Que... que he pensado bien las cosas y... y me he dado cuenta que peleamos mucho-**__ se aclaró la garganta __**–Morinaga, nos estamos haciendo daño y veo que... tú estás sufriendo. No eres feliz-**_

_**-¡No, Sempai! No digas eso. Yo SÍ soy feliz a tu lado. Te amo... te amo mucho. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- **__me expresé desesperado._

_**-Pero... Morinaga-**_

_**-En toda relación hay peleas y discusiones, pero... pero... hablando se solucionan- **_

_**-No solo eso...-**__ respiró hondo __**–Morinaga... lo lamento pero... ya no siento lo mismo que antes... y... y ya no te quiero hacer más daño. Así que lo mejor es... separarnos-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Morinaga... hemos terminado y esta vez... ES DEFINITIVO-**_

... ¿Ter... terminado? ¿De... definitivo? No... esto... no me puede estar pasando. O sea que... sí... sí era verdad. Todo lo que pensé... era verdad. Sempai... me iba a dejar... me iba a TERMINAR.

Cómo... cómo es que Sempai puede estar tan tranquilo. Cómo es que no le duele todo lo que me está diciendo. ¿Por qué a él no le duele y a mí sí? ¿POR QUÉ SOLO A MÍ ME TIENE QUE DOLER?

Me quedé inmóvil, mirándolo, respirando fuerte, con una gran impotencia, con miedo y a la vez cólera. Sempai dijo que será definitivo... no volverá conmigo... NUNCA MÁS. Esto... realmente se acabó. Pero... espera... qué está pasando... por qué... ¿por qué ya no puedo oír nada? Los labios de Sempai se mueven, pero... yo no puedo oír... todo el lugar está silencioso. ¿Me quedé sordo? ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar nada?

De pronto... Sempai se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Automáticamente me puse de pie y quise seguirlo pero... mi cuerpo se congeló. Empecé a gritar su nombre _"SEMPAI... SEMPAI... OYE... SOUICHI... SOUICHI...". _Era inútil... él me ignoraba... o tal vez... ni siquiera me escuchaba, pues ni yo mismo me escuchaba... _"SEMPAI... SEMPAI... SEMPAI"..._

**-SEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAI-** grité.

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde... dónde...? AHHHHHHHHH... fue... fue un sueño... una horrible pesadilla. _

Me di cuenta pues al abrir los ojos... estaba mirando el techo de mi habitación y me percaté que estaba envuelto entre mis sábanas. Me senté de inmediato y sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Había restos de lágrimas en mis ojos y las limpié con la manga de mi ropa. Miré el reloj y... _"'¿UNA DE LA TARDE?",_ grité.

_Un... un momento... en el sueño... yo... yo me había despertado a la 1:00 de la tarde. ¿Acaso... acaso... el sueño es como si hubiera sido una visión? ¿Una premonición? O tal vez... este día está volviendo a comenzar. Jajaja... no... pero qué cosas dices, Morinaga. Eso no puede pasar. Debo estar confundido y paranoico. Qué sigue... ¿Sempai no estará en su habitación y encontraré una nota en la cocina diciendo que se va a casa de su tía Matsuda? ¡Já! Por favor... de seguro Sempai está dormido en su cuarto... sí... sí... lo sé... porque... ¿es así... no?_

Empecé a burlarme de mí mismo y luego... me entró la duda y mi paranoia se apoderó de mí. Sin pensarlos dos veces... aparté las sábanas, me salí de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Sempai rápidamente.

Llegué y la puerta... no estaba cerrada... tal cual el sueño me lo mostró...

**-¡SEMPAI!-** entré de inmediato, llamándolo.

_... Ay no... SEMPAI NO ESTÁ. No... no... no... esto no es cierto. No puede ser. De seguro... la nota... esa nota... la que Sempai me había dejado en el sueño... NO ESTÁ. Estoy seguro... no puede ser demasiada coincidencia... ESTOY SEGURO._

Esta vez no tendí su cama ni ventilé su cuarto, pues rápidamente... me fui corriendo a la cocina para buscar aquella supuesta nota y...

... Una nota... SÍ HAY UNA NOTA. Haber... Morinaga, estás siendo muy paranoico. Solo es coincidencia. De seguro sí es una nota de Sempai, pero no necesariamente dice lo mismo que en el sueño...

_Para no matarte a golpes... decidí pasar el domingo con mi tía Matsuda y Kanako. Así que ni se te ocurra venir o llamarme. Te esperas hasta la noche, porque aún tenemos una conversación pendiente._

_Atte._

_Tatsumi_

Me quedé atónito y sin palabras al darme cuenta que la nota decía exactamente lo mismo que la nota del sueño. Sin darme cuenta... había soltado el papel y éste cayó al suelo. Respiré hondo, tomé un poco de agua y me apoyé en la isla de la cocina.

_Morinaga, tranquilízate. El sueño no es real... de seguro solo es coincidencia. Sí eso... solo COINCIDENCIA. No es que vaya a pasarme exactamente lo que me pasó en el sueño... jeje. Pero... ahora que me pongo a pensar. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué más hacía en el sueño? Por qué no recuerdo nada. De seguro es porque tengo hambre. Comeré algo._

No podía estar tranquilo, Mi mente solo se concentraba en recordar el sueño... exactamente todo lo que pasaba ahí. Me mataba pensando que no me percataba de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

_¿Qué pasa después? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Alguien viene a visitarme?... No... ¿Alguien me llama?... Sí, pero eso es después. ¿Entonces qué sigue? Vamos Morinaga... piensa... qué sigue... qué sigue... qué..._

**-¡AUUUCH!-** grité.

Solté de inmediato lo que estaba agarrando, pues sin darme cuenta... mientras estaba pensando... me había puesto a cocinar mi almuerzo. Un almuerzo ligero... y claro... ¡EL ACEITE! Me quemé con el aceite... TAL CUAL SUCEDIÓ EN EL SUEÑO.

_Ay no... esto está mal. ¿Por qué me está pasando lo mismo? Si es así... entonces... al final del día... Sempai... terminará conmigo... y será DEFINITIVO. No... no... eso no puede pasar, porque... me haría mucho daño y..._

Paré... pues me di cuenta que estaba hablando tonterías.

_Ok... Morinaga. Cálmate. ¿Qué es una pequeña quemadura con el aceite? Es decir... a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? Es tan solo un pequeño accidente que suele pasar mientras uno cocina. No es como para hacer de esto un drama._

Me burlé de mí mismo y de mis ridículos pensamientos. Terminé de preparar mi almuerzo ligero y lo comí sentado en el sofá mientras veía un poco de televisión.

Después de una hora de televisión, me había olvidado completamente de todo lo sucedido. Hasta que volví a mi realidad y me di cuenta que la conversación que me esperaba con Sempai... no iba a ser del todo agradable. Bueno... no... según mi sueño. Tal vez... mi sueño se haya equivocado y Sempai solo querrá platicarme de lo mucho que me ama. Sí eso debe ser.

Lavé los platos que había ensuciado y... "LAS COMPRAS". _Claro... ya me acordé. Según mi sueño... después de almorzar, yo iría a hacer las compras. Jaja... pues no lo haré. Voy a romper con esta tonta cadena del sueño y no iré al supermercado. Pero... ay no. La nevera está casi vacía... si no voy a hacer las compras... Sempai se enojará conmigo por ser tan irresponsable y por no fijarme. ¡RAYOS! Tendré que hacer las compras de todas maneras. Solo espero que el metro no se malogre y que no tenga que irme en taxi. Ay no, Morinaga. NO PIENSES ESO. Ya sería demasiada coincidencia si el metro se malogra._

Dejé de pensar en tonterías, me bañé, me vestí y fui al supermercado. Compré lo de siempre: frutas, verduras, tiras de sushi, jugo, pan, agua, café, leche, azúcar, sal, huevos, arroz, etc. Exactamente lo mismo que el sueño. Bueno... ¿es obvio, no? Necesito comprar eso de todas maneras para la casa... no es que lo que haya comprado tenga que relacionarse con el sueño. Eso es estúpido. Tan solo estoy haciendo las compras de la semana y... _"Ok... me he vuelto paranoico"._

Ya en el metro, esperaba ansiosamente en llegar a casa. Las bolsas me pesaban y esta vez para contradecir a mi sueño... fui de pie dentro del metro, así las bolsas me pesaran... me negué a sentarme. Ya casi llegaba... tan solo faltaban dos estaciones más y...

Alta voz:

_~Estimados pasajeros, acabamos de sufrir un inconveniente. El metro está presentando fallas técnicas y con el fin de prevenir accidentes... les pedimos amablemente que se bajen en la próxima estación. Mil disculpas y muchas gracias~_

... No voy a tomar taxi, no voy a tomar taxi, NO VOY A TOMAR TAXI. El sueño NO va a ganarme. Yo seré más inteligente y no tomaré taxi. No seguiré al sueño y no voy a perder.

Dicho y hecho... caminé muchas cuadras hasta llegar al apartamento. Mis dedos estaban rojos por cargar todo el recorrido tantas bolsas pesadas, pero no me importó. Me tardé mucho, pero por fin... había llegado a casa. Dejé las bolsas en la cocina y ni siquiera me molesté en meter todo a la nevera. Estaba muy agotado y me recosté en el sofá.

**-Ay...-** suspiré **–Estoy muerto. Me duelen los pies... las manos... todo-** me quejé sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Jajaja... ¡GANÉ! Se supone que Kanako-chan debió haberme llamado pero... no lo hizo... no lo hizo... no lo...

_**~Ring, ring~**_

De acuerdo... mi celular está sonando. Si la llamada viene de la Casa Tatsumi... _"TRÁGAME TIERRA"._

Respiré hondo, rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y cuando abrí mi celular:

_~Casa Tatsumi~ (decía en la pantalla)_

De acuerdo... es oficial _"Tierra... haz lo tuyo... empieza a tragarme"._

Obviamente no sería tan maleducado de no contestar, así que descolgué el celular con la más mínima esperanza que no sea Kanako-chan... y que si fuera lo contrario... que no me hablara de la cena de cumpleaños de Sempai, porque sino... significaba que Sempai... me terminaría definitivamente...

**-¿Aló?-**

**-Hola, Morinaga-san. Soy Kanako... ¿cómo te va?-**

**-Ho... hola Kanako-chan-** sí... era ella **–¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-**

**-Ah bueno. Quería decirte que se acerca el cumpleaños de Souichi Nii-san y estamos pensando hacerle una cena familiar aquí... en casa de Tía Matsuda-** empezó a hablar, pero yo ni siquiera la escuché, pues... el sueño... se había cumplido **–Quería que vinieras porque ya sabes que eres parte de la familia. Además cocinas muy rico y necesito que nos ayudes con el banquete y...-**

**-...-**

**-¿Morinaga-san? ¿Aló? ¿Morinaga-san?-**

Me había quedado mudo, boquiabierto y mirando el celular fijamente. Cuando empecé a oír que Kanako me llamaba, apagué el celular, pues... no quería seguir escuchando más. Respiré hondo y coloqué el celular en la mesita de vidrio de la sala. Luego de unos segundos... me sobresalté un poco al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba.

_Sempai llegó. Es mi fin._

Me acomodé sentándome en el sofá para que Sempai no me vea desparramado y piense que soy un flojo...

**-Bienvenido a casa, Sempai-** no tuve opción, tenía que saludar.

**-Ah... hola-** la misma respuesta que mi sueño

**-¿Cómo... cómo estuvo tu día?-** pregunté.

**-Bien-**

Exactamente el mismo dialogo. Sempai estaba frío como en mi sueño. Y ahora... él se sentará a mi lado.

Dicho y hecho, Sempai se sentó a mi costado en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Bien, Sempai... si me vas a terminar... hazlo ya... aunque me duela en el alma... ya no importa... pero... hazlo... hazlo... ya no aguanto esta tensión y este dolor... hazlo...

**-¿De... de qué querías hablar, Sempai?- **empecé con la conversación.

**-Morinaga...-** suspiró y luego me miró **–Creo que... creo que esto no está funcionando-**

**-¿Qué?-** le seguí la corriente aun sabiendo que me terminaría.

**-Que... que he pensado bien las cosas y... y me he dado cuenta que peleamos mucho-** se aclaró la garganta **–Morinaga, nos estamos haciendo daño y...-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

No lo soporté más. Sempai estaba a punto de romper conmigo, así que me tapé los oídos, cerré fuertemente los ojos y grité a todo dar. No quería escucharlo... no quería saber nada... no quería que se me vuelva a partir el corazón. Sabía que Sempai me estaba llamando por mi repentina reacción, pero yo no lo hice caso. Estaba dispuesto a gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Sé que mi actitud era completamente inmadura pero... en ese momento de desesperación... no me importó.

**-¡Morinaga, Morinaga!-** Sempai gritaba y gritaba, pero yo lo ignoraba con mis gritos.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**-¡OYE... MORINAGA! YA CÁLLATE-** empezó a jalonearme del brazo **–BAKA... ESCÚCHAME... MORINAGA... MORINAGA... ¡MORINAGA!-** me dio una bofetada.

**-¡Qué te pasa, Sempai!-** reaccioné sobándome la zona afectada.

**-¿"Qué me pasa", dices?-** dijo sarcástico **–Mas bien... QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA A TI-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Estoy intentando decirte algo IMPORTANTE y tú te pones a chillar como loco-**

**-NO ME QUIERES DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE... TÚ QUIERES DECIRME ALGO HORRIBLE-**

**-¿AH?-**

**-¡SÍ! ¿CREES QUE NOSÉ QUE VAS A TERMINARME?-**

**-¿Terminarte? ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?-**

**-SÍ YA SÉ QUE ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO Y QUE PELEAMOS MUCHO, PERO...-** me humillé y me arrodillé ante él **–PERO... NO ME TERMINES, POR FAVOR... YO... YO... NO LO SOPORTARÉ- **estaba muy agitado.

Sempai se impresionó con el espectáculo que estaba haciendo y se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente. Respiró hondo y dijo...

**-Morinaga... en primer lugar... ya te he dicho que NO me gusta que te humilles-** se enojó **–TEN DIGNIDAD-**

**-Lo... lo siento, Sempai... es que yo-** dije levantándome del suelo y volviéndome a sentar en el sofá.

**-Y SEGUNDO...-** me interrumpió **–Yo... no dije nada sobre... terminar-** comentó orgulloso.

**-¿Qué?-** me sorprendí.

**-Que... de dónde sacas tanto disparate. Yo no voy a terminarte, baka-**

**-¿Ah... no?-** me tranquilicé **–Entonces... ¿por qué dices que esto no está funcionando?-**

**-¿No es obvio?- **me miró a los ojos **–Me refiero a nuestra forma de lidiar. Morinaga... no funciona nuestra comunicación, es más... ni siquiera la hay-**

**-No comprendo-**

**-Aj... tú sí que eres bien baka...- **respiró hondo e intentó tenerme paciencia **–Quiero decir que... he pensando mucho en todo esto... tú sabes... nuestras discusiones... peleas... desacuerdos y... la mayoría son por no tener comunicación... por no contarnos las cosas... por no tenernos CONFIANZA-**

**-Yo sí la tengo contigo, Sempai. Siempre te cuento todo y...-**

**-No, Morinaga. Sabes muy bien que no es así-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Cuando viajaste a Hamatsu a ver a tu amiguita esa... no me dijiste nada...-**

**-Eso no es verdad...-**

**-Ah no... espera, tienes razón. Sí me dijiste. ME MENTISTE-**

**-Lo sé... pero antes te había comentado que quería ir a visitarla y te negaste-**

**-Estoy en mi derecho ¿no?-**

**-Sí, pero... no había nada de malo en ir-**

**-Lo malo es que tengas que meterte en asuntos que NO te corresponden...-** me gritó pero no respondí **–Pero bueno. Ya aprendiste la lección ¿no?-**

**-Sí... y fue una muy cruel-**

**-Eso es para que pienses dos veces antes de mentirme-** suspiró **–El punto es que debe haber más comunicación y confianza entre nosotros-**

**-Sí, pero... lo del álbum fue una sorpresa... no podía...-**

**-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir... en general. Últimamente andas muy ocupado en tu trabajo... y claro... yo en el mío-** se sonrojó **–Ya casi no hay tiempo para hablar de nuestras dudas o preocupaciones-**

**-Tienes razón, Sempai. Gracias por comprender eso-** sonreí, pues Sempai se había tomado la molestia para pensar en nuestra relación.

**-Sí... ya te había dicho que no soy de esas personas que comprenden fácilmente a las demás, pero... bueno... tú... eres un caso especial...-** se sonrojó aún más e intentó desviar la mirada.

**-Claro mi Sempai. Yo soy tu pareja y te amo mucho-** quise abrazarlo pero él me detuvo.

**-Ya... ya... baka. No te pongas cursi y no te me pegues tanto-** se puso firme **–Recuerda que estamos hablando con seriedad-**

**-Tienes razón, Sempai. Continúa-**

**-Y bueno... quiero que de hoy en adelante... quedemos en algo. Cada vez que tengamos una duda, inquietud, preocupación, problema o algo que nos moleste... vamos a sentarnos y platicar calmada y maduramente; igual que ahora. ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Sí, mi Sempai. Es buena idea. Así ya no me gritarás tanto jeje-**

**-¿INSINÚAS QUE SOY UN HISTÉRICO?-** se puso de pie haciendo puño su mano.

**-¿QUÉ?-** me asusté un poco **–¡No! Claro que no, Sempai. Olvida lo que dije... jeje-**

**-Más te vale, baka-** se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos **–Así que... si tienes alguna preocupación o algo... es tu oportunidad para decírmelo-**

**-Etto...- **me puse algo nervioso.

**-¡Anda... dime! No tengas miedo...-**

**-Bu... bueno... es respecto a... nosotros-**

**-¿Nosotros?-**

**-Sí... todo este tema de mantenerlo en secreto-**

**-Morinaga... ya te dije mis razones. Aún no estoy listo para que todos se enteren-**

**-Pero Sempai... ¿HASTA CUÁNDO?-**

**-¡No lo sé!-** me calló.

**-¿Lo ves?-** le reclamé **–Siempre me dices lo mismo "que no estás listo", "que no lo sabes"-**

**-Más adelante...- **me señaló **–SÉ MÁS PACIENTE, BAKA-**

**-Pero... aunque sea a tu familia, Sempai-** le pedí **–Díselos a ellos-**

**-¡JAMÁS!-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-¿Crees que voy a permitir que se burlen de mí?-**

**-Bueno... Tomoe-kun reveló su matrimonio con Kurokawa-san... y tú familia lo tomó muy bien... hasta a tu padre le agradó la idea-**

**-No me hagas recordar ese horrible momento que me dan aún más ganas de matar a Kurokawa por atreverse y a mi padre por apoyarlo grrrrrrrrrrr-** Sempai se aguantó la cólera.

**-Bueno... eso es lo que pienso-**

**-Ay Morinaga...-** suspiró **–Dame tiempo... por favor-**

**-Siempre me sales con lo mismo-** hice un puchero.

**-No pienses solo en ti. No seas egoísta-** me regañó.

**-¿Egoísta yo?-** me indigné **–Desde que te conocí he hecho todo lo que tú me has dicho. He sido prácticamente tu perro fiel. TE HE COMPLACIDO EN TODO-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-No solo a ti... también a tu familia. Como por ejemplo a Kanako-chan. Cuando se incendió tu casa... YO ESTUVE AHÍ para salvarla-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-Además... cuando me fallaste casándote con Yuki, yo te volví a dar una oportunidad cuando me la pediste. Incluso cuando nos secuestró el otaku... yo intenté protegerte lo más que pude haciendo que el maldito me haga más daño a mí que a ti...-**

**-Morinaga...-**

**-Y también respecto a la casa. Yo hago todo... cocino, lavo, plancho, limpio y hago las compras para LOS DOS-**

**-Morinaga... basta...-**

**-Y HE MANTENIDO MÁS DE 6 MESES NUESTRA RELACIÓN EN SECRETO POR TI-** me alteré.

**-Morinaga... te estás pasando-**

**-Así que no digas que yo soy egoísta cuando AQUÍ... EL ÚNICO EGOÍSTA... ERES TÚ-**

**-¡MORINAGA, CÁLLATE!-** gritó y me calló **–Cómo te atreves a sacarme todo eso en cara ¡EH!-**

**-Sempai... lo lamento. No quería decir todo eso... discúlpame... yo-** me di cuenta que le había faltado el respeto.

**-Que te quede BIEN CLARO que todo lo que has hecho... fue porque TÚ LO QUISISTE. NADIE TE OBLIGÓ. Tú eras el que SIEMPRE querías estar cerca de mí. Ahora... no te vengas a quejar porque si TANTO te jode lo que haces por mí...-** señaló **–Ahí está la puerta...-**

**-¡No, Sempai!- **me angustié **–No me digas eso... por favor. Lo lamento... es que... se me escapó. No quise sacarte en cara esas cosas. Tienes razón... todo lo que hice fue por mi voluntad. Tú no tienes la culpa-**

**-Además... YO no soy egoísta-** aclaró **–Tal vez haya cometido muchos errores en la vida y no nací para ser amo de casa, PERO... he hecho algo, que aunque no lo parezca, ha sido muy importante y duro para mí-** respiró hondo **–Hace más de seis meses, YO... tiré mi orgullo a la basura para ROGARTE una oportunidad cuando estabas en Hamatsu... y poder ser lo que somos ahora. Una... pareja-** le costó decirlo, pero lo hizo **-¿Te parece poco?-**

**-No, Sempai. Tienes razón... tienes toda la razón-** estaba nervioso **–Lo que has hecho por mí es muy grande y... no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Gracias a ti... ahora soy MUY FELIZ-** sonreí **–Y de verdad... perdón por sacarte en cara todas esas cosas... de verdad... lo siento...-**

**-Ya... ya. Deja de disculparte-** me regañó levemente **-De eso precisamente se trata este tipo de conversaciones... para tenernos confianza y... poder... tú sabes... decirnos todo. Ahora sé perfectamente cómo te sientes-** fue comprensivo.

**-Gracias, Sempai... y también... gracias por no terminarme-**

**-Baka... ya te dije que no pensaba hacerlo-** respiró hondo **–Bien... eso era todo-**

**-¡Sempai, espera!-**

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** se sorprendió.

**-Ah... etto... es... es respecto a lo del álbum-** me arrepentí **–Yo de verdad... quería que fuera algo bonito, pero... terminó en una desgracia. Perdóname-**

**-Lo hecho... hecho está. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Olvídalo-**

**-Gracias, Sempai-** me tranquilicé **–Entonces... ¿qué harás? ¿qué les dirás a tus alumnos mañana?-**

**-Nada. No tengo por qué darles explicaciones a esos buenos para nada-** renegó.

**-Pero... te molestarán-**

**-No podrán hacerlo-** volvió su orgullo **–Renunciaré-**

**-¿QUÉ?-**

**-Tal como lo oyes. Mañana a PRIMERA HORA... presentaré mi carta de renuncia al profesor Fukushima-**

**-Pero, Sempai... no puedes hacer eso. Era tu trabajo ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-**

**-Descuida, baka. No es que el dinero me falte, pero... por el momento me mantendré con lo que gano gracias a mis experimentos... mientras busco trabajo como profesor en otro lugar-**

**-Ay dios... y todo por mi culpa-** me tapé el rostro.

**-¡YA BASTA!-** gritó y me lanzó un golpe en el brazo.

**-¡AUCH, SEMPAI! ESO DOLIÓ-** reclamé sobándome la zona afectada.

**-Ya te dije que lo hecho... HECHO ESTÁ. Así que deja de disculparte o sino... SÍ me voy a enojar- **miró alrededor **–Y bueno... ¡qué hacen todas esas bolsas tiradas en la cocina!-**

**-Ah eso. Son las compras de la casa-**

**-Pues TE PONES A ORDENARLAS Y TAMBIÉN HACES LA CENA QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE-**

**-Pero...-**

**-¡AHORA!-**

_¡Ese es mi Sempai! Siempre tan tirano y lindo como siempre. Por eso lo amo mucho. Sé que a veces soy un poco masoquista, pero... soy feliz al lado de mi Sempai, del hombre del que me enamoré: "Souichi Tatsumi". _

Felizmente todo se había solucionado. Me impresionó que Sempai haya sido tan comprensivo conmigo y se haya puesto a pensar en nuestra relación y nuestra manera de comunicarnos. Eso dice mucho de él. Significa que sí le importo. Por un momento pensé que me terminaría definitivamente, pero… NO LO HIZO. La pesadilla que había tenido NO SE CUMPLIÓ.

Después de aquel día, Sempai y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que cada vez que tengamos alguna duda, inquietud, preocupación, problema o algo que nos moleste… vamos a sentarnos los dos a platicar calmada y maduramente. Como los adultos que somos y la pareja que formamos. Sin embargo, aún había algo que me preocupaba y me entristecía _"¿CUÁNDO SEMPAI LE DIRÁ AUNQUE SEA A SU FAMILIA QUE ÉL Y YO… SOMOS PAREJA?"; es decir, ya no soporto esconder nuestra relación. De alguna manera me va a molestar que en el cumpleaños de Sempai yo tenga que negar todo lo que pasa entre él y yo… sobretodo frente a Isogai que es el que más sospecha; AH… pero eso sí... si él se atreve a acercarse a mi Sempai… yo reaccionaré con todos mis derechos._

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_¡Lunes! Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión… iré donde el profesor Fukushima y le presentaré mi carta de renuncia. Jamás volveré a enseñarles a esos alumnos incompetentes que lo único que saben hacer es NADA. Si se atreven a burlarse de mí otra vez… LES ARRANCO LA LENGUA._

Me levanté muy temprano, bueno... a la misma hora que Morinaga. Desayunamos juntos y él intentó convencerme por milésima vez que no renuncie pero no funcionó...

**-Pero Sempai... piénsalo bien... es tu trabajo-**

**-No, Morinaga. Ya te dije que NADA me hará cambiar de opinión-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Voy a renunciar y nunca más les volveré a ver la cara a esos mocosos-**

**-Pero... ya no tendrás muchos ingresos, Sempai-**

**-Me mantendré con lo que recibo de los experimentos, pronto encontraré algo-**

**-Sigo pensando que no es buena idea-**

**-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA, BAKA?-**

**-Que simplemente los ignores cuando te molesten-**

**-¿Ignorarlos? ¡JA! Soy capaz de agarrarlos a golpes si se atreven a pronunciar una sola palabra que me moleste-** respiré hondo **–Así que renunciando... me evitaré problemas-**

**-Bueno ¿y si le dices al profesor Fukushima que te asigne otra clase?-**

**-¿Y tú crees que mis alumnos se callarán la boca?- **pregunté indignado **–De seguro TODA la universidad ya sabe sobre... tú sabes... nosotros-** me sonrojé.

**-No seas pesimista, Sempai. Nadie les creerá. No hay pruebas-** bebió un poco de café **–Será su palabra contra la tuya, y además... tienes una reputación de tirano... así que no creo que duden de ti y...-**

**-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TIRANO, BAKA?-**

**-Ah... lo... lo siento jeje...- **se rió el tarado.

**-Grrrrr...-** rugí **–Menos mal que les quité ese álbum-**

**-Sí... el álbum que tú rompiste y pisoteaste-** otra vez hizo esa cara que no me gusta.

**-...Ay...-** suspiré **–Respecto a eso... pues... perdón-**

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-Sí... es decir... a pesar de que eres un baka y que la mayoría de veces haces cosas tontas que me perjudican,... pues no debí... romper ese álbum... al menos no de la manera que lo hice-**

**-Descuida, Sempai. Como tú dices... "Lo hecho, HECHO ESTÁ"-**

**-Entonces... deja de poner esa cara rara-** me sonrojé **–Sabes que me afecta-**

**-¡Ah! No me di cuenta... jeje. Entonces... para poder sonreír de verdad... ¿PODEMOS HACERLO ANTES DE IRNOS?- **

**-TAMPOCO TE APROVECHES, IDIOTA-** le lancé un pan a la cabeza.

_Ese baka... siempre pensando en sexo. ¿Acaso es lo único que hay en su cabeza? ¡SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXOOO! Si pudiera leer sus pensamientos... sería la única palabra que vería en su cabezota. ¡Tonto Morinaga! Pero... aún así... es imposible no quererlo._

Horas más tarde, me encontraba en la oficina del profesor Fukushima, sentado frete a él. Al igual que Morinaga, ...él también me estaba insistiendo que no renuncie como profesor para alumnos de primer año...

**-Pero, Tatsumi-kun ¿no cree que está tomando una decisión muy precipitada?-**

**-No, profesor. Estuve pensándolo todo este fin de semana y llegué a esa conclusión- **me expresé serio.

**-Es por lo que pasó el sábado por la tarde ¿verdad?-**

**-Eh...-** me quedé atónito **-¿De... de qué habla?-** me puse nervioso.

**-Me enteré que usted se retiró temprano y no llegó a tomarles el examen a sus alumnos-**

**-Ah... bu... bueno... pues... yo...-** ni loco le digo que fue porque descubrieron lo que tengo con Morinaga, pero... puede que él ya lo sepa **–Pues... yo...-**

**-Usted tuvo una urgencia familiar ¿cierto?-**

**-¿Urgencia... familiar?- **me sorprendí, pues eso no era.

**-Sí... sus alumnos me dijeron que recibió una llamada del hospital y salió bastante alterado-**

**-¡Ah!... sí sí... claro... una URGENCIA FAMILIAR. Sí... mi... mi hermanita Kanako se puso mal y tuve que ir a verla jeje-** le seguí la versión que él me había planteado.

**-Bueno... pero no veo por qué deba renunciar. Una urgencia familiar le ocurre a cualquiera ¿o es que su hermanita está muy grave?-**

**-¡No! Claro que no-** me salvé **–Tan solo... quiero dedicarme solo a mis experimentos un tiempo. Usted sabe... no quiero estresarme mucho, pues con el trabajo y mis experimentos ya no tengo tiempo para nada-** mentí, pero de algún modo era cierto **-Más adelante buscaré otro trabajo en otro lugar para que mi currículum vitae tenga más peso... ¿usted me comprende, cierto?-**

**-Ahora sí lo comprendo, Tatsumi-kun- **sonrió **–Bueno... si es para su crecimiento profesional, no hay problema. Pero ya sabe que cuando guste... puede seguir laborando en esta universidad-**

**-Gracias, profesor. Estaré en el laboratorio como siempre-** me puse de pie.

**-Hasta luego. Buen día-**

"_Urgencia familiar" ¿por qué mis alumnos dijeron eso? ¿Acaso... intentaron salvar mi reputación inventando esa excusa? No... no creo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, he pasado por los pasillos llenos de gente y NADIE me ha molestado. Pensé que hoy día ya todos sabrían respecto al álbum, pero no fue así. Qué raro. Tal vez... tal vez tienen alguna otra intención. ¡YA SÉ! Esos sin vergüenzas de seguro quieren... CHANTAJEARME. ¡SÍ ESO! Me obligarán a hacer cosas que no quiero y si no cumplo... revelarán mi secreto. Grrrrrr... malditos bastardos. Estoy casi seguro que ese es su asqueroso plan, pero... NO VOY A DARLES EL GUSTO._

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Son las 4:00 de la tarde. Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sempai? ¿Qué le habrá dicho el profesor Fukushima respecto a su renuncia? ¿Los alumnos de Sempai lo estarán molestando? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD AHORA? Ay no... no quiero ni imaginármelo. De seguro otra vez se estarán riendo de él. No por favor... que no sea eso. Sempai no se merece más humillaciones... Sempai no se merece que se burlen de él. Todo es mi culpa. Si de alguien tienen que burlarse... que sea de mí... YO SOY EL GAY,... SEMPAI NO LO ES._

En el silencio de mi oficina me estaba atormentando con mis propios pensamientos. La verdad tenía una imaginación muy grande. Por un momento pensé en llamarlo, pero luego me arrepentí pues de repente él estaba arreglando el problema con sus alumnos y si yo lo llamaba, puede que lo interrumpa y lo hunda más. Mejor era no causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Me tranquilicé un poco, pero recibí una llamada. _¿SEMPAI?_, pensé emocionado, pero al abrir mi celular vi en la pantalla...

_~Casa Tatsumi~_

**-¿Aló?-** contesté.

**-¡Morinaga-san! ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-¡Oh! Hola, Kanako-chan ¿Cómo te va?-**

**-Bien, Morinaga-san. Qué bueno que ahora te noto más animado-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-Pues ayer te llamé y te noté algo nervioso y luego... me colgaste. Intenté llamarte de nuevo pero tu celular estaba apagado-**

**-¡Ah! Sí... bu... bueno... perdón por eso. Había tenido un pequeño problema-**

**-¿Enserio? Lo siento... no debí molestarte. Espero que todo esté bien-**

**-No te preocupes, Kanako-chan. Todo está bien-**

**-En fin-** suspiró **–Te llamaba por el cumpleaños de Souichi Nii-san. Vamos a celebrarlo este viernes y nos gustaría que vinieras a ayudarnos con la cena-**

**-¡Claro! No te preocupes. Con gusto estaré ahí, de paso que también vuelvo a ver a Tomoe, a Souiji-san y a los demás-**

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió **-¿Cómo sabes que ellos vendrán a la cena?-**

**-...-** cierto, ella nunca me lo dijo... yo lo sé por el sueño que tuve **–¡Oh! Etto... creo que fue intuición jeje-**

**-¿Entonces... contamos contigo?-**

**-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?-**

**-Será un banquete de sushi, sashimi, oniguiri y otros bocados japoneses-**

**-¡Qué delicia!-** se me hizo agua la boca **-¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?-**

**-Todos estarán en casa de Tia Matsuda desde las 5:00 de la tarde, pero la invitación para Souichi Nii-san será a las 8:00 de la noche-**

**-¿Sempai ya lo sabe? Pensé que sería una sorpresa-**

**-¡Ah no! Souichi Nii-san cree que solo será una cena tranquila entre Tía Matsuda, él y yo. Es más... tú tendrás que decirle que no podrás asistir para que en la noche de la cena... la sorpresa para Souichi Nii-san sea aún más grande-**

**-¡Ah! Ya comprendo-** la capté **–De acuerdo... así será. Si Sempai me dice algo de la cena... le diré que no podré ir porque tengo mucho trabajo en la Farmecéutica-**

**-¡Genial! Entonces te espero el viernes aquí en casa, Morinaga-san. Adiós-**

**-Adiós-**

_¡Qué delicia! No puedo esperar para preparar ese banquete de comida japonesa. Muero de ganas de ver la cara de sorpresa de Sempai, claro... aunque al principio cuando le diga que no asistiré tal vez se enoje... pero no importa... estoy seguro que después se alegrará mucho de verme ahí... con su familia. Es cierto... su familia... la familia de Sempai. Yo seré el único que no forme parte de la familia, ante todos... tan solo soy... su mejor amigo. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso bien... Isogai tampoco es parte de la familia... solo es el mejor amigo de Kurokawa-san. Al menos... eso me hará sentir menos excluido, porque en el fondo sé que la pareja de Sempai soy YO._

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Cada día estoy más cansado. ¿Será que me estoy haciendo viejo? No... qué tonterías digo. A penas cumpliré 27 años este viernes. Ahora que lo pienso... Kanako me comentó que iban a hacerme una cena... una pequeña cena de cumpleaños entre Tía Matsuda, Kanako y yo... bueno... invitaré al baka de Morinaga. No creo que se oponga... él siempre me acompaña a mis reuniones familiares, lo hace desde incluso antes que... estemos... juntos._

Eran ya las 5:00pm y estaba en el laboratorio apuntando los resultados de algunos experimentos. El ambiente estaba silencioso, mis kohais habían ido a tomarse un descanso. La verdad, a veces extrañaba la presencia de Morinaga aquí. Ese baka... siempre pegándose a mí... molestándome... intentando besarme, tocarme... queriendo propasarse conmigo... TODO UN PERVERTIDO, pero... a pesar de eso... me entretenían sus ocurrencias.

De pronto... escuché que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y escuché unos pasos ingresar. Mi kohais ya habían regresado, pero lo que me extrañó era que fue muy rápido. Hacía 10 minutos que los dejé tomar un descanso. La puerta del laboratorio se cerró, y yo los ignoré continuando con lo mío, pero de pronto...

**-Buenas tardes... Tatsumi-sempai-** una voz de mujer me llamó la atención, pues no era la voz de Mika.

**-Venimos a hablar con usted-** dijo una voz de hombre, pero no era de Tadokoro.

Me quedé sorprendido al escuchar que no eran las voces de mis kohais, sino de... mis alumnos... ESOS MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES. Me puse nervioso, pero mantuve la calma, no me descontrolé. Respiré hondo y me quedé callado por unos segundos. Luego... me di media vuelto y sí... AHÍ ESTABAN... eran mis alumnos... y no solo unos cuantos... eran TODOS. Toda la clase que se había burlado de mí... estaban parados... en la puerta del laboratorio, mirándome...

**-Qué...-** me puse a la defensiva **-¿Vienen a burlarse de mí?-**

**-Tatsumi-sempai... nosotros...-** empezó a hablar una chica.

**-De una vez les digo que si van a burlarse de mí... ADELANTE... HÁGANLO; yo no voy a hacerles caso. Sepan que a mí NO ME IMPORTA en lo absoluto lo que piensen de mí-**

**-Pero...-** insistió la misma chica.

**-Y si vienen a chantajearme... MENOS me va a importar. Yo NO CEDERÉ A NADA-** me crucé de brazos bastante enojado.

**-Tatsumi-sempai, por favor escuche-** volvió a hablar la misma chica, pues parece que era cabecera del grupo.

**-Qué... habla rápido, mocosa. Estoy muy ocupado-**

**-Pues... bueno...-** suspiró mientras que todos permanecían en silencio **–Ay... como le digo...-**

**-TATSUMI-SEMPAI LO SENTIMOS MUCHO-** gritó su compañera.

**-¿Ah?-** me sorprendí.

**-Así es... hemos venido a disculparnos por lo de la vez pasada. Actuamos como unos inmaduros y le faltamos el respecto a usted- **habló la chica.

**-Sabemos que la decisión de ser gay y ocultarlo es muy complicada hoy en día, pero no se preocupe... no diremos nada-** hablo otra chica.

**-El sábado, por la forma que usted reaccionó cuando empezamos a molestarlo, nos afectó y nos hizo pensar que está mal burlarnos por ese tipo de cosas-** hablo la líder del grupo.

**-Si usted está enamorado de un hombre y es feliz, nosotros vamos a respetar eso. Y TODOS hemos jurado no decirle a nadie sobre su situación-** habló otra compañera.

**-Perdón por llamarlo "mariquita", Tatsumi-sempai. Por favor, no renuncie... usted es un buen profesor y a pesar de ser un tirano pues... eso nos ha servido para aprender bien las materias- **finalizó el tipo que me insultó llamándome "mariquita" la vez pasada.

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Todos... han jurado callar y no revelar mi secreto. Se supone que alumnos como esos no tienen conciencia de nada y son lengua suelta, pero no... a pesar de todo... ellos son diferentes... ellos ME RESPETAN. _

Todos se veían arrepentidos, no había duda que estaban diciendo la verdad. La verdad... quería matarlos a todos, pero luego... al escuchar sus palabras... me sentí orgulloso de ellos... de que no son como todos los cachimbos chismosos e inmaduros que ingresan a la universidad. Respiré hondo y les di mi respuesta...

**-En primer lugar... YO NO SOY GAY-** aclaré ese punto importante **–Pero lo que SÍ es cierto es que... yo... estoy con un hombre, mi ex kohai-** me sonrojé al decirlo **–No voy a dar más detalles sobre eso...-** suspiré **–Tan solo... gracias por guardar discreción, pero NUNCA lo mencionen... ni siquiera en mi presencia. Vamos a suponer que NADA de lo que pasó el sábado sucedió. Y por último... respecto a no renunciar... bueno ya lo hice; pero... voy a hablar con el profesor Fukushima y decirle que me arrepentí de haber dejado mi trabajo. Así que mañana... como muestra de mi gratitud... les tomaré el examen... pero esta vez DE TODO EL SEMESTRE-**

**-¿Qué?-** se quejaron en coro.

**-Ay no sea malo-** dijo la chica

**-Tatsumi-sempai... no puede hacernos eso...-** dijo otra chica.

**-No tendremos tiempo para estudiar todo el semestre- **dijo el chico.

**-Y qué están esperando-** los miré con mi sonrisa malévola **–Será mejor que empiecen a estudiar de una vez...-**

**-Pero-** la líder del grupo protestó.

**-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, INÚTILES, Y PÓNGANSE A ESTUDIAR!-** todos salieron corriendo del laboratorio completamente aterrados **-¡Ja! He vuelto a ser el mismo-** me dije victorioso.

Después de eso quise planear mi venganza haciendo el examen más difícil del mundo, pero luego... tomé conciencia y decidí poner preguntas sencillas. Después de todo... ellos saben mi secreto... y me juraron callarlo. Tan solo esperaba que cumplieran su promesa, al menos hasta que esté listo para decirles a todos que yo... estoy con Morinaga.

Luego de que mis kohais regresaran de su descanso, fui a la oficina del profesor Fukushima y le pedí volver a retomar mi trabajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó e hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Él rompió mi carta de renuncia y esa parte del día quedó borrada. Sigo siendo profesor de la carrera de agricultura para alumnos de primer año.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Desde que Sempai y yo nos hicimos pareja, había dejado de frecuentar un lugar que fue muy querido para mí, un lugar donde iba a ahogar mis penas y contar mis problemas, un lugar en el que tenía un amigo que casi había abandonado, un lugar en el cuál me entretenía horas de horas. Así es… el "Adam Site", el bar donde trabaja uno de mis grandes amigos: "Hiroto".

Saliendo de la oficina me dirigí hacia el bar. La verdad hace tiempo que no iba, y volver a estar ahí me causó una gran nostalgia. Entré y como siempre me senté en la barra…

**-Buenas noches. Un whisky, por favor-** dije al aire para que alguien me atendiera.

**-¡ANGEL-KUN!-** gritó Hiroto bastante emocionado y dándose la vuelta para mirarme **-¿CÓMO ESTÁS? Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí-**

**-Hola Hiroto-kun-** sonreí **–Perdón por no venir un buen tiempo, pero el trabajo y las cosas de la casa me mantienen ocupado jeje. Pero estoy muy bien-**

**-¿Cómo vas con Souichi?-** me preguntó curiosamente.

**-Muy bien. Bueno… hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero… nada que no se pueda solucionar-**

**-Me imagino que ahora es más flexible contigo- **sonrió pícaramente **–Tú sabes… en el sexo-**

**-Etto… lo siento Hiroto-kun, pero ya no puedo contarte esas cosas-**

**-¿Eh?-** se sorprendió **–Por qué me dices eso, Angel-kun, siempre me has contado de todo-** hizo un puchero.

**-Lo sé, pero… hace un tiempo tuve un problema con Sempai sobre eso. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Taiga?-**

**-Claro. Me la presentaste en tu cumpleaños-**

**-Sí. La cosa es que a ella le contaba todo… hasta mi intimidad con Sempai, y un día… Sempai se enteró y… se enojó MUCHO… pero cuando digo mucho es MUCHO, tanto así que casi me termina-**

**-Se nota que tu Sempai sigue siendo un completo tirano-**

**-Eso es lo que me gusta de él jiji- **me sonrojé.

**-Ay Angelito-kun. No cabe duda que cada día eres más masoquista- **se rió **–Te gusta el golpe ¿no?-**

**-Solo si viene de Sempai-**

**-De acuerdo, Angel-kun. No te causaré problemas con tu tirano- **me sirvió whisky en las rocas.

**-Gracias-** le di un trago al vaso.

**-Ya cuánto tiempo llevas con tu Sempai. ¿Eso sí me puedes contar, no?-** fue sarcástico.

**-No te pongas así, Hiroto-kun-** hice un puchero **–Te puedo contar todos menos mis intimidades con Sempai-**

**-Entonces… cuéntame-**

**-Tenemos más de 6 meses-**

**-¡Awwww…. Qué tiernos!-** se emocionó **–Felicitaciones, Angel-kun. ¿Y qué hicieron por el medio aniversario?-**

**-La verdad… nada-**

**-¿NADA?-** se indignó **-¿PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO, ANGEL-KUN? TÚ NO ERES ASÍ DE SERIO-**

**-Lo sé. Pero Sempai no quería hacer nada. Dijo que era tonto emocionarme por ese tipo de cosas-**

**-¡Ay! Tenía que ser ese tirano. De seguro tú querías hacer muchas cosas lindas y ÉL tuvo que malograrte los ánimos-**

**-Etto… algo así-** me avergoncé.

**-¿Y ya todos saben que tú y Souichi son pareja?-**

**-¡No! Claro que no. Y ni se te ocurra comentarlo-** le advertí.

**-De… acuerdo…-** se quedó bastante sorprendido por mi reacción **–No tienes que ponerte así. Además… ¿por qué lo siguen manteniendo en secreto? Creo que ya deberían dejar de ocultarlo. Al menos… Souichi debería decírselo a su familia y tú a la tuya-**

**-Hiroto-kun, tú sabes que a mi familia no le interesa mis cosas y MENOS que les diga que estoy con un hombre-**

**-¿Y qué hay de Souichi?-**

**-Dice que aún no está listo para contárselo a su familia-**

**-Eso te lo dijo desde que empezaron-**

**-Sí, pero…-**

**-Y han pasado más de 6 meses y sigue con lo mismo-**

**-Me pidió que le dé tiempo y que tenga paciencia con ese tema-**

**-¿Pero hasta cuándo, Angelito-kun?-**

**-No sé. Sempai decidirá-**

**-No se trata de que tu Sempai decida. Ahora son pareja… LOS DOS deben decidir-**

**-Sí, pero… Sempai es el que toma la decisión final-**

**-Está mal-**

**-Lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada-**

**-No te dejes dominar por Souichi. Tú también tienes derecho a opinar y a imponer tus ideas-**

**-No quiero causar más problemas, tengo miedo que Sempai me vuelva a dejar-**

**-¿Te VUELVA a dejar?-** se quedó boquiabierto **-¿Acaso él… ya te terminó una vez?-**

**-Sí y fue por mi culpa. Yo le mentí y tuve mi castigo por eso, pero ya no importa. Al final me perdonó y volvimos a ser pareja, pero me advirtió que la próxima vez que le mienta de esa manera… me va a terminar definitivamente-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** se ofendió **–Ah no… eso sí que NO, Angel-kun. CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PERMITAS QUE SOUICHI TE HABLE ASÍ- **se puso las manos en la cintura.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-** pregunté inocentemente.

**-No puede ser que te esté amenazando con terminarte. Eso no está bien. TE ESTÁ MANIPULANDO-**

**-Pero no puedo hacer nada… no quiero oponerme a su palabra-**

**-Estás siendo muy arrastrado. No te dejes pisotear por él. Tú también muéstrate firme. Si él te grita, pues tú GRÍTARLE TAMBIÉN-**

**-Lo siento, Hiroto-kun, pero creo que no tengo los pantalones como para enfrentarme a Sempai de esa manera. Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos para siempre-**

**-Sabes algo, Angel-kun. Yo he estado con varios tipos y si algo he aprendido en estos años es que NUNCA debo dejarme manipular, mandar o pisotear por NADIE-** respiró hondo y me aconsejó **–Si no le pones el pare ahora a tu Sempai… nunca lo harás y él siempre se acostumbrará a hacer contigo lo que se le dé la gana-**

**-…-** tenía razón.

**-Y eso de que aún no está listo para decirle a su familia que estás con él… cosa que tampoco me parece algo bueno. Una relación a escondidas es una relación que no va a durar-**

**-No me digas eso que me desanimas-**

**-Perdón, Angelito-kun, pero… estoy siendo sincero contigo. Debes admitir que… la verdad es muy dura- **suspiró **–No quería decirte esto pero… yo creo que tu Sempai… pues… no sé… tal vez en realidad… no te ama…-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** me dolió.

**-Bueno… no de la forma en la que tú lo amas a él. Me comprendes ¿verdad?-**

**-¡PUES NO!-**

**-Ay… me refiero a que Souichi te ama, pero no con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo amas a él-**

**-No tienes que decirme lo que ya sé-** me deprimí y de un trago largo me acabé el vaso.

**-O puede que… lo que sienta por ti no sea amor, sino… ilusión. ¿No te parece raro que Souichi se haya enamorado de ti de la noche a la mañana? Es decir… antes de que se casara con Yuki, él JAMÁS hubiera cedido a ser tu pareja; y sin embargo, cuando estabas a punto de morir… él accedió. ¿No crees que todo esto de que "Souichi te ama" ha sido solo por agradecimiento o porque en ese momento en el que agonizabas… él estaba desesperado y solo quería hacerte feliz?-**

**-Lo que estás diciendo es horrible, Hiroto-kun-**

**-A poco me vas a decir que no lo has pensado-**

**-…-**

**-¿Sí lo has pensado, verdad?-** me dio otro vaso de whisky en las rocas.

**-Ay…-** suspiré **–No te voy a mentir. Sí lo he pensado, pero… me aterra pensar que puede ser eso-**

**-¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad respecto a lo que Souichi dice sobre ti cuando alguien le pregunta si tú y él son algo?-**

**-Claro que sí. Aunque bueno… sé que Sempai lo niega, pero… no… no sé de qué manera lo hace-**

**-¿Y si lo pones a prueba?-**

**-¿Qué dices? ¿A prueba?-**

**-Sí. Por qué no le dices a alguien que le haga preguntas a Souichi sobre lo que él siente por ti y sobre la clase de relación que tienen. Tú sabes… alguien que quiera sacarle la verdad a tu tirano-** me contó su plan **–Y así… tú podrás espiarlo y escucharás absolutamente TODO lo que Sempai diga sobre ti-**

**-¿Espiarlo?- **me sorprendí con su plan **–Pero Hiroto-kun… eso es malo, una falta de respeto a la privacidad de Sempai…-**

**-¿Pero no te gustaría saber cómo Souichi se expresa de ti?-**

**-Mmmmm…-** lo dudé.

**-Angelito-kun, no temas… no tienes nada que perder-**

**-Pero… yo confío en Sempai. Sé que él no dice cosas malas de mí. Obviamente niega que somos pareja, pero a lo mucho dirá que soy especial para él-**

**-¿Seguro?-** cuestionó sarcástico.

**-…-**

**-¡Lo ves!-** me señaló victorioso **–Tú mismo dudas de tu Sempai-**

**-Tú me hiciste dudar- **hice un puchero.

**-No, Angelito-kun, yo no te hice dudar. Tú sabes muy bien que tengo razón-**

**-Ay bueno… ya está bien. Es… es cierto. Tal vez… tal vez sí me gustaría saber cómo se expresa Sempai respecto a mí- **me rendí y me resigne **–Entonces… ¿me ayudarás a sacarle la verdad a Sempai?-**

**-¿Quién yo?- **dijo sarcásticamente **–Claro que no, Angelito-kun. No hay forma que yo le haga ese tipo de preguntas. Recuerda que él no confía en mí para nada y menos si sé que no le caigo bien. Además… debe ser alguien que NO sepa lo que hay entre tú y tu Sempai. Recuerda que yo soy una de las pocas personas que ya lo sabe-**

**-Tienes razón- **pensé **–Mmmm pero entonces… quién puede ser-**

**-Mmmmmm…-** pensó él también.

**-A ver… debe ser alguien que NO sepa que Sempai y yo somos pareja, que más…-**

**-Bueno… si vas a decirle que te haga el favor de sacarle la verdad a tu Sempai… pues… debe saber que ustedes son pareja… claro… sin que tu Sempai se entere que otra persona más lo sabe-**

**-Ok… entonces debe ser alguien que "supuestamente" no sepa que Sempai y yo somos pareja…-**

**-También… alguien que conozca bien a Souchi; alguien que lo moleste mucho, pero que en el fondo Souichi podría confiar; alguien lo suficientemente atrevido y sin vergüenza para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas-**

**-Mmmmm… está difícil… no lo sé-** pensé a fondo **–Sempai no confía en muchos y no tiene muchos amigos que digamos…-**

**-¡Espera! Qué me dices de tu amiga Taiga. Me dijiste que tu Sempai no la soporta. Tal vez en el fondo pueda confiar en ella-**

**-No. Ella no puede. Desapareció unos días-**

**-¿Desapareció? ¿De qué hablas?-**

**-Bueno… es que tiene problemas con su ex novio. Son asuntos personales de ella-** no quise profundizar en el tema.

**-Y qué tal ese otro chico-**

**-¿Qué chico?-**

**-¡Ese! El que estaba en tu cumpleaños, uno de pelo claro, corto y lacio. Uno que estaba fastidiando a tu Sempai junto con tu amiga Taiga-**

**-¡Isogai! ¡Claro!-** reaccioné **–Él puede ser… es perfecto para el plan que me dices-**

**-Eso significa que lo harás-** quiso persuadirme.

**-Pero… ay. No me gusta que Isogai ande detrás de Sempai. Me… me pone celoso-**

**-¿Detrás de tu Sempai?- **preguntó **-¿Acaso Isogai es gay?-**

**-Hasta donde sé… no. Pero siempre anda pegado a Sempai y lo molesta cuando tiene oportunidad de hacerlo. Una vez lo chantajeó, pero es una larga historia-**

**-Bueno… si quieres saber qué es lo que Souichi dice sobre ti, será mejor que dejes tus celos de lado y le digas a Isogai que te ayude con el plan-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Solo será una vez-**

**-Está bien. Ya veré cómo lo convenzo. Aunque estoy seguro que me pedirá algo a cambio-** me resigné y acepté el plan, bebiéndome otro trago de whisky.

"_Espiar a Sempai, sacarle la verdad, pedirle ayuda a Isogai"_, todos esos pensamientos rondaban por mi mente y sobretodo me causaban un gran temor: arriesgarme a escuchar que Sempai diga algo hiriente sobre mí y me rompa el corazón.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

"_Viernes. Sí… qué emoción… es mi cumpleaños, blah blah blah",_ pensé desanimado. La verdad el cumpleaños no es un día para emocionarse tanto como la gente suele hacerlo. No sé por qué se alegran tanto si en verdad es un año MENOS de vida; es decir, un año MÁS cerca de la muerte. Yo no salgo a fiestas ni celebro a lo grande. Con una pequeña cena o reunión familiar me basta; sin embargo, lo que en el fondo me molesta es que en mis cumpleaños de la infancia, toda mi familia estaba reunida; sin embargo, ahora… solo estaremos tía Matsuda, Kanako y yo. Obviamente Tomoe no puede venir ya que está trabajando y vive en Amércia, mi mamá que en paz descanse, y mi viejo pues… debe estar vagando e investigando insectos asquerosos por el mundo ¿Y Morinaga? Ah claro… el muy baka me dijo que de repente no podía asistir a la cena porque tenía mucho trabajo en la Farmacéutica. Idiota… ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños puede darse un tiempo. Encima que YO organicé su cumpleaños, él ni siquiera tiene la consideración de ir al mío, pero no... ME NIEGO a mostrarme débil por eso. Si Morinaga no va... PUES QUÉ ME IMPORTA.

Estaba encerrado en mis pensamientos mientras terminaba con los experimentos en el laboratorio. Nuevamente estaba solo pues mis kohais se tomaron el día libre para estudiar, pues se acercaban los exámenes parciales de la universidad. Debía estar en casa de Tía Matsuda a las 8:00 de la noche, y ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Debía apresurarme, pues debía regresar a casa a bañarme y vestirme. Había quedado con Morinaga que me confirmaría su asistencia a la cena o no; sin embargo... aún no llamaba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**-Recuerda que Kanako dijo que me hará una pequeña y tranquila cena este viernes. Seremos Tía Matsuda, Kanako, tú y yo... así que...-** comenté mientras cenaba con Morinaga en casa.

**-Sempai... aún no sé si podré ir**...- se veía indeciso y sonrojado.

**-¿AH? ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?-** me indigné **–¡Baka! ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS-**

**-Lo sé, Sempai. Pero... la carga laboral ha aumentado estas últimas semanas. Perdón-**

**-O sea... YO organizo TÚ FIESTA, y tú ni siquiera puedes ir a mi cena. Sé que con tanto trabajo que tienes no podías organizar mi cumpleaños, pero MÍNIMO pensé que estarías presente en mi día-**

**-Dije que aún no sabía si podía ir. De repente mi supervisor me deja salir temprano y...-**

**-TIENES QUE SALIR TEMPRANO-**

**-No seas malo, Sempai. Sabes muy bien que muero por ir a esa cena y pasar ese lindo día a tu lado-**

**-...-**

**-Te amo mucho, Sempai-**

**-Ya ya... deja la cursilería- **me crucé de brazos **–Si al final no vas... qué importa-**

**-No digas eso... ¡Sí importa! Pero haré todo lo posible-**

**-No te molestes en hacerlo. El trabajo es más importante...-**

**-TÚ ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, SEMPAI-** me interrumpió exaltado.

**-¡Shhhh! No lo grites así. No quiero que los vecinos nos escuchen-** lo callé **–Además... ten en cuenta que lo más importante es el trabajo. Eso trae dinero y te hace cada día más profesional-**

**-Claro que no. El amor es lo más importante-**

**-¡Baka! Cuando el hambre toca la puerta, el amor sale por la ventana-** hablé directo **–Así que deja de vivir en una fantasía y vuelve a la realidad-**

**-Qué cruel eres, Sempai-**

**-No soy cruel. Soy realista-**

**-Entonces... ¿yo... no soy lo más importante en tu vida, Sempai?-**

**-Ah...-** me sonrojé **-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-**

**-Solo es una pregunta. Respóndela, por favor-** me dijo con seriedad.

**-Ah... etto... pues...- **me puse nervioso **–Bu... bueno... sí eres importante, pero... también hay otras cosas importantes en qué pensar-**

**-¿Me amas?-** sonrío.

**-¿QUÉ?-**

**-Te pregunté si tú me amas-**

**-Ah... bu... bueno... yo...-**

**-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?-** se mortificó un poco.

**-Porque aún no me acostumbro, tarado. No es tan fácil para mí. Además... para qué quieres que te diga algo que YA SABES-**

**-Me gusta escucharlo de vez en cuando jeje-** sonrió amistosamente **–Anda, Sempai... dime que me amas, por favor. Hace tiempo que no me lo dices-**

**-...-**

**-¡Sempai!-**

**-¡AY YA! ESTÁ BIEN... para que te calles...-** respiré hondo y lo miré a los ojos **–Yo... yo... te... te amo-** me sonrojé al máximo.

**-Yeeeee- **se emocionó.

**-Ya... ya... no me cambies el tema-** me puse serio **–Estábamos hablando de mi cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo me darás una respuesta concreta?-**

**-Mmmm... el mismo viernes... un par de horas antes de las 6:00 de la tarde, te llamo para confirmar, Sempai-** prometió.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Y son casi las 6:00 de la tarde y Morinaga aún... NO LLAMA. Ese baka... siempre haciendo lo que se le pega la gana. ¡Claro! Como yo no estoy en su trabajo... no lo puedo supervisar. No sé qué cosa hará. ¿Tendrá muchos amigos? ¿Le gustará alguien de su oficina? ¿Habrá alguna chica que lo acose?... Debería saber algo, es decir... Morinaga debería decirme, porque es mi... mi... pareja. Ah no... sí me lo había dicho... de hecho cada vez que puede me habla de su trabajo, pero... creo que yo ando distraído cuando lo hace. Maldición... debo prestarle más atención a Morinaga.

Respecto al regalo... no sé si Morinaga me obsequiará algo, pues... la esclava que me dio no se la acepté y el álbum que me hizo... lo rompí. Bueno... es que él anda regalándome cosas tontas y cursis. Sé que fui muy duro, pero... Morinaga debe aprender que ese tipo de cosas no me gustan. ODIO las cursilerías. Si le acepto ese tipo de cosas ahora... ¿qué vendrá después? ¿Me enviará flores al trabajo? LO MATO SI SE ATREVE. Él ya sabe que no quiero NINGUNA humillación más en público. ¿No puede regalarme algo normal? No sé... un libro o una camisa o no sé... invitarme a comer... qué sé yo. Ahora que lo pienso bien... invitarme a comer sería fatal; es decir... si lo hace... va a querer exagerar y me llevará a un lugar costoso y elegante y... ver a dos hombres en terno en una mesa sería algo raro. Lo normal es ver a un hombre y a una mujer cenando elegantemente, pero... ¿DOS HOMBRES? No... me niego a que la gente murmure sobre mí. Si ese baka quiere obsequiarme algo... no debe llamar la atención. Bueno... tal vez con tanto rechazo que le di a sus regalos... creo que ahora no me regalará nada.

Joder... las 5:58 de la tarde y ese imbécil aún no llama. Maldición... de seguro que no irá a la cena. No puedo creer que me haya fallado. Ay dios... no puedo pensar así. Morinaga no tiene la culpa, él me avisó que había una posibilidad que no lo dejen salir de su trabajo. Entonces... si Morinaga no asiste a la cena... ese baka va a querer darme una pequeña sorpresa y es capaz de mandarme algo a casa de mi Tía Matsuda. De seguro será algo muy cursi. No... no... no. Morinaga sabe que dos de mis familiares estarán presentes y no creo que sea capaz de avergonzarme con ellas. No me imagino qué sería si mi familia se enterara... qué diría Kanako, Tomoe, el pedófilo de Kurokawa, Isogai, y sobretodo... mi padre. Es decir... yo siempre he sido un gran ejemplo y la cabeza en la familia cuando papá no estaba; y si se llegaran a enterar que soy... pareja de un gay... MI REPUTACIÓN SE CAE. Ya no podré refutarle nada a Tomoe sobre su vida; Kurokawa se reirá de mí por haberlo molestado todos estos años; Kanako y Tía Matsuda empezarán con sus alucinaciones y suposiciones tontas; perderé el respeto de mi padre; e... Isogai... ESE BASTARDO TENDRÁ MÁS MATERIAL PARA CHANTAJEARME. MIERDA... aún no estoy listo para contárselo a mi familia. Morinaga debe dejar de insistirme con eso, pues... definitivamente yo NO REVELARÉ MI RELACIÓN CON MORINAGA... JAMÁS. Si no le gusta mi idea, pues que se aguante... sino... ES LIBRE DE DEJARME... GRRRRR.

Hablando de Isogai... la última que lo vi, ese baka me dijo que cada día me estaba haciendo más viejo. Bueno... hoy cumplo 27 años, significa que estoy cerca de los 30 años... de la TERCERA BASE, pero... eso... no es ser "viejo" ¿o sí? Aún no tengo canas en el cabello ni me duele alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy completamente sano... y con muchas fuerzas. Morinaga es testigo que aún doy unos buenos puñetazos.

_**FLASHBACK DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MORINAGA **__(véase Cap. 1)_

_-Recuerda que entre Morinaga y tú hay una pequeña diferencia de edad... pequeña... pero la hay. Mientras más Morinaga crece... más viejo te haces tú-_

_-Claro. La diferencia es que Morinaga recién cumple sus 25 años; es decir, está a la mitad de la segunda base y está en edad para tener aventuras-_

_-Taiga-chan tiene razón. Qué pasaría si Morinaga se fijara en alguien más joven, no sé... alguien que tenga 20 o 22 años-_

_-Tiene razón Isogai-san. Es mejor fijarse en la gente joven que en la gente vieja-_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Qué Isogai se trague sus palabras... YO NO ESTOY VIEJO ni tampoco Morinaga sería capaz de dejarme por alguien más joven, porque si es así... LE CORTO LAS PELOTAS. Y esa baka de Taiga también está equivocada, porque ella más que nadie sabe MUY BIEN que Morinaga me ama a mí... y SOLO A MÍ. ¿Taiga? Es cierto... ahora que lo pienso bien... hace tiempo que no escucho a Morinaga hablar con su amiguita. Recuerdo que Morinaga me comentó algo del ex novio de esa mocosa, pero no recuerdo qué exactamente. ¡JA! NO ME INTERESA. ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYA TRAGADO LA TIERRA.

_**~Ring Ring~**_

Mi celular empezó a sonar, cosa que me sacó de mis más profundos pensamientos. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y contesté de inmediato...

**-¿Aló?-**

**-¡Sempai!-**

**-Hasta que al fin llamas, idiota. Supongo que serán buenas noticias-**

**-Etto... lo... lo siento, Sempai-** suspiró **–No podré ir a la cena-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Hay mucho trabajo y... mi supervisor no me deja salir-**

**-Morinaga... no sé si te has dado cuenta... pero ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, BAKA-** fui sarcástico.

**-Ya lo sé, Sempai. Por favor, entiéndeme. No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento-** se le escuchaba nervioso **–Te... te prometo que te compensaré por esto, pero enserio... perdóname, por favor-**

**-Ya... ya... tranquilo- **lo comprendí, pues no quería que Morinaga estuviese inquieto en su trabajo **–No hay nada que perdonar. Debes cumplir con tu trabajo, es tu deber-**

**-Gracias por comprender-** lo noté desanimado.

**-Sí... como sea. Da igual-**

**-Bu... bueno, Sempai. Entonces voy a seguir trabajando- **suspiró **–Ya estás saliendo para la casa de tu Tía Matsuda ¿verdad?-**

**-Ahora que lo dices... son más de las 6:00 de la tarde-** dije mirando el reloj del laboratorio **–Aún estoy en la universidad, pero ya me voy. Iré a casa a darme un baño y luego voy a la cena. La invitación es a las 8:00 de la noche-**

**-Está bien, Sempai-** se le oía más tranquilo **–Qué pases una linda noche. Salúdame a Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san de mi parte-**

**-Ok-**

**-Te amo mucho, mi Sempai-**

**-Sí. Adiós-**

Colgué sin ni siquiera responderle ese _"Te amo mucho"_ que me dijo. ¿Qué creía ese imbécil?, que después de decirme que no irá a mi cumpleaños... ¿quiere que también le diga _"Te amo"_? ¡JA! ESTÁ LOCO.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Rayos... sí que Sempai está enojado; y lo peor de todo es que... NO TENGO LA CULPA. Si tan solo supiera que es mentira lo que le dije y que estoy justamente ahora en casa de Kanako-chan con TODA LA FAMILIA de Sempai...preparándole una gran sorpresa._

Había terminado de hablar por teléfono con Sempai y noté que era casi las 6:30 de la noche. Estaba haciendo la cena junto con Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san; mientras que los demás (Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san, Souji-san, y el baka de Isogai) estaban arreglando y decorando la sala y la mesa donde nos reuniríamos para cenar...

**-¿Con quién estabas al teléfono, Morinaga-san?-** una pequeña vocecita de niña me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-Estaba hablando con Sempai-**

**-No le habrás dicho sobre la sorpresa que le estamos haciendo ¿verdad?-**

**-Claro que no, Kanako-chan- **le sonreí **–El plan está saliendo al pie de la letra. Sempai no sabe nada. De hecho... le mentí y le confirmé que no podía asistir a la cena, tal como me dijiste que lo hiciera-** le guiñé el ojo como complicidad.

**-¡Yeee! Entonces sí será una GRAN sorpresa para Souichi Nii-san-**

**-Claro que sí. Sempai se emocionará mucho y más aún cuando vea que reuniste a todos... incluso a Souji-san-**

**-Así es. Souichi Nii-san se pondrá feliz de ver a papá con nosotros-**

**-Lo sé- **sonreí melancólicamente **–Lo que Sempai más ama en el mundo es... su familia-**

**-Y también a ti, Morinaga-san-**

**-¿Cómo dices?-** me sorprendió.

**-Digo que Souichi Nii-san te quiere muchísimo. Eres la persona más importante para él-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo se puso cuando se separaron?-**

**-¿Cuándo nos... "separamos?-** no comprendía.

**-Sí. Aquella vez que se pelearon y Souichi Nii-san vino a quedarse unos días aquí conmigo y Tía Matsuda-** me reveló _(véase volumen 8)._

**-Es cierto. Recuerdo que se desmayó en el laboratorio- **

**-Así es. Souichi Nii-san estaba bastante desanimado... tanto que no comía nada. Él estaba muy triste sin ti-** afirmó.

**-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? No lo sabía jeje-** me rasqué la cabeza y fingí que no lo sabía para no levantar sospechas sobre mi relación con Sempai.

**-Yo creo que Souichi Nii-san y tú... harían bonita pareja- **sonrió.

**-¡Kanacho-chan, qué cosas dices!-** fingí una pequeña indignación **–Sempai y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos- **me sonrojé al máximo.

**-Esa es mi opinión jiji-** rió **–Bueno... iré con Tía Matsuda para ver cómo está el pastel-**

_Menos mal que Kanako-chan no siguió con sus suposiciones ni preguntas incómodas. Realmente hasta a mí me ponía nervioso ese tipo de interrogaciones, pues tenía que negarme rotundamente para que nadie de su familia sospeche lo que hay entre Sempai y yo. Sino... Sempai ME MATARÍA. Aunque sinceramente me aguanté las ganas de decir "Sempai y yo ya somos pareja y nos amamos mucho", pero... decidí callar y fingir que nada sabía. Sin embargo, tenía la ligera sospecha que no solo Kanako-chan, sino que también varios de su familia ya sabían que Sempai y yo éramos más que amigos._

Kanako-chan me dejó solo terminando de preparar el sushi y se fue al otro lado de la cocina a decorar el pastel de Sempai con Matsuda-san.

**-Kanako-chan tiene razón. Souichi-kun y tú harían BONITA PAREJA-** oí una voz tras de mí.

**-¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?-** cuestioné alterado.

**-Pues nada. Me cansé de decorar la casa y quise ayudarte con el sushi- **era Isogai quien estaba haciendo de chismoso.

**-No es cierto. Tú solo querías escuchar mi conversación con Kanako-chan-**

**-Tan solo entré a la cocina y los oí por casualidad-**

**-Es de mal educación espiar conversaciones ajenas ¿sabes?-**

**-Sí... lo siento. No pude evitarlo jaja-** se burló acercándose a mí.

**-...- **lo ignoré y seguí encargándome del sushi.

**-Y...-** se puso a mi costado bastante curioso **-¿Cómo te va con Souichi-kun? Jaja-**

**-¿Disculpa?- **me ofendí.

**-Ahhh... con que te quieres hacer el loco jaja- **empezó a molestar **–Tratas de ocultarlo pero... a mí no me engañas. Sé que tú y Souichi-kun son amantes-**

**-...-** mierda ese tipo es un entrometido... me tengo que negar –**No sé de qué me estás hablando-** fingí nervioso.

**-¡Vamos! Dime la verdad. Ya son más que amigos ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen como pareja?-** intentó sacarme información.

**-Sempai y yo solo somos amigos. No molestes-**

**-¿Entonces por qué te pones nervioso?-**

**-Yo no me pongo nervioso. Sino que tu presencia me incomoda. No me agradas-**

**-¿No te agrado? Oh... es una pena-** fue sarcástico **-¿Y por qué no te agrado? ¿Será porque me gusta estar cerca de Souichi-kun?-**

**-Eh... NO- **continué cortando el sushi sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Solo que no me gusta que lo molestes. Y... porque... eres un chantajista-**

**-Bueno... no puedo hacer nada. Me gusta molestar a Souichi-kun. Cuando lo pongo en aprietos con la información que sé... se pone nervioso y... se sonroja. ¿Has notado su sonrojo? Se le ve muy tierno. Tiene una linda reacción y...-**

**-¡YA BASTA, ISOGAI!- **golpeé el cuchillo contra la tabla de cortar **–Deja de decir esas cosas de Sempai. No tienes derecho a decir que tiene una linda reacción...-**

**-Y tú sí tienes derecho a besarlo y tocarlo ¿verdad?-** fue directo.

**-Ah...-** me sonrojé **–Cállate-** susurré.

**-¿Vas a seguir negándolo? ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que Souichi-kun y tú son pareja?-**

**-Porque no voy a admitir algo que NO ES CIERTO-**

**-¡Oh... bueno! Si dices que no es cierto... entonces no creo que sea un problema si yo intento algo con Souichi-kun ¿verdad?-**

**-HAZ ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE ASESINO-** exploté de celos y sin darme cuenta lo acorralé contra la pared y el cuchillo.

**-¡Por dios! Bájale, Morinaga-kun. No tienes que ponerte así-** se asustó **–Solo fue una broma jeje... No haré nada con Souichi-kun. Él es tuyo jajaja-** rió para minimizar la tensión.

Obviamente respiré hondo, alejé el cuchillo lejos de él y continué cortando el sushi, ignorando la presencia de Isogai, el cual NO SE IBA.

_**FLASHBACK DE LA CONVERSACIÓN CON HIROTO**_

_-Ok… entonces debe ser alguien que "supuestamente" no sepa que Sempai y yo somos pareja…-_

_-También… alguien que conozca bien a Souchi; alguien que lo moleste mucho, pero que en el fondo Souichi podría confiar; alguien lo suficientemente atrevido y sin vergüenza para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas-_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Es cierto. Si quiero escuchar cómo es que Sempai se expresa de mí... debo ejecutar hoy día el plan que ideó Hiroto-kun, pero... eso implica tener que pedirle ayuda a Isogai. Maldición... ¿cómo se lo pido?

**-Oye... Morinaga-kun... ¿me estás escuchando?-** no me di cuenta que Isogai continuaba hablándome.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-** desperté de mis pensamientos.

**-Te pregunté si me podías dar tu receta del sushi-** preguntó inocentemente.

**-Isogai...- **me mantuve cabizbajo.

**-De acuerdo, Morinaga-kun. Si no quieres dármela, no te preocupes jeje-** sonrió.

**-No es eso-** respiré hondo y me decidí **-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-**

**-¿Verdad?-** se sorprendió **-¿Sobre tu receta del sushi?-**

**-¡NO, BAKA!- **me enojé y luego me calmé **–Sobre... Sempai y yo-**

**-Ahhh... ya comprendí-** puso su sonrisa victoriosa **–Con que te decidiste a hablar ¿verdad?-**

**-Voy a ser honesto contigo, pero JÚRAME que no vas a decirle a nadie-**

**-Uy... esto se pone bueno...-**

**-¡JÚRALO!-**

**-Ya ya... lo juro, Morinaga-kun. Pero cuéntame que ya no aguanto la curiosidad jaja- **rió.

**-Espera...- **dejé de cocinar y me concentré en lo que iba a contar, pero antes eché un vistazo para asegurarme que los demás no puedan oír.

**-Descuida. Los demás están ocupados jaja no nos escucharán-**

**-De acuerdo, Isogai. Sempai y yo...-** suspiré **–Somos pareja-**

**-¡Justo como lo sospechaba!-** me guiñó el ojo.

**-Tenemos ya... más de 6 meses juntos, pero obviamente tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Sempai y yo nos amamos en secreto-**

**-Me imaginaba. Seguro Souichi-kun no quiere que se lo digas a nadie por su reputación-**

**-Eso mismo-** le di la razón.

**-Pero ya sabes lo que la gente dice. Las relaciones en secreto son las más candentes jaja-** metió su chiste **–Y por qué te animaste a contármelo. Encima A MÍ jaja ¿Acaso quieres un consejo?-**

**-No- **no me hizo gracia su chiste **–Quiero pedirte un favor-**

**-Así que... UN FAVOR. Mmmmmm... interesante-** expresó **–¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-**

**-Sacarle la verdad a Sempai-**

**-¿Cómo que sacarle la verdad? ¿Qué verdad le voy a sacar si ya lo sé todo?-**

**-ESE ES EL PUNTO-** me exalté **–Sempai NO debe saber que yo te conté sobre nosotros. Lo que quiero es que TÚ empieces a llenarlo de preguntas para que Sempai te confiese la verdad por sí solo-**

**-¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso?-**

**-Porque...- **me sonrojé **–Porque quiero saber... qué es lo que Sempai dice de mí, cómo se expresa sobre mí, y con qué intensidad niega que tenemos una relación-**

**-Quieres... algo así como... ¿espiarlo?-**

**-Así es. Por eso... necesito que lo hagas hoy mismo-**

**-¿HOY?-**

**-La ocasión es perfecta. Estaremos todos reunidos y cuando Sempai vaya al baño, tú lo seguirás y lo molestarás respecto a mí como siempre sueles hacerlo. Harás que Sempai se rinda y acceda a decirte la verdad y yo estaré tras una pared o una puerta escuchándolo TODO-**

**-Pero... Morinaga-kun. Lo que vas a hacer está mal ¿lo sabías? Si confías en tu pareja no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas-**

**-Aj... no tienes que decirme lo que ya sé-** me frustré pues Isogai tenía razón **–Simplemente quiero saber cómo reacciona Sempai cuando lo molestan respecto a mí. Eso es todo- **suspiré **–Es que... a veces siento que en verdad... Sempai no me ama, y que solo está conmigo por agradecimiento o lástima-**

**-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Souichi-kun me lo dirá?-**

**-Porque sé que en el fondo... confía en ti-**

**-Eso es cierto... jaja-**

**-¿Entonces lo harás?-**

**-Por supuesto jaja-**

**-Bien. Estoy seguro que después de la cena... Sempai irá al baño a lavarse las manos o algo. En ese momento te haré una seña para que lo sigas y lo llenes de preguntas. Segundos después yo me escabulliré e iré donde ustedes están para espiarlos-**

**-¿Y... qué gano yo?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Claro... si voy a ayudarte... debe haber una "recompensa" ¿no lo crees?-** enfatizó.

**-... ¿Qué rayos quieres a cambio?-**

**-No lo sé. Mmmmm... un beso de tu Sempai jajaja-**

**-¡ESO JAMÁS, BAKA!- **me enojé **–SOBRE MI CADÁVER-** lo sostuve del cuello de su camisa.

**-Relájate... relájate-** lo solté **–Fue una broma jajaja-** rió **–Yo jamás te pediría eso. No soy gay-**

**-¿Entonces... qué es lo que quieres para que me hagas el favor?- **insistí para cerrar el trato de una vez.

**-Considera el favor que te voy a hacer... como una forma de pago-**

**-¿Forma de pago? ¿De qué?-**

**-De haberme confesado que Souichi-kun y tú son pareja. Y la mejor forma de pagártelo... es haciéndote el favor que me pides. Además... de todas maneras me encantaría escucharlo de la propia boca de Souichi-kun jajaja-**

**-Gracias- **sonreí resignado **–Pero te advierto que no intentes hacerle nada a mi Sempai. Recuerda que yo los estaré espiando- **advertí.

**-Tranquilo, Morinaga-kun. Déjalo todo en mis manos- **

No sé por qué... pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Algo me decía que yo iba a salir lastimado... COMO SIEMPRE.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Bien... son las 8:10 de la noche. Voy retrasado 10 minutos. Aunque... no es para tanto_, pensé mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nagoya en dirección a casa de mi Tia Matsuda. Me había tomado mi tiempo en bañarme y cambiarme, ya que a fin de cuentas... solo seríamos pocos los que estaríamos en la cena.

Cuando llegué a la casa vi que las luces estaban apagadas. _"Qué raro",_ pensé pues la invitación de Kanako decía claramente 8:00 de la noche. Me acerqué a la puerta y pude notar que había una nota pegada...

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sou-kun! Fui a comprar bebidas gaseosas con Kanako-chan al supermercado. Si llegas antes que nosotras regresemos, espéranos dentro de la casa, por favor. Hay una llave bajo el tapete._

_Te quiere_

_Tu tía Matsuda_

¿Así que esperaron hasta el último momento para ir a comprar bebidas? ¡QUÉ PÉSIMAS ORGANIZADORAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS SON! GRRRRR...

No me quedó opción que buscar la pequeña llave bajo el tapete y así poder ingresar a la casa. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero había un excelente olor a comida. Cerré la puerta de entrada conmigo adentro y prendí la luz de la sala...

**-¡SORPRESAAAAAA!- **gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite.

**-AHHHHHHHHHH- **grité asustado pues me tomaron desprevenido.

Al parecer no iba a ser una pequeña cena familiar. Sino una gran cena. Estaban todos reunidos... no lo podía creer. Y cuando digo todos... es TODOS. Tomoe, el pedófilo de Kurokawa, el bastardo de Isogai, mi viejo; y claro... Kanako, Tía Matsuda...; y... ¿MORINAGA? ¿Cómo? ¿ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ? Pero... si me dijo claramente que su supervisor no lo dejaba salir de su trabajo y... oh... ya entiendo... TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO PARA DARME ESTA SORPRESA. De alguna forma... me sentía muy feliz.

Dejé la pequeña llave sobre la repisa cerca de la puerta y luego me adentré a la sala para saludar a todos...

**-¡Nii-san, feliz cumpleaños!-** gritaron Tomoe y Kanako abrazándome al mismo tiempo.

**-Gracias- **sonreí y los abracé **–Kanako... me engañaste por completo-**

**-Nunca te imaginaste esta sorpresa ¿verdad Nii-san?-**

**-No. Pensé que sería una pequeña cena FAMILIAR. No sabía que iba a haber intrusos como Kurokawa e Isogai-**

**-Ay... no seas malo Nii-san-** Tomoe hizo un puchero **–Sabes muy bien que Kurokawa-san e Isogai-san son parte de la familia... al igual que Morinaga-san ¿cierto?-**

**-Etto... sí... sí claro- **me sonrojé **–Por cierto... ¿cómo le hiciste para venir tan rápido desde América?-**

**-Nii-san... esta sorpresa ya estaba planeada desde hace 1 semana jaja-** contestó Tomoe con una sonrisa inocente.

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Eh... fe... feliz cumpleaños... Souichi-kun-** escuché una voz asustada escondiéndose atrás de Tomoe.

**-Qué sucede, CUÑADO-** dije con una sonrisa maligna **–¿No piensas saludarme como se debe?-**

**-Eh...-** entró en pánico.

**-Anda, Kurokawa-san. Dale un abrazo a mi Nii-san-** expresó Tomoe **–No hay nada que temer-**

**-Exacto, Kurokawa... no tienes NADA que temer- **dije sarcástico.

**-De... de acuerdo-** aceptó Kurokawa acercándose a mí **–Feliz cumpleaños, Souchi-kun... AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA-** lo abracé con mucha fuerza para estrangular todos sus huesos **–Me está matando...-**

**-¡BASTA, NII-SAN! LO VAS A MATAR-** gritó Tomoe intentando separarme de su maldito esposo **–SUÉLTALO YA...-**

**-¡Sou-kun! Suelta al esposo de tu hermano- **apareció mi papá.

**-¡Viejo! No me digas qué hacer-**

**-¡QUE LO SUELTES, YA!- **se cruzó de brazos.

**-Ay... de acuerdo-** lo solté y Kurokawa se escondió otra vez detrás de Tomoe.

**-Te he dicho mil veces que no intentes asesinar al esposo de Tomoe-kun-**

**-Pero viejo... es un pedófilo-**

**-¡Sou-kun... compórtate!-**

**-Ya... ya... no te hagas el serio. Tú no eres así-**

**-Jajaja... lo sé-** rió mi viejo **–Feliz cumpleaños, hijo- **me abrazó.

**-Gracias-**

**-Feliz Cumpleaños, mi querido Sou-kun. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa-** Tía Matsuda también me abrazó.

**-Claro que sí, Tía Matsuda. No debieron molestarse-** fui cortés.

**-Al contrario. No es molestia. El cumpleaños es solo una vez al año y hay que celebrarlo-** respondió y dejo de abrazarme junto con mi viejo.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Souichi-kun jajajaja-** una maligna presencia llamada Isogai me abrazó colgándose desde mi espalda.

**-Suéltame, baka... descuélgate de mí-**

**-Pero solo estoy siendo cariñoso, Souichi-kun-** hizo un puchero y logré zafarlo de mí.

**-Sempai...-** escuché una tímida voz al frente de mí.

**-Mo... Morinaga...-** no sé por qué me puse nervioso.

**-Uy... como que el ambiente se está calentando jaja-** expresó Isogai dirigiéndose a la mesa para cenar.

**-Fe... feliz cumpleaños...-** sonrió Morinaga bastante sonrojado.

**-¿Es enserio, baka? ¿Me mentiste?-** dije en son de broma.

**-Perdón, Sempai. Es que era una sorpresa-**

**-Así es Nii-san. Morinaga-san nos ayudó a preparar esta rica cena en secreto-** interfirió Kanako.

**-Con que ustedes dos se hicieron cómplices ¿eh?-** de algún modo me pareció un lindo detalle **–Son un par de vivos jaja-**

**-¡Siiiii! Jajajaja- **rió Kanako dirigiéndose a la mesa también.

Morinaga y yo nos habíamos quedado solos cerca de la puerta de entrada, mientras que los demás se sentaron en la mesa llena de comida para empezar con la cena. No entendía por qué mi cara estaba completamente sonrojada y me sentía nervioso. _¿Acaso Morinaga me pone así? Pero es algo muy tonto si él y yo ya somos... pareja. No hay razón para sentirme como un adolescente en aprietos amorosos._

**-Perdón por mentir, Sempai-**

**-Descuida, baka. Kanako tiene razón... era una sorpresa jaja-**

**-Sí, así es. Y espero que haya valido la pena-**

**-Claro que sí. No pensé que todos estarían aquí. Hasta mi viejo está aquí-** sonreí.

**-¿Puedo darte un abrazó?-**

**-Ah...- **me sonrojé aún más **–Etto... no-**

**-¿No? ¿Pero por qué?-** hizo un puchero.

**-Aquí no, baka. Se vería raro-**

**-¿Pero por qué Isogai y Kurokawa-san si pudieron?-**

**-Kurokawa porque lo quería matar e Isogai fue un aprovechado-**

**-Bueno... como digas, Sempai-** sonrió melancólicamente.

**-¡Baka! No pongas esa cara... sabes que no me gusta-**

**-Lo siento-**

**-Maldición...-** susurré **–Cuando... cuando lleguemos al apartamento... me podrás... abrazar... y... también... estaría bien esta noche... tú sabes... eso-** le ofrecí para alegrarlo un poco.

**-MUCHAS GRACIAS, MI SEMPAI-** se emocionó.

**-¡Oigan, par de tórtolos! Vengan a cenar-** gritó el sin vergüenza de Isogai desde la mesa.

_Ese bastardo de Isogai, siempre diciendo cosas que no debe... levantando sospechas en mi familia. A veces no lo soporto. Quisiera matarlo más a él que al pervertido de Kurokawa grrrr._

Minutos después ya estábamos todos tranquilamente sentados alrededor de la mesa, cenando el rico banquete de sushi, sashimi, oniguiri, entre otros bocados japoneses. La cena estaba bastante tranquila. Empezamos a hablar de nuestros trabajos, de las últimas noticias en Nagoya, también del clima en América, etc. Hasta que un bastardo con nombre Isogai tuvo que abrir su inmensa bocota para alterar la conversación...

**-¿Y cuántos años cumples, Souichi-kun?-**

**-27 años-**

**-¿Ah? Pero si en el cumpleaños de Morinaga-kun me dijiste que ya tenías 27 años-** refutó.

**-¿Enserio? Pues te mentí, porque recién los cumplo-**

**-Uy... ya vas para la tercera base jaja- **

**-Sí, Nii-san... ya vas a tener 30 años-** se metió Kanako.

**-No exageres, Kanako. Para eso faltan como 3 años más- **la regañé.

-**No es mucho que digamos, eh. Tres años se pasan volando, hijo-** comentó mi viejo.

**-Y ya sabes qué dice el dicho "Soltero maduro, maricón seguro"... jajajaja-** Isogai volvió a abrir su bocota.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** rieron todos en coro.

**-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-** escupí la bebida.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** no paraban de reír; todos menos Morinaga, pues a él no le hacía gracia.

**-¡CÁLLENSE! ESO NO ES CIERTO...-** me enojé y sonrojé **–CÁLLENSE TODOS-**

**-JAJAJAJAJA-**

**-¡TÚ NO TE RÍAS, VIEJO!-**

**-Jajaja... ay Sou-kun. Ten sentido del humor jajaja. Isogai-san lo dijo de broma-**

**-Grrrrrrrrr-**

**-Jajaja... de acuerdo... de acuerdo. Lo siento- **expresó Isogai limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa **–Perdón por eso, Souichi-kun, pero debes de admitir que fue gracioso jaja-**

**-Ya no molesten a mi Nii-san jaja- **expresó Tomoe **–Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo, Nii-san?-**

**-Pues... bien. De hecho como les decía... soy profesor de la carrera de agricultura para primer año-**

**-¿Y siempre andas metido en el trabajo?-** continuó Tomoe.

**-No mucho. A veces tengo tiempo para mí-** respondí.

**-¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre, hijo?-** preguntó mi viejo.

**-¡Ja! Eso pregúntenselo a Morinaga-kun jajajaja-** nuevamente se burló Isogai.

Ese bastardo de Isogai. Definitivamente estoy harto que siempre tenga que molestarme con Morinaga. Maldigo el día en el que Isogai me descubrió con Morinaga en plena calle _(véase Volumen 3)._

_**POV MORINAGA**_

_Ay no. Esto está mal... todo está saliendo horrible. Cómo voy a hacer que Sempai algún día logre decirle la verdad a su familia sobre nosotros, si ellos lo único que hacen es burlarse de él. Todo por culpa de Isogai. Lo hace apropósito. A este paso... Sempai va a odiar el hecho que él y yo seamos pareja. Esas burlas son las que le bajan su autoestima._

_Obviamente yo no me reía. Nada de lo que decía Isogai me causaba gracia y menos ese estúpido dicho "Soltero maduro, maricón seguro". ¿Es enserio? Pues NO NECESARIAMENTE. Y además... NO ES EL CASO DE SEMPAI, PORQUE ÉL NO ESTÁ SOLTERA. SEMPAI ES MI PAREJA._

Me moría de ganas de poner a Isogai en su lugar y callarlo, pero... no quería causar alboroto en frente de la familia Tatsumi. Además si hacía eso... todos pensarían_ "¿Por qué Morinaga defiende a Souichi respecto a eso?"_; y si eso pasa... Sempai me mataría.

Lo bueno es que Matsuda-san logró cambiar la conversación...

**-Cuéntanos, Tomoe-kun. ¿Kurokawa-san y tú tienen planes para el futuro?-**

**-Bueno... estamos pensando hacer unos viajes y...-** contó Tomoe-kun.

**-¿Cómo le preguntas eso, tía Matsuda?-** se metió Sempai.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo, Sou-kun?- **respondió Matsuda-san.

**-No quiero saber sobre sus asquerosos planes homosexuales. Y menos de esta mente pervertida de Kurokawa- **contestó Sempai.

**-¡Nii-san!-** refutó Tomoe-kun.

**-El ÚNICO plan a futuro que aprobaré de estos dos... será EL DIVORCIO-** gritó Sempai bastante enojado.

**-¡SOU-KUN! Te prohíbo que hables así- **habló Souji-san.

**-Pero viejo...-**

**-No tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos de tu hermano-** ordenó Souji-san.

**-¡Así es, Nii-san malo! No tienes por qué reclamarle a Tomoe Nii-san, porque a ti nadie te dice nada sobre tus cosas con Morinaga-san- **se metió Kanako-chan.

**-...-** me sorprendí.

**-¿Qué?- **se ofendió Sempai.

**-¿De qué me perdí?-** cuestionó Souji-san **–Sou-kun... ¿qué hay entre tú y Morinaga-kun?-**

**-Uy... si supiera jaja-** añadió Isogai en forma sarcástica.

**-NADA, VIEJO. NO HAY NADA-** se negó rotundamente **–MORINAGA Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS...-**

**-¿Enserio, Nii-san?-** preguntó Tomoe-kun **–Pero yo creí que sí había algo...-**

**-¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ, TOMOE! Y MÁS TE VALE QUE TE CALLES SI NO QUIERES QUE MATE A TU NOVIO-**

**-Respeta a Kurokawa-san. Ahora es mi esposo-**

**-NO ME LO RECUERDES QUE ME DA AÚN MÁS GANAS DE ASESINARLO-**

**-¡SOUICHI TATSUMI!- **Souji-san puso orden en la mesa **–Basta-** se calmó **–No sé por qué te pones a la defensiva. Si afirmas que no hay nada entre Morinaga-kun y tú... no tienes por qué alterarte y menos preocuparte por lo que digan los demás-**

**-¡Souichi Nii-san mentiroso!-**

**-¡SILENCIO, KANAKO!-**

**-Ah... niños ¿Por qué mejor no comemos el pastel? Jeje-** expresó Matsuda-san para calmar el ambiente.

**-¡Saben qué!-** Sempai se puso de pie bastante irritado **–Iré al baño a refrescarme un poco, porque TODOS USTEDES ME HICIERON ENOJAR... grrrrrr- **se fue de la mesa.

**-Souichi Nii-san no cambia-** expresó Kanako-chan.

**-Sí... jamás lo hará-** respondió Tomoe-kun.

Había llegado el momento perfecto. Sabía que Sempai se iría al baño por alguna razón, y lo bueno es que se fue al baño de arriba, del segundo piso de la casa. Supongo que quería un momento de privacidad para calmarse.

De pronto, Isogai y yo nos miramos y le hice una seña para que ejecutara el plan que habíamos coordinado. Él me entendió, se levantó de la mesa sin que nadie se dé cuenta y subió al segundo piso exactamente por donde Sempai se fue. Como todos empezaron a platicar de cualquier cosa... nadie se percataba de lo que había planeado con Isogai. No quería llamar mucho la atención, así que iba a esperar exactamente 3 minutos para luego... subir a espiarlos.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Esos inútiles incompetentes. Cómo se atreven a burlarse de mí. En especial Isogai. NO DEJA DE MOLESTARME. Hasta cuándo voy a tener que soportar que se rían de mí. Cada vez que meten a Morinaga en la conversación... debe salir una carcajada o una burla. Pues... AL DIABLO... YO JAMÁS LES DIRÉ QUE MORINAGA Y YO SOMOS PAREJA... ASÍ QUE ESE BAKA... QUE SE VAYA OLVIDANDO DE ESA ESTÚPIDA CONFESIÓN A MI FAMILIA. YO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE BURLEN DE MÍ Y PEOR AÚN SI TIENEN LA RAZÓN. _

Mientras renegaba para mí mismo, empecé a mojarme la cara una y otra vez en el lavabo del baño. Respiré hondo frente al espejo mientras las gotas de agua caían a lo largo de mi rostro. Me demoré un poco en el baño para lograr que mi enojo se esfumara y no arruinar mi noche, pero de pronto... la puerta del baño se abrió...

**-Oh, Souichi-kun... estabas aquí- **entró Isogai.

**-PERO QUÉ TE PASA, IDIOTA-** grité espantado **-¿NO VES QUE ESTÁ OCUPADO?-**

**-Relájate- **se hizo el tarado **–Solo quiero lavarme las manos-**

**-Pues espera tu turno, porque YO estoy en el baño-**

**-Ay por favor. Somos hombres-**

**-Se ve mal que DOS HOMBRES estén solos en un baño privado-**

**-¿Así como se ve mal que destruyas a Morinaga-kun en plena cena?-**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Así es, Souichi-kun. ¿No te diste cuenta?-**

**-De qué-**

**-De la cara de Morinaga-kun. Pobrecito-** suspiró **–Cuando lo negaste rotundamente... él puso una cara muy triste-**

**-Ah... ¿enserio?-** me hizo sentir mal, pero no podía vacilar justo ahora, así que me hice el duro **–Pues no me importa-**

**-¿Seguro? ¿No te importa lo que sienta Morinaga-kun?-**

**-NO ME IMPORTA-** renegué **–Y ahora hazte a un lado-** caminé hacia la puerta **–Regresaré con todos a la mesa-**

**-...-** Isogai puso su brazo horizontalmente en medio de la puerta para bloquearme el paso **-¿A dónde crees que vas, Souichi-kun? Aún no he terminado de platicar contigo-**

**-Pues yo sí... ahora muévete-** intenté forcejear.

**-¿Qué hay entre Morinaga-kun y tú?-** me hizo una pregunta tan directa que me dejó boquiabierto.

**-¿De... de qué hablas?-**

**-A mí no me engañas, Souichi-kun. Se nota a simple vista que Morinaga-kun y tú... ya son PAREJA- **resaltó.

**-Shhhhhh... cállate, baka- **

**-Uy... ¿eso es una confesión?-**

**-¡No! Solamente no quiero que mi familia piense cosas que no son por tu gran bocota. Ya suficientes cosas tontas dijiste durante la cena-**

**-Dime la verdad-**

**-No hay ninguna verdad. Ya lo dije... Morinaga y yo solo somos AMIGOS; Sempai y Kohai; compañeros de piso. ¿Qué otra explicación quieres?-**

**-Voy a darte una última oportunidad-** se cruzó de brazos **–Si no me dices la verdad... yo bajaré, me sentaré en la mesa y contaré TODO lo que sé sobre ustedes a toda tu familia-**

**-...-**

**-¿Eso quieres? Porque... sabes que me creerán-** sonrió victorioso **–Por si no lo sabes... cada uno de tu familia tiene una ligera sospecha de la vida que llevas con Morinaga-kun. Si yo bajo y les digo todo lo que sé... les confirmaría inmediatamente sus hipótesis sobre ustedes dos-** usó su chantaje.

**-...-** lo miré seriamente, pero no iba a dejarme vencer **–VETE... AL... DEMONIO-**

**-Como quieras...-** Isogai salió del baño con dirección a las escaleras **–OIGAN TODOS...-** le tapé la boca justo a tiempo, menos mal que nadie se percató.

**-¡Cállate, imbécil!-** susurré y le destapé la boca **–Está bien... te voy a contar... pero debes JURARME POR TU HORRIBLE VIDA QUE NO DIRÁS NADA-**

**-Mmm... lo juro-** levantó la mano en juramento.

Me había acorralado contra la espada y la pared. No tenía opción de decir... tan solo me quedaba confesarle toda la verdad a Isogai. Claro... toda la verdad según me convenga, eso significaba que podía cambiar algunas cosas de la versión original para no quedar tan mal.

Observé por el balcón y todos seguían conversando alegremente en la mesa, así que tenía que aprovechar el momento para contarle todo a ese bastardo. Lo tomé del brazo y lo metí al cuarto donde duermo cuando a veces me quedo en casa de tia Matsuda. No cerré la puerta, sino la junté un poco para poder escuchar por si a alguno de mi familia empieza a preguntar por mí.

**-Bien, Souichi-kun... escúpelo-** dijo Isogai sentándose cómodamente al filo de mi cama **–Cuéntame TODA la verdad-**

**-Mierda...-** me sonrojé y me senté en un pequeño sillón puff que había en el suelo –**Tú ganas...-** suspiré y me preparé para la humillación **–Bueno... pues... sí. Morinaga y yo... somos... eso... lo que dijiste-**

**-¿Novios?-**

**-¡NO!- **me alteré, pues oí la palabra que no me gustaba –**Somos PAREJA... entiendes "PAREJA"- **aclaré.

**-Es lo mismo-**

**-Para mí... NO LO ES-**

**-Bueno... bueno... prosigue-**

**-Estamos juntos desde hace más de 6 meses-**

**-¿Y cómo pasó? ¿Cómo hizo Morinaga-kun para al fin convencerte que seas suyo?-**

**-YO NO SOY SUYO- **aclaré sonrojado **–No soy DE NADIE-**

**-Pero... me imagino que haces que tienes sexo a diario con Morinaga-kun jaja-**

**-ESO JAMÁS. Solo lo hacemos de vez en cuando y...- **me callé inmediatamente **–¿Por qué debo contarte mi intimidad?-**

**-De acuerdo... no me cuentes eso... solo responde mi pregunta. ¿Cómo pasó?-**

**-No sé si llegaste a enterarte pero... un loco de la cabeza nos secuestró hace meses, poniendo mi vida y la de Morinaga en peligro. Por suerte logramos escapar, pero Morinaga recibió un balazo en el pecho para salvarme-**

**-Oh... por dios. Qué horrible- **expresó con seriedad **–Y supongo que ese delincuente está en la cárcel-**

**-No. Está muerto. Prácticamente... él solito se mató con sus propios actos-** resumí **–Es una larga historia. El punto es que Morinaga estaba agonizando y... bueno... yo...- **¿qué digo? ¿Me confesé? Jamás voy a decirle tal cosa **–Yo... SENTÍ PENA. Sí eso... PENA. Me dio mucha lástima ver a Morinaga muriéndose en mis brazos, así que quise alegrarme los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban y le mentí diciéndole que "lo amaba"- **espero que Morinaga jamás escuche esto.

**-¿Mentiste?-**

**-Sí... pero NO VAYAS A DECÍRSELO-**

**-Bueno... yo no se lo diré-**

**-El punto es que... por suerte, Morinaga se salvó y se recuperó. Estuve pendiente de él en el hospital, pues no quería sentirme culpable si algo le pasara. Yo no quería que Morinaga muriera por protegerme-** suspiré **–La verdad... gracias a él sigo vivo, pues yo no creo que hubiera resistido a esa bala-**

**-¿Pero en qué momento se hicieron pareja?-**

**-En el hospital. Yo... se lo pedí-**

**-Awwwww... qué tierno, Souichi-kun-**

**-PERO... como te dije... fue por lástima. Es decir... yo le había dicho a Morinaga que "lo amaba" y obviamente en el hospital no le iba a decir "tan solo te mentí". No había forma de hacerle ese daño. Así que tuve que seguir con esa farsa y le propuse que fuera mi pareja. Además... lo hice como agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida. No es que yo lo amara en verdad-**

**-¿Pero... sientes algo por él?-**

**-Bueno... no te voy a negar que siento algo especial por él. Pero... puedes estar seguro que esto NO ES AMOR-** le mentí rotundamente a Isogai, pues aunque me cuesta admitirlo... yo SÍ amo a ese baka de Morinaga.

**-Pero... si dices que "no es amor"... ¿cómo puedes besuquearte y revolcarte con él en la cama?-**

**-No lo digas asi. Suena tan asqueroso y tan HOMO-** me asqueé.

**-Bueno, suena mejor así... ¿cómo puedes bésalo y hacer el amor con él?-**

**-No te burles-** lo miré serio **–Pues... bueno... Morinaga fue, es y siempre será un pervertido, y para no causar sospechas... le sigo el juego y termino "cediendo"- **

**-Pues déjame decirte que eso no parecía cuando yo los descubrí toqueteándose en plena calle jaja-**

**-ESO FUE PORQUE ESE BAKA ME TOMÓ DESPREVENIDO Y ME OBLIGÓ-**

**-¿Así? Parecía que lo disfrutabas-**

**-Maldición... es que ese bastardo me toca partes que NO DEBE TOCAR... y... y...- **me puse nervioso **–Y pues... obviamente que si me toca ahí... mi cuerpo tendrá una reacción como cualquiera ¿no?-**

**-¿Si tú lo dices?-** respiró hondo **–¿Y hasta cuando pretendes seguir con esa "farsa"? Te recuerdo que ya tienes más de 6 meses con Morinaga-kun-**

**-No lo sé. No me preguntes eso. No puedo terminar con Morinaga-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Ya lo hice una vez y él se puso mal. Por casualidad lo escuché llorar y... me dio mucha pena; así que volví con él-**

**-Te digo algo, Souichi-kun-** se aclaró la garganta **–No te he creído NADA de lo que me has dicho. Para mí... TÚ AMAS A MORINAGA-KUN y solo lo niegas para cuidar tu reputación-**

**-Eso no es verdad-**

**-Además... por más hombre que uno sea, no cualquiera accedería a ser pareja de otro hombre solo por "pena y lastima" como dices tú. Al menos yo JAMÁS lo haría. En cambio tú... sí lo haces. Fuiste capaz de entablar una relación amorosa con un hombre. Y eso quiere decir que en el fondo SÍ LO AMAS-**

**-¡NO! JAMÁS ME ENAMORARÍA DE UN HOMOSEXUAL. YO NO SOY GAY Y NUNCA LO SERÉ-**

**-Pero... al ser "pareja" de Morinaga-kun... te hace un "gay" ante la sociedad-**

**-Pues para que lo sepas... la "sociedad" NUNCA SE ENTERARÁ, porque yo no pienso estar con Morinaga para siempre- **me llené de irá **–ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE SER PAREJA... ALGÚN DÍA TENDRÁ QUE ACABAR-**

Ni yo mismo puedo creer que lo acabo de decir. Definitivamente... si Morinaga escuchara todo esto... nunca me lo perdonaría.

**-Gracias, Isogai-** escuché una voz detrás de mí, justo en la puerta del cuarto **–Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-**

_¿MORINAGA? ¿MORINAGA ESTABA PARADO TODO EL TIEMPO EN LA PUERTA? ¿ENTONCES... ÉL ESCUCHÓ TODO LO QUE DIJE?_

**-¡MORINAGA... MORINAGA... ESPERA... NO TE VAYAS!-** corrí tras él **-¡MORINAGA!-**

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 5 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que los domingos... subo un capítulo nuevo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer :D_

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. _

_GiseSanito_


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! **

**ANTES DE LEER ESTA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DEBES HABER LEÍDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA "SEMPAI SE CASA". **

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO 6 DE "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, LES GUSTE Y ME COMENTEN MUCHO JIJI :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR FIELMENTE EL FIC! ME HACE MUY FELIZ :) **

**LEMON... LEMON... LEMON!**

**Bueno, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

**¡A LEER! ¡Disfruten!**

_(Cursiva - Pensamiento)_

**(Negrita - Dialogo)**

**CAP 6**

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Definitivamente... si Morinaga escuchara todo esto... nunca me lo perdonaría._

_**-Gracias, Isogai-**__ escuché una voz detrás de mí, justo en la puerta del cuarto __**–Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-**_

_¿MORINAGA? ¿MORINAGA ESTABA PARADO TODO EL TIEMPO EN LA PUERTA? ¿ENTONCES... ÉL ESCUCHÓ TODO LO QUE DIJE?_

_**-¡MORINAGA... MORINAGA... ESPERA... NO TE VAYAS!-**__ corrí tras él __**-¡MORINAGA!-**_

Más que furioso… lo encontré resentido. En vez de tener aquel rostro triste que no me gustaba… tenía una mirada seria y unos ojos apagados. Definitivamente… estaba decepcionado de mí. Sinceramente, no sabía que Morinaga estaba escuchando todo… jamás me lo imaginé. _MALDITO ISOGAI… ME PUSO UNA TRAMPA, Y LO PEOR DE TODO… ES QUE MORINAGA LO MANDÓ. ESOS BASTARDOS ERAN CÓMPLICES Y YO CAÍ COMO IMBÉCIL. Eso significa que en el fondo… ISOGAI SABE LA VERDAD._

Sin pensarlo dos veces Morinaga caminó aceleradamente hacia la escalera para bajar al primer piso e irse de la casa; sin embargo, no podía dejar que eso pasara. En primer lugar… no quería que las cosas estuviesen así; y en segundo lugar… mi familia empezaría a hacer preguntas si de la nada Morinaga baja furioso y de pronto sin despedirse ni decir nada… se va de la casa. No quería eso… no quería que mi familia se gane con esta escenita… no quería que nadie se enterara. NO QUERÍA PROBLEMAS.

Justo antes que él pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, lo jalé del brazo y lo detuve…

**-¡ESPERA! NO TE VAYAS, BAKA-**

**-SUÉLTAME…-** empezó a forcejear conmigo.

**-¡Déjame explicarte!-** no lo solté pero intenté mantener mi voz baja para no causar escándalo.

**-¡EXPLICARME QUÉ!-** me gritó **–LO OÍ TODO-**

**-¡Shhhhh! Baja la voz-**

**-¡Qué! ¿Te da vergüenza que te escuchen? ¿Tienes miedo que tu familia se entere de esto?-** expresó bastante mortificado y dolido.

**-Morinaga… por favor…-**

**-VETE AL DIABLO-** quiso irse.

**-NO TE VAYAS…-** lo detuve nuevamente

**-SUÉLTAME…-**

Morinaga pegó un grito con mucha ira y tan grande que alarmó a mi familia, pues Kanako empezó a llamarme desde el pie de la escalera. Por suerte el pasillo de arriba estaba oscuro y nadie podía alcanzar a ver…

**-Nii-san… ¿estás ahí?-** preguntó Kanako.

Apenas escuché su voz, jalé a Morinaga lejos de las escaleras, acorralándolo contra la pared y tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

**-Nii-san… ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que suba?- **Kanako insistió.

**-Maldición…- **susurré.

**-Descuida, Souichi-kun. Yo iré a asegurarme que nadie suba-** Isogai pasó a nuestro costado dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar.

**-Es lo MÍNIMO que puedes hacer por meterme en problemas, bastardo- **le respondí molesto pero no me contestó.

Isogai bajó las escaleras y dejé de escuchar la voz de Kanako. No me imagino qué clase de excusa habrá dicho Isogai para calmar a mi familia y que no suban a descubrirlo todo.

Morinaga y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en la oscuridad del pasillo. Intenté calmarme, pues estaba muy nervioso y alterado. Por otro lado, Morinaga ya se había tranquilizado y tan solo se quedó parado contra la pared, pero de pronto me sujetó fuertemente del brazo para sacar mi mano de su boca y atraerme bruscamente hacia él. Estábamos muy cerca, frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos…

**-¡Eres un mentiroso, un hipócrita!- **

**-Morinaga… suéltame, por favor…- **quise zafarme de su agarre **–Vamos a hablar-**

**-Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Suficiente con lo que escuché. Qué tarde me vengo a dar cuenta que fui un estúpido y que cometí EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA al quedarme a tu lado-** me sacudía y me hacía daño.

**-No digas eso. Suéltame…-**

**-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas en mi cara todo lo que le dijiste a Isogai-**

**-Me duele el brazo… déjame…-**

**-Esto me duele más A MÍ que A TI-**

**-Ya… déjame…-**

**-¡DÍMELO!-** insistió **–DIME EN MI PROPIA CARA QUE NO ME AMAS Y QUE ESTUVISTE JUGANDO CONMIGO POR MÁS DE 6 MESES-**

**-¡SUÉLTAME!-**

**-¡QUÉ ME LO DIGAS!-**

**-¡Me estás lastimando, por favor!-** me soltó **-Tú… tú no eres así-** estuve a punto de quebrarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Yo cabizbajo y él mirándome fijamente con una gran seriedad. Era como si Morinaga hubiera cambiado con lo que escuchó de mi conversación con Isogai, parecía otro… un ser completamente serio. No quise llorar, así que con la manga de mi camisa me limpié las pocas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos…

**-Ay…-** suspiró **–De acuerdo… hablemos-** se cruzó de brazos.

**-Aquí… aquí no-** estaba nervioso **–Vamos a mi cuarto y…-**

**-¡No!- **se negó **–Hablemos aquí… o sino nada-**

**-Por favor…-**

**-Dije que no-**

**-PUES YO DIJE QUE SÍ, BAKA-**

Me harté que se comportara de esa manera, que quiera imponer su autoridad, que se haga el duro conmigo; así que no lo soporté más. Le grité como siempre y jalándolo fuertemente del brazo lo lleve a mi habitación, lo empujé hacia adentro, cerré la puerta tras de mí y nos quedamos completamente solos encerrados en mi habitación, pues con mi cuerpo bloqueé la puerta…

**-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO, SOUICHI!-**

**-CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL. DEJA DE COMPORTARTE ASÍ-** le dije con cólera.

**-Déjame salir…-** mantuvo la calma y me señaló.

**-No me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos-** puse todo mi cuerpo contra la puerta.

**-Que me dejes salir… por favor…- **se contuvo.

**-¡No!-**

**-No me hagas sacarte de ahí a la fuerza…-**

**-¿Eso quieres?-** lo reté **–Entonces HAZLO… QUÉ ESPERAS-**

**-¡Aj! Maldición-** renegó en su sitio **–QUÉ QUIERES, SOUICHI-**

**-¡Ja!-** sonreí victorioso **–Sabía que no serías capaz de atreverte a usar la fuerza bruta. Me amas demasiado como para lastimarme-** me despegué un poco de la puerta, pero de todas maneras le bloqueaba el paso.

**-¡Sí!-** dijo más calmado, pero dolido **-Y me ODIO por eso-**

**-No puedo creer que mandaras a Isogai a hacerme esas preguntas-**

**-¿Disculpa?- **se indignó.

**-¿Acaso todo era parte de un maldito plan? ISOGAI Y TÚ LO TENÍAN TODO PREPARADO ¿NO?-**

**-¡SÍ... SÍ! ¿OÍSTE? SÍ-** lo admitió bastante enojado **-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues BIEN... te lo diré-** me miró fijamente a los ojos **–Yo le conté toda la verdad a Isogai... claro... la "verdad" que YO CONOCÍA. Esa estúpida versión en la que TÚ "supuestamente" me amas-** enfatizó en son de burla **–Así que le pedí el favor que cuando estén solos te llene de preguntas y que él mismo te saque la verdad. Necesitaba escuchar TU VERSIÓN. Y veo que... ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A LA MÍA-**

**-O sea que... ¿ME PUSISTE A PRUEBA?-**

**-¡ASÍ ES!-**

**-¿¡POR QUÉ!?-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?- **fue sarcástico **–Por tus acciones, Souichi. Porque a veces eres muy frío conmigo, me gritas por todo, a veces no me correspondes, te cuesta DEMASIADO mostrarme un poco de afecto, me amenazas con terminarme cada vez que nos peleamos, ya me has terminado UNA VEZ, si cometo un pequeño error... me armas un escándalo como si hubiera hecho algo grave, y sobretodo y lo más importante... TE EMPEÑAS POR MANTENER ESTA RELACIÓN EN SECRETO-**

**-¿Y?- **

**-¿CÓMO QUE "Y"?-** su mirada estaba llena de ira y dolor **–Eso me hizo sospechar que en verdad TÚ NO ME AMAS y que me pediste que seamos pareja solo por PENA y AGRADECIMIENTO...-**

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO...-**

**-Y me lo confirmaste con TODO lo que le dijiste a Isogai-**

**-¡A ver, Morinaga!- **lo detuve para poder explicarme **–Tu sabes muy bien que yo siempre he sido frío y tengo una actitud de tirano. Tú mismo dices que soy un tirano ¿no? Respecto a mostrar afecto... ok... sé que no lo hago, pero es porque YO NO SOY ASÍ. Tú sabías desde antes que empezáramos a estar juntos que yo NO SOY CARIÑOSO NI AMOROSO y que NO ME GUSTA LA CURSILERÍA. Ya lo habíamos hablado en una ocasión. También dices que te grito siempre... pues SÍ. Esa siempre ha sido mi forma de tratarte desde que te conocí y NUNCA te has quejado. ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES AHORA? Y para que lo sepas... tus "pequeños" errores... NO HAN SIDO PEQUEÑOS. Morinaga... tú me mentiste cuando te fuiste de viaje a ver a Taiga. Me viste la cara de estúpido. Y lo del álbum CASI DESTRUYE MI REPUTACIÓN. ¿Te parece poco? Además... cuando te terminé lo hice para darte una lección, no porque no te amara;... porque luego... volví contigo-** mi respiración se aceleraba **–Por otro lado, no entiendo por qué dices que no te correspondo. Morinaga... yo NO TE RECHAZO. De acuerdo... no tenemos intimidad todos los días, pero... POR DIOS, MORINAGA... TENEMOS SEXO CADA VEZ QUE PODEMOS Y TE CORRESPONDO CADA BESO QUE ME DAS. Y cuando tenemos intimidad... siempre lo hacemos de la forma que TÚ quieres. Yo NUNCA PONGO QUEJA-** me dolía tanto esta situación que no me importó expresarme con ese vocabulario y ponerme completamente rojo **–Y si oculto nuestra relación es porque... es porque... SOY UN COBARDE ¿ENTIENDES? No... NO ME ATREVO A DECIRLE AL MUNDO QUE TE AMO, MALDITA SEA. NO PUEDO... SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE-** no pude contenerme más y se me derramaron lágrimas de frustración, vergüenza, cobardía y tristeza.

Morinaga se quedó completamente mudo con mis palabras. No dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Tan solo se quedó mirándome seriamente. En cambio yo... me sentía mal... me sentía humillado y decepcionado de mí mismo; y sobretodo me sentía aterrado de perder a Morinaga.

_No quiero perderte, baka. Tengo miedo... enserio tengo miedo ¿Y sabes por qué tengo miedo? Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo... REALMENTE me he enamorado de ti... TE AMO COMO NO TIENES IDEA. Y... me odio por ser tan débil y por llegar al extremo de tener que mostrarte un Souichi destruido, desesperado y llorón._

El minuto de silencio se vio interrumpido por Morinaga, quien me sorprendió con su respuesta...

**-Jajajajajaja...-** rió sin razón **–Ay, Souichi. Tienes un GRAN talento para esto. No cabe duda que eres un EXCELENTE ACTOR-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**

**-Por poco y me llego a creer todo lo que dijiste-** volvió a ponerse serio **–Siempre he confiado en ti, pero ya NO voy a caer en tus mentiras-**

**-MIERDA, MORINAGA. ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD-** grité **–YO TE AMO, MALDICIÓN-**

**-ESO NO FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A ISOGAI-**

**-LE MENTÍ-** me defendí **–Le metí a Isogai... le mentí porque sabía perfectamente que se burlaría de mí. Sé que dije cosas horribles, pero... pero... fue por... por evitar que ese bastardo se burle de mí o que tenga otra cosa con qué chantajearme-**

**-Quisiera creerte... pero no puedo, Souichi-** respiró hondo **–Es imposible que te hayas enamorado de mí de la noche a la mañana, sabes-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dudas de mí?- **me tranquilicé un poco **–Alguien te está metiendo ideas en la cabeza ¿no? ¿QUIÉN TE ESTÁ PONIENDO EN MI CONTRA?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Fue ella, no?- **lo señalé **–Esa amiga tuya... Taiga. Esa estúpida te está envenenando la mente ¿VERDAD?-**

**-¡Cállate! NO LA INSULTES Y MENOS LA METAS EN ESTO-** la defendió **–Porque ella no tiene NADA que ver-**

**-¡Ah claro! A ella la defiendes pero A MÍ ME ATACAS- **me ofendió **–De seguro todo este "teatrito" tuyo es para tener una excusa para terminarme y después irte con ella ¿no?-**

**-¡BASTA, SOUICHI!- **me calló **–Ya me cansé de tus estúpidos celos. Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo veo a Taiga como una AMIGA. Soy gay... SOY GAY. ENTIENDE ESO-**

**-...-** me quedé mudo, pues él tenía razón **–Perdón, Morinaga- **me mostré cabizbajo **–Perdóname por decir todas esas cosas horribles respecto a nuestra relación-** me puse serio y triste **–Perdón... por favor... perdón-**

**-Puedo perdonarte que le hayas dicho todas esas cosas feas a Isogai, pero no puedo perdonarte que me hayas hecho creer que me amas, cuando en realidad... estabas conmigo por pena y agradecimiento-**

**-Maldición ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE LO QUE LE DIJE A ISOGAI NO FUE CIERTO?-**

**-Porque escuché todas esas cosas hirientes de TU PROPIA BOCA-**

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- **lo miré a los ojos y me enfrenté a él nuevamente **–Dime... dime lo que sea. Estoy dispuesto a todo-**

**-No, Souichi. No hagas eso. No hace falta que te humilles-** me sonrió hipócritamente **–Esta conversación ya no tiene sentido y además... ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí. Déjame salir. No vaya a ser que tu familia empiece a buscarte, y por MI CULPA... tu "reputación" se caiga. Mejor bajemos de una vez para no causar "sospechas" en tu familia-** dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero yo no me moví y aún le bloqueaba el paso.

**-Te amo...-** susurré cabizbajo y Morinaga se detuvo justo a dos metros de mí **–Te amo, Morinaga-** respiré fuertemente **–Maldición... estoy tirando todo mi orgullo a la basura para decirte que TE AMO... TE AMO... TE AMO...-**

**-Ya... deja de fingir jaja- **se burló.

**-TE AMO, MORINAGA. TE JURO QUE TE AMO-** respiré hondo **–TE LO JURO POR MI MADRE MUERTA... QUE YO TE AMO. Es... es el mayor juramento que haría en mi vida-** me expresé muy serio.

**-...-** suspiró **–De acuerdo... si dices que "me amas", entonces... díselo a tu familia-**

**-¿Qué?-** me sorprendí y lo miré.

**-Me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que te crea ¿no?-**

**-¡Morinaga! Te lo juré por MI MADRE-** me indigné **–No me chantajees así-**

**-No es un chantaje. Es una muestra de afecto, es la muestra de AMOR que harías por mí-**

**-...-**

**-¡Vamos! Cuéntale a tu familia TODA LA VERDAD. Diles que somos pareja desde hace más de 6 meses, diles que tú ME AMAS-**

**-Morinaga... sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Aún no estoy listo... dame tiempo-**

**-NO ME VENGAS CON LA MISMA MIERDA DE SIEMPRE-**

**-Morinaga... qué te pasa. Deja de gritarme- **me quebré un poco **–Tú no eres así-**

**-¿Qué crees? ¿Que yo no tengo carácter? PUES CLARO QUE LO TENGO-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Además... estoy harto ¿entiendes? Harto que me ocultes, harto que me niegues, harto que te avergüences de mí. Si de verdad "me amas"... DÍSELO A TU FAMILIA-**

**-Sí se los diré, pero más adelante-**

**-¡NO! DÍSELOS AHORA-** exigió señalando la puerta.

**-¿ESTÁS LOCO?-** grité **–Ahora no-**

**-Afuera están TODOS reunidos. Es el momento perfecto para que solo lo digas una vez y TODOS se enteren-**

**-No, Morinaga...-**

**-¡DÍSELOS... DÍSELOS!-**

**-Morinaga... baja la voz-** intenté callarlo, pues nuevamente empezó a gritar.

**-¡DÍSELOOOOOOS!-**

**-...-**

**-Si no se los dices tú... SE LOS DIGO YO-**

**-NI SE TE OCURRA HACER TAL COSA, PORQUE SABES QUE LO NEGARÉ-** lo reté.

**-Y si tú lo niegas... yo te juro que NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ-** me amenazó.

**-...-** nos quedamos mirando fijamente, pero yo... me rendí **–Mierda... está bien... tú ganas-** respiré hondo **–Se los diré-**

**-Gracias, Sempai-** volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado **–Ahora bajemos a la sala con todos para que SE LOS DIGAS-**

**-Morinaga- **dije antes de abrir la puerta **–Deja que se los diga a mi manera. No te metas, por favor,... es lo único que te pido-**

_Ganaste. Por esta vez ganaste, Morinaga. Lo haré… le diré TODO a mi familia, pero solo lo hago POR TI, y porque… de verdad… quiero que me creas, baka._

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Me negaba a seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, el que agacha la cabeza, el que debe perdonar siempre, el que se arrastra por amor. Esta vez quise hacerme respetar. Sempai recibió su escarmiento y bien merecido. Ya era hora que alguien le grite como yo lo hice.

Sinceramente, me dolió que Sempai le dijera todas esas cosas a Isogai. Sentí que mi corazón se rompió y que tendría que proponerme nuevamente olvidar a Sempai, cosa que ahora sería más difícil que antes, porque una cosa olvidar a un amor no correspondido, pero una MUY diferente es olvidar a una persona que fue tu pareja, parte de tu vida, y peor aún si convivimos en el mismo hogar. Los recuerdos serían mayores que antes y no podría volver a soportar el mismo dolor que sentí cuando me separé de Sempai por un año. Me daba terror volver a las noches de llanto, a los días de depresión, a la falta de apetito, a la soledad, y sobre todo a las pastillas para dormir.

Pensé que mi vida sería un desastre otra vez y que ya no tendría motivos para seguir adelante, pero... lo bueno fue que Sempai se dio cuenta del error que cometió y me pidió perdón de la forma más intensa. Jamás pensé que se atrevería a jurar su amor por mí en nombre de su madre. Eso es algo muy fuerte, y lo apreció mucho. Solo por eso le creí a Sempai, pero le exigí que le dijera todo a su familia porque necesitaba que en verdad me demostrara cuánto me ama. Y… aceptó…, con algo de presión de mi parte, pero aceptó.

Tan solo… esperaba que ahora no se echara para atrás. Eso sí me lastimaría. Fui duro… pero era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_Te amo, Sempai. En verdad… te amo; y me odio por eso… porque soy incapaz de olvidarte. Siento que eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi motivo para vivir, mi inspiración, el mayor deseo que se me cumplió._

Después de la discusión, me tranquilicé y salí de la habitación. Sempai se limpió las lágrimas con su manga, y respiró hondo para que nadie se dé cuenta que estuvo… llorando, SÍ LLORANDO. Porque aunque él no lo admita… yo sí noté que Sempai estaba llorando, LLORANDO PARA NO PERDERME, LLORANDO PARA QUE CREA EN SU AMOR, LLORANDO POR… MÍ.

Sempai salió tras de mí, caminamos calmadamente y cuando estuvimos a punto de bajar…

**-¡Espera!-** le dije **–Mejor… primero bajo yo, y tú bajas después. No vaya a ser que levante "SOSPECHAS" sobre tu "REPUTACIÓN"-** me burlé de él.

Me di cuenta que con la gracia que dije… Sempai agachó la cabeza con una mirada de culpabilidad.

_Perdón, Sempai, perdón por decir eso… pero… necesito mantener mi actitud firme contigo hasta que confieses todo. Quiero que de hoy en adelante dejes de verme como tu perro fiel; y ahora… me veas como lo que realmente soy… TU IGUAL… TU PAREJA,… y tanto TÚ como YO mandamos en esta relación._

Por suerte… todos estaban realmente entretenidos. Ya habían limpiado la mesa; e Isogai había conectado su karaoke y estaban cantando de lo más divertido. Discretamente, me senté en uno de los sofás que había en la sala y un rato después… Sempai bajó y la primera en darse cuenta fue Kanako-chan…

**-Nii-san… volviste-**

**-Sí, Kanako-**

**-¿Ya solucionaron el problema?-**

**-… De… de qué hablas-** se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

**-Sí. Isogai-san me dijo que les llamó el señor quién les renta el apartamento a ti y a Morinaga-san y por eso se tardaron en bajar-**

**-Ahh… sí… sí…-** le siguió la corriente **–Claro… ya terminamos de hablar con el dueño de los apartamentos-**

**-No deben atrasarse en el pago de la renta, Nii-san. Eso está mal-**

**-Sí, Kanako… como digas-**

_¿Renta? ¿Acaso dijo "pago de la renta"? Jajaja... vaya... ese Isogai sí que sabe cómo inventarse una mentira. Ahora que me doy cuenta tiene un gran don con las palabras y es bastante persuasivo. Es capaz de manipular sin remordimientos, guardar secretos, persuadir a las personas, mandar indirectas, inventar mentiras creíbles y sobretodo... hacer que confíen en él._

Sempai se sentó en un sofá lejos de mí. Estaba incómodo, no se veía feliz, traía una mirada perdida... y todo por... por mi culpa. _Maldición... ¿por qué me siento culpable? Yo... yo no tengo la culpa. Sempai fue el que me hizo sentí mal... ¿por qué debería sentirme culpable ahora? Sempai no está feliz. Hoy es su cumpleaños y él... NO ESTÁ FELIZ. No quiero verlo así... no fue mi intención presionar a Sempai. Y si... ¿y si me retracto? ¿y si mejor le digo que ya no confiese nada ante su familia? ¿y si le digo que esperaré a que él esté listo, como siempre dice? Y si... ¡NO! Ya no. Ya me harté de ser YO el que ceda. Yo también tengo mis derechos en esta relación. No voy a permitir que Sempai me vuelva a pisotear. Hoy... tuve los pantalones para decirle a Sempai todo lo que pensaba... para decirle con claridad cómo me sentía... y para exigirle que diga la verdad sobre nosotros; así que... NO VOY A RETRACTARME DE LO QUE HE DICHO Y HECHO._

_No sé a qué hora se atreverá a contarlo todo. No pienso insistir más. Voy a esperar pacientemente que hable. Pero... si alguien de los presentes se va y Sempai NO HA CONFESADO NADA; yo NO LO PERDONARÉ y... aunque me duela en el alma... TERMINARÉ CON ÉL y me iré del apartamento PARA SIEMPRE. Así que... tú decides, Sempai. El futuro de nuestra relación está EN TUS MANOS._

Cuando el karaoke finalizó, Kanako-chan propuso que ya era hora de cantarle "Feliz Cumpleaños" a Sempai, así que pasamos al comedor. Todos nos sentamos alrededor y Sempai a la cabeza de la mesa. Matsuda-san trajo la torta, la colocó en la mesa justo al frente de Sempai y prendió las velas.

Sempai aún seguía ido, viendo a la nada, ni siquiera cruzamos miradas después de la discusión. Yo me senté al otro extremo de la mesa, junto con Isogai y Kurokawa-san. El orden era así: Sempai (a la cabeza de la mesa), Souiji-san, Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san, yo, Isogai, Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san y volvemos a la cabeza que está Sempai. Nos pusimos de pie en nuestros sitios y empezamos...

_**~CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...SOUICHI... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TIIIIIII~**_

Kanako-chan era la más entusiasmada. Sempai solo ponía una sonrisa fingida para quedar bien con sus invitados, no levantar sospechas, y como siempre... cuidar su reputación. Obviamente yo también canté con la sonrisa más fingida del mundo y aplaudiendo alegremente.

**-Nii-san pide un deseo- **expresó Kanako-chan antes que Sempai soplara las velas.

**-¿Deseo?-** cuestionó Sempai inocentemente.

**-Sí, hijo. Normalmente antes de soplar las velas debes pedir un deseo-** continuó Souiji-san.

**-...-** Sempai se quedó callado.

**-Pídelo, Sou-kun. Los cumpleaños solo son 1 vez al año-** dijo Matsuda-san.

**-Debe ser algo que en verdad desees con todas tus fuezas, Nii-san-** agregó Tomoe-kun.

**-Esto no me lo puedo perder, jajajaja-** rió Isogai sacando su cámara para grabar el momento.

**-Yo... yo...- **respiró hondo **–Yo... no... no quiero pedir un deseo-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** gritaron todos en coro... bueno todos menos yo.

**-En vez de eso...- **tragó grueso **–Quiero... quiero usar este momento para... confesar algo-**

_¿Confesar? ¿Acaso dijo "confesar? No puede ser... Sempai... Sempai realmente será capaz de decírselo a su familia... y... en un momento como este. _

Sempai se veía muy nervioso, sus manos se convirtieron en puño, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos mostraban temor. Todos pusieron su máxima atención en Sempai... y el momento había llegado.

**-Lo que voy a decirles es... sumamente delicado y sobretodo... muy importante para mí-** nos miró a todos **–Espero que lo tomen con madurez y no se burlen, PORQUE SI LO HACEN LES JURO QUE DESEARÁN JAMÁS HABER NACIDO GRRRR-**

**-Ya, Nii-san... déjate de misterios y HABLA-** exigió Kanako-chan.

**-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-** cuestionó Souiji-san.

**-¿Pasa algo malo, Sou-kun?-** preguntó Matsuda-san.

**-¿Qué nos vas a confesar, Nii-san?-** extrañó Tomoe-kun.

**-Así que lo convenciste-** me susurró Isogai.

**-...-** lo miré seriamente.

**-Pero qué miradita, ehh jaja-** me dijo Isogai –**Esto se pone cada vez mejor- **se burló.

_¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué hace tanto drama? ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el dramático, JA! Pareciera que Sempai fuera confesar algún crimen o alguna enfermedad. POR DIOS... confesar que tienes una relación con alguien no es algo para hacerlo con tanto misterio ni hacerlo parecer algo trágico. TAN SOLO DILO, SEMPAI. DI QUE ERES MI PAREJA, QUE TENEMOS MÁS DE 6 MESES DE RELACIÓN Y QUE ME AMAS. NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL._

Sempai sabía perfectamente que si él decía algo falso, yo lo desmentiría de inmediato y si él se atreve a negar lo que digo... NUNCA LO PERDONARÉ.

**-Yo...-** tembló **–Yo... estoy... estoy... maldición... ESTOY ENAMORADO-** lo gritó.

**-...-** todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos yo.

**-Y no solo eso...-** suspiró **–Esa persona y yo... tenemos una relación desde hace más de 6 meses-**

**-¿QUÉ?-** gritó Kanako-chan.

**-¿Nii-san... tienes novia?-** se sorprendió Tomoe-kun.

**-Bueno... no exactamente-** expresó nervioso **–Esa persona es... es... muy especial para mí. Yo... yo... AY SABEN QUÉ... ME VALE MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN DE MÍ...-** se reveló **–YO ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE ESA PERSONA. TENEMOS MÁS DE 6 MESES JUNTOS Y NOS AMAMOS MUCHO. ESA PERSONA ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA AHORA. SOY CAPAZ DE DAR MI PROPIA VIDA POR MI PAREJA. SÍ... ESCUCHARON... ES "MI PAREJA". CONOZCO A ESA PERSONA DESDE HACE MÁS DE 5 AÑOS Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN... Y... Y...-**

**-...-**

**-Y... y esa persona... esa persona-** respiró hondo **–ESTÁ AQUÍ... HOY MISMO... ENTRE NOSOTROS-**

**-...-**

**-Así es. Es exactamente quien se imaginan- **dirigió la mirada a mí **–TE AMO, TETSUHIRO MORINAGA. Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSE MI FAMILIA. SOLO ME IMPORTAS TÚ-**

_Ok... bueno. No sé qué decir. Sempai lo confesó... y ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Se supone que debo responder? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar para que su familia no se enoje? Si me quedo callado... pensarán que lo estoy rechazando; pero si le correspondo... tal vez se burlen de nosotros. Maldición ¿qué hago ahora?_

Sempai estaba con la respiración acelerada, completamente sonrojado, agitado y nervioso. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el mío también, pues cada miembro de su familia se volteó para fijar sus ojos en mí.

El silencio y la tensión se hicieron notar. Todos estaban realmente boquiabiertos con la confesión, pero Sempai se tranquilizó y continuó...

**-Espero... espero que respeten mi decisión y sean discretos con esto-** suspiró **–Bien... eso era todo, gracias. Continuemos...- **sopló las velas como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**POV SEMPAI**_

_Ya lo dije, lo confesé todo. No sabía que se sentía tan bien sacarse un peso de encima. Morinaga ya no tendrá con qué molestarme ni con qué chantajearme. Ahora debo continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, porque... les habré dicho la verdad a todos, pero eso NO significa que debo dejar de ser un tirano._

**-¡Siiiiii!-** grito Kanako rompiendo el silencio **–Sabía que tenías algo con Morinaga-san-**

**-Sí... sí... no es para tanto- **respondí tratando de minimizar la situación.

**-Yo siempre lo supe, desde la primera vez que los descubrí tocándose en plena calle jaja-** reveló Isogai.

**-CÁLLATE, IDIOTA-** grité.

**-Nii-san, no sabía que también eras gay-** comentó Tomoe inocentemente.

**-CÁLLATE TOMOE. YO NO SOY GAY. JAMÁS LO SERÍA-**

**-Pero... si estás con un hombre, eso te hace gay-** continuó Kurokawa.

**-TÚ NO TE METAS, KUROKAWA, QUE AÚN QUIERO MATARTE POR HABERTE METIDO CON MI HERMANITO-** quise lanzarme sobre él para asesinarlo.

**-Contrólate, Souichi-kun-** Isogai me detuvo.

**-¡Ja! Ya no te tengo miedo, baka-** le saqué en cara a Isogai **–Se te cayó el negocio, porque ya no tienes con qué chantajearme. YA TODOS SABEN LA VERDAD-**

**-¡Felicitaciones, Morinaga-san!-** dijo Kanako.

**-Sí, Morinaga-san. Cómo hiciste para enamorar a Nii-san-** felicitó Tomoe.

**-Ese hombre odia a los gays a muerte. ¿Lo hipnotizaste o qué?-** preguntó Kurokawa.

Como era de esperarse... los más chismosos de la familia (Kurokawa, Tomoe, Tia Matsuda, Kanako) acorralaron a Morinaga y lo llenaron de preguntas, mientras que Isogai lo filmaba todo.

**-Menos mal que lo grabé todo en video-** expresó el bastardo de Isogai guardando su cámara.

**-PUES TENDRÁS QUE BORRAR ESO, BAKA-** lo señalé con mi sonrisa maligna.

**-¡Claro que no! Este material es oro puro. Será mi nuevo chantaje contra ti-** se burló.

**-ENTONCES... ROMPERÉ TU CÁMARA, BASTARDO-** lo amenacé.

**-SOUICHI TATSUMI-** me llamó seriamente mi padre **–Tenemos que hablar...-**

"_Tenemos que hablar",_ fue exactamente lo que me dijo mi viejo. Jamás había visto a mi padre tan serio. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría... sin ninguna emoción. Isogai se metió al grupo de chismosos para llenar de preguntas a Morinaga también; mientras que mi padre me señaló el balcón para hablar en privado.

Nadie se percató que mi viejo y yo nos fuimos de la mesa y nos encerramos en el balcón. Ambos nos mantuvimos en completo silencio. Mi padre se apoyó en la baranda y miró al cielo; mientras que yo apoyé mi espalda contra la pared, saqué un cigarrillo y empecé a fumar para tranquilizarme...

**-Lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ti- **mi viejo rompió el silencio con bastante seriedad **-¿Esto va enserio, Souichi?-** me cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y volteándose para verme a los ojos.

**-Ay ya viejo...-** renegué **–No me vengas a regañar ni a fastidiar. Ya lo dije... estoy con un hombre... Y QUÉ-** lo admití sin miedo esta vez **-¿Te molesta? ¿Te jode?-**

**-No...-** suspiró **–No me jode ni me molesta, pero... ME PREOCUPA-** enfatizó.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- **me indigné **–Cuando Tomoe dijo que se había casado con Kurokawa... tú lo apoyaste. ¿Y A MÍ ME VIENES A REGAÑAR?-**

**-En primer lugar... bájame ese tono de voz, Souichi Tatsumi-** impuso su autoridad como padre.

**-...-** me pareció ridículo, pues hace tiempo que mi padre no me regaba.

**-No voy a regañarte. Yo solo dije que estoy preocupado, pero no por ti... sino por ese chico... "Morinaga"-** lo mencionó.

**-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-** me sorprendí.

**-Te conozco muy bien, eres mi hijo, mi PRIMER hijo, y sé que jamás estuviste de acuerdo que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntas, siempre te opusiste a la homosexualidad... y ahora MÍRATE-**

**-Sí... sí... ya sé. La gente cambia-** suspiré **–Hasta yo estoy sorprendido de mí mismo. PERO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE... YO NO SOY GAY-**

**-Tienes una relación amorosa con un hombre. Se supone que ahora eres gay-**

**-¡NO JAMÁS... QUÉ HORROR!-** expresé con asco **–No soy gay. Solo estoy con Morinaga porque es especial y PUNTO. Nada más. No es que desde ahora empiece a fijarme en los hombres. Puaj... wakala... qué horror-**

**-Entonces... la cosa es SOLO con Morinaga-**

**-Sí. Solo con él-**

**-Sabes, Souichi... me preocupa que lo que estés sintiendo no sea amor de verdad, me preocupa que solo sea... nosé... ilusión o tal vez curiosidad o en el peor de los casos... "compasión". No quiero que vayas a lastimar a ese chico "Morinaga", porque se nota que él SÍ está enamorado de ti-**

**-...-**

**-Empezando porque te tardaste más de 6 meses en decírnoslo. ¿Por qué quisiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo? Qué... ¿te avergüenzas de ese chico?-**

**-No es eso, sino que... no quiero que la gente se burle de mí. Es todo...-** me sonrojé.

**-Hijo... cuando hay amor, nada te debe importar. Si tú de verdad AMAS a ese chico como dices, entonces SOLO debe importarte lo que él sienta y no lo que los demás piensen o digan. Porque... al preocuparte más por el "qué dirán"... le estás haciendo daño a Morinaga-**

**-Lo sé, papá. Es por eso que di el primer paso y decidí contarlo todo,... claro... con un poco de presión de ese baka, pero... lo hice-**

**-¿"Ese baka"?-** cuestionó.

**-Sí... jajaja-** reí un poco **–Me refiero a Morinaga. Digamos que es mi manera de demostrarle... tú sabes... cariño-**

**-Pues qué manera tan rara, eh jaja-** rió también **-Por qué no le pones un apodo más amoroso... como no sé... "mi amor" o "mi cielo" o "mi vida" o...-**

**-Viejo... ¿QUIERES QUE VOMITE, VERDAD?-** fui sarcástico **–Yo jamás lo llamaría así. Sabes que no soy de esos-**

**-Jaja... sí lo sé, hijo-** puso una sonrisa melancólica.

**-Ya... deja de preocuparte, viejo-** suspiré **–Yo... sí amo a Morinaga, me preocupo por él e intento hacerlo feliz... claro... a mí manera. Vivimos juntos y acepté ser su pareja. Poco a poco quiero ir asimilando mi situación. Pero... no te preocupes- **sonreí sonrojado **–Porque... de que hay amor... SÍ HAY-**

**-Qué bueno, hijo-** miró nuevamente al cielo **–Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti-**

**-¿En... enserio?-**

**-Claro que sí-** me sonrió **–Ella siempre me preguntaba si tú algún día serías capaz de enamorarte-**

**-¿Por qué pensaba eso?-**

**-Pues... tú siempre has sido un niño diferente a los demás. No te gustaba hacer amigos, ni hablar con nadie. Te gustaba estar solo y concentrarte en tus estudios. Jamás te empeñaste o quisiste tener novia o algo. Decías que nunca te casarías porque había cosas más importantes que el amor-**

**-Sí... es cierto. Yo decía eso... Y AÚN LAS DIGO-** mostré mi orgullo nuevamente.

**-Y ahora... te enamoraste y lo mejor de todo es que tu madre estaría muy feliz de que nos lo hayas confesado... tarde... pero lo hiciste jaja-** rió amistosamente **-Me siento feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien, hijo. Sé que no es una linda chica, pero es un maravilloso hombre. A decir verdad... yo también estaba preocupado por el hecho de que nunca te enamores y al final te quedes solo, pero ahora... tienes a alguien que TE AMA-**

**-Así es, viejo. Doy gracias a Dios por haber puesto a Morinaga en mi camino. A pesar de ser un baka pervertido, es lo mejor que me ha pasado-**

**-¿Pervertido?- **se sorprendió **–Jaja ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso tienes una vida sexual muy activa?-**

**-CÁLLATE, VIEJO. ESO NO TENGO POR QUÉ CONTÁRTELO...-** me sonrojé completamente.

**-¿Pero por qué no? Quiero saber jaja-**

**-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO! JAMÁS TE CONTARÉ ESAS COSAS-** me alteré.

**-Jajaja... cálmate, hijo. Solo fue un chiste-**

**-Pues NO TE JUEGUES ASÍ... grrrr-**

**-Ay... qué bueno. Esta ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas-**

**-Sí...-**

**-Oye, hijo-** suspiró **-¿Y... también tienes pensado casarte al igual que Tomoe-kun?-**

**-¿Ca... casarme? ¿Con... Morinaga?-** me dejó boquiabierto.

**-Sí. Sería algo muy tierno-**

**-Viejo...-** respiré hondo **–Siendo sincero... no lo sé. En toda relación hay problemas y dudas-** la pregunta me agarró desprevenido, pues yo tampoco lo había pensado **–Además, que yo tenga una relación con un hombre... no significa que esté de acuerdo con la unión civil homosexual. Eso ya es irse por los extremos- **suspiré para calmarme **–De todas formas, prefiero no tomar una decisión ahora. Quiero vivir mi presente y punto-**

**-Tienes razón, hijo, pero cuando llegue el momento de tomar esa decisión... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo-**

**-Gracias-** sonreí melancólicamente.

Después de nuestra conversación... nos dimos un abrazo de padre e hijo, un abrazo que no nos dábamos desde la última vez que vino a Nagoya... cuando Tomoe le confesó que se había casado con Kurokawa _(véase Volumen 6)_. Unos segundos después... regresamos a la mesa donde los chismosos aún seguían llenando de preguntas a Morinaga, pero esta vez... ese baka... MI BAKA... estaba feliz. Tenía una gran sonrisa y claro... estaba sonrojado.

_Ay Morinaga... las locuras que me haces hacer. Definitivamente tú has puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde que nos conocimos... pero sabes... eso ha hecho que me enamore de ti, baka pervertido._

Justo estaban por cortar el pastel y Kanako propuso lo más vergonzoso del mundo... que Morinaga y yo cortáramos juntos el pastel. _POR DIOS... QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN PENSANDO... POR QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS._

No tuve opción... y me dirigí a la mesa, justo en frente de la torta. Agarré el cuchillo y Morinaga se posicionó detrás de mí, colocó su rosto al costado del mío y puso sus manos encima de las mías para que juntos demos el primer corte...

**-Kanako-chan... ¿podrías tomarme una foto así con Sempai, por favor?- **expresó Morinaga.

**-¿QUÉ DICES?-** le grité.

**-Claro que sí, Morinaga-san. Se ven muy lindos- **expresó Kanako agarrando la cámara de Isogai.

**-ME NIEGO-** quise zafarme, pero Morinaga me tenía acorralado.

**-Por favor, Sempai. Solo una-**

**-Grrr... haz lo que quieras-** me resigné sonrojado.

**-¡Vivan los novios!-** gritó Tomoe-kun.

**-¡NOVIOS, NO!-** renegué **–PAREJA... ¡¿ENTIENDEN?! "PA... RE... JA"-**

**-¡Ustedes qué dicen, chicos! BESO... BESO...-** incitó Isogai.

**-BESO... BESO... BESO... BESO...-** todos repetían en coro.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared. _CÓMO SE LES OCURRE PEDIR QUE ME BESE CON MORINAGA EN FRENTE DE TODAS Y ENCIMA... SER FOTOGRAFIADO CON LA CÁMARA DE ISOGAI._ Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para molestarme y avergonzarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Cada vez la palabra "BESO" se hacía más fuerte, así que no tuve opción, volteé mi rostro y besé a Morinaga en la boca. Él me correspondió el beso, pegó más su cuerpo al mío, y cortamos el pastel sin despegar nuestros labios. Ahí fue cuando sentí el FLASH de la foto en la cara.

El rostro de Morinaga había cambiado. Ya no estaba triste ni apagado; al contrario... estaba contento y lleno de vida. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. MORINAGA ESTABA FELIZ.

EL resto de la cena me la pasé contando todo lo que sucedió para llegar a la conclusión de que estoy enamorado de Morinaga. Así es... conté que me había casado con Yuki y claro... lo que nos hizo el otaku. Al principio nadie lo pudo creer, de hecho... recibí unos cuántos regaños de mi viejo y mis hermanos... pero no importa... ya que Morinaga me ayudó a minimizar la gravedad de los hechos. El punto es que ya todo se había solucionado, y ya no tendría más problemas ni reclamos departe de Morinaga.

_**POV MORINAGA**_

Al fin en casa. Sempai y yo habíamos regresando cerca de la media noche. Había sido una gran noche... una gran cena... un gran cumpleaños número 27 de Sempai. Menos mal que antes de irnos le dije a Isogai que me pasara todo lo grabado y fotografiado en la cena. Sempai y yo regresamos al apartamento en taxi y nos la pasamos en silencio durante el camino. Estábamos cansados.

Sempai se metió al baño, pues dijo que se bañaría para luego ir a dormir, pero... faltaba algo más para cerrar la noche con broche de oro: "Hacer el amor con Sempai". Ahora el problema era cómo pedírselo sin que se enoje o sin que me rechace.

Pensé sorprenderlo en la ducha, pero de seguro... Sempai habría cerrado con llave la puerta del baño, sin embargo... nada perdía intentando. Así que silenciosamente, me escabullí en el baño y escuché que Sempai recién había dejado el agua correr en la ducha. Giré la perilla y... ESTÁ ABIERTA.

Me asomé y vi que Sempai no iba a usar la ducha... sino... quería usar la tina, pues estaba parado en la pequeña alfombra cerca de la ducha... totalmente desnudo... esperando que se llene la tina con agua tibia. Por suerte... el ruido del agua correr, opacaban el ruido que yo hacía con la puerta. Logré entrar y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me desvestí, quedándome solo con mi ropa interior y me acerqué a Sempai por detrás.

_Sempai... espero que no te enojes por haber invadido tu privacidad, pero me gustaría hacerte el amor por primera vez en la tina del baño._

No lo pensé dos veces y lo abracé enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás...

**-MORINAGA... QUÉ HACES AQUÍ-** se dio un pequeño susto.

**-Gracias por lo de hoy, Sempai-**

**-Sí... sí... como sea. Supongo que ahora sí estoy perdonado ¿verdad?-** contestó sin darle importancia al asunto.

**-Sí, mi Sempai- **respondí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello **–Más bien... perdóname tú, por favor...-**

**-¿Eh? ¿De qué?-**

**-Por presionarte y por gritarte hoy. No... no quise hacerlo- **me quebré sin despegarme de él **–Es solo que... lo que le dijiste a Isogai me dolió mucho y me lo tomé enserio...-**

**-Ya... baka-** intentó calmarme a su modo –**Como siempre te digo... lo hecho... HECHO ESTÁ-**

**-Y también... estoy arrepentido por presionarte y obligarte a que le confieses la verdad a tu familia-**

**-Sobre eso... SÍ TE EXCEDISTE- **me regañó un poco, pero no intentaba zafarse de mí **–Pero... sabes... tenías razón. Ya era hora de que se lo dijera a mi familia. Tú solo me diste el "empujón" que me faltaba-**

**-Gracias, Sempai. Gracias por demostrarme que en verdad me amas-** le di un beso en la mejilla **–Te amo, mucho...-** lloré un poco.

**-¿ESTÁS LLORANDO, BAKA?-**

**-Un... un poco-**

**-No lo hagas, por favor-** Sempai se desanimó **–No me gusta que llores. A mí... me duele verte así-**

**-Perdón, Sempai. No lloraré más-** suspiré **–Te amo, Sempai. De verdad... TE AMO-** comencé a besar su cuello y luego sus hombros.

**-Morinaga... espera... qué haces...- **quiso zafarse, pues se sintió incómodo al sentir el contacto de mis labios en su piel **–Morinaga... suéltame. OTRA VEZ ESTÁS EN CELO, BAKA-**

**-Hay que hacerlo, Sempai. Tengo ganas...-**

**-¡No! Hoy no-**

**-Sí... hoy sí- **me dejaba llevar e ignoraba las palabras de Sempai.

**-Morinaga... estás en celo... contrólate-**

**-Aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Sempai-** empecé a hacer pequeños círculos con mi lengua en sus hombros.

**-No quiero este tipo de regalos-** renegaba y se sonrojaba.

**-Tú me diste uno igual en mi cumpleaños-**

**-Sí pero...-** se puso nervioso.

**-Además... estás duro, Sempai. No lo niegues-** fui directo y agarré su miembro.

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-** gimió y dejó de forcejear.

**-Vamos, Sempai. Por favor... ¿sí?-**

**-Ahh... ahh... ba... baka...- **suspiraba de placer **–Haz... haz lo que quieras. A... además... siempre... termino... cediendo-**

**-Ese es mi Sempai-** sonreí, cerré la llave del agua, pues la tina ya estaba llena y luego ambos nos metimos adentro.

Recosté a Sempai, medio sentado en la tina y yo me coloqué encima de él empezando a estimular y preparar su entrada. El agua ayudó mucho así que no tardé en penetrar a Sempai. Como era de esperarse... gimió y empezamos con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, la pasión y la vibración de nuestros movimientos. El agua empezó a tener un ritmo fuerte... parecían olas chocando con nosotros, tanto así que mojábamos el suelo del baño. Sempai no paraba de gemir... era como si hacerlo en la tina lo excitara más; sin embargo... cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer...

**-Ahhh... ahhh...-**

**-Que... qué pasa... Sempai. ¿Te... te gusta?-**

**-Ahhhh... ahhh...-**

**-Dime... Sempai... ahh... ¿te gusta... así?-**

**-Ba... baka... ahh... no preguntes...-**

**-Sé... sincero...-**

**-Ahh...-**

**-Sempai... por favor... ahh... sé sincero-**

**-Sí... sí... me gusta-**

**-Te amo, Sempai...-**

**-Yo... yo también... ahh ahh-**

**-Tú... también qué-**

**-Yo... ahh... ahh... yo también... te... te amo, Mori... naga-**

Nos besamos profundamente. Me negaba a despegarme de sus labios. Sentía que tanto Sempai como yo íbamos a llegar al clímax. Empecé a penetrarlo más y más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que con mi mano frotaba su miembro. Sempai solo me abrazaba, gemía y jugaba con mi cabello...

**-Morinaga... ya... ya... voy a... ahh ahh...-** Sempai se despegó de mí.

**-¿Qué, Sempai?-**

**-Voy a correrme... baka... ahhh... voy a correrme-**

**-Yo... yo también... ahhhhh-**

Unos segundos después... dimos el último gemido y nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. Sempai dejó de abrazarme y cayó rendido; sin embargo, inmediatamente yo lo agarré de la cintura, lo levanté y cambié de posición con él. Ahora yo era el que estaba sentado en la tina y Sempai sentado encima de mi miembro...

**-¡Qué... qué haces... baka!-** expresó bastante exhausto, dejándose llevar por mí.

**-Es tu turno, Sempai-**

**-¿Mi turno?-**

**-Sí... quiero que ahora tú me des placer-**

**-Así no. Te... tengo frío-**

**-Pues yo te haré entrar en calor-**

**-... ahhhhh...- **volvió a gemir al sentir que entré en él.

**-Mueve tus caderas, Sempai. De arriba abajo, por favor-**

**-Me... me da vergüenza-** se sonrojó.

**-No, mi Sempai. Conmigo no tengas vergüenza. Yo te amo mucho-**

**-Ahhh...-**

**-Sostente de abajo e impúlsate-**

**-No... no puedo... ahhh... soy... soy un fracaso-**

**-No, Sempai. No lo eres. Solo eres principiante- **

**-Ahh.. ahh...-**

**-Así... así, Sempai, sigue... no... ahhh... no te detengas... ahhh-**

Sempai aprende fácil, pues rápidamente agarró el ritmo del vaivén él estando encima de mí. Decidí no hablarle más para no incomodarlo ni desconcentrarlo, pues Sempai lo estaba haciendo muy bien. De hecho... pude sentir que mi cuerpo vibró aún más que en las otras ocasiones.

_Gracias por demostrarme lo mucho que me amas, y por demostrarme que nuestro amor importa más que tu reputación. Te amo, Sempai. Feliz Cumpleaños._

Segundos después nos corrimos juntos y Sempai cayó completamente rendido esta vez. Se había quedado dormido en la tina. Obviamente, yo lo sostuve para que no se ahogara en el agua. Intenté despertarlo, pero no reaccionó. Sempai estaba realmente exhausto y agotado. Lo cargué con los dos brazos (una mano en su espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas, como se cargan los novios). Sempai inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y lo llevé al cuarto. No tuve tiempo de envolverme con una toalla así que caminé desnudo por la casa. Cuidadosamente lo deposité en la cama y de inmediato traje una toalla y empecé a secarlo. No comprendo cómo no se despertó si lo moví mucho para secarlo y ponerle el pijama. Así es... fue difícil pero lo vestí con su ropa de dormir y lo tapé con las sábanas. Después de eso me di cuenta que aún yos seguía desnudo así que me sequé, me vestí con el pijama y me recosté al lado de Sempai.

_Desde mañana en adelante, sé que las cosas entre Sempai y yo serán mejores. Buenas noches, Sempai. Te amo._

_**POV SEMPAI**_

Han pasado dos días desde mi cumpleaños. Las cosas entre Morinaga y yo siguen igual... a mi parecer. Lo único diferente es que ese baka no anda diciéndome _"Díselo a tu familia... ya no quiero que lo nuestro sea un secreto... blah blah blah"_. Ya no tendrá nada con qué insistirme ese bastardo. Pero... de alguna manera... me siento aliviado con haber revelado ese secreto.

Era domingo en la noche. Morinaga estaba preparando la cena en la cocina, mientras que yo estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión. La verdad... últimamente no hay nada bueno en estos canales. Pagamos cable por las puras... todo los programas son un asco.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa 3 veces. Como si alguien llamara a nuestra puerta insistentemente.

_**~Ding Dong~ ~Ding Dong~ ~Ding Dong~**_

**-¿Sempai, puedes ir a ver quién es, por favor?-** me dijo desde la cocina, mientras cortaba algún vegetal.

**-Sí... claro... yo voy-** contesté resignado y con mucha flojera.

_**~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~**_

Empezaron a golpear la puerta desesperadamente...

**-¡YA VOY!-** grité estresado levantándome del sofá.

_**~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~**_

**-¡DIJE QUE YA VOY!- **me estresaba cada vez más.

_**~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~ ~Toc Toc~**_

**-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Deje de tocar así la puerta!- **renegué y luego, abrí la puerta **-A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE MOLESTAR UN DOMINGO... por... la noche...- **me quedé atónito con lo que vi.

Era una persona bastante maltratada. Tenía los pies descalzos, la ropa sucia, el cabello desordenado y la cara golpeada. Casi ni podía mantenerse en pie, era como si las fuerzas se le acabaran cada segundo que pasaba, pues sus ojos estaban llorosos y decaídos; y le temblaba el cuerpo. Además... lo que me sorprendió es que traía una maleta de viaje... una grande. _¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿QUIÉN ES ESTA PERSONA? Esperen... no es cualquier persona... ese rostro... yo lo conozco... a pesar que tenga la cara pálida, sucia y golpeada... yo sé quién es. ES UNA CHICA... ELLA ES..._

**-¿Aquí... aquí vive... Morinaga?-** dijo agitada y luego se desmayó en mis pies.

NO PUEDE SER...

**-¡MORINAGA! ¡MORINAGA!-** grité asustado sin moverme de mi sitio, por la chica que se desmayó.

ESTA CHICA... ELLA ES... "TAIGA".

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_Hemos llegado al final del Capítulo 6 de "SEMPAI SE CASA 2". Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que los domingos... subo un capítulo nuevo. Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer :D_

_Esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. _

_GiseSanito_


End file.
